


深翠绿与银白

by BlackWalnutVial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 239,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWalnutVial/pseuds/BlackWalnutVial
Summary: -。
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

test test test test


	2. 01-03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章~第三章。

意识

Sigur Rós - Ég anda

在意识成型的一瞬，耳鸣就像是音箱里嘈杂的噪音突然转变成刺耳的啸叫一样刺激着她的神经。漂浮在广阔空间里的感官像是无数细小的刀刃一样迅速回流到它们原本的载体——这个小小的血肉之躯上，带来让人无法承受的痛楚。

她在突然降临的感官和随之而来的疼痛侵袭下重重地从病床上弹了起来，却又因为牵动了更多的伤口而狠狠地抽了一口气。天旋地转一样的头晕使得胃部一阵痉挛翻搅，却只是干呕，什么都吐不出来；视线一片模糊，光线很刺眼，她只能看到大片的色块和晃动的影子。她疼得想叫，可是嘶哑得嗓子却只能发出“嘶，嘶”的气音，然后是控制不住的颤抖和抽气。她虚弱得喘气都费力，看不清周遭情况，但心头萦绕的违和感和不知从何而来的恐惧和绝望让她尽管浑身都疼却尽力挣扎着想起来。

起来，逃走，躲起来——不让任何人找到。

恍惚间似乎听到了女性的尖叫，片刻过后是很多急促的脚步声，谈话声，他们匆忙地地讨论着什么，然后是被人触碰的感觉——

别碰我！

皮肤接触到别人的瞬间，难以忍受的绝望和抗拒像是针刺一样由皮肤的接触面迅速渗透进心里，意识被这种痛苦打散，唯一剩下的只有躲避和挣扎的冲动咚咚地撞击着太阳穴。

别碰我……

父亲……对不起……我再也不问了……别……

她想大吼，想从所有人手里逃离，却一点办法都没有；眼前本就暧昧不清的视线被摇晃的水波遮盖，喉咙里发出无声的大喊，她觉得累，缺氧，眼前的一切又模糊起来，声音和颜色远离她，然后她又失去了意识。

梦。

梦里是曾经。视线被自己的黑发遮盖，本就不高的视平线永远向下。寒冬里刺骨的水，冻僵的关节；夏日的高温柏油路，自己心里的慌乱和不安热得烫人，周遭的嘲笑和目光却冷得她四肢冰凉。被打到嘴角流血，脑袋嗡嗡地响，红色的血液是满目灰白里唯一的颜色。

她还能回忆起那时的心情。

小刀划过手臂，疼痛带来慰藉，可以让她暂时忽略心里的痛感。

紧接着是大段的孤独。灰白的雾气，深夜遥远的星光。处方药的透明小瓶，自己胳膊上的伤疤，医生不耐烦的眼神。

一段一段回忆像一张一张会动的胶片一样飞快从眼前掠过，她还没来得及看清，周围就一下子暗了下来。

片刻的寂静之后是另外的一幕幕陌生的回忆，她似乎没有见过，但是却莫名其妙地，像是看过无数遍的电影一样记得它们。

没有见过……但是记得？

她为自己这种荒谬的想法觉得疑惑，想要环顾四周，却发现根本感受不到自己的身体，只能呆看着这些回忆。

它们从模糊到清晰，周围的人从只会发出一些意义不明的声音到词语句子渐渐能够听得清晰，视角从很低处到抬高。

她认得每一幕，每一样东西，每一个人，每一个回忆的前因后果。

“我也要去上学！我会和家里人一样，做一个特别棒的拉文克劳！”

“父亲……妈妈去哪了？她怎么还不回来……”

“父亲……呜……我……我不哭了……不问了。……求您……”

“父亲……”

“我不要！！”

接下来的记忆是一片模糊。

隐约中她听到远处的钟声越来越响，自己身处的空间渐渐模糊，所有的回忆都淡去了。周遭越来越亮。她感觉自己被光包围，身下突然出现了柔软温暖的云把自己托住。意识突然被疲倦包裹，似乎在一瞬间陷入了睡眠又突然惊醒，眼睛闭上又一下子睁开。

白色的天花板被傍晚斜照的阳光染成橘黄，钟刚好敲完最后一下。周围很安静，空气中飘散着淡淡的消毒剂味，自己盖着白色的被子睡在白色的床上，穿着白色的宽大衣服。

医院。

2\. 医院

Afternoon Streets - Kingdom Hearts 3

视线再往下，她看到被子下面伸出来一只儿童的手，上面插着输液的管子，手指上夹着血氧夹。她试着动了动手指。

是自己的手。意料之中，情理之外。

她看了一眼墙上的日历。

1978年，11月1日。

“好吧，”她闭上眼睛，试着舒展了一下四肢，因为伤口还未愈合的疼痛就清晰地传来。

“Hello, world.”

“生日快乐。”当值护士温柔地喂她吃完药，又把新的点滴液换上，心疼地看着她被扎得千疮百孔的手背。“明天过后，你就不用再打点滴了。”

诺维雅虚弱地笑笑，看着护士把那一大束花插在花瓶里。

Novia。那是护士告诉她的名字。她的思绪在平静和激动之间徘徊，终于在两天之后怀着狐疑和恐惧接受了这个事实——她死了，但是灵魂却在这里。这是真的吗？是真的吗？

她呆望着那一束黄色的大波斯菊，点缀着白色的铃兰。周围的一切是那么真实，她睡了又醒醒了又睡，每次都不敢睁眼，怕这所有的东西都只是一个梦。可是，让人安心的是，她还是每次在汗湿和周身的疼痛中苏醒——这个时候疼痛和医院的味道反倒让她喜欢起来了。

“喜欢吗？”一个轻快的声音传来，她循声望去，门口是一位鬓须花白的老者，半月形的眼镜后面是一双蓝的惊人的眼睛。他走进来坐在床边的椅子上，声音很轻柔，慈爱地看着她。

邓布利多。

“小姐，”他微笑着，眼睛从半月形的眼镜上看向她。“希望你能尽快好起来。”

“您好。”诺维雅抬起眼镜看着他，浅蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，“您想吃点甜食吗？”

她的表情十分恬静，伸手拿起了床头柜上的一盒巧克力豆。“这对我来说太甜了……我更喜欢有点酸味的水果糖。”

邓布利多抬了抬眉毛，从善如流地应和着。“噢。小姐，您真体贴。”他打趣地说道，“你是一个温柔坚强的孩子。”

“别客气。”诺维雅的声音还有点哑，但是已经渐渐恢复了原本的嗓音。清脆的童音还没有到变声期，听起来很稚嫩，眼神清亮。一个可爱的孩子。邓布利多想。

她的父亲是一名食死徒。孩子的母亲在两年前去世了，这个可怜的孩子就一直跟着她的父亲一起生活。随着伏地魔势力的逐渐扩大，她的父亲似乎也变得越发癫狂，这孩子才6岁，就被自己的亲生父亲折磨致死。邓布利多从手里的迅速空了的包装纸袋收回视线，口腔里微微发苦的巧克力渐渐融化。应该是极端的痛苦激发了她的魔力，整栋房子都被震碎了，她的父亲变成了一堆——或者说是难以辨认的几块——焦黑的枯骨。

邓布利多介绍了自己，试探着问她还记得些什么，但是关于自己为什么进了医院她似乎都忘记了，也很平静地接受了自己唯一的父亲已经去世，她变成了孤儿的事实。

小女孩带着苦涩的表情朝他笑笑，插着针管的手吃力地伸向床头的花瓶，抽出一支开得正好的波斯菊。她的头发很像她的远亲马尔福一家，是服帖而顺滑的淡金色；脸上还贴着纱布，裸露的额角和下巴虽不需被纱布包着了，可大片的结痂和瘀伤同她原本白嫩的皮肤对比实在太过鲜明。

这孩子特别安静，说话很有条理，温和。过分成熟。

“邓布利多教授，我会残疾吗？身上会不会留疤？我会不会去霍格沃茨？”他看到诺维雅把目光从花朵上转向自己，小女孩平静的蓝灰色的虹膜被夕阳染上橙色，瞳孔因为太过灿烂的阳光而收缩成比原本更小的黑色空洞。不知道是因为太过接近死神还是因为虚弱，这个孩子总是给人一种没有生气的感觉——眼神平静得可怕，笑起来也一点都不像孩子那样阳光透亮，而此时却因为担心自己的的容貌而变得生动起来——到底是女孩子。邓布利多感觉到苦涩和怜悯，又禁不住放松了一些。

“别担心。你会和之前一样漂亮健康。”邓布利多笑着回答道。“你这么可爱，梅林会眷顾你的。”

3\. 雪夜

How deep is your love - Bee Gees

你要问我11月的伦敦是什么样的？我只能告诉你我不知道。诺维雅想道。作为一个重伤患者，而且是一个矮个子又很虚弱的重伤患者，在医院的日子实在很无聊。窗户外面的风越来越冷，外面的梧桐树叶一开始见就是干枯的黄色，随着时间一点点过去越掉越少。她还在适应这个还未发育的身体和和孩子的，总是有着无限的精力和想象力的大脑。无时无刻不想下床走走跑跑，无时无刻不冒出来奇怪的想法。她知道这和年龄有很大关系，脑细胞的活性和激素水平……啊，这些都无关紧要。只是这样的精力充沛她回忆起了一些自己曾经的童年。曾经她打发时间的方式就是看书，现在照旧。她托人买了各种各样的书。似乎回到童年的自己又找回了曾经丢失的对书本，对世界的好奇和专注。但她也明白，曾经想要自己结束生命其中一部分原因和上一世的疾病有关。现在一切都是新的。身体，大脑，身份，自己身处的世界。即使时间有限又怎么样呢？她看关于这个世界的，关于魔法的，名人传记，传说，故事甚至教材。她看书很专注，聚精会神。经常她打开书页再一抬头已经是一本书都看完了，深吸一口气再拿起下一本，直到饥饿感催促着她吃东西，或者书被护士们忍无可忍地抢走，让她休息。

十一月很快就过去一半了，诺维雅也开始复健。孩子的身体总是恢复得比大人快，渐渐地她可以在护士的陪伴下，在医院的花园里走走了。

十二月的第二周下雪了。下雪的前一天冷得惊人，诺维雅还想在外面多呆一会儿，却被护士勒令回到了室内。到了傍晚的时候天已经像晚上一样黑压压的了，医院里提前开了灯，空气里很安静，风里带着大雪将至的干燥，裹挟着像是刻意隐藏起来的灰白色的刺骨冷意。

诺维雅早晨醒来的时候还不到6点，周围安静得出奇，还没到太阳出来的时间，可是窗外却有点亮光似的。她觉得口干舌燥，坐起来倒了一杯水喝完，拉开窗帘的一角。

窗户上有一层厚厚的水蒸气，她抬起手擦掉一块，被冰得一个激灵。外面的世界已经完全被雪覆盖了，楼下甚至医院外面的街道上都没人，雪地上有零星的几排脚印，又被新下的雪覆盖住，留下一串串凌乱模糊的痕迹。光秃秃的树枝上落着厚厚的雪，路灯暖黄的灯光在它自己脚下投下一个个小小的淡黄色圆圈。

她掀开的窗帘一角，室外的寒气渗透进室内，窗台上很凉，可是她也没在意，随手打开收音机，调小了音量就那么倚在那儿往外看。身处于黑暗和温柔的音乐中让她的心放松了一些，脑子放空，任由自己的思绪随便飘到哪是哪。收音机里是深夜电台的歌声，Bee Gees的和声和谐又温柔，带着这个年代特有的抑扬顿挫和中规中矩的节奏，轻柔敲击的架子鼓和有些缥缈的电子琴和声让她的脑子平静下来，一些白天不会想的东西浮现出来。

How deep is your love  
how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me……

她之所以能够来这个世界，是因为自己和一个自称“无聊的家伙”做了交易。前世的她在经历了极端受折磨的一生后浑浑噩噩地想自行了断的时候被一个听起来挺轻快的耳语搭话了。

她以为是自己终于不正常出现幻觉了，自暴自弃并且认真地和这个声音聊了起来。

毕竟，有人愿意和我说话了。她想。

“所以你到底是谁？”她说。  
—“我是一个无聊的家伙……但是我……嗯，按照你们的说法，生活在更高的维度。”  
“……什么？”  
—“对。一个无聊的家伙选中了你，实现你的一个愿望。”  
“可是……可是……”  
—“别可是了。你不是一直都过得很不好吗？你不是想重新开始吗。”  
“我不想重复一遍曾经的折磨。”  
—“噢，你可以自己选。通过你的认知和记忆，去到正确的世界。”  
“我的认知和记忆？你是说类似于制造一个世界出来吗？”  
—“……不是制造。是把你送到正确的世界。和你的想象一模一样的世界。对于你们三维生物来说不好理解，不过，——一切都是存在的。不得不说你们低围度生物实在是太受限了。”  
“我还是不太明白。”  
—“解释也没用，你不会明白。所以，想好了吗？”  
“那好……”她笑了笑，“我想好了。”

她呆看着楼下的雪地，脑海里又浮现出了自己最近时常想到的那个人。

从未想过真的能够有机会和他身处同一个世界。至少，自己能看他一眼也好。

我好想赶快见到你。

她叹了一口气，却发现楼下的雪地里凭空出现了一个人。

那人从幻影显形撕裂的空间和噼啪声里突然出现，让她一时之间以为自己看花眼了。白色的雪地和他的黑袍黑发形成泾渭分明的强烈对比，瘦长的身躯十分挺拔。他姿态优雅地用手拢了拢袍子的边，只一瞬，那人就似乎感受到了她的视线一样，蓦地抬头，准确无误地对上了她的眼睛。

And I love you so much more  
Then my life, I can see beyond forever  
Everything we are will never die  
Loving's such a beautiful thing  
Oh you make my world, a summer day  
Are you just a dream to fade away……

那人面无表情地看着她，让本就寒冷无声的雪夜更冷了几度。路灯的暖色灯光打在他的脸上却丝毫不能为这个人添上一丝柔和，反而被他的五官切割成了一块块锋利的形状。他双眉之间的沟壑在这样的灯光下显得更深，黑眼睛看不出一丝情绪，但那眼神却让人觉得锋利得像是碎裂的火山玻璃。

Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb……

雪花落在他苍白的皮肤上的一瞬间好像被无限延长成了一个世纪。那白色的冰晶还没来得及化开，诺维雅就慌张地从窗台边上跑开了。

她觉得自己的心都要跳出喉咙了。

那人和她想象中的几乎一模一样。

西弗勒斯.斯内普。  
……

I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb

她的背抵着墙，跌坐在地上大口呼吸，抬手关了收音机；因为太过激烈的呼吸和心跳差点把那个收音机扫到地上去。

一片寂静中自己的心跳声大得吓人，时钟滴答地走着。

她突然想起，倒计时早就开始了。

“我给你20年时间……21年。不为别的，就因为有趣。”她想起那个“无聊的家伙”说道。“这个数字会带给你幸运。”

这个声音平滑而感觉不到任何情绪，使人想起睥睨一切的恶魔的低语。

正好是新世纪来临的时候。她在心里默默算了算。


	3. 04-06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四章~第六章。

4\. 等待

Mozart - Piano Sonata No. 12 in F, K. 332

1980年，春。

3月的阳光不似冬天那么羸弱，渐渐强烈和热情起来，空气中蠢蠢欲动的生气在这样的撩拨下在一点点影响着所有活着的东西。尽管现在还是不太平，可春天总是会让人的心变得轻盈起来。

她从圣芒戈搬到了巫师开的一家孤儿院，这里虽然并不富裕，但是几个负责照顾孩子的人都十分亲切友好。这的孩子都是战争的遗孤。灰败的过去似乎不能打败孩子的活力，收到通知书的孩子们离开去上学，新来的孩子也很快就混熟了。虽然英国有不止一所巫师学校，但是大家都更想去霍格沃茨。诺维雅几乎从没怀疑过自己会去霍格沃茨——她的父亲是斯莱特林，母亲是拉文克劳；两个人的成绩都一等一的好，曾经生活优渥，事业有成，直到后来她的父亲毁了这一切。她可以让小溪里的鱼自己跳到岸上，烘干被冰凉的春水打湿的裤脚，还能让几近枯萎的花朵重新打起精神。而最厉害的是，她能凭手势就让成堆的圆木变成柴禾——沉重的木料漂浮起来，像是有一把无形的锯刀切面包一样，它们变成四等分的木块。孤儿院的大人和孩子都惊叹她的天赋很高，而她只是笑笑。庆幸地想，有些东西和以前一样。

在曾经的世界里她也是十分优秀的，只可惜优秀有时候并不受人欢迎——尤其当你身边的人不能理解你的时候。黑发的她是个怪小孩。不用功却成绩优秀，深受老师们喜欢；可是她的家庭却是一团糟，充斥着暴力和算计。这样的环境下成长的她没有受到任何来自家庭的教育，不懂得与人交际，显得十分阴沉暴戾，衣服总是脏兮兮的却不自知；她受到家人的虐待，没有朋友，成日只与书为伍，被人欺负也欺负别人。这样的悲剧一直到她死都没有太多改善。她的自卑和抑郁毁了她。

后来其实已经学会了圆滑，学会了像正常人一样生活，只是为时已晚。只是自己想放弃吧，她想。曾经寻死也是因为受够了，什么都不想要了，她的一生太多苦难，已经失去了感受美好的能力。谁成想能有一个新的机会呢。现在的一切都是新的。有朋友，有人关心的童年。不再冷得发抖，饿得胃疼却还在小心翼翼地观察别人的眼光，即使心里难过得要命也要装作没事的样子。

孤儿院的孩子们聚在一起一道跑过山丘，趟过小溪，光着脚在草地上玩扑克，拿树枝当剑或者魔杖互相打闹。困了就可以闭上眼睛睡一觉，不用担心醒来之后有人找个理由打你一顿，或者回到家发现自己所有的东西都被扔出了门外。啊，还有，不用偷就有书看，还不用挨饿。

这里原本的书不多，可是诺维雅来了之后，一开始没几本书的小书架渐渐被塞满了。古灵阁里父母的金库存款充裕，她不禁想道，食死徒也算是高风险高回报的职业了。不过这些钱他们自己是没机会享受了。她偷偷开心了一阵，想着再长大一点给自己买把飞天扫帚。

1981年夏天。

炽烈的阳光被树荫遮了大半，诺维雅坐在院子里的石凳上，面前的桌子上摆了几本今天下午看完的书，一叠纸，信封和一些文具。她不在意自己用什么书写，有时候用铅笔有时候用羽毛笔或者钢笔，但是让她苦恼的是自己的字还和原先一样实在说不上好看。

她随手拿起一支铅笔，想了想又换成了羽毛笔。

差不多是时候了。她想。

该怎么写呢？

“  
亲爱的邓布利多校长:

马上就到7月底了。希望您没有任何忧虑地享受着您的夏天。

我想，到了10月我会很想念夏天的。

希望明年的10月的最末尾我就能想通了。红叶虽美，可落下的叶子都死去了，果实也失去了树的庇护，这让我有点伤感。

毕竟我们的生命从这果实中受益，所以我还是心怀感激。

残酷的冬天还会来，但如果我们做好准备，它便不足为惧，相信那之后，会是长久美丽的春天和夏日。

期待赶快和您在学校相见，  
您真挚的，

N.芬奇

”

她纠结了一阵，然后重新找了一张同样的信纸抄了一遍，把旧的留下，新的塞进信封里，仔细封好封口。

“亲自送到他手上，不要丢在桌子上或者什么地方。好吗？”诺维雅摸了摸猫头鹰的头，朝它脚上的袋子里多扔了一个银西可。这只公共用的猫头鹰很可靠，据说从未弄丢过任何东西。

灰褐色的大鸟儿自信地眨了眨眼，带着信走了。

时间就这么走着走着，直到传来了伏地魔被打败的消息。

1981年10月31日，大难不死的男孩，哈利.波特打败了伏地魔。

1983年春天。

两年过得说快不快，说慢也不慢。诺维雅一直翘首期盼着入学的日子，这两年间一直都在买书，自学，还未收到通知书就开始购置各种必需品。她对魔药学格外留心，早早地就把第一年的课程反复看了一遍，自己实践了一下，都是很基础的药剂和操作。因为她想要那个魔药大师注意到她——好吧，至少不能讨厌她。一年级的课程非常简单甚至无聊，她提前买好了魔药学直到三年级的课本随手翻了翻，发现真正有意思有挑战的药剂直到三年级才能开始制作。

其实魔药学很有意思。做出来的东西也很有用，不过确实不如魔咒课吸引她。

她拿着奥利凡德买来的魔杖，权衡了一下。趁着魔法部还没开始追踪她的魔杖，她赶紧装作试了好几个教材上的魔法，出乎意料地顺利，这让她信心大增，甚至有点上瘾。

这就和学习任何知识一样，当你刚一开始接触的时候任何东西看起来都很难，但是一步一步掌握了之后，你就会开始觉得之前学的东西简单得出奇。而成就感就是最好的动力，它们让人对自己擅长而感兴趣的东西着迷，上瘾，不眠不休也不觉得累。这甚至比看书还有意思！她想。

她在麻瓜们身上测试闭耳塞听咒和麻瓜驱逐咒，成功之后马上开始使用——城镇北边上的河边有一个水车，旁边是成堆的干草；小河对面是一大块空地。那是她最喜欢的地方，通过这些咒语她就可以在那练习魔咒了。

成就感和探索知识的快感让她沉迷其中，那种难以言说的快乐让她废寝忘食。她从来就是一个有天分的学习者，细腻的感官和凤凰羽毛芯魔杖的灵巧敏锐分外契合。奥利凡德先生说的很对，她的魔杖芯凤凰羽毛十分强大，不好控制，但是用好了的话可以施展出更加需要精密操作的强力魔法。她探索着，调整着，渐渐地更加随心所欲地调动自己的魔力，与凤凰的羽毛共鸣，在黑胡桃木的魔杖肌理上流淌增幅，奏出和谐的乐章。那酣畅淋漓的感觉美妙而难以言说。

甚至霍格沃茨寄来的入学通知书都只是让她从练习中匆匆抬头略略读过，随便吃了点午饭就又继续和她的魔杖相处去了。

天气越来越热，诺维雅从手上的书里抬起头来，发现已经过了午饭时间了。不再专注于书，她觉得饥饿感一下子就来了。她看看身边的石桌，魔杖轻点，把早餐的时候就在桌上的几颗桃子，柠檬和牛奶变成了一块块雪糕，让它们飘进盘子里整齐地排列好，再拿进食堂，分给孤儿院里的人们，又要了一点面包和炖肉做午餐。

她已经有了自己初步的计划，脚踏实地，慢慢接近他。

渐渐地低年级的魔法已经满足不了她，她开始练习三年级的魔咒。直到魔法部通知她未成年不允许在校外施法，还付了一张长得难以置信的施咒记录。诺维雅看了看，都是最近这几周的记录，看来她确实——做的有点过分了。她心知肚明这张警告的原因并不是因为未成年巫师在校外不能使用魔法，而是她已经用了不少带有攻击性的黑魔法——不过看似严厉的措辞也只是警告她入学之前不能再犯，并且收缴了她的魔杖直到开学前才能还给她。

“天呐，把魔咒用在麻瓜身上！你甚至还没有经受过任何指导！你知不知道这么做有多危险！”孤儿院的院长佳尼特女士气得脸通红，说话都有点结巴了，“小姐，你这么做是——十、十分——十分可怕的！”

“我……我错了……”诺维雅实在很想挤出一个怕得要死的楚楚可怜的表情，但无奈她实在不擅长装可怜，只好尽力皱起眉，呆呆地看着她，想装出吓傻了的样子。“我就是想试试……我……对不起……”

还好你没发现我偷偷买的研究黑魔法的书，诺维雅想，你要看见还不得吓晕过去。

能拿我怎么样，我又没闹出什么事来，而且我也不信他们能把一个才几岁的孩子扔进阿兹卡班，真正伤人的黑魔法我也没有在活物身上试过。她在心里冷漠地想，无奈眉毛还得皱着。而且她依稀记得，赫敏·格兰杰也在入学之前试着用过魔咒，但是一点事都没有。果然是自己动静搞得有点大了……

佳尼特女士还在说教，她觉得眉头有点僵硬，总站着不动也让人烦躁。而且有点犯困。

说够了没啊，一直皱眉挺累的，想喝苹果汁。

她的表情因为想要强忍住一个哈欠的嘴角而有点古怪，眼里也有了泪光。而这在佳尼特女士眼里看来像是这个孩子快哭了却在强忍眼泪，不禁心软了起来。

诺维雅平时表现得一直很好，长得也可爱，总是安安静静的，那股子劲儿很叫人心疼。她平时显得很成熟，十分懂事，几乎永远都乖巧地笑着，这还是头一次见她露出这么委屈的表情。

也不是不能理解这孩子的好奇心，佳尼特女士心想，诺维雅平时就很好学，而且即使是违法用了咒语，也不得不承认这孩子的天资真的很高。

她正要作罢，就听见诺维雅突然问：“佳尼特女士，您知道为什么有些巫师使用的火焰咒语是蓝色的火吗？”

“蓝色的火？听都没听说过，”佳尼特女士提高音量说，“你！从现在开始不许再想这些东西！”

以为没有魔杖了就能阻止我？诺维雅在心里冷笑，你们也太小看我了。可惜无声咒总是不能成功，除了最基本的几个魔咒以外，其他的咒语似乎都还需要喊出来。看来还要进一步熟悉了感觉才能用。手持火焰咒已经不需要魔杖了。这个咒语算是十分初级的黑魔法。她不得不承认练起与实战有关的咒语她更顺手，可能这和她自己的意愿有关吧。

可是为什么我的火就是不能变成蓝色的？诺维雅有点气结，说实话这个问题困扰了她挺久了，只是总有其他东西能转移她的注意力，现在没了魔杖，她才开始认真面对这个问题。

火焰咒，就是放出自己的魔力和周围的空气混合然后燃烧的咒语。火的强度和持续时间与魔力的量有关，方向、位置则和主人对魔力的控制有关。诺维雅试了几次，尽管她一直提高魔力的量和浓度，却也只能是让火烧的更旺些，火的颜色似乎变浅了一点，其他似乎没什么变化。

她气恼地一挥手打散了那些火焰，一想到大夏天的还要和火焰为伍就更生气了。

妈的。她在自己心里爆了个粗口，烦。

火焰的颜色跟温度有关系。可是佳尼特为什么说没见过蓝色的火焰？明明格林德沃就会用。我想要高温漂亮的蓝色火焰！

倔劲儿上来了。这几天一闲下来她就在想原因，这让她时不时显得神情飘忽，搞得大家以为她因为被没收了魔杖心里难受。

直到她收到了猫头鹰送来的快递——又是书，没错。关于火焰的书。

她看了一会儿，发现这种火焰的关键就是需要提高氧气的含量。

可是怎么才能把空气里的氧气单独聚集起来？根本就不可能……她试了试，发现和自己想的一样：根本就不可能。

啊……好想要蓝色的高温火焰。她跌坐在地上，看着天。

我有了一个大胆的想法。她忽然又坐起来。

那么我要是，把接触到自己魔力的空气像施变形咒一样变成氧气呢？我是说，耗子都能变成透明玻璃被，空气为什么不能变成氧气？

她试了几次——没能成功，意料之中的。

把看不见摸不着的东西变成另外一个看不见摸不着的东西太难了。时机也不好把握。更何况没有魔杖。尽管自己的魔力走向自己心里有数，可是限制就是“自己的魔力周边一定范围内的空气”，同时还需要自己的魔力助燃。

看不见摸不着到的东西。已经超出理论的范畴了，只能靠天分和运气。

要不然人家格林德沃是大魔王，耍个帅都这么高级。虽然可能他的蓝色火焰是低温呈现的蓝色，可是原理应该大差差不离。

好想要蓝色的高温火焰啊。

她这么想着。

5\. 列车

Time of your life - Green Day

时间过得太慢太慢，在她犹豫着要不要再买一批新书的时候，开学的日子终于到了。

她告别了孤儿院，带上东西自己出发前往车站。

佳尼特女士坚持送她，却被她婉拒了，最后只把她送到家门口的公交站。

她的性子太过凉薄，并没有表现出一丝的留恋或者不舍，只是上车之前和大家一一道别，连个拥抱都没有。不过几乎所有人都知道诺维雅很抵触肢体接触，大家心里也都了然：因为她曾经被自己最亲的血亲虐待，可能这就是原因。

“或许能成大事的孩子都是这样有思想和独立的。”佳尼特女士这么想着，心里有些酸涩。佳尼特女士目送诺维雅小小的，细弱的身影推着比她矮不了多少的手推车，车上下来一个售票员帮诺维雅把行李安顿好。

诺维雅犹豫了一刻，给了佳尼特女士一个僵硬的拥抱。中年女人的身上是洗衣粉的味道，诺维雅下意识地屏住了呼吸，控制着自己不要太快就结束这个拥抱。不属于自己的衣服布料和别人的体温让她浑身都像是被针刺一样难受。她尽量不表现出自己的不适，因为她真的很感谢佳尼特女士。  
当她们分开的时候诺维雅发现佳尼特女士的眼眶红了，她心里一紧，不知道该怎么应对，只想赶紧上车，于是干脆垂下眼帘。

“佳尼特女士，谢谢您对我的照顾。”诺维雅最后抬眼看了她一眼，心里那种别扭而且陌生的感觉更明显了。“希望您一切都好。我走了。我会写信的。”

“照顾好自己，”佳尼特女士说，“学习更重要。有空再给我们写信。”

车站很好找。她在九又四分之三站台附近转了两圈，看见有人推着行李进去了，于是也有样学样地一头钻进了站台。

红色的霍格沃茨特快停靠在铁轨上，周围和外面麻瓜的世界简直是天壤之别。这里很热闹，都是学生和送行的人。家长，孩子，行李，动物，乱糟糟的，却也十分有趣。有的学生和家长依依不舍地告别，有的学生则显得不耐烦。诺维雅没有看到任何相熟的面孔，想了想不管是亲世代还是子时代这个时候都不在学校，而教授们大都是不坐霍格沃茨特快的。

尽管如此她还是小心翼翼地寻找着，把行李寄存好之后背着随身的小包在站台走了一圈又去车上走了一圈，好奇而兴奋地这看看那看看，像是参观一样观察着人群和列车。

没有，没有，没有。

她搜寻那个黑色瘦高的身影，却在走完最后一节车厢之后也没有看见。

她回忆起霍格沃茨的方位，在左侧的一节车厢找了个靠窗的地方坐了下来。这节车厢里已经坐了一位一年级新生，这个男孩长得很好看，有一头浓密的金色短发，手里捧着一本书，身上的校服还没有院徽，黑色的小皮鞋锃亮锃亮的。左边的车厢是首选，这样下午的阳光就照不到她了，而她可以把之前没看完的书看完，或者整理一下自己的计划；而这个可爱的孩子看起来也要看自己的书，似乎并不会打扰她。

“可以坐你对面吗？”她小声询问道。

那个孩子抬起头，煞有介事地朝她一笑，湖蓝色的大眼睛很清亮：“请吧。”然后又埋头开始看自己的书。

很完美。如果没有其他11岁的孩子来跟她交朋友的话。

显然她失算了。

车已经开了有一会儿了，她和对面那个可爱的小男孩一句话也没说，都各自专注地看着手里的书。她刚看到书中水底的巨人打破了渔民们的防护带的时候，就听到拉门拉开的声音。一个小男孩拉开了半扇门，紧张地看着她。“嗨……抱歉……其他车厢都坐满了。我能坐这吗？”她匆匆打量了这个孩子一眼，他打扮得挺潮，穿着一条水洗白的牛仔裤，脚上踏着一双Timberland，显得腿很长。背着一个运动款的橙色和绿色相间的帆布包，帽衫外套随意地敞开着，里面是一件印着大大的、颜色鲜艳的汉堡包图案的白色T恤。他说话的时候把斜戴的棒球帽摘了下来，露出了一头蓬松的深棕色短发，粉白的小脸显得有点紧张。她和那个金色短发的孩子同时点了点头，就同时把视线收回到自己的书上了。

啊，这么同步的动作让她有些想认识这个金发而安静的孩子了。

可刚进来的那个男生却明显地有点坐不住。这两个人怎么看起来这么不好说话啊，我好想换一节车厢坐。他想。不过已经问过他们要不要坐在这了，就这么走了又不好意思。于是他只好硬着头皮坐在了诺维雅对面的座位上——因为她旁边被她的包占着。

沉默继续着。过了几分钟，坐立不安的男孩还是对身边的人开口了。

“你好，我叫科林·科恩斯，你是？”

“阿克托·海德。”金发的男孩翻了一页书，缓慢地合上书，眼睛认真地看着科林·科恩斯。“你呢？”

“诺维雅·芬奇，你好。阿克托，科林，幸会。”她暗暗叹气，还是没能逃过这一环。

霍格沃茨特快上新生们的社交就这么开始了。

“阿克托，”科林挺自来熟的，“你从哪来？”

“我们家一直住在伦敦。”阿克托微微转头，说话很平稳，手指摩挲着厚皮书的书脊。“我和母亲还有佣人住在一起。”

“Wow——！”科林的眼睛里已经都是星星了，“你家还有佣人。这真酷。”

“谢谢，”阿克托扬起了下巴又轻轻一点，他说话的方式和动作应该是来自良好而严格的家教，却没办法不透出孩子的稚嫩，“科林，你呢？”

“噢，我啊，”科林从小桌上拿起自己刚才买的蜂蜜糖和薯片，“我家没有庸人。我妈妈是个医生，我爸爸是巫师。”

“这真好吃！诺维雅，你尝尝！”科林不以为意地继续说着，“我要来霍格沃茨，我妈纠结了好久。不过啊，能进可以学魔法的学校，谁还愿意在傻不拉几的私立中学学数学和历史啊！对吧？”

“你说的太对了！我恨数学。”诺维雅咬了一口科林递过来的蜂蜜糖就马上皱起了眉，“这太甜了。我得找点水喝。”

她一边说着，一边观察阿克托的反应。

“那你最好祈祷别被分进斯莱特林。听说那里的风气不怎么样。”阿克托说，“斯莱特林聚集着很多纯血论者和一些……你们懂的。”

“你呢？诺维雅？”科林笑着和阿克托击了个掌，两人分享了一个心照不宣的笑容，又都回过头来看着她。

“我？我父母都是巫师，妈妈在我4岁的时候死了，爸爸是6岁的时候死的。”她平静地说，车厢里一下子安静了。

“我想去斯莱特林。”她心里想着，但是笑着告诉他们她无所谓，进哪个学院都一样。

阿克托沉默不语，似乎不知道该怎么安慰她关于她父母的事，科林则是真诚地对她说：“如果我们都能在一个院就好啦。这样以后我们可以经常在一起玩，你也不会一个人啦！”

“即使不在一个学院，我们也是朋友了，是吗？”诺维雅笑了。

三个孩子的友情就在这几个小时里确定了，像无数的巫师一样，他们在第一次离家，踏上霍格沃茨特快的时候就结交上了一生的挚友。

有些人直到生命的尽头都还保留着这份弥足珍贵的友谊，而对于另外一些人，分歧在以后的日子里酝酿，发酵，酿成足够品尝一生的苦酒。

列车在渐渐西沉的太阳下，在变得越来越温柔的日光里穿行。红色的铁皮车厢在九月茂盛的森林里显得格外鲜亮。列车沿着蜿蜒的轨道一直毫不犹豫地向前，向前，坚定地让人发慌；车头的烟囱沿着它的轨迹吐出一串白色的蒸汽，过不了一会儿就消散了。车厢有节奏的晃动和车轮发出的“哐当”，“哐当”的声音让人躁动和紧张的心绪渐渐沉淀。

外面的天空越来越暗，车厢里亮起了灯。

6\. 分院

Vivaldi - Concerto for Two Violins in A Minor RV522

“一年级新生，跟着我！都别走散了！”抵达霍格沃茨站的时候，太阳已经完全下山了。海格的声音洪亮得吓人，手里提着灯引导新生们上船，带领着大家驶向霍格沃茨城堡。阿克托有点紧张，手紧紧抓着船边不放，一问之下才知道原来是因为他还不会游泳，被科林很不客气地嘲笑了一番。  
“没事，”诺维雅脸上挂着故意夸大的安慰的表情，“赶紧学会了就行了。”

阿克托看着她那怎么看都不像真心安慰人的表情，换上一副虚弱的冷笑，咬牙切齿地说：“小姐，您真亲切。”

“只要你现在别掉下去淹死就行了。”诺维雅又换上纯良的笑容，“我们肯定不会推你下去的，对吧科林？”

科林没说话，伸出手调皮地假意要推阿克托，还故意晃了晃，换来对方的死亡瞪视。

新生们有说有笑，渐渐看清了这座隐藏在深山和湖水之中的魔法学校的全貌。它巍然不动地耸立在群山之中，被夏夜潮湿的风包裹，在月光下说不出的肃穆庄严，但窗户里透出的点点的灯光却又让人莫名地安心。孩子们下了船，沿着潮湿的小路踩过草地，进了城堡的大门，穿过庭院，攀上长长的阶梯，走了挺长一段路才到了一座高耸的橡木门前。

麦格教授神情严肃地对孩子们说了分院事宜，转身一挥魔杖，她身后的橡木门就自动打开了。

光亮和温暖的空气随着敞开的门占据了诺维雅的心，霍格沃茨的华丽巍峨比你所有瑰丽的想象更甚。

高得几乎看不清的穹顶悬浮着的无数只魔法蜡烛把礼堂照得灯火通明，分别代表四个学院的挂毯和装饰被魔法悬挂在墙壁四周。四张长桌边围坐着四个学院的学生，他们正迫不及待地期待着新的孩子加入自己的阵营。礼堂最里面的正中间摆着一把椅子，分院帽摆在椅子上。台阶上的长桌后坐着一排教师，正对着四条长桌，远得看不清谁坐在哪。等到孩子们都走进站好，邓布利多就开始了新生致辞。

“亲爱的孩子们，欢迎来到霍格沃茨。希望你们喜欢这里。”他说，“首先我有几句话要说。”

他清了清嗓子，大声说：“鼻屎味！豆子！谁吃谁知道！谢谢大家。分院仪式现在开始。”

其余人：“…………。”

“可能他是吃多味豆的时候吃到鼻屎味的了。”科林小声说。

“说实话我有点好奇是什么味。”诺维雅说。

“你可真恶心。”阿克托说。

阿克托的名字字母顺序靠前，很快就被叫到了。分院帽踟蹰了一刻就把他分到了斯莱特林，他刚下来的时候看起来有点失望，但是很快恢复了笑容，在斯莱特林长桌的欢呼下加入了进去。  
科林也很快就被叫到了，和诺维雅想的有点不一样，他被分去了拉文克劳。他从台上下来的时候还冲阿克托和她眨了眨眼。  
接下来诺维雅都很紧张，感觉时间一会儿过得快一会儿过得慢，终于叫到她了，她深吸一口气走上台去，麦格教授把帽子拿起来她心里就开始默念——

“我要去斯莱特林我要去斯莱特林我要去斯莱特林我要去斯莱特林。”

“斯莱特林？你确定吗？你绝对更适合拉文克劳。”分院帽的声音在她的脑海里响起来，“或者格兰芬多……不，还是拉文克劳适合你。”

“啊帽子先生你听见了！”诺维雅一下子开心了起来，坐在椅子上激动地弹了一下，“我求你了！我想去斯莱特林！求求你了!”

“有趣的孩子……可以，可以。我能感觉到你多少有些——不同，而且，毕竟我们自己的选择才是最重要的，不是吗？——”

“斯莱特林！”她听到分院帽的声音响彻礼堂，她在斯莱特林长桌的欢呼下走到阿克托旁边坐下，他看起来很高兴。他们和旁边桌的科林对视，科林看起来有些无奈，但还是笑了。

紧接着她的目光偷偷飘向了教师席——正对着自己的长桌坐着那个黑发的年轻男人，看起来对这里的热闹兴致缺缺，像是被隔绝在这明快和热闹之外。他正面无表情地为自己学院新来的学生鼓掌，分院帽说出其他学院名字的时候，好看的手指则只是轻轻拍两下就敷衍了事。

霍格沃茨的小精灵们的手艺真是一绝。在邓布利多介绍完学校和老师，以及该要遵守的几条纪律之后，桌上的美食就完全吸引了诺维雅的注意力。她在路上劳顿了一天，担心的分院也顺利结束，交到了阿克托和科林这两个朋友；她在霍格沃茨的生活即将开始，而比什么都让她开心的是，她又见到了西弗勒斯·斯内普，而且不出意外的话，以后每周的魔药课都能见到他。

她想到了那个“无聊的家伙”，心里由衷地感谢他（她？它？）。


	4. 07-09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07-09.

7\. 初见

Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden

晚餐在愉快的气氛中进行到了尾声，再怎么陌生的环境和不熟悉的气氛对于聚集在一起的一群孩子来说，也不过是一会儿就能被遗忘到脑后的。就算是斯莱特林的学生，虽然各个显得有些早熟，但说到底也是一群十几岁的孩子。他们虽然确实渴望权利，甚至有些势力，但是也有美好纯真的一面。

她想起不知道在哪看到过，斯莱特林的信任是最难得的瑰宝，他们不轻易将它交付与人，但斯莱特林可以为了自己认定的事物付出一切。

虽然这是另一种盲目和愚蠢，可这种极端的热情真美好不是吗。诺维雅昏昏沉沉地想着，11岁的身体在一天的疲劳和饱食之后已经到达了极限。她没有注意到邓布利多不着痕迹地瞟了她几眼，又马上转过头和喝得脸红透了的弗利维教授碰杯。她情不自禁地隐藏在众多学生的后面偷偷看了斯内普好几眼，对方似乎完全没注意到她，神色冷淡地和坐在他旁边的老师说着话，慢条斯理地吃着面前的鸡肉和沙拉。

老师们互相碰杯的时候他不得不站起来。斯内普很高，即使有点弓着背也还是比站在他身边的另一位男老师高不少。漂浮的酒瓶在他的杯子里斟上冒着泡泡的香槟。她看着他瘦长的手指捏着酒杯的高脚柄，斜着酒杯轻转手腕，动作拿捏得刚好，手稳得不可思议。斯内普抬高手臂，拿杯子在自己鼻子下晃了晃，微微低头闻了闻手里的酒。随着他低头的动作，一缕油腻的黑发垂到他高挺的鼻梁前，又随着他抬头的动作回到了原来的位置；他漠然地伸出手臂和其他人碰杯，微微翘起的嘴角很是敷衍，深邃的黑眼睛里没有一点笑意。

不知道斯内普的酒量如何，诺维雅想，和他一起喝酒一定是一件开心的事。她一边这么想着，一边分着心和其他同学们聊着天，感觉疲倦和困意越来越浓。

晚宴结束后她跟着其他同学一起穿过公共休息室回到自己的宿舍。下了通往女生宿舍的楼梯，映入眼帘的是一条长长的走廊。地上铺着银绿相间的厚厚的地毯，或许是因为是女生宿舍的关系，石墙上每隔几步就挂着被做成铃兰样子的玻璃壁灯，厚实的石墙和石头拱顶尽头有一扇大窗户，外面漆黑一片。

诺维雅被和另外两个女生分到了一个宿舍里，帕蒂·潘西和布瑞塔·斯通。前者瘦瘦小小的，有一双精明的绿眼睛，黑发梳成麻花辫，声音总是柔柔的；后者则话不多，在这个年纪的女孩子里算是高的，有点胖，一头细软的棕红色头发被一个发卡顺到脑后，露出额头。她的棕色眼睛很好看，诺维雅不禁想她瘦下来一定很漂亮。

宿舍的床位是分配好的，诺维雅和帕蒂的床靠窗，布瑞塔的床靠近门。房间里也铺着厚厚的地毯，他们的行李已经放在自己的床边上，四柱床很宽敞，上面铺着洁白柔软的床单羽绒被，枕头和被子的花纹是配套的，微微散发出好闻的洗涤剂味道和阳光晒过的味道。每人都有单独的书桌和衣柜，床下面还有放东西的空间。三个女孩子都挺开心，房间有一张床空着，这意味着她们有更多的空间放自己的东西了。帕蒂提出平分这多出来的空间，布瑞塔只是点了点头，诺维雅则提出明天确认一下再把东西放上去，帕蒂笑着说她可以去问，布瑞塔又点了点头。

三人寒暄了一阵，分别洗漱，聊了聊天就各自爬上了自己的床。可能是因为在湖底的关系，关灯之后整个房间没有一丝动静，偶尔能听见另外两个女孩子翻身的声音和轻轻的呼吸声。诺维雅有个毛病，换了环境睡觉之后容易失眠。首先这个房间并不只有她一个人（没来霍格沃茨的时候她独自睡在阁楼上），然后就是房间的大小，寝具的质感，最要命的是气味都完全陌生。虽然这张床十分舒服，可是她还是悲催地发现自己失眠了。她坐起来放下帐幔，感觉好多了，然后又一次躺下去。

诺维雅不得不承认自己睡不着觉和终于来到了霍格沃茨有直接关系。她太开心太兴奋，虽然带着点担忧但是更多的是迫不及待，仿佛要跳出胸腔的期待和好奇。她等不及要探索这个恢弘的城堡和魔法的奥秘了，更让她开心的是斯莱特林的休息室和斯内普的办公室离得这么近！她在新生欢迎手册上看到，每个教师的办公室旁边都有自己单独的宿舍和配套设施（毕竟你不能叫所有老师每天都从霍格莫德或者更远的地方来上班，并且城堡里又有足够的空间）。这一认知让她没头没脑地开心起来，她觉得自己离他如此之近，虽然隔着几堵墙和隔着整个霍格沃茨实质上并没有什么分别。

好想赶快被他关禁闭啊。这是她睡着之前脑子里最后的一个想法了。

第二天阿克托已经在公共休息室等她一起去上课了，中午还见到了科林，他和拉文克劳的另外几个男生走在一起，看到他们就靠了过来。大家互相问好，斯莱特林和拉文克劳的关系还算不错，中午吃饭的时候趁着费尔奇不注意串桌什么的也并不稀奇。诺维雅早就注意到了，拉文克劳们和哪个学院相处得都不错，拉文克劳们笑称这是因为他们懂得与人相处的智慧。相比格兰芬多和斯莱特林一扬一抑的骄傲，拉文克劳的冷静和赫奇帕奇的温和就显得尤为让人心情平和了。小狮子和小蛇们互相看不顺眼，这种积怨简直就像国仇家恨，即使并不认识的小狮子和小蛇也会因为自己的学院选择站在对方的对立面，造成一些完全没有必要的冲突。

这简直太糟糕了，在好几个格兰芬多的学生在看到了她的绿色领带和院标就对她冷眼相待之后，诺维雅觉得很心累。我就只是问个路而已啊。她悲催地发现她的路痴属性已经深深刻进了自己的灵魂，霍格沃茨通路众多，通向各个教室和塔楼的捷径有无数条，可是她不回到一楼礼堂就根本找不着北。在楼层之间被变来变去的楼梯折磨得快要疯了的她决定暂时放弃探索城堡的想法。

8\. 教室

pippin's song -Peregrin Took

魔药课在周三，离自己休息室近，而且上完了魔药课下午没课，可以好好休息一下。周三上午她吃完了早饭，早早地就到了教室，提前占了一个靠窗比较前面的座位等着阿克托。走进教室之前她从斯内普的办公室走过的时候特意竖起耳朵，但是里面一点动静都没有。

教室里还没有人，她拿出课本放在桌子上，翻开又合上——别说第一堂课的内容了，大半本书她都背下来了。城堡的地下室天顶很高，和别处不同，石墙的颜色更深，更显得晦暗。九月上午还带着暑气的阳光照进来，像是在黑色的，固体的黑暗里硬生生切割进来的一样，与这间房间本来的色彩泾渭分明。这个空间一半被埋藏在阴影里看不清，一半又暴露在阳光下明亮得让你看不清。连空气中的水分甚至肃穆的氛围都浓重得似乎能看到实体。这房间的一切都在长长久久的熬制里被魔药的气味浸染。她说不上来是什么味道，和中药房的味道有点像，却又完全不同。这味道更加苦涩，在这房间的阴冷和潮湿下，合着羊皮纸和旧木架的味道，显得更加厚重和晦暗。

诺维雅百无聊赖地趴在的操作台上，伸手拂过石头的表面。桌子的表面上是霍格沃茨建校以来就存在的痕迹，无数的前辈曾经在这里触碰这些桌椅板凳，墙壁走廊，留下十分吸引人的各种痕迹。桌子边缘有一块腐蚀的锈斑，操作台上玻璃管的置架新旧不一。她伸手抚过布满划痕的桌面，被阳光晒到的地方很烫，隐藏在阴影里的地方冰凉，教室四周是几乎和天顶一样高的木架子，上面摆着大大小小的玻璃罐子，都贴着标签，有些很新，有些已经脏得几乎看不清内容了。玻璃罐子里面放着各种制作魔药的材料，角落里塞着一卷卷不知道干嘛用的羊皮纸，教室最后面杂乱地摞着各种型号的坩埚和炼药用的工具器皿，很久没人碰的那些上面覆盖着厚厚的灰尘。

她咳嗽了一声，听到空旷的教室里自己的回音。

“啊——”她试着出了点儿声音。这儿实在太安静了。厚重的石墙和拱顶让她的声音像是在教堂里的混响一样回荡。这一下让她有点来了劲。

诺维雅喜欢音乐，也知道怎么用嗓。曾经她身边的人都喜欢听她唱歌，只不过后来，她都是唱给自己听了。

“Home is behind——the world ahead……”她坐直了身体，调整呼吸，想不起的歌词，就只哼唱出调子。气流经过喉头，与她小小的身体共鸣，稳稳地，清晰地，同这个空间里的每一丝空气，每一件物品共鸣。

斯内普抬头看了看表，把手里的羽毛笔插进墨水瓶。他从办公椅上站起身，想去教室确认一下待会学生们要用的制作咳嗽药水的材料还够不够。他的办公室就在教室隔壁，打开门的一刹那就听见了本该安静的教室里传来了孩子的歌声。

他的第一反应是烦躁，可紧接着怒气就被这声音本身平复了。

西弗勒斯·斯内普为人冷漠无情，可他并不像个莽夫一样完全不懂艺术。事实上，魔药调制甚至于黑魔法，都是精妙的艺术，都需要拥有敏锐感官和细致内心的人才能参透。

灵活柔美的声音。唱得很从容，可是声音却明显是孩子的脆弱剔透。气息控制得不错，真假音的变换也没有任何不协调的地方。

“Through shadow,  
To the edge of night……”

接下来是一年级新生的魔药课，斯莱特林和格兰芬多一起上。斯内普无声地走到教室后门，可从背影根本无从辨认这个学生是哪个学院的。

诺维雅根本没有发现教室后门的人。纯洁宁静的歌声在阴暗的地下绽放，像是对这似乎永久凝固的暗淡与缄默发出的小小挑战。11岁孩子的身影独自在黑暗里坐得很直，头顶一片斜照的阳光照得她淡金的头发像是在发光。

“Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade”

斯内普突然觉得有点不适应。九月的阳光太刺眼，坐在那里的孩子头发颜色太过明亮，那样的歌声太过陌生。他抿了抿嘴，决定打破这个让他不太舒服的氛围，可还没来得及出声，歌声就停了。

诺维雅咳嗽了两声，伸起胳膊打了个哈欠。斯内普刻意顿了顿，调整脚步，皮鞋在石砖上发出轻轻的敲击声，走进了教室。

诺维雅听到脚步声吓得整个人差点跳起来，连回头都忘了。这个脚步声一听就不是一个孩子的，而且这是地下室，还是魔药课的教室……那么就只有一种可能性了——她缓缓地抬头，正对上一双深潭一样的黑眼睛，就像在圣芒戈的那个雪夜一样——

斯内普还是雷打不动的一身黑，走路带风，袍子角和他的披风随着他的步伐上下翻飞。看不出情绪，嘴角紧紧抿着。这个距离下她能看清了，他实际上十分年轻，只是严肃的表情和似乎永远皱着的眉头让他看起来显得老成刻薄。他似乎根本没打算说话，看到她脖子上银绿相间的领带的时候似乎表情柔和了一些。

“早上好，教授。”诺维雅赶忙压制住慌乱站起来和他问好。

“本院的一年级新生。”他毫不客气地打量了她两眼，表情没有任何变化；声音很轻却掷地有声，厚重低沉的嗓音即使只是说着最简单的句子也显得那么迷人，让人想到晦暗优雅的低音提琴。“你叫什么名字？”

“诺维雅·芬奇，教授。”诺维雅尽量镇定心神，可是她觉得自己声音都要发抖了。“有什么我能帮您的吗？”

有些孩子的优秀是能看出来的，但有些孩子只会制造麻烦并且不得不留堂——那意味着占用他宝贵的独处时间。作为一个教师的他自然更喜欢前一种。“感冒药水的配方？”

“苦艾和雏菊的根，还有豪猪刺粉末，”她脱口而出，“适量清水熬煮。材料比例比例是1：1：0.2，豪猪刺粉末要最后关了火之后再加。”

“很好。看来你预习了第一节课的内容，”他说，“斯莱特林加五分。检查一下材料够不够，它们应该都放在你左手边的架子上。下课之后收齐大家的作业，送到我办公室来。”

这是意味着第一次上课就要写些什么交上去吗……诺维雅凌乱了，可是嘴上还是马上应和：“明白了，教授。还有什么其他能帮您的吗？”

“暂时就这么多。”斯内普转过身去，丢下这么一句话就转身出去了。

（ 看来大家讨厌上他的课也不是没有原因的。可是教授，您自己判那么多份作业不累吗？

斯内普：我有你们这些优等生当免费劳动力呢。

…… ）

9\. 摸索

September - Earth, Wind & Fire

诺维雅是那种那种不怎么听课却成绩很好的类型。和来到这个世界之前的她一样，她掌握东西很快，头脑灵活，很多东西都能无师自通；就算偷点懒也能在自己喜欢的科目上取得很好的成绩。她的魔药课，变形术，魔咒课和黑魔法防御的成绩都很好，应该说实际操作的科目她可以说是手到擒来。药草学的成绩还过得去，毕竟和植物打交道也不是太无聊。只是魔法史和天文学太过枯燥，她怎么都提不起精神来学进去，只是仗着自己的记忆力好，不怎么听课也能混个中游水平。

飞行课就像是在外面玩，霍格沃茨的扫帚虽然旧但是也说得过去，关键是它们太慢，慢悠悠地离地，慢悠悠地加速，慢悠悠地飞，而且实在硌屁股，飞一会儿新鲜劲儿就没了。

“你真厉害！”在他们上完了周五的最后一节变形课之后去礼堂的路上，阿克托有些神情复杂，但是十分真诚地说道，“直到下课也没人能把火柴变成针，只有你那么快就做到了！麦格教授也不得不给斯莱特林加分。”

诺维雅得意地牵起嘴角：“勉为其难收你做小弟，以后我罩你。”

“恶——”阿克托很没形象地故意夸张地呕了一下，现在他们已经完全混熟了，他也放下了那副做作的架子。“当你小弟还不如让我去给巨怪擦皮鞋。”

“这么勇！”诺维雅和阿克托同时被一个飞奔到中间的身影一把搂住，“那你给它擦皮鞋的时候我一定要照下来！”

“科林！”两人同时笑起来，“我们还说你怎么还不来！”

“我在半路上被皮皮鬼缠住，耽搁了一会儿。”科林给他们看自己的兜帽，布料划破了一块。“万圣节快来了，他好像特别兴奋。”

“恢复如初！”诺维雅抽出魔杖朝着科林的兜帽点了点，“那个小混蛋。”

“Wow！谢谢你诺维雅。”科林把手臂往后伸摸了摸，“你特别厉害！我都听说了。你现在在拉文克劳的一年级新生里也算小有名气，因为弗利维教授说你是这几届学生里唯一一个第一节课就能靠魔法把茶按照定量倒进茶杯里的人。”

“虽然洒出来一些。”诺维雅说，“不够完美。”

两个男孩毫不避讳地交换了一个“真受不了你”的表情。

科林：“兄弟，我觉得我可以跟你一起给巨怪擦皮鞋。”

阿克托：“我看行。你擦左脚，我擦右脚。”

诺维雅：“我看我把你们俩变成皮鞋吧。省的擦了。”（摩拳擦掌，抽出魔杖）

很快就到万圣节了。

三个人有说有笑地穿过城堡，走廊四处已经装饰了很多蝙蝠和南瓜灯，摇来晃去的蜘蛛和蜘蛛网，还有漂浮的蓝色鬼火，颇有气氛。礼堂里今天分外热闹，四周装饰了好多橙色和黑色的、万圣节主题的魔法装饰，亮堂堂的礼堂穹顶悬浮着很多看似恐怖实则滑稽的吸血鬼和僵尸，还有独眼绿脸的女巫；拖着长舌头的女鬼四处飘着，用她们的白衣服和长发扫过学生们的头顶。礼堂里还放着热闹的万圣节音乐。在这个学校呆了两个月了，诺维雅已经慢慢适应了这里的一切并且渐渐爱上了它。

万圣节晚宴让礼堂比平时更有欢乐的气氛，全校师生看各个学院的节目表演，然后共进晚餐。

不光是今天，每天傍晚全校师生都聚在礼堂里，像一家人一样一起吃饭。这虽然并不是霍格沃兹的硬性规定，但是这是一条不成文的规矩，没有实在紧急的事，7点准时去礼堂吃饭。这条由全校好几百号人默默维持的，家一样的晚餐时间不知道传承了多久，但是从一年级开始，你的级长告诉你晚餐在7点准时开始，到你毕业，你几乎都每天会默默地想：“我要赶不上晚餐啦！”或者“不如我先去吃过晚饭再复习吧。”诺维雅喜欢这样。她喜欢这里作为学校的庄重严谨，喜欢这里作为家的包容和舒适。

毕竟这可是霍格沃茨啊。空气里有让人欲罢不能的食物和甜点混合的香味，周围人们嗡嗡的交谈声让她有一种置身于人群中的安心感。她和同院的学生们交谈着，——尽管这些孩子并不都是那么正直可爱的。

她并不在意这些，因为她来这里的目的不是为了权利或者金钱。说到底，她的时间也并不多，她也并没有为所谓的“未来”做打算。

只要能让那个人活下来，就足够了。她并不觉得难过，也不为自己可怜，而是全心地感谢这个机会。

如果能用我的命换他的命，简直划算得做梦都要笑醒。她抬起头闭上眼睛，感受着这温暖而让人安心的一刻，想要把这些美好全都吸进自己的灵魂里，把这一刻的感觉全都收藏进自己的脑子里。  
时间不多，所以才要尽情享受，所以才要放手去做。不是吗？

斯内普草草地吃过就离开了。她有点失落，她就算不看着那边，用余光也能看见他站起身来走了出去。随着他的身影越来越远，诺维雅感觉欢乐美好的气氛一下子少了一半，面前剩下的半份冰淇淋也好像太腻太凉了点。

好想喝酒啊，她想，目光不自觉地往教职工座位飘过去，却一下对上了邓布利多的眼睛。

那位老者的目光似乎在她迎上去之前就预料到了它一样，柔和地闪烁着，诺维雅看见校长亲切地招手叫她过去。

诺维雅赶回给他一个轻松的笑，心里却隐约地打起鼓来。

她开心地从座位上轻快地走到邓布利多面前，拿自己手里的汽水和邓布利多碰杯：“校长！万圣节快乐！”

邓布利多笑呵呵地跟她碰了杯，把手里的酒一饮而尽。“芬奇小姐！听说为斯莱特林加了不少分了，我不得不祝贺你，”他往嘴里送了一大勺布丁，“姨饿优又的学僧。”他应该是想说“一个优秀的学生”，但是被嘴里的布丁糊住了。

“我猜西弗勒斯肯定为你而骄傲。”啊，这样就好多了。

诺维雅不知道他是不是因为看出来了什么而话里有话，不过她也不在意。

“我也希望可以让院长骄傲。”她简单地回答道，不知道该怎么把对话进行下去。

“啊，他会的。”邓布利多砸了咂嘴，“时间过得真快……已经是十月末了。”

“我会很想念夏天的。”诺维雅收起傻笑，直视着邓布利多的眼睛。她看到邓布利多微微敛起了笑意，然后冲她点了点头。


	5. 10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10-12.

10\. 相信

You Are Not Alone - Final Fantasy 9 OST

诺维雅深吸了口气，对三楼通往校长室的雕像说出口令：“柠檬苹果派，多放糖。”

雕像给她让了路，她忐忑不安地踏上台阶， 从三楼到八楼的距离，似乎有一年那么漫长，而她希望这一年能够再长一点。

校长室的门开着，邓布利多看见她进来连忙从严肃的表情换上一副和蔼的笑容。

“芬奇小姐，”他轻快地招呼她坐下，“来点零食吗？”

诺维雅好奇地打量着校长室的陈设和历代校长的画像，抑制不住地兴奋和好奇。

“谢谢您，不用啦。”她说，然后和其中一幅画像对视了一下，对方做了个鬼脸，她会给那副肖像画一个微笑。

邓布利多打量着这个孩子。很典型的11岁孩子容貌，一个小美女。有礼貌，克制——

他看着诺维雅给肖像画的笑容：灰蓝的眼睛十分透亮，粉嫩的嘴角大大地向上弯，露出几颗小牙；稚嫩纯洁的脸蛋和表情简直让人看了都要暖上几分——只是这孩子有时候的样子，真的太过冷静自如了。

“芬奇小姐，”他开门见山地说，“很抱歉占用你的课余时间。我想你知道我为什么叫你来，是吗？”

“嗯。”她转过身点点头，正好和坐着的校长对视，平静地说：“那封信。”

说实话，诺维雅一开始还有点害怕邓布利多太忙，根本不会看她那封信，或者他只是匆匆打开，然后就把这样一封不知所云的、笔迹丝毫和优美不沾边的信扔到一边去了，才又用同样的笔纸抄了一份。但看来这样的担忧是多余的。

“你是怎么知道的？黑魔王的计划？”蓝眼睛对着蓝眼睛，深沉对着透亮。

“我……不知道您是不是还记得，我之前差点就死了。从那之后，我就有了一些奇怪的……嗯……预兆或者说是记忆。说来也怪，有些事情就像是电影和……小说一样在我脑子里。我甚至觉得我是未来的人，处于一个不一样的世界，然后我们的世界发生的一切都是书中的故事。我不知道我是不是病了。我很疑惑……但是看来10月底的事情我说对了。哈利·波特，有着和他妈妈一样的绿眼睛，对吗？”诺维雅说，她并没有隐藏邓布利多的打算，只是把对自己的认知稍稍做了些加工，也不算是说谎。

邓布利多审视着她，“濒临死亡的经历，有时候会带来奇妙的东西，”他一扬手，边桌上的茶壶就自己漂浮起来，倒出了一杯热气腾腾的花茶，飘到她面前。诺维雅伸手握住茶杯，闻着四溢的茶香闭上了眼又很快睁开。

“好点吗？孩子。很抱歉。但是我不得不问你，你还看到了些什么？”

“大都是文字，有些有画面，”诺维雅解释着，“我看到一些东西。黑魔王没死。他造了魂器。不止一个。而且……”

她还没来得及说下去，就看到邓布利多震惊的表情。他盯着桌面上的一个像是空的沙漏一样的东西看了一刻，里面显现出一些轻柔地悬浮着的绿色的、上下浮动的墨水一样的丝状物，片刻就消失了；然后随着一声轻微的喀嚓声，它的玻璃表面开始碎裂，紧接着坍塌成了一堆玻璃的碎片。室内一下变得十分安静，只剩下那些不知道干什么用的东西发出的有规律的微小声响。

邓布利多似乎在消化诺维雅说的话。

“魂器……不得不说汤姆那孩子十分有决心，”邓布利多往后靠了靠，手在桌面上交叠，“也一定吃了不少苦。你还知道什么？”

“只有这么多了，关于波特一家的事，我也是有了预感赶快就给您写信了。我还知道其中一些魂器和学校有关。和四个学院都有关。有时候我似乎能想起一些什么来，就像是能抓住什么似的，然后那种感觉就又消失了……”诺维雅的指尖搓着茶杯的口沿，用力之下指甲盖有些发白，“就好像在自己的家里找东西，你知道它就在某处，可是就是找不着……有时候像是做梦一样，好像想起了什么，可是一下就忘了。”她皱起眉头，苦恼地像是在沉思什么，伸出手揉了揉紧皱的眉头，深深地叹了口气。这个动作活像一个被压力击垮的成年人。“我希望我能想起些什么，可是我也知道，这种事越着急越没用。”

诺维雅不得不承认自己说谎了。她刻意低下头装作很疲惫的样子，就是在下意识地躲避邓布利多的目光。因为如果想要保全邓布利多和斯内普两人的生命的话，很多事情就得由他们两人以外的人来做。她不希望一切进展得过快，因为自己还太过弱小，不能帮上他们的忙；而距离黑魔王第一次再出现，其实还有好几年的时间。或许还有更好的办法，可是她目前只能想到这个办法。

“啊，没错，孩子。”邓布利多轻快地说，“我有好几次都找不着我的眼镜。可是当我放弃了坐下来，结果发现它就放在我触手可及的地方。——但是有时候是在自己屁股底下。”

真是闻名不如见面，邓布利多什么时候都爱开玩笑。诺维雅被逗笑了一瞬，但是紧接着笑容就从她脸上消失了。

“教授……邓布利多先生，我愿意把我知道的关于黑魔王的东西都告诉您。我有一种感觉，我还能想起来更多……只是现在忘记了。我会尽全力，因为——我不想看到悲剧再次发生在我重要的人身上。”

“你重要的人？”邓布利多似乎敏锐地发觉到了什么，揭开遮盖着这孩子动机的迷雾的关键似乎近在咫尺。

“是的。——我请求您不要告诉他。”诺维雅垂下眼帘，换上一丝温柔的苦笑。不是属于一个11岁孩子的表情。那是一个女人才会有的表情。邓布利多想。

“看来他是我们的熟人。我答应你。”诺维雅艰难地抿了抿嘴，逃避似的紧盯着手里的茶，末了，轻声说：“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”她听到自己第一次叫他的全名，抑制不住地苦笑，生怕有另外一个人知道她的秘密那样内心慌乱，却着了魔似的贪恋着那几个音节。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。他是我重要的人。”

“噢……噢，这真叫人意外。”邓布利多的声音很轻，嘴角却愉快地上扬。“我猜你预见了他不好的结局。是吗？”

“教授，对不起，关于这个我不能全都告诉您。”诺维雅深吸了一口气，脸上的苦笑更深了，“请您原谅我。但是我知道他的一些过去。他和詹姆·波特他们的过节。他当过食死徒，他爱莉莉。”她简短地概括了她不愿意提起的那些事，一个字都不愿意多说。

“教授，我恳求您相信我。我告诉您的事情可以从黑魔王的魔杖下挽救很多人的生命。不光是——不光是他的。”

阿不思·邓布利多身为当代最强大的巫师，并不光是因为他的魔法十分厉害，也因为他总是能依靠直觉，做出对的选择。就像他相信西弗勒斯·斯内普一样。

“我相信你。不过，如果你想起了什么，一定要第一时间告诉我。不可以擅自行动。好吗？”看着诺维雅点了点头给了他一个感激的表情，他接着说：“现在，要来点零食吗？我记得你不爱吃甜的，那样的话或许薯片或者水果也不错？”

诺维雅笑了。“好的，校长，”她的心里升起一股钦佩和由衷的喜爱，“谢谢您。”

11.一年

Fantasy in D minor, K397 Mozart

冬天来了又走，暑假很长。万圣节过了之后，忙着考试的二年级学生随着天气越来越冷也开始期待起放假来。

漫长的考试周终于结束了。自从那次和邓布利多谈完了之后，校长就没有再跟她长谈过，只是偶尔交换一下进度——进度就是没有进度，不过两个人都认同，没有伏地魔的消息也算是一个好消息。至于诺维雅，则又回到了普通的学生生活。自己喜欢的科目的课程真的简单到无聊，不知道是不是邓布利多关照过麦格教授和弗利维教授，对了，还有几乎一年一换的黑魔法防御课教授（今年是新来的本尼·费曼，一个个子不高，很温和的中年男人），诺维雅问他们一些更艰深的问题的时候他们都一致改变了那种“还不是时候”的态度，反而开始热心地指导起来。很快地，在同年的斯莱特林和拉文克劳里她就成了小小的“老师”，而几个大胆粗线条的格兰芬多和一些赫奇帕奇见到她也会向她打招呼。不喜欢的科目的课程仍旧让人抓狂，都是些计算和需要死记硬背的内容。

诺维雅还是仍旧和科林、阿克托混在一起。她拒绝了所有其他人的邀请，包括药草学的小组课题研究，暑假的关于神奇动物的观察报告等等，仍然和这两个人保持着最亲密的关系，闲暇时间几乎总在一起；同时，她也一直在复习和吸收各种各种咒语，一想到自己即将面对的东西，就有一种焦急的感觉，只能靠不断的充实和练习来缓解。

拜她所赐阿克托和科林的实战技术也突飞猛进，因为她总是拉着这两个人跟她一起练习。

和斯内普教授一年的相处也使得她成为了他们这个学年的魔药课“班长”一样的人。她的成绩没的说，性格稳重，又是斯莱特林，斯内普理所当然地把一些杂事交给她。从整理、清点药材，收作业到小测验判分等等，全都扔给她去做。

诺维雅发现斯内普其实是一位十分认真负责的教授，只是教育方式过于让孩子们难受。他很喜欢布置论文，让学生们多多实践；还总是在面对这些孩子思想浅薄，错误百出的论文时眉头紧皱，一副不胜其烦的样子，却又不能放任自己随便给个分数就算了。

还好自己并不是真的十二三岁的孩子，不然斯内普教授不知道得有多嫌弃我。诺维雅想着，却又有些心疼他。虽然自己能帮他判一些主观题的卷子，可是论文实在不是她能帮上忙的。那么多学生的论文啊。每次她进到地下他的办公室的时候，几乎都是一样的画面——轻轻叩响木门上的铁环，听到斯内普低沉的声音唤她进来。每次他都坐在自己的办公桌后，永远是一样的姿势，手握着羽毛笔在写些什么，目光低垂，黑发垂在瘦削的脸颊两侧；他永远用的都是10个铜纳特三支的那种很便宜的羽毛笔，这种笔朴实无华，十分耐写，可是大都是没什么钱的学生才会买。他桌上的墨水瓶空了又满，满了又空，似乎永远用不完的样子，只有她知道他用光了多少瓶墨水，换了多少支羽毛笔。他的办公室里似乎施了魔法，永远的凉爽干燥，可能是他为了办公室里放的药材特意施的，从外面一打开门就有一股特别的药草味道扑面而来，然后浸染全身。诺维雅有时候就坐在一边处理材料，或者轻手轻脚地进进出出拿东西，尽量不发出声音；时而看看表，或者站在坩埚旁，看着熬制中的药材。她最喜欢的就是有的时候斯内普也在调制药材，这样他们就可以并排站在调制台前。尽管这使她很紧张，不过当斯内普站在她身边的时候她还是止不住地高兴。  
她时时抿着嘴，充满期待和好奇地看着他调制药剂，看着他有条不紊地挥动魔杖，随心所欲地操纵坩埚和试管里的东西，把它们从可怖的动物残肢或者干瘪的植物变成颜色清亮，价值不菲的神奇药剂。

斯内普制作魔药的整个料理过程让她想起另一个人——汉尼拔·莱克特。那个在麻瓜电视剧里出现的角色也一样优雅有魅力，处理手中的东西的动作堪称高雅的表演；不过他和斯内普教授的本质正相反，表面上是受人敬爱的尊师挚友，可实际上是个十足的恶魔。  
一年的时光在这一成不变的晦暗的地下室里似乎像是一眨眼那么快，可也足够让一个人适应和眷恋这里的一切。一年以来她最宝贵的时光就在这熬煮的白雾里穿行，在手中似乎永远处理不完的草药（有时候是动物内脏）里流逝，在时而和她同教授的问答里一点一点度过。

往往她做完自己手里的事情，去向斯内普告别；对方仍旧在伏案笔耕，看样子短时间之内还是不能休息的样子。斯内普每次也只是简单地对她说：“做完你就可以走了。”连头都不抬一下，算是对她帮助的肯定；而这一句话，每周有那么几个小时可以共处一室，或者在办公室和教室可以自由进出就让她觉得满足了。

她知道教授挺看重自己，不过只是老师对听话的学生那种看重——她很想帮他准备点吃的，倒一杯热茶，可是她不敢；这样的相处似乎已经是极限了，他们的关系毫无突破。

于是她微笑着对斯内普说：“晚安教授，早些休息。”就转过身请请带上门出去了。

她甚至不知道斯内普听到她的道别没有。每当这个时候她都失落又轻松；因为她就要看不到他了，因为她不用再压抑自己拼命感受他的存在，不必竖起耳朵听他写字的声音和他时而的叹息，压抑自己触碰那修长的手指的愿望，压抑自己过于热切的目光。你看，应该是轻松多于失落的，可是失落的感觉却总是啃食着她，让她觉得自己很可笑。

去过斯内普的办公室之后她绝不会第二天就洗长袍。原因很简单，那上面有他办公室里的味道。有时清苦，有时甜香，有的时候甚至只是做些文书或者整理的工作，但是那样最好——因为不做魔药的时候，办公室里和他身上的味道最像。

诺维雅心里逐渐增长的情感，秘密和压抑感让她在旁人面前更加沉默，显得成熟圆滑又拒人于千里之外。她很少待在斯莱特林的公共休息室，而是更愿意找一间没有人的教室，或者图书馆，和自己的好朋友们待在一起。只有同阿克托和科林相处的时候她才能放松下来。

12.礼物

J.S.Bach BWV 988 - Goldberg Variations for String Trio

“小小姐，小先生，提前祝你们圣诞快乐，”科林笑着从自己的晚餐里抬起头来，“这是给你们的礼物。提前祝你们圣诞快乐。”他拿出来一大一小两个盒子，小的那个显得很破旧，用昨天的《预言家日报》随便裹着，另一个大一点的长盒子包着深蓝色的包装纸，用白色的丝带细心捆好，打结处还插着一支开得正盛的黄色鸢尾花。

诺维雅和阿克托一下就被这种让人摸不着头脑的差别待遇整蒙了，不过这也很有科林的风格——他总是爱开些这种小玩笑。

“科林，”诺维雅皱着眉说，“过分了啊。”

“诺维雅，你先选吧。”阿克托哭笑不得地说，给了科林一个“我真嫌弃你”的表情，“反正以科林的脾气，他肯定要说让咱们自己挑。”

诺维雅叹了口气，伸手拿了华丽的那个大盒子。“谢谢土豪，”她说，“这朵花送你，”她抽出花，对它施了一个保鲜咒，递到科林面前：“你的圣诞节礼物。”

阿克托见状拿起那个用报纸包着的小包，撕开包装，把揉成一团的报纸放到科林面前：“谢谢土豪。这团报纸送你，你的圣诞节礼物。”

“大哥大姐，我错了。”科林·科恩斯低下了他的头又可怜兮兮地抬起来，明亮的棕色的大眼睛在两人之间扫来扫去：“别忙着拆啊……猜猜是什么？”

应该是小包里面的东西更好吧。诺维雅扬着嘴角给了科林一个看似威胁实则俏皮的瞪视，嗓子里哼了一声算是回答。他们的拉文克劳科林总是喜欢玩这种小把戏。无聊！

“我猜应该是一样的东西吧。”阿克托停下拆包装的手，蓝眼睛慢条斯理地看了科林一眼，随着成长变得越来越好看的脸上是一副胸有成竹的表情，细长的手指继续拆包装。

事实证明阿克托说得没错。那是两本模样平平无奇的笔记本，深褐色的皮质封面，没有格子的纯白纸页。扉页上面是科林的细长字体，写的是：科林·科恩斯，阿克托·海德和诺维雅·芬奇是一生的好友。

一生的好友。这个字眼敲动了诺维雅心里一直冷硬的某样东西，让她居然有点愣神。

“你这是要跟我们写交换日记？”阿克托把笔记本放在手里打量了一下，挑眉看着科林，“你居然这么有少女情怀。这我倒是有点意外。”

学校里很多情侣喜欢写交换日记，不可否认女孩子们更乐在其中。

“不是……”科林从包里拿出来一本一模一样的在两人面前晃了晃，然后递给阿克托一支羽毛笔：“你随便写点什么试试？”

阿克托似乎明白了什么，拿起笔顿了顿，在自己面前的那本上写道：

“当你需要我的时候，我就在你身边。

阿克托·海德

Dec.21, 1984”

诺维雅在科林含笑的目光下打开本子，果不其然，在她的那本，同样的位置，显现出了和阿克托写下的一样的内容——一模一样的字迹，完全相同的墨水颜色。

“我想着诺维雅圣诞节留在霍格沃茨自己会不会无聊，”科林手肘撑着桌子托着脸颊，棕色的眼睛在炉火的映照下格外温暖明亮，“这样我们就不用等着猫头鹰送信，随时可以聊天啦。其实通讯镜更方便可是实在太贵了。”

诺维雅笑了，看了科林一眼，没说话。她伸手示意阿克托把笔递给她，在同一页稍微靠下的位置写道：

“科林·科恩斯、阿克托·海德，  
两位全世界最好的绅士，

当你需要我的时候，我就在你身边。

诺维雅·芬奇

Dec.21, 1984  
”

她抬起眼来不说话，另外两个人默契地也不说话。

科林识趣地伸手拿过诺维雅递过去的笔，在同一页最下方也写道：

“阿克托·海德、诺维雅·芬奇：  
我亲爱的小先生和小小姐，  
从坐上霍格沃茨特快开始，到以后任何一个时刻——

当你需要我的时候，我就在你身边。

科林·科恩斯

Dec.21,1984  
”

有些稚嫩的，完全不同的字体的三段简短的话排列在一起，是三个孩子用10个铜纳特3支的羽毛笔信笔写就，而那背后的东西像是一颗无价的种子，成就了后来他们的一生中都抹不去的，美好与痛苦并存的印记。


	6. 13-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13-15.

13.圣诞

Trois Gymnopedies - Erik Satie

12月24日。

在学校里的学生已经所剩无几；她的两位好友也回家去了。这天睡到中午才起床的诺维雅一踏上一楼的台阶就感觉到了空气中的什么不同。

外面透进来的光线带着灰蒙蒙莹白的色调，一切都那么安静；空气里微妙的味道是——

下雪了。

诺维雅惊喜地小跑了两步，拐过楼梯的转角的一瞬间她觉得有点睁不开眼。

雪已经快要停了，她的面前是一片灰白色的世界。黑湖已经完全结冰了，只能靠山间深浅的轮廓来辨认。禁林也从秋日过后的黑沉沉变成了白茫茫的一片，突然让人觉得有点陌生。远处的群山现在是一些界线模糊的深浅色块，天与地失去了所有颜色，只剩下黑白灰；诺维雅走到城堡门口，感受着自己呼出的热气一瞬间就被冻结成无数白色的冰晶，又被干燥的空气一一分解。她呆呆地望着，从袍子里伸出手接落下的雪花，看着各种形状的，漂亮的六棱晶体在她的手上融化。

她踩在洁白的雪上留下一排脚印；裹紧了袍子，却发现即便裹得再紧也没多大用，干脆放开了沿着木桥往前走。经过海格的小屋一段之后雪忽然下大了，密集冰凉的白色糖霜遮盖了视线和部分声音，诺维雅觉得睫毛都要结冰了，自己的呼吸声和心跳声格外清晰。她抬头往后望去，城堡和山崖的剪影在漫天白雪的覆盖下让她觉得那像是一幅笔触简单却坚毅的画，而她仍是画外人，仍然不能触摸这个世界。

藏身在这被雪掩埋的群山之中让她放下了忧思和防备，放下了疑虑和执着，有那么片刻，她觉得自己可以只是自己，不为任何人活着，没有牵挂，没有记忆，没有秘密，没有算计，没有爱的人也没有恨的人，轻快极了。

她想起曾经看过的一部电影。

“お元気ですかーー”

“私は元気ですよーー”

她这么喊着，有点害怕被人听见，在她意识到根本没人会注意到的时候才放得开。可是她是这么的胆小，还是不敢大声喊出那个人的名字。她向后仰倒躺在雪地里，闭上眼睛感受着四面八方而来的白色的、冰冷的细小颗粒，似乎要把她掩埋一样地有些让人窒息，却分外地有安全感。

如果有一天我不得不死的话，我希望就这样被埋在雪里。她想。

礼堂被施了魔法，永远让人心情愉快的温暖舒适。略微有些潮湿的温暖空气扑面而来，她坐下来看着熊熊的炉火和圣诞树，找到一个自己一直偏爱的位置坐下，好一会儿才找回自己手指的触感。这个时间说不定斯内普教授会来吃午饭，她想，于是给自己倒了一杯加了姜片的热红茶，吃着茶点，拿出一本《金银岛》来慢慢看。

“  
西尔弗的面孔是一幅图画；他的眼睛因为暴怒而向外凸着。  
他甩掉了烟斗里的灰。 “拉我一把！”他叫道。  
“我不拉。”船长答道。  
“谁来拉我一把？”他吼道。  
”

“芬奇小姐。”头顶上传来的声音吓了诺维雅一跳，她赶忙抬起头来。

西弗勒斯·斯内普今天没穿斗篷，黑色的外套露出白衬衫的领子，扣子扣得一丝不苟，领口没有一丝褶皱。他快速瞟了一眼诺维雅在看的麻瓜小说，又瞟了一眼她有些湿漉漉的头发，显得毫不关心。

“祝贺你。你的好几个学科都在年级里拿了第一名，包括我的魔药学。每科加5分，斯莱特林加35分。”

诺维雅难掩自己的惊喜，赶快回答道：“谢谢教授。我会继续努力的。”

斯内普微微扬起嘴角，不得不说这个表情在他脸上显得有些不协调，看起来像是一个一点都不友好的讥笑。

“如果你在魔法史课上能够稍微用点心的话，我想你就可以超过拉文克劳的托尼·克莱曼，成为年级第一了。”诺维雅听见他继续声调平板地说，同时注意到了他在“稍微”和“第一”上特意加重和放缓了声调，觉得有点心虚。

她克制地微笑：“对不起，教授。”，看起来没有丝毫诚意，可脸上看到他的开心却不是假的。

教授似乎也习惯了她这样的我行我素，没有多说什么，只是牵动了下嘴角算是回应。显然斯内普只是为了来给自己学院加分的，并没有想要继续和她闲聊的意图。

“下午来我办公室清点药材。”他丢下了这句话就走了。

下午。

“教授，我觉得这火石蒜果的味道闻着有点不太对。”诺维雅皱着眉头，小心翼翼地说，“味道全都淡掉了……您能看一下吗？”

斯内普放下手里的量杯朝诺维雅走去，接过对方手里的小瓶，用手扇了扇瓶口微微凑上去闻了闻。  
“没任何问题。”他判断了一下，看了诺维雅一眼，发现对方今天似乎有点呆滞，愣了几秒才反应过来似的。

他并没怎么挂心，只是把那个瓶子放在了操作台上。

“而且我认为这些教材的定量过于笼统。比如这里说“3个铜鳞鱼的肺泡”，可是每一条铜鳞鱼的大小都不一样。”

“你还需要经验。时间长了，如何按照实际的需要量调整用量，自然心里有数。”

“可是，并不是所有十几岁的孩子都像您曾经那样有才华。”

“这就是要靠天赋和悟性的时候了。不光是材料的用量、火候，随着季节和自然条件等等的变化，各种材料的状态也会不同。掌握这些，需要不懈的努力，无数遍的失败，过人的观察力和极少人才有的天赋。”斯内普几乎肉眼不可见地得意了一瞬，心情不错的时候他会多说一些。而诺维雅的马屁也拍的挺是时候——也不算是马屁。

她手里的魔杖轻轻对着用完的坩埚一点，金属和木头的边缘因为碰撞发出“叮”的一声。坩埚里残余的污渍消失了，而且冒出了一股白烟，刚才还存在的些许水汽也迅速消失了。不错的清洁咒。斯内普心里这么评价着，目光对上诺维雅的。“这是我发明……嗯，应该说是改良的清洁咒，把器皿烘干，减少因为残留的水分和细菌等等带来的品质下降和杂质。”

魔药大师点了点头，轻轻嗯也一声作为回答，继续手里的魔药制作，不予置评。

“教授，我找到实验室怪味的来源了！有人把红锈和龙沙红宝石这两种花的花瓣混着放了！天哪，简直是灾难。”

“粗心的赫奇帕奇。”他的语速很慢，“为别人徒增毫无意义的工作。”

“我已经和斯普劳特教授说过了。”诺维雅弯下腰，小心地把写着“强腐蚀性”的玻璃瓶里面的粘稠的、蜂蜜一样的东西倒进量杯里称过，再倒进坩埚。“他们会尽快送新的花瓣来……只是这两种花就算加了改季粉也得两个月才能开花……而且改季粉还得我们来做。”

“不急。我记得储藏室里还有足够量的改季粉。先用那些，以后我会教你怎么做改季粉。”斯内普不紧不慢地说，眼睛看了一眼诺维雅的坩埚，确认了她的步骤没问题就转身走到了自己的办公桌前准备记录今天的实验进度和报告。

两个人都适应了这样的相处，各自忙着手里的事，偶尔会有一两句对话。

虽然平安夜对着一堆药材说不上多让人开心，不过有斯内普在身边，那就完全不一样了。诺维雅觉得心里很满足，同时又有点忐忑；她给所有相熟的人都准备了圣诞礼物，甚至是他们的校长（一双厚厚的羊毛袜子！），可是给斯内普的那一份，那小小的包裹就在她的口袋里，她已经随身带着好几天了——但是就是不敢交给他。诺维雅有点昏昏沉沉的，看着眼前的坩埚苦恼。

直到“嘭”的一声爆炸打破了这美好的宁静。

14\. 事故

02:28:53 Tick-Tock (Suite) - Interstellar (2014) - Full Expanded soundtrack， CD 2

诺维雅在调制的药剂是给费尔奇用的金属除锈药水，制作工序并不复杂，可是即使是制作成功的药剂也有很强的腐蚀性。诺维雅之前也在斯内普的指导下做过更加危险更加复杂的药剂并且都成功了，实在没想到她为什么今天会突然失败了，还是这么要命的强腐蚀性药剂，还是这么激烈的失败方式。斯内普看到诺维雅傻站在爆裂开得坩埚前一动也没动，一点下意识的躲避动作也没有，心里异样地紧张起来。“脱掉罩袍。快！”他命令道，害怕药剂渗进衣服侵蚀她的皮肤，听到他的声音十分严厉，她才回魂了一样迅速脱掉了袍子，索性里面还穿着坎肩和衬衫，似乎没有伤及身上的皮肤。

就这短短的一瞬间已经可以闻到焦味了，他一把扯过诺维雅的肩膀让她转身，一边确认着她的伤势——她的左半边脸颊和脖子没能幸免——挺严重的伤势。

她看起来吓坏了，一点动静也没有，感觉不到疼似的眯着双眼看着他，脸上被烧焦的皮肤迅速变黑干瘪下去。

今天是24号，医疗翼当然不会有人。该死。斯内普站直了身体，感觉手心有点冒汗。

“芬奇，你的眼睛怎么样？有什么异样吗？”他回过头拿起魔杖轻轻一挥，杖尖就点亮了白色的光芒，他看着她左眼金色的眉毛和睫毛被烧没了一块。斯内普注意到自己靠近的时候她下意识地瑟缩了一下，脸上的表情因为疼痛而扭曲，可更多的是——害怕和自责。

他意外极了，却又一眼就看懂了那样复杂的表情，因为这样的反应他是如此熟悉。

“左眼……左眼有点模糊……”诺维雅说着，两只眼睛都在流泪，左眼尤其严重，已经睁不开了，声音却十分平静。

斯内普的心猛地沉了下去，根本来不及多想其他的。

“清水如泉！”沁凉的水应声而出，斯内普用水流对准她的脸，冲洗她的伤口。

这种除锈药剂是浓缩型的，要兑好几倍的水才能用。成分是烟叶蜗牛壳的粉末和沙漠食蜥草的黏液——前者并不溶于水，后者却是极其霸道的强酸液体，能够在十数秒之内把沙漠大蜥蜴的鳞片融碎，好让这种凶猛的食肉植物吸收和消化蜥蜴的营养。虽然已经是最快的速度抢救了，可是……

他转过身拿来一瓶淡粉色的药水，拧开瓶盖，来不及分到滴管里。“这是紧急处理腐蚀性制剂的洗眼液，”他说，“应该不会让你更疼。”

“睁眼，抬起头来。”他的声音很急，咬字清晰地命令道。

诺维雅十分冷静地配合着他的动作抬起头，用手撩起被烧焦了一块的头发露出整个额头和脸颊。

“眨一眨眼睛，”斯内普轻轻地把药剂倒在她的眼窝里，“冲洗眼球。”

诺维雅十分听话地照做，她的额头出了点汗，没被烧焦的右边脸颊红红的，嘴唇也被烫出一个泡。  
直到诺维雅觉得流下来的水和药水已经把她衬衫的前襟全都浸湿了的时候，斯内普才停下来，眉头紧皱地看着她的伤势，然后转身快步从自己的私人收藏室拿来一个小罐子，打开之后是乳白色的药膏。他刚要伸手挖，却又想起什么来一样给他自己的双手和她的脸颊快速地施了清洁咒。

她的右眼勉强还有视力，只是看东西模糊一片。噢，可能是为了防止更多细菌导致感染。看到斯内普的动作时她想。

“现在，”斯内普定定地看着她的眼睛，“我要给你的伤口涂上白鲜混合红凤蛇毒的药膏。这可能会有些刺痛。忍着点。别动。”他说得很清楚，很慢，那样的声音实在适合用来命令别人，因为它似乎天生就是用来让人忘记其他东西的。娇嫩平滑的皮肤已经在强酸的腐蚀下迅速被夺去水分，像是龟裂的大地一样下陷、干瘪、开裂，脆裂开来的地方露出了更深层的血肉，已经开始流血，和她完好美丽的右半边脸颊形成了鲜明的对比。斯内普在她的眼睛和伤口之间游移，心里感谢这个孩子没有因为疼痛而大声喊叫哭闹，只是皱着眉，静静地不发出声音好让他定下心神为她急救。“拿着我的魔杖，对。举在这别动。”

那是她第一次触碰他的皮肤。干燥温热的手指，只在交接魔杖的时候碰到了一下然后就离开了，却似乎带走了她的所有痛楚。红凤蛇毒是十分珍贵的药材，这种蛇毒性极强，而且只有在特定产地才有出没；这一罐药膏肯定价值不菲，而斯内普教授毫不吝啬地在拿这一小罐就说不定能换三把新出的彗星G600的药，涂在她这个因为犯蠢把他的药材和圣诞毁了的小蠢货脸上。他魔杖的握柄处还残留着他手的温度，这让她有些想哭，泪水一下盈满了眼睑，左眼更是酸疼得不行。

她呆呆地凝时前方，举着教授的魔杖，因为强忍住眼泪而没法呼吸。

而当他的手抚上来的时候，她感觉更糟糕了。自己为什么这么笨，为什么在圣诞节给斯内普教授添麻烦？而且更让她堵得慌的是，明明自己才是添麻烦的那一方，明明应该坚强的，明明应该镇定的。可是越想在他面前镇定却越激动，越感受到他的气息就越不争气地鼻子发酸。斯内普的手指竟然这么轻柔。那药膏又刺又冷，油腻腻的，可是这轻柔的触碰却轻易地使得她的坚强溃败得更加厉害了。这似乎形成了一个奇怪的恶性循环。

她仍旧半仰着头，眼泪一串串地流下来。她看不清斯内普的表情。两个人一句话都没有说。直到斯内普递给她几张纸巾。“擦一擦。这样我没法上药。”他的声音很轻，轻得过分了，那低沉的声音似乎刻意退去了平日里的冰冷刺人和咄咄逼人，几乎有些像是无奈的呓语。

“对不起，教授。”她试探着，小心翼翼地说。“都怪我太笨了。给您添了麻烦。对不起……”

诺维雅觉得自己的脑袋里是一团浆糊，胸腔里是翻搅的酸性液体。她拼命地试着平复自己的情绪，空闲的那只手用力掐自己的大腿试图让自己转移注意力。感谢梅林，她擦了擦自己的眼泪之后居然很快平静下来，这时候药也上完了。

“现在的当务之急是得送你去医院，”斯内普尽可能温和地说，关于她的道歉他什么也没说。空气里还是强酸腐蚀下烧焦的皮肤的气味，他心里很清楚这样的味道意味着什么，也许上了药膏也是徒劳，可是至少要保住她的视力。“城堡里不能用幻影显形。我们得走出去。你回宿舍把湿衣服换下来，我们就出发。”

“好的，那我……马上就回来。”诺维雅尝试着像平常一样对他微笑，可是脸上的肌肉不太听使唤，脸颊上的违和感和痛觉已经让她大致了解了自己的境况。她猜想着即使笑也不会是一个多体面的笑容，于是低着头出去了。左眼完全不能睁开，只能隔着眼皮感觉到一些混沌的光线；还好右眼只是被熏到了，除了疼和看东西十分模糊以外，视力还是有的。斯内普放下药膏，看着她被烧焦的袍子叹了口气，略微整理了一下办公室拿起了旅行斗篷和围巾。他想了想，当脑海中浮现出诺维雅烧焦的脸颊和那害怕又自责的表情时，还是朝斯莱特林休息室的方向走了过去。

诺维雅的心情算是喜忧参半。这是一个上天给她的机会。自己还能看得见，虽然毁容并不是多开心的事，但是这给了她更加接近斯内普的机会——至少圣诞夜，他们会一起度过，甚至可以一起外出！

这样的想法在强酸带来的痛楚和慌乱出现一刻之后就已经成型了，所以她并不慌乱，唯一有点担心的是斯内普嫌她太笨，配这么简单的药剂都会失败，还浪费了他大半瓶珍贵的魔药。不过虽然看不清，但是听他刚才的语气他似乎并没有责怪她的意思。

可是自己真的太笨了。诺维雅十分懊悔，那么简单的药剂……而且今天是圣诞节……教授肯定不喜欢在这样的日子里冒着风雪不得不带一个给自己惹麻烦的小鬼去医院。

15\. 夜路

Sigur Rós - Valtari

诺维雅几乎是摸着回了自己的卧室。还好这条路线她足够熟悉，而且公共休息室乃至整个女生宿舍都安静得很，使得她避开了不得不和别人打照面的尴尬局面。她迅速穿好大衣，披好斗篷，看了一眼围巾，还是选择不拿起来。

再走出休息室大门的时候，斯内普已经在那等着她了。她试探着踩下台阶之后才看到一言不发站在楼梯下的教授，看不太清楚他的表情，眼睛还在因为酸痛而流泪。

“教授，我准备好了。”她眯起眼睛，尝试着捕捉斯内普的表情，可是什么都没看清。

两人走到了楼梯边，诺维雅只能慢慢地摸索着上楼。你知道，当你失去一大部分视力的时候，平时好像看都不用看就能攀登的楼梯就显得没有那么友好了。你会意识到平时走楼梯的时候还是要靠视力的，另一方面是你不得不小心，不然踩空了说不定就会摔断脖子。

而且诺维雅自己也觉得她似乎有点晕乎乎的。这种感觉到了傍晚开始更加强烈，但是她没想那么多——这个时候她才意识到自己好像是发烧了。

不知道是不是刻意的，斯内普在上楼的时候在她身后不远的位置跟着她慢慢往上走。

她摸索着上了楼，在城堡的大门打开的一瞬间被冰冷的空气激了个哆嗦，眼睛和伤口因为突如其来的冷风刺激更疼了，虽然看不见什么，可心情却是好的。因为那个黑色的身影就在她身边，他的袍子在风里翻滚，随着猎猎风声在她的感官之内，离她很近。她踩下台阶，因为看不清，在发现雪已经积得到小腿那么厚了的时候有些惊讶也有些遗憾。真想看看晚上城堡的景色，平时因为宵禁不能随意在晚上外出，配上这雪景肯定很美。

她挥动魔杖给两人都施了保暖咒，随着斯内普走出了城堡。

天已经几乎全黑了，视野之中是一片模糊的灰白。她看不清，心里莫名地慌张，只好费力地眯起眼，把视线聚焦在自己前面的背影之上。不知是不是因为视力变弱了的原因，斯内普踩在雪地里的脚步声在她听来格外清晰。她跟着正前方的他，试图踩着他的足迹让自己走得轻松一些；身上很冷，脸上却感觉很热——大概是因为发烧吧。冰凉的星星点点打在脸上，渐渐连刺痛感都消失了，只剩下意识越来越模糊，呼吸越来越费力。斯内普单裹手紧了长袍举起魔杖，荧光逐渐变强，可是因为风雪和夜晚的关系能见度还是不高。他回头，发现诺维雅艰难地跟在他身后几步的位置。她的袍子上已经落满了雪，头低着，弓着腰，双臂随着踉跄的步子摆动，像是随时都会摔倒的样子，看起来实在有些吃力。

“芬奇。”他往回走了几步，朝她伸出手臂，“抓着我的胳膊。跟紧我。”他的声音在雪中像是无数灰色噪音里唯一一道亮色一样抓住她的耳朵，诺维雅抬起头，斯内普看见她茫然的表情和无神的眼睛有些晃神。诺维雅伸出手臂胡乱摸索了一阵，捏住了斯内普的的袖子。

好冷。

发烧，加上脸上的伤口，还有这低温的刺激，让诺维雅的感官麻痹了大半，只能亦步亦趋地试图跟上斯内普的脚步。她感受着从手里传来的他的袖口的存在和轻微的牵引，安心了许多。两个人在雪地里走得很慢，感官之中只剩下了呼啸的风声，两个人踩在深深的雪地里的咯吱声和诺维雅自己的喘气声。

她的意识里就只剩下一丝：攥着他的袖子，跟着他走。身体的感觉已经变得有些缥缈了，吸进肺里的空气像是带刺一样扎着她的胸腔，把刺骨的寒意传递进四肢。抓着斯内普袖子的手因为暴露在空气里也快要失去知觉了，可是即使只有潜意识在工作，她也知道，要死死抓着。

死死抓着，绝对不能放手。

那是能夺走她生命和所有温度的风雪里唯一的依靠。

“芬奇小姐！”诺维雅慌张地抬头，才发现斯内普几乎是吼着叫自己的名字来着。她对之前几次来自斯内普的呼唤都毫无反应，直到他提高了音量停下脚步。

二年级的小女孩只到他的胳膊肘高，涣散的意识被他严厉的声音拉了回来。诺维雅的表情在意识到自己声音的瞬间从迷离变成了警戒和恐惧。他看到她浑身抖了一下，眼睛慌张地试图捕捉他的表情却没能成功。斯内普能看出来，她在以更加讨好，更加恭顺的态度对应自己，生怕自己生气或者责怪她似的。

“你怎么样？”他蹲下身来试了试她额头的温度，烫的吓人。她没回答，似乎在紧张而尽力地让自己僵硬的脑子和嘴唇动一下说点什么。在他蹲下的时候她的胳膊和手还是死死攥着他的袖子，指节发白，皮肤毫无血色，雪落在她有点乱了的金色短发上冻成一片片的冰晶，她的眼睛失去了对焦的能力，只是木讷地睁着，长睫毛上已经好似结了一层霜。她的脸颊和鼻尖都通红通红的，脸上和脖子上的伤口暴露在风雪里，风从不怎么厚的袍子里灌进她的袖子，嘴唇是病态的紫红色——低温症。

这样下去还来不及幻影显形她就得晕过去。斯内普解下自己的围巾裹住她的脖子，又去脱自己的袍子想要穿在诺维雅身上，可是她却在这个时候说话了，带着强烈的反抗情绪，好像自己又犯了什么大错需要补救似的。

“教授！别，我没有那么冷。我们快点走。”她抬起了脸，眼睛茫然地对着她认为是斯内普脸的方向，显得怯生生的，大眼睛很清亮，反射着荧光闪烁的光点，瞳孔像是感觉不到光那样散着。“不用。”说完，她就迈开腿继续往前走，手里还攥着斯内普的袖子。

离城堡的大门不远了。斯内普没说什么，两个人沉默着走完了这段路，一出了城堡的大门，他就用手握住她的肩膀。在一阵眩晕过后，诺维雅感觉自己的双脚离开了地面，然后就失去了意识。


	7. 16-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16-18.

16.腐蚀

Bach - Cello Suite No. 2 in D minor

圣芒戈。

斯内普和诺维雅来到这已经有几个小时了，现在诺维雅正躺在床上昏睡着，打着点滴。

幻影显形的时候她就晕过去了，是他把她抱进医院里的。

救治并没有花太多时间，斯内普的心里有数，她的脸——如他所料，即使是尽力救治过也会留下很深的疤，但是她的眼睛还要等她醒了之后再做检查。

医院里的护士长认识他，毕竟他是魔药学界的名人；可是他没办法代替她的监护人在是诊断书和药方上签字，即使他是几乎所有这里医生都公认的药学大师。无奈之下他只能留下来等着第二天一早孤儿院的佳尼特女士来了他才能走。

这时候他才知道这孩子没有双亲，还曾受到虐待。

“身上几乎没一块好地方，好几处骨折，颅内出血，肋骨也断了三根——”护士长皱着眉摇头，神情严肃地说，“有些家长真的不配有孩子。”

诺维雅被安顿在病床上睡着，斯内普坐在旁边的扶手椅里，双手在膝盖上交握，陷入了自己的思绪。

心情渐渐平复下来。真是个糟糕的圣诞；他首先这么想着，有点烦躁地揉了揉紧皱的眉心；已经早就过了晚餐时间，可是他一点食欲都没有。走廊上有点吵，可能因为是平安夜吧，外面几个人听着像是挺开心，还越说越大声了。他站起身来把门关上，随着周身变暗，他把自己和走廊上的人群，谈话声与光亮隔开。他走回来，脚步没发出一点声音，看见诺维雅似乎还没醒，于是站在窗前朝外看。外面还在下雪，不知道芬奇的监护人能不能在明天中午之前赶来，他想。窗外的孤灯和夜雪照得光秃秃的树枝像是露在白色冰冷的雪层下的、黑色的爪子。它们枯瘦扭曲，向上伸展着，像是即将被拖入地狱的亡灵在最后一刻要拼命抓住什么一样。走廊里的人在谈论什么他也毫无兴趣。黑暗和安静是最好的保护。

医院——他一直不太喜欢这个地方。他记得童年时他生病，母亲带着他来医院的场景。没有温柔的安慰，没有因为生病就可以稍微撒娇的特权，没有慰藉，只有冷硬的针头，难喝的药水和母亲不耐烦的口气。灰白的墙，灰白的床单；小小的西弗勒斯·斯内普强忍着委屈和病痛吃力地跟着自己大踏步走在前面的母亲，满眼惶恐，不敢出声。生病是耻辱，带给父母麻烦和更多讨厌他的理由的耻辱。

然后他长大了，离开家，再次来到医院的时候见到的是双亲冰冷的尸体。彼时他的百合花已经离他而去，他还没来得及悼念自己无疾而终的爱情就收到了双亲的死讯。他记得那个雪夜他匆匆赶来，医院特有的刺鼻味道围绕着他；看到自己的父亲就那么直挺挺地躺在那，再也不会坐起来骂他，朝他扔酒瓶了；事实上，他从没见过自己的父亲那么“正常”地躺着，记忆中那个男人不是东倒西歪地抱着酒瓶歪在桌上或者沙发上，就是不知所云地抱怨所有东西。他的母亲也躺在那，再也不会哭着责怪他，再也不会带着怨恨看着自己说：“西弗勒斯，你要争气啊。没有你的话我早就逃离这个家了。”此刻他们两人的表情是那么安详，在他看来如此的不真实，像是别人一样。

恨吗，爱吗，遗憾吗，解脱了吗。他不知道。

他只是突然意识到——现在开始，他是真真正正的孤身一人了。而他永远不想再踏进医院半步。

那一瞬间复杂的心情伴随着医院特有的暗沉色调和白炽灯的嗡嗡声刻进了他的脑海，多年后的今天随着再一次踏进医院从他的记忆里死灰复燃。

斯内普深深叹了一口气，回到他刚才坐的位置，调整姿势，把自己隐藏在阴影里。

诺维雅躺在他面前的床上，他的视线飘到她的脸上，他百无聊赖地审视着这个让他心情变差的元凶。

一个十分优秀的学生，毋庸置疑的。

他暗暗责备自己的疏忽——一开始没注意到她发烧了，估计那就是造成操作失误的原因。毕竟这个孩子就算在制作更难的魔药的时候都不会出错。

她不像其他的孩子那样，东西乱放，清理一新咒已经用的挺熟练了。她会随时把用过的小刀和量具清理干净，规整地按照顺序排列好，制作魔药的时候把能够准备好的工序全都提前做好，而不像其他二年级的孩子一样，坩埚里的下一步反应都要开始了，才手忙脚乱地准备下一道工序用的材料。操作的手法也十分准确，可以说是分毫不差。再加上她在操控魔力上的天赋——别说十三岁的孩子了，连一些他NEWTS班里的学生都也未必能像她这样。

今天这件事自己脱不掉责任，接下来的事情想想就让人头大。作为教师的严重失职，作为成年人的疏忽，书面报告和检讨……。一方面斯内普很讨厌的无能和粗心两种品质发生在自己身上，让他对自己相当不满，另一方面他不喜欢这种自己对别人的什么东西需要负责的累赘感。尤其诺维雅又是一个看起来相当前途有望的学生，这让他感觉更糟糕了；又在意识到这一点的时候有些哑然——在学校装了几年样子，真的开始把自己当老师了？西弗勒斯·斯内普，别忘了你真正的目的。别忘了你是谁。他在心里狠狠地提醒自己。冷硬的嘴角线条没有一丝弧度。

让人舒心的寂静被突然响起来的敲门声打破，斯内普去开门，发现门口站着的是圣芒戈医院附属的魔药研究所的所长摩尔·兰道。“西弗勒斯！”那是一个穿着考究西装三件套的中年男人，花白的头发整齐地梳到脑后，戴着一副琥珀色边框的眼镜，胡子打理得油光水亮。“果然是你！我听说你来圣芒戈了就过来看看你……真是稀奇……你来圣芒戈做什么？”兰道的眼睛好奇地想往房间里看，却被斯内普侧身挡住了。“学校的事。”他简短地回答。

“哦，哦。”兰道收回目光咧开嘴笑了，谦和的外表下有着藏不住的属于商人的精明。“上次我的提议，你想得如何了？帮我开发新药，专利权归你。薪水和分成我们还可以商量。”

“我会考虑的，谢谢您的厚爱。”斯内普的声音听起来还是一如既往地干巴巴的。在他正想着怎么赶这个烦人的老头子走的时候，另一个人来了。

“斯内普先生！兰道所长！”这次是圣芒戈的一位外科手术专家，斯内普甚至不知道他叫什么，只知道他曾经听过自己在医院的演讲，和医院大股东的女儿结了婚，平步青云升上了现在主任的位置。“我拜读了您前一阵关于6种毒草和传统制剂相互作用的论文。您知道，就是关于席森病毒的那篇。您的理论我很感兴趣，我准备为它筹划新的临床试验，……您意下如何？”

“——现在就进入临床阶段还太早。现在我的实验还停留在理论阶段，在阶段2的第2级。这种药剂还需要更进一步的结构修饰，”斯内普皱了皱眉，“安全性……现在连ADME的阶段都还没到。而且我没记错的话，您是外科医生对吧？”

“当然，当然……”矮个子男人被斯内普看弱智一样的眼神剜得整个人缩了一下，像是被扔进了冰水桶，“我的意思是先进行临床前研究。家父也对这个事很感兴趣。”

只要出了霍格沃茨，这些麻烦事就都找上来了。斯内普没说话，斜坭着看着这两个人握手寒暄，装作不经意地辨别着对方手腕上的手表好比一比谁的更名贵（看来兰道所长赢了，他没完全忍住自己得意的笑，上扬了一小下的嘴角带得他的胡子颤了颤），假惺惺地对对方微笑——还隐藏得那么拙劣，一眼就能看出他们对对方别说抱有好感了，甚至希望对方今晚就暴毙。

没意思。

“西弗勒斯，你究竟是因为什么事来这了啊？”兰道见斯内普已经开始不耐烦了，马上改变了策略，“光在这站着多不好。赏我几分薄面，咱们一起吃个晚饭，好好叙叙旧？”

“我听说您的学生病了？”矮个子的外科医生和他前一刻还想搞死的竞争对手这个时候竟然出奇地默契，“要不要我关照一下？”

这两个人都不用交流就达成了共识：西弗勒斯·斯内普难得能从霍格沃茨出来一次还被他们抓住，机会实属难得，就算和竞争对手打配合也得留住他。

门还开着，这两个人太吵了。从他们开始说话斯内普就想让他们安静点，现在他已经不想再听见任何声音了。“真抱歉，二位兴致这么好。可是我实在走不开。明天中午如果可以的话我就能办完事了。”他尝试着往外又走了一步，把门缝再缩小些，只希望赶快结束这毫无意义的对话，选择了做出妥协好让他们赶紧闭嘴。

17\. 重叠

大橋トリオ / はじまりの唄

诺维雅在一片黑暗和安静之中醒来，晕乎乎地试着环顾四周。她凭触感和气味认识到自己躺在一个很熟悉的地方——医院。这个认知让她一阵天旋地转，有点想吐，可是那种恶心的感觉一坐起来就因为脸上的痛感被忽略了。

“嘶——”她吸了一口凉气，肌肉牵扯皮肤带来了更多疼痛。她捂着脸颊坐起来，发现自己的大半张脸都被蒙上了纱布。

她试着睁开左眼，可稍微睁开一点就钻心地疼，不停地流眼泪而且不知是不是因为光线太暗而什么都感觉不到；右眼还是一片模糊，但是已经没有什么痛感了。她费力地辨认周围的情况，才发现坐在床边扶手椅里那熟悉的黑色剪影。

“教授？是您吗？”突如其来的惊喜让她的声音有点颤颤巍巍的，不敢相信却又期待地问。

“是的，是我。”那抹黑色的身影像是雕塑一样一动也没动，可是那属于斯内普教授的声音，平稳的，低沉的；让诺维雅一下子就安心下来。她瑟缩着的，僵硬的身体也放松下来。

借着窗外的灯光，斯内普在她的脸上看到了丰富的表情变化——从茫然，到恐慌，然后是意外，最后是突然明亮起来的开心和放松。

“你发烧了。医生已经处理了你的伤口，给你上了药。”斯内普简单地叙述道，慎重地选择着措辞，“今天晚上你先好好休息。”他有点犹豫要不要直接告诉她关于她的全部的情况，权衡了一番还是选择稍作保留。

“嗯。教授，天黑了是吗？”她安静地点点头，小心地问。“我的右眼能感觉到光线和轮廓，但是看不清。我周围很暗，只有窗外有一些像是路灯的光。对吗？还是说现在其实是白天？”

“没错。现在是晚上。”斯内普确认道，“你的右眼没事。”他不知道这样婉转的提示她能不能听懂，可是在看到她楞了一下然后归于了然的表情的时候还是觉得胸口有些气闷。

“和我猜的一样。”她喃喃道，声音很轻，表情平静。

一个这么大的孩子在面对这样的意外不该是这样的。

现在她这样冷静而有条理的反应让斯内普觉得有些烦躁——下一刻他便敏锐地察觉到自己烦躁的原因，她这样的反应让他联想到那些自己不愿回忆起的过去和负面情绪。

属于一个没人关照的孩子的成熟，对来自最该保护自己的人的伤害的恐惧，和总是受到责难而不管出了什么情况都先怪自己的过度自责。现在的他自认为足够强大，但刻在自己灵魂里的那些无力和丧失感却还是那么深刻，那沉淀在角落里的灰尘只需要稍稍一点流动的空气就开始想要彰显自己的存在了。

在他不知道该怎么开口也不知道该说些什么的时候，她先出声了。

“教授……对不起。今天是…圣诞，您这么晚还得在医院里……”

“我……也有责任。”他打断她，声音里似有压抑的怒意，听起来冰冷又拒人于千里之外，像是在讽刺她似的。斯内普看到诺维雅的肩膀瑟缩了一下，头低下去了一些。她这样的反应几乎可以说让人很不愉悦地熟悉。恐惧的，试探的，就像一只被主人打怕了却无处可逃，只能讨好的小狗一样，为所有的东西找到一个悲观的解释，因为自己没有很少得到不悲观的结果。

斯内普停顿了一刻，咽了口唾沫，下意识地试着轻柔。他以前从未意识到自己的声音是那么的冷硬，而放轻语调、隐藏起自己随时想要讥笑别人的习惯让他觉得那么不自然。“你不需要感到自责。”

诺维雅慢慢放松了肩膀，小小的金色头颅转向他。斯内普注意到她的头发有点乱蓬蓬的，瘦小的肩膀缩着，两只手握紧了盖过胸口的被子。她的声音轻的几乎变成了有点嘶哑得气音，细弱得像是错觉，饱含着小心翼翼的期待。“真的？您不怪我？您不生气？”

这样的小心翼翼触动了他心里的一些什么，他脱口而出：“我不生气。”

噢。他说他不生气……诺维雅几乎是在那一瞬间觉得又能呼吸了。她如释重负地微笑了，深吸了一口气咬着自己的下唇，身体也坐直了一点；然后又意识到自己不该太过得意忘形，于是又隐藏起自己的开心，告诉自己冷静下来。

斯内普看着她整张脸突然亮了起来；然后又突然压下自己的开心，好像怕自己太开心遭报应似的。  
“你该吃点东西，”斯内普垂下眼帘，说着按响了护士铃，“然后好好休息。孤儿院的负责人明天会来。我不能代替你的监护人签字。”

“谢谢您，教授，对不起……”诺维雅很明显又陷入了自责，似乎除了道歉就没别的可说了。

“别再道歉了。”斯内普把眼睛从她再次握紧的双手上移开。这样的道歉听多了不知为什么感觉有些刺耳。

“这不是你的错。”他又说了一遍，“不要责难你自己。”

不要责难你自己。这句话在他的脑海里又过了一遍。

诺维雅终于敢正视他了，在食物送来的时候诺诺维雅犹豫着把三明治递给他，只留下了水果沙拉和汤。“教授，我猜您也没吃饭吧？”她说，“您可以把灯打开……我没关系的。”黑暗中她的表情看不太清，只是透亮的声音让他想起第一次见她的时候昏暗的魔药教室里，阳光下那一点耀眼的金黄色。

西弗勒斯·斯内普感觉到胃里有点发紧，认为自己也有些饿了。

童年受到过虐待的孩子总是对别人的情绪和自己面对的形势特别敏感的——为了生存和保护自己你必须知道自己面对的人的情绪，什么时候该说什么话，什么时候应该闭嘴；什么时候应该逃跑，什么时候知道默默忍受才是最好的选择。这种在实实在在的“实战”和不幸里训练出来的能力虽然不是让人多高兴，可是说到底是实用的。诺维雅在心里这么想着。

而此刻她能感受到缓和安宁的气氛。她看到过一个研究，人在吃东西的时候会不由自主放松警惕。因为在人类还没进化到现在这样的文明社会之前，祖先们不会选择不够安全的地方进食。她觉得这不无道理，况且吃东西咀嚼的动作，通过进食提高血糖，血液集中在消化系统带来的昏沉确确实实会让人心情变好（这就是为什么所有人都想在饭桌上谈生意，还想灌醉对方的原因之一）。诺维雅胡乱地想着，她抬眼看了一眼斯内普，对方只是向护士要了一杯热茶。

外面使人烦躁的谈话声不知什么时候淡去了，世界又归于安宁平和。在这糟糕的圣诞夜，诺维雅·芬奇和西弗勒斯·斯内普一起待在医院小小的病房里，两个人默契地谁都没有说话。他们隐藏在雪夜的安宁和温暖的灯光中，沉淀这突如其来的事故带来的一切。放缓情绪，让敏锐的感官暂时得到休息，蛰伏在这让人不可思议的沉默里。让浮躁和不确定尘埃落定。

18\. 返校 

Chopin - Ballade No. 1 in G Minor

“对……就是这样。”诺维雅看着同学院好友明显的难过和心疼无奈地笑笑，这一阵她已经习惯了路人看她时或惊恐或躲避的目光了，更有甚者看到她都会倒抽一口凉气然后低着头逃跑似的走开；虽然她尽量告诉自己别在意，可是这样明显的关心还是让她有点鼻子发酸。人总是想在信任的人面前袒露脆弱，这可真是要命。今天早上科林看着她哭了的时候她就差点也跟着哭了，结果现在又要来一次。

“你这么说的话院长也有责任。他肯定有办法治好你，”阿克托在得到诺维雅的许可之后轻轻撩起她的额发，凑近了细细观察，故作镇定的表情却被自己的眼睛出卖了。他清澈的蓝眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾：“还疼吗？为什么不早点联系我们？”

“伤疤不是大问题。你的左眼……”科林也收起了平时开朗的样子，一脸严肃。“以后影响会很大。”

“没关系……”诺维雅轻描淡写地回答，“反正我心里再难受也好不了啊。想也没用。”

“你啊……是该说你心态好呢，还是该说你没心没肺好呢？”阿克托帮诺维雅倒了一杯汽水，“我有点担心你。你自己不介意，可周围人对你的态度会有变化的。”

“你介意吗？还有科林，你介意吗？”诺维雅放下喝了一半的汽水抬起头，依旧明亮的右眼在阿克托和科林的脸上游移。她的左眼已经完全失去了神采，左边脸颊的大半也被烧伤的疤痕覆盖。虽然不用蒙纱布了，可凹凸不平的皮肤还显现着可怖的紫红色。

“在意？你这个人本来就这么糟糕，”科林托着下巴故意拖起长音，“在我看来你跟以前没两样。”

“你这个小混蛋！”诺维雅故意拿她手上的那半杯饮料凑近科林作势要泼他，而后者只是面无表情地大嚼他的鸡腿。

人都是视觉动物。两个男孩子在诺维雅不注意的时候交换了一个担忧的眼神，阿克托明白科林只是不说。不过他相信科林也知道，作为一个食死徒的孩子，还不怎么用功都能拿高分。这已经让很多人看她不顺眼了，更何况她其实并不擅长在人群中周旋。

斯莱特林的我行我素在她身上体现得淋漓尽致。她和不熟的人半句话都不愿意多说，对自己不喜欢的事物表现得明显地冷漠和缺乏耐心。甚至在不知道怎么面对别人的时候宁愿选择低着头装没看见人家或者掉头绕着走。

身边原本围绕着其他学生的三人组今天明显被隔离开了，他们都能感觉到其他学生时不时飘来的不太友好的眼神和窃窃私语。

“你们俩呀。”诺维雅突然说话了，“我都看到了哦。别对暗号了。我知道你们担心，不过我真的有你们就够了。”

科林摇摇头笑了，阿克托抬头，看着礼堂穹顶的天气一片晴好，默默想道：只希望别出什么事才好。


	8. 19-21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-21.

19\. 感觉

Spies - Coldplay

斯内普不喜欢这种感觉。他挥动魔杖，把炉火升旺一些，拿起手边那杯已经有点凉了的茶喝了几口。他刚刚改完五年级期中论文的大纲，这些孩子的肤浅和愚钝可真叫人不怎么开心——折磨一个聪慧而没有耐心的人很简单，就是给他看普通人绞尽脑汁写出来的长篇大论。

自从圣诞节过后他的心情就一直不怎么好。他不想看见诺维雅·芬奇，她让人不舒服——至于为什么，那不是很明显吗，他对自己说，他不得不每周花时间为她调制用来缓解她伤口和眼睛伤势的药剂。

之前自己没有多注意过她，但是之前的她在同届新生里绝对不是被疏远甚至欺负的那一个——和现在的情况肯定不同。斯内普发现她的朋友很少，话也少，表情也少。而对于那些指指点点她似乎并不在意，可他明白，一个几乎时刻能够感受到恶意的孩子不可能有安全感。

而她那种对待外界的态度让他烦躁：收敛，小心，随时竖着耳朵注意周围，眼睛里有刺人的警觉。那么弱小又无力……

邓布利多那老头虽然没说什么，但是他发誓他在那双狡黠的蓝眼睛里看到了一丝——类似于揶揄的情绪，在他宣布自己作为在场的教师应该对这件事负责的时候。他不会看错，可是又解释不通。这样的烦闷并不怎么让人开心。克己的黑发男人自认为已经适应了封闭自己，敏锐和无情在他的大脑里达到了微妙而高超的平衡。他把一切都看在眼里，却不为所动。他比别人更加能感受到情绪和想法，甚至通过言语和举动控制它们，不论自己的还是别人的可同时他又能把自己从错综复杂的情绪和社交中抽离，成为一个游离在外的观察者和执行者，化身成为完美的黑色——像他的眼睛一样，不被任何颜色浸染。

他放下茶杯，揉了揉酸胀的额角。

童年的自己因为这份敏锐和洞察力而受伤，而这来自痛苦和无数教训的，特殊的能力在他长大后却成为了优势，为他所用。他习惯了用这个世界对待他的方式对待这个世界，并且因为他的能力而加倍恶毒地奉还。他以为已经很少有什么东西能够真正影响他的情绪了。甚至在面对黑魔王他都能做到镇定，可可笑的是，有些被他逼到心里的某个角落里的东西，稍有机会就要奋力彰显自己的存在感。那个弱小无力的自己。

朦胧中他想到了那双即使到现在也还不时出现在梦里的，让他心痛的绿色眼睛。

彼时因为自己的年少桀骜和对于力量的渴望而错过了她，再回过头来他的百合花已经成为了波特夫人，而他则在自己的道路上越走越远，很难回头了。自从决裂后他们再没见过面，而当他看到照片里她拥抱着自己的丈夫和孩子那满足的笑容时，他的心已经不像最初时那么痛了。看来时间是可以治愈一切的，他想。只要她幸福，我就放心了。

直到噩耗传来。那天在凌乱的起居室，他抱起尚有余温的她的尸体，她发间的香味陌生又熟悉。可多年未见的她甚至没有防备或者愠怒地用那双眼睛看着他，叫他走开。它们只是紧紧闭着，她的脸那么平静，让他想起停尸房的白炽灯下他父母的脸。

梅林啊。为什么你要这样惩罚我？我不畏惧折磨，痛苦甚至生死，但是这样的悔恨我无法承受。心痛，铺天盖地的，年仅20岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普自从懂事后第一次痛哭失声。

我害死了莉莉。

我杀了她。

那么，就让我为她陪葬吧。

下一秒他在敲门声中猛地回过神来，才发现自己差点睡着了。这个敲门声一听就知道是谁。

“教授，下午好。我来拿药。”诺维雅得到应允之后走进来，身后漂浮着几个透明的瓶子，里面都是各种各样的魔药材料。“还有这些，今天刚送从伦敦快递到城堡门房的，我顺便带来给您。记录我已经写好了，您想把它们补充到教室还是先放到储藏室？”

“先放着吧。”斯内普定了定神，起身打开一个方形的石头盒子，拿出里面被魔法冷藏得冰凉的两个小瓶。“这三天的量。”

“谢谢您。”诺维雅随意地一挥手，让那些漂浮的瓶子在墙角把自己整齐地安顿好，伸手接过斯内普手里的东西，收到自己的口袋里。

她进来的时候就注意到教授今天似乎心情也不是很好，泄气地想起自己给他的圣诞礼物还没来得及送出去。看他这个样子，今天好像也别提圣诞节比较好；可是已经过去好几周了，再送似乎有点奇怪。

斯内普在递给她东西的时候看着她的手，尽量不去注意她的左脸，更不愿意接触到她的目光。他不愿意看见她那没有一点责备的、充满信任的眼神。她接过药剂之后低头整理口袋，斯内普才稍微移开眼神，看到她小脑袋上浓密的金色头发有几缕有点乱乱的，像是被风吹的，她把两个药瓶塞进口袋的动作有点笨拙，完全不像她刚才挥手施魔法时的闲适优雅。

“等等，”在火炉的噼啪声的背景音下，斯内普听见自己说。“还是帮我把刚才那些东西补充到教室里去吧。”意料之中的，诺维雅抬头对他笑了。他看得出来她很愿意帮他做点什么。他猜回到了学生们中间她肯定不是特别好过。

“芬奇小姐，如果你有时间傻笑的话，不如尽快开始工作。”他一字一顿地说，听起来冰冷又刻板。

“教授，对不起……”诺维雅忙不迭地道歉，马上转身就要出去。

“我想比起道歉，赶快做你该做的事才是正确的选择？”斯内普突然响起的声音使得她放慢了脚步，可这位魔药学大师今天不知道是怎么了，似乎心情特别的差——应该说诺维雅似乎要觉得他因为圣诞节发生的事开始有点针对她了。在看到她定在那不知所措的表情的时候他又继续道：“难道你就那么站在那看着我那些材料会整理好自己吗？我不得不说，这是我第三次提醒你开始干活了。斯莱特林扣5分。”

他竟然给自己学院扣分！？诺维雅惊恐地转身就走，在拉开门的时候听到斯内普一字一顿的冷硬声音。“鉴于你今天的状态，我建议你慢慢来。我可不想因为学生的失误浪费了我珍贵的蝴树皮和白月草根。”

话一出口两个人都顿了一下。这样的说法好像在暗示那天诺维雅的失误似的。

“我知道了，教授。”诺维雅没有回头，斯内普不知道她是什么表情。为什么我会想知道她的表情。他闭了闭眼睛把目光转到一边，烦闷地从鼻孔里出了口气。

诺维雅出去了，斯内普伸手又拿起茶杯，却在自己的口腔接触到那已经完全凉透了的难喝的饮料的时候皱起眉来。他站起身，把杯子里的东西全都倒进了水池。

20\. 初夏

Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved

在诺维雅穿过中庭的时候，四年级的克林特·默尔森和另外一个他的小团伙成员朝着诺维雅的脚下放了一个绊脚咒。当然他没成功，不过诺维雅也没多理他，只是回头很烦躁地看了他一眼，拿起魔杖把这两个在学校里爱欺负人出了名的小混蛋石化了。

马上就要放暑假了。这是一个周日的上午，诺维雅从城堡往外走。前几天都在下雨，但是今天从早晨开始就是大晴天。学生们在城堡里憋坏了，纷纷来到球场和草坪上享受日光，玩排球或者棒球。有些孩子在不上课的时候已经换上了短袖便服，黑湖粼粼的波光在初夏的阳光里也显得有生气起来；湖边的学生们或躺或坐，三三两两地聊着天。她独自踩着草坪沿着往禁林里走，还有些嫩绿的树叶从缝隙之间投下散落的光斑。梅雨季节刚刚过去，这样的好天气也渐渐多了起来。森林里很安静，地面还有些潮湿，散发着泥土和草叶的味道，开得特别好的，白色的的巧巧月季在刺藤的顶端散发着沁人心脾的香气。诺维雅深吸了一口气，把混合着雨后树林里植物的气味和月季香的空气充盈自己的胸腔，然后叹息一般呼出来。她微微笑了，独自一人身处安静的大自然中让她觉得很自在；她穿过一条不太容易被人发现的兽道走向森林深处，葱白修长的手指在高大的树干上摩挲，指尖沾上树干上的泥土。她并不在意，享受着粗粝的树干湿凉的触感，小心地注意着脚下湿滑的地面和盘根错节的树干，眼睛寻找着树上的苔藓往深处走。树林深处高耸的杉树和橡树枝叶交叠，树干上在经过了这一个月的梅雨之后已经长了不少苔藓，而昨天又刚下过雨，现在是采摘她要找的苔藓的好时候。树林深处更加安静，周围只有她自己的脚步声和树叶被微风吹动的沙沙声。

这几天诺维雅一直都在想办法找能进到禁书区的办法。自己接触的咒语还是太过浅显，不属于黑魔法范畴的攻击咒语简直像几岁孩子的恶作剧一样毫无攻击性。毕竟让伏地魔疯长脚指甲或者让他的门牙赛大棒似乎作用不大。治疗咒语也都不适合在快节奏的战斗中使用。她试过问邓布利多，能不能给自己一点“便利”作为她情报的奖励，可校长没给她开绿灯，只是用那双看似温和实则严厉的眼睛看着她就让她知趣地退缩了。斯内普她更不敢问了，这一阵她就算不出错也被他挖苦得怀疑人生。虽然今天是周末，可是她居然破天荒地醒得很早，可能是因为昨天一整个傍晚都在练习新的魔咒吧。

“你不要总想着站在那光靠咒语，”科林挥着手里的魔杖和阿克托配合着攻击，“要是好几个人一起上你就完了。”诺维雅挥手施了个击退咒，被科林的铁甲咒弹了回来——然后她差点飞出去。

圣诞节过后她就把自己的事情告诉她的两位好友了。关于伏地魔的事，魂器，还有……斯内普。当然，和她对邓布利多说的一样。

“可是……他比你大那么多。而且就你说的来看，你也许并不了解他。”阿克托单手捂住嘴巴，他想事情的时候总是做这个动作。“你对院长的了解仅限于你自己的幻想……或者说是……预兆。你确定你喜欢他？”

诺维雅收敛了笑意，嘴角微微上扬。“阿克托，你怎么看斯内普教授？”

“院长是个很有能力的人。”他首先脱口而出，“但是我并不认为作为朋友，或者更进一步的恋人，他是好相处的。”他垂下眼帘，蓝眼睛里又浮现起了柔和的光。优雅、温和的阿克托·海德，举手投足已经有了几分大人才有的成熟和有分寸，越来越有魅力。“在我看来他这个人十分坚毅，可是坚毅有时候就是顽固。我总觉得他在隐藏什么。就连校长，我也能看到一些他的内里，可是院长他这个人太难琢磨了。坦白说，就连你告诉了我他真正的想法和身份，我也很难把一个既定的形象套在他身上——而且他又爱着别人。”

“我知道。”诺维雅笑了，“我从来也没奢望过能和他之间有什么。我只是希望能做点力所能及的。虽然不知道出于什么原因我到了这里，可我确实得到了一些能救人的信息。更重要的是有机会救教授。关于我是不是喜欢他……”她闭上眼睛，想着那个人的样子。她只是牵起嘴角笑了，这在现在根本就不是一个值得怀疑的问题。“我只想把他当成一个和我有些共同点的普通男人。”

“其实说真的，其他人在我眼里并不重要。”她抬起头，注视着两位比她高不了多少的好友。“我唯一重要的就是你们俩和斯内普。只有这三个人。如果拿全世界跟你们其中一个换，我不会犹豫的。”她的眼睛平静得像一片海，那里面明亮深远，海潮平静宽阔。“所以这是我唯一的请求。保护好你们自己。别因为我和你们说了什么而去冒险。好吗？你们要是因为我出了什么事，我死都不能原谅自己。”

森林深处更加幽暗，诺维雅把回忆和担忧收进脑海，远远地就看见了她要找的东西在一片幽暗的翠绿色背景下在树干背面发着荧光。她走过去拿出小刀，小心地把蓝绿色的苔藓刮下来，再放进瓶子里。这附近的树木上护树罗锅不多，她只需一个慢速咒就能让它们没法伤害自己；而这种苔藓散发出的沉稳的木质香气里含有很好的驱虫成分，所以这一片的树林里都没有什么蚊虫。

很快她就收集够了她要的东西，抬头一看太阳已经快要爬上头顶了。她转过头往回走，准备休息一下。她边走边脱下手套，回到了禁林边缘的溪边，脱下兜帽深呼了一口气，然后找了一块开阔的地方坐在一块大石头上休息。走了一上午她觉得有点热，脱下鞋子把脚泡进小溪里。初夏的溪水已经没有那么凉了，水下圆圆的鹅卵石也不怎么硌脚。

诺维雅一下子就觉得凉快了不少，索性把长袍垫在身下躺了下来。初夏温暖的风暖洋洋地晒着她，溪水的声音和微风里树叶的沙沙声听起来让人暖和放松得像是一只阳光下的猫。

潮湿的月季含苞初放，迷人的、带着点酸涩的甜美香气和微风下她又想起了斯内普。他的手指他的眼神，他靠近自己的时候身上的味道——一点一滴看似平常的回忆在她看来都那么珍贵。她看到的他，和哈利·波特眼中的很不一样，也和书里那些带着些不怀好意诱导的形容不一样。没见到他之前自己曾经想过，是不是只因为他是虚幻的所以才显得那么吸引人？可是她发现并不是。自从那个男人带着他的好与坏真真切切地站在她面前，她的感情就一下有了实体，唯一能做的就是感谢冥冥之中的机缘把她带到了他身边。

那感觉并不像年轻幼稚的爱一样懵懂而激烈，甚至并不纯粹是美好的，甚至还包含着浑浊的欲念，想要靠近他，触碰他的欲望越来越强烈。每当他看着自己的时候那种浑身犹如针刺一般的感觉那几乎是一种以每一次的接触为养分，由内向外悄然生长的痛楚。它提醒你你的心还活着，就像是春天的早晨你踩着湿凉的薄雾漫步在树林里。你听见树叶和嫩草抽芽，春水打破冰层。

曾经你在几乎和你一生一样长的冬天里，把自己保护得很好，蜗居在让人心安的一片黑白和寂静中；可突然你可失去了所有保护，穿着单薄的衣服在这并不温暖的地方赤着脚行走。

可是你无法抗拒。

他是好人吗？现在也许不是，曾经肯定不是。也许无数人在他追寻力量的道路上在他的魔杖底下丧命，也许他曾经狠辣而狡猾，踩着别人往上爬，还在一旁冷笑。可她不在乎。这个世界在他还未成熟时就以最残酷方式对待他，然后给了他一把名为才能的利刀。可是命运是多么可笑啊，那唯一让他体会到温暖的存在却因为他消失了。那双黑眼睛里隐藏着的苦楚和隐忍简直能要了她的命。

都说斯莱特林最擅长审时度势，最会明哲保身，可是在诺维雅看来完全不是这样的。

斯莱特林的认可是你能得到的最珍贵的东西。那是一种近乎偏执的信任和认同，即使你要烧了这个世界他们也会笑着帮你点火。即使全世界都唾弃他，诅咒他；即使全世界只剩下他一个人对抗整个世界来贯彻他认同的东西。

莉莉·伊万斯，就算到最后她的心早已属于别人了，诺维雅也知道，莉莉的位置在斯内普的心里不可能有人能代替。

她早就知道。

可是……即使她知道自己的感情不会得到回应，她也希望教授至少能记得自己。曾经的自己毫无羁绊和留恋地离世，可是这一次她想要留下些什么。

想在他的心里留下一点什么，哪怕只是那种渐渐会被淡忘的，模糊的印象也好。

可能我也适合呆在这里吧。她想。虽然比不上他，了我自己的感情又何尝不是盲目的呢。她摩挲着自己的魔杖，它因为无数的除你武器而掉落过地面，杖身被魔法无数次掠过，已经有了不少伤痕。它的杖尖和握柄因为经常接触魔咒和人手已经有点变色，才用了两年就显得有些旧了。

她睁开眼，阳光直接照进她的瞳孔带来酸涩和眼泪。她站起身，朝那隐藏在荆棘中的花朵伸出手，摘下那芬芳的结晶。

延绵到天际的树尖在新洗过的湛蓝天空下面闪闪发亮。夏天才刚刚开始。

21\. 袒护

Antonio Vivaldi L'Estro Armonico Op.3 , 3/2, RV 578

在那个一年级的斯莱特林被几个高个子的男生围着推倒在地的时候，诺维雅觉得终于有点不能忍了。那个小男孩吓得趴在地上呜呜地哭起来，书散落了一地，封面上画着可爱的卡通海狸的笔记本被领头的男孩踩在脚下。他蜷缩在地上，袍子沾满了灰尘，魔杖也滑出去老远。她告诉自己别管闲事，可是书籍落在地上的钝响和魔杖摔落在坚硬石头地砖上的声音在这人不多的走廊回响，诺维雅也不明白怎么的，眉头一下就皱了起来。

“哎呦，看看我们的宝贝。”又是那个克林特。此刻他仗着人多十分地趾高气扬，享受着围观的人们落在他身上的目光。“妈妈给我们可爱的小姑娘买的？”他弯腰捡起那个男生的手套，手背上是非常可爱的鹦鹉图案，颜色很柔和，像是女孩子用的东西。“还给我！”倒在地上的男孩喊了一声，伸手去够他的手套，却被欺负他的人一把又推倒在地。诺维雅注意到这个男孩的声音和肢体动作有些女性化，而因为这个，欺负他的几个人爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声，甚至还有人夸张地扭着身体模仿他的声调。围观的几个学生只是看着。

“哎呦，真变态，”克林特大声说，“一条不男不女的斯莱特林小毒蛇！”

“我看你才是变态。”几个男生听到声音猛地回头，发现是诺维雅的时候慌了一下。他们的老大，第一个反应过来，脸上挂着跋扈的笑容朝诺维雅走了几步。

“我以为是谁呢，”他居高临下地看着她，“烂脸的丑八怪，斯内普那个阴森的神经病的宠物。”

她本来还挺冷静的，但是听到“阴森的神经病”的一刻起就就觉得太阳穴有点涨得突突跳。她的声音很平静，脸上甚至还带着笑容，手在袍子地下握紧了魔杖：“不怕死就再说一遍。”

“噫……”克林特看见平时对他的嘲讽没什么反应的诺维雅终于开口说话了，一下子兴奋起来似的夸张地盯着她的脸做出了一个想吐的动作，“我哪句话说错了？也就那个一看就脑子有问题的才会看重你这种丑八怪！”

诺维雅一抬手，魔杖在空气中发出“嗖”的一声又落下。克林特瑟缩了一下，随即紧张地到处摸了摸自己，确认哪都不疼之后又开始嚣张地嚷嚷，直到他旁边的小跟班指着他的头顶。

他头顶正中间的头发消失了一块，痕迹圆圆整整，头皮闪闪发亮。

“你！”他先是吓得大叫了一声，随即恼羞成怒，手里的魔杖一挥：“利刀出鞘！”

诺维雅只是一侧身，飞来的小刀贴着她的胳膊划过，袍子破了，血流了出来。

这一招还挺狠，直冲着自己的胸腔来的。诺维雅惊讶于面前这个未成年人不顾后果的恶毒，皱起了眉。不过不全躲开是故意的，毕竟让自己受点伤，才算正当防卫不是吗。

诺维雅看着他，快而轻地一挥魔杖。那男孩还没来得及抬起魔杖反击，就感觉不到自己的右手了；他只听到自己的胳膊发出“咔嚓”的一声脆响，就像你吃鸡的时候把鸡腿拧下来的那种声音，不过要更响一些——随即他听见自己的魔杖掉落在地上，一抬胳膊才发现自己的右手从关节处整个拧了个个儿，愣了几秒才撕心裂肺地嚎了起来。

校长室。

四个学院的院长都到齐了，还有诺维雅，被欺负的男生，恶霸和他的小团伙。这个讨人厌的小团伙里哪个学院的学生都有。头头克林特·默尔森来自格兰芬多，据说是来年格兰芬多级长的候选人。这几个孩子家世显赫，成绩优秀，经常在学校欺负其他学生，但是这样使人受伤的事情还是第一次发生。这就是为什么四个学院院长都到齐了的原因。

十来个人挤在校长室，小团伙站在那大气都不敢喘，克林特胳膊还上着夹板，一脸扭曲地瞪着诺维雅，而后者只是冷着脸站在一边，低着头绷着脸谁都不看。

斯内普看了这么多人就心烦，看见诺维雅·芬奇更心烦。

怎么哪都有她？她上午应该是去了禁林，兜帽里还夹着一支杉树的针叶。她的身上散发着特殊的香味……巧巧玫瑰。

蝴蝶夫人，巧巧。像是这朵花名字的由来，她纯白色的花瓣里隐藏着血红的汁液，生命走到尽头的那一刻才算完全绽放——当你把她摘下，撕开那白色的花瓣的时候。因为她的香味全都隐藏在那血一样的汁液里，馥郁芬芳，优雅高贵。这种花药用价值不大，却是制造香水的珍贵材料，十几朵花就能够一瓶香水的量，所以就算不接触花瓣的汁液身上也会多少沾上些味道。她的花期很长，禁林里有一块地方，春夏都是它的香气。

他看着她柔顺的金色头发流过肩头，才意识到她长高了不少。一时之间他的鼻间都是那花的香气。  
“好了，孩子们，”邓布利的声音瞬间把他的注意拉回到现实：“赶紧说完赶紧散了吧。错过晚餐大家都不会开心的。”

“校长，是她！是她先动手的！”克林特故意带着哭腔，“我明明什么都没做！”

“那是因为你抢了我的东西，还把我推到在地上，还骂我是……呜呜呜……是变态！不光我！这个女生一开始只是想让你住手，可是你骂她是丑八怪，还说斯内普教授是神经病！”

气氛一时十分尴尬。

拉文克劳的小男生说着就又哭得泪水涟涟，“她一开始只是削掉了你的头发，你就拿利刃咒丢她！你过分！”

这孩子确实一副小媳妇样……诺维雅仍旧没抬头，不过其实她心情还不差。该怎么说她早就想好了，肯定轮不到她受罚。

“还不是因为你本来就不正常！”克林特·默尔森，大声吼着，脖子都红了。“别以为我不知道，你个坏种！你成天想着怎么学黑魔法，斯莱特林就是狗改不了吃屎！”

他的这一番言论在诺维雅耳朵里显得很刺耳，她看了一眼那个被欺负的小男孩，他什么话都没说，算是默认了，却满眼的无助和委屈；其他几位老师似乎对他的这一番言论毫无反应。

这算是默认吗？没人来管管他吗？诺维雅的心随着这样的疑问渐渐凉了。

此刻克林特还疯狂地在死亡边缘反复横跳，“坏种！娘娘腔！基佬！恶心！”

孩子你完了。你是不知道邓布利多的过去，你也不知道邓布利多这人其实好多方面相当小心眼。诺维雅抬头看了一眼校长的老脸，没看出任何异样，但是很明显他不太高兴。

“我只是认为欺负人不对。”诺维雅在心里吐槽了一番之后适时开口，还故意放轻语气，装出茫然和委屈。“而且我没看出来他有什么不正常的地方……我还手也是出于自卫。克林特一开始对我施咒，小刀瞄准我的胸口飞过来的。我没法完全躲开……很害怕……只能还手。”胳膊上的绷带还包着呢。其实伤的不重，但是确实流血了。自己的伤口一夜就能治好，可是那个小混蛋的关节扭伤估计得疼个几周，而且头发就算全都剃光了用生发药水也得有个一两周才能长回来。

这波不亏。诺维雅心里恶狠狠地想着，要不是不想把事情闹大，我把你的四肢都拧断。

她对上斯内普明显不高兴的目光，一下子泄了劲儿，慌忙低下头去。

“好了，大致情况我已经知道了。默尔森先生，首先我得说你对待其他学生的态度是不对的。”麦格教授首先开口，看着默尔森平静地说；“在校内斗殴也是不被允许的！”她转过来看了一眼诺维雅，语气听起来十分严厉：“至于你，芬奇小姐，你很有勇气，指出不公并且能够勇敢地站出来十分值得表扬。但是用魔咒伤人还是不对的！你们所有人！都要写检讨。”

我？我伤人？对方都朝我丢恶咒了，我不反击难道还干站着被他当活靶子吗？

诺维雅没指望斯内普能替她出头，只好皱着眉又看了一眼邓布利多，可是对方似乎并不打算说话。她又看了一眼克林特·默尔森，对方似乎早就猜到了谈话会变成这种和稀泥的局面，一脸得意地瞟了诺维雅一眼。

毕竟小孩子之间的小打小闹算个什么事，对吧。

好啊，好啊。克林特是格兰芬多，校长和副校长都是格兰芬多；你们几个无论家世背景还是成绩都是一等一，所以受点偏爱也没什么不正常的是吧？

更何况我又是个斯莱特林。

呵。在你们眼里斯莱特林就没一个好人。

诺维雅压抑着怒气，失望地抬头直视邓布利多。

她回忆起别人看到她银绿相间的院徽时眼神的变化。

每一个斯莱特林都以自己的学院为傲，可是霍格沃茨却以斯莱特林为耻。

斯莱特林本就比其他的学院人少，而这些11岁的孩子们就在这样的偏见和排挤下成长。

从分院的那一刻开始这种偏见和对斯莱特林的歧视就开始了。

“也许你会进斯莱特林，也许你在这里交上真诚的朋友，但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，去达到他们的目的。”

被孤立，被贴上“食死徒预备军”的标签，被伟岸的、正义的——大多数时候是格兰芬多——光明正大地羞辱。

如果说这些孩子们本就有着来自家庭的错误教导的话，那为什么霍格沃茨不给予他们教训和指导，反而对这些偏见如此放任？

“看来，伟大的格兰芬多欺负斯莱特林是我校的传统啊。”她的声音很平静，却说得很清楚。

“芬奇小姐！注意你的言辞！”麦格教授立刻拔高了声调严厉地说，“斯莱特林扣——”

“别打断我！请您。”诺维雅不知道哪来的勇气，声音嘶嘶作响，最后那个“Please”压低了声调直视着麦格教授，声音已经激动地有些发抖了。“教授，您想扣分就扣吧。我不在乎。反正就算斯莱特林给自己加了多少分，拿到学院杯，如何证明自己，在大多数人的眼里——”她的眼睛一一扫过这房间里的所有人，校长，院长，学生，最后停留在斯内普的脸上，对方的表情很难捉摸，但是却直视着她的眼睛。“斯莱特林都和你们站在对立面。”

“他们几个，不光是这一次，已经霸凌了很多学校里的学生了。”诺维雅在说道霸凌这个词的时候特意提高了音量，还转头看了一眼克林特·默尔森。对方翻了个白眼，不以为意。

“您要这样放任他们吗？还是说，在霍格沃茨，被欺负的学生就是活该？活该被这样不公平地对待？”

“得了吧你，我们又没有让他们受伤！就是开玩笑！玩笑！”克林特·默尔森吼道，“有什么那么严重的？”

“当然严重！”诺维雅立刻吼了回去，“你知不知道那些被欺负的孩子多难过？你知不知道当你们对着他们说那些难听的话的时候他们是什么样的心情？你当然不知道。你欺负的都是落单的人！比你弱小的人！而你呢，你有钱，有朋友，有他们没有的一切，可是你却还在夺走这些本就不怎么幸福的孩子为数不多的快乐！”

诺维雅越说越激动，心理翻搅的委屈越来越强烈。她想起了过去，曾经弱小的自己独自蜷缩在角落里被其他人疏远；她想起自己不翼而飞又出现在女厕所洗手间的课本，还有自己课桌上的刻薄的涂鸦。周围的人蠢蠢欲动，看着这个怪孩子低着头，穿着脏脏的校服楞在自己的课桌前，而他们享受着——对，享受着她的痛苦。

“你给我听着，蠢货。这样的痛苦是会影响他们一生的。但当你长大了你又会怎么样？跟他们道歉吗？你顶多是在回忆起来的时候对自己说，“啊，当初我是个小混蛋，现在我懂事了”，然后继续你幸福的生活。而他们呢？”她有点语无伦次，手也开始发抖了，“那些被欺负过的人的童年就在你手里毁了。而且每次想起来这件事的时候那种伤心和委屈，你就算做什么都不能补救！”

克林特·默尔森不说话了，皱着眉傻愣愣地站着，看起来很迷茫。校长室一时静得出奇。

“好了，我猜芬奇小姐说得很对。”那是邓布利多的声音。“我们身为教师，职责就是引导孩子们走上正途，当然有的时候，适当的惩罚也是必须的。”

“默尔森先生，因为你对待他人的恶劣态度，格兰芬多扣30分。其他人每人10分。学期结束前都跟着费尔奇关禁闭，每人上交一份书面检讨。不少于两千字。”

“芬奇小姐，你也一样。关禁闭，书面检讨。扣10分。”邓布利多接着说。诺维雅还没来得及说什么，就听到一把低沉的声音率先响了起来。

“恕我冒昧，校长，”那声音的主人语调轻松地发问，“我可否问一下芬奇小姐的勇敢行为不应该受到褒奖反而被惩罚的原因？”

“学生在校内斗殴是被严禁的，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多说，“使学生受伤更是不可能逃掉惩罚。”

“您说的是……奖惩分明，才是霍格沃茨的风范。”他紧接着道，“我们要公正地评判，让学生明白什么是不该做的……”他轻柔却又掷地有声的声音缓缓地流淌，堪称优雅，使人无法反驳；黑眼睛自上而下扫视着这屋里的所有人。“而什么是值得褒奖的。芬奇小姐，你刚刚为斯莱特林加了30分。为了你直面抵抗不公，为弱者站出来的这份勇气和正义。”

邓布利多没有再说话了，算是默许。少倾，大家得到许可陆续离，邓布利多朝诺维雅招招手，示意她留下来。斯内普刻意等人都走得差不多了的时候突然回头，对邓布利多说：“哦，对了，我刚才忘了一件事，”他的表情看起来像是真的刚想起来什么事情似的。“鉴于诺维雅·芬奇眼睛和面部皮肤的状况，我认为她不适合在室外长时间活动。这可能会引起感染，并且她的视力还不是很好，课余时间——傍晚或者夜晚在城堡外活动可能会受伤。”

邓布利多见人都散了，心想这个时候也不用因为校长的位置再端着了。并且不管是西弗勒斯·斯内普还是诺维雅·芬奇，都不该是放在对立面的人。“噢，西弗勒斯，这我倒是没想到。”他和蔼地笑了笑，“那禁闭内容就由你来决定吧。”

结果是，诺维雅关禁闭的内容是帮斯内普整理药材——和不关禁闭的时候一样。而书面检讨对她来说简直是小菜一碟，换个角度想，两千字，受点小伤，换自己的学院加20分——这波不亏。

比什么都让她开心的是斯内普的态度。她拼命告诉自己这只是因为他袒护自己的学院，并不意味着他对她个人有什么感情。

诺维雅的心情平复了一些，她还是很想就学校对待斯莱特林的态度说些什么，可是邓布利多自己也是格兰芬多，而且目前确实自己手里也没什么与对方平等说话的筹码，只好选择闭嘴。

“啊，芬奇小姐。”邓布利多摘下眼镜擦了擦，语气十分稀松平常地像是在问她要不要吃块巧克力布朗尼，好像刚才的一切都没发生过一样：“要不要参加威森加摩锦标赛？”

威森加摩锦标赛，所有的巫师都知道。它是由威森加摩4年举办一次的巫师界盛会，参赛的巫师靠魔法决胜，分青少年组和成年组，也分很多不同的科目，而且每年的题目都不太一样。

“啊？”诺维雅被这没头没脑的问话愣住了，“为什么？”

“你知道，威森加摩锦标赛可以说是巫师界最大的盛会了。而且”，邓布利多说到这放下了手里的巧克力布朗尼，拍掉手里的碎屑：“因为今年的赞助人是沙克尔家族和沙菲克家族。”

“沙克尔？沙菲克？谁？”

“孩子……这两个家族属于28个高贵的纯血家族。”邓布利多解释道，“这两个家族有些特殊。这也是为什么这一届锦标赛引起了我的注意。”

“特殊？”诺维雅从善如流地接过邓布利多泡的茶，这次是散发着香甜气息的石榴与玫瑰泡的茶。

“简单来说，沙克尔家族就是海面上的浮冰浮在水面上的那一部分，而沙菲克家族则是隐藏在海水里的那大得多的另一部分。他们一明一暗，沙克尔家族为沙菲克家族办事，沙菲克家族为沙克尔家族提供保护。沙菲克家族在长久的巫师历史上一直居于高位，可是关于他们的记载却奇少无比。他们的财力似乎无穷无尽，如果你查一查，就能发现多少巫师界的珍奇异宝被他们纳入了囊中，也会惊讶地发现就算在麻瓜界，他们的资产和权势也会让你惊讶。他们会出现的公开场合似乎只有拍卖会。”

“这两个家族的名字我都听晕了。这么神秘的大家族为什么这次选择做赞助商？”

“内部消息，传闻沙菲克的族长快要不行了。他的几个儿子们急着想尽各种办法拉拢各方势力，而威森加摩锦标赛正是各方云集，暗地里笼络人脉的好理由。”

“那我去干什么？肯定有黑幕啊。”

“小姐，别忘了我是威森加摩的首席巫师。而且我们的目的是沙菲克家族的藏品，我认为那里面会有魂器和霍格沃茨四位创始人的线索。我找遍了全英国，都找不到他们的遗物——唯一合理的解释就是不知出于什么原因，那些东西被藏起来了。最有可能的就是古老而神秘的收藏家们，我们的沙菲克家族。可是他们太过神秘，想要接近他们很难——这次的竞赛可以说是唯一的机会。”

“确实。想想也奇怪，格兰芬多就算了，留下一把宝剑。赫奇帕奇的金杯只是用来装食物和饮料的，拉文克劳的冠冕听起来也像个玩具——而斯莱特林，除了密室的传言什么都没留下，这也太奇怪了。”诺维雅想到斯莱特林的密室，其实就是一间空空如也的大地窖，里面除了一条大蛇没有任何其他东西。

“未来的局势还不清楚。魂器的下落也还不明了。我认为有一去的必要。”邓布利多总结道。

“您说得对。画像……他们连一张画像都没留下吗？”诺维雅问道，她曾经试着和学校里的画像搞好关系，那些古老的思想断片实际上能提供很多有用的信息。

“很遗憾，我的孩子，没有。” 邓布利多笑了，“我很开心你注意到了这个盲点和画像的价值。”

老校长坐直了舒展了一下后背，细长的指尖拨弄了一下手边一个漂浮着的黄铜小球，“啊——人老了久坐真是难受。好了，孩子。如果你同意，下周就去报名吧。锦标赛的团队下周会来甄选有资格的孩子们参加比赛。”他的脸皱了，吸了吸鼻子，一脸惋惜：“看来我爱吃的芒果酱沙拉已经被抢光了。”

你还会吃沙拉，这真是天下奇闻。我还以为你是靠糖驱动的呢。诺维雅想着，正想着怎么告别，老校长又突然漫不经心地加了一句：“忘说了。这届比赛，负责带队的是西弗勒斯。暑假的赛程里他会和我校的选手一同待在欧洲。”

这么直接的利诱谁会中招啊！诺维雅心想，不过她骗不过自己的心。

恋爱中的蠢女人啊。


	9. 22-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22-24.

22.报名

坂本龙一 - The sheltering sky

诺维雅拿出和两位好友联络用的笔记本，一转身上了二楼，逆着人群走向了没什么人去的四楼空教室，一进去就看见科林和阿克托在互相抄作业。

“快点儿抄，你抄完了给我。”诺维雅走过去看了一下进度，一屁股坐在门口的椅子上催促道，还不忘了叮嘱一下他们别忘了改几个选项，交上去的时候别把放在一起。

“知道啦！星相学的B课题怎么那么变态？为了画星图我都没时间睡觉了……”也不怪他。诺维雅想。科林加入了魁地奇球队，既要训练还要大半夜的不睡觉去画星图，确实不大可能兼顾；只好抄阿克托的作业。而阿克托最讨厌药草学的实践，按照他自己的话说就是，种植物太麻烦了。科林最近像是忙得没时间吃饭一样，手边放着一个啃了一半的三明治，蔬菜的渣子还粘在嘴角；他的手有点脏，脚边摆着一把飞天扫帚，仔细一看是科林把自己的袍子垫在了那把扫帚下面。那是一把很漂亮的扫帚，漆成黑色的流线型帚柄像是钢琴表面一样光可鉴人，扫帚头被绑成扁竖的一束——等一下……那是银丝草吗？诺维雅一下皱起了眉走向那把扫帚，拿起来打量，却意外地发现它很重。帚柄和扫帚头被布满装饰花纹的黄铜颈圈连接起来，仔细看上去上面刻的是羽毛和风的图案。脚蹬也是黄铜的，但是看起来似乎并不是全新；扶手处镶嵌着一整块蓝色宝石雕刻的“πτηνοπέδιλος”（注释1）。

整把扫帚的形体是从侧面看是细长的流线型，正面看是两边是扁的，诺维雅猜这样的设计是为了让它在劲风里也能尽量减小阻力；脚蹬能控制银丝草的扫帚头朝向，这样转弯就会变得更加精准迅速——毋庸置疑这样的一把扫帚市面上是不可能见到的，她刚想抬头问就对上阿克托的眼睛。

“我小时候别人送的。我又不打算玩魁地奇，送给科林了。”草药学的实践课重头戏是培育出一株健康的胡蝶豆苗，写的部分不多，于是他很快就完成了。他合上自己的作业本，推了一把科林催促道：“你能不能快点！”对方抱怨了几句，手里的速度可一点都没停下。

“？？？你们家干什么的，有人送礼这么大手笔？”诺维雅想着能不能问科林要一根那扫帚上的银丝草，要知道这东西可是比黄金还值钱。不过看科林那个宝贝的样子可能不大可能。

“不是干什么的，反正你很快就要知道了。你要参加威森加摩锦标赛？”

“对。斯内普教授负责带霍格沃茨的学生们参赛，而且奖金丰厚。”诺维雅毫不掩饰自己的目的，看了一眼科林的进度，又看了看旁边的空课桌上摆着的两盆胡蝶豆苗。它们长着翡翠蓝色绒毛的翠绿叶子像是一双双蝴蝶翅膀在轻轻地开合。  
“嗯。”阿克托只是简单地嗯了一声，没说什么，看起来有点心不在焉，回答得也很敷衍：“挺好。”

等到他们互相搞定了作业，诺维雅拿出了上次在森林里采的苔藓做出来的药水——驱虫剂。科林之前抱怨魁地奇球场的蚊虫太多快把他活吞了，于是诺维雅就替他做了这一副药。浅蓝绿色的液体本身就有着沉稳的木质香气；诺维雅又在里面加了一点薰衣草和葡萄柚香精来搭配科林阳光温暖的形象。“哇，真好闻。”科林往自己的袖子上喷了一下，赞叹道，“谢谢。”

“不客气，恭喜你入选拉文克劳球队。”诺维雅说着，把另外一瓶递给阿克托：“这是你的。”阿克托看起来相当惊讶，接过去在空气里喷了一下。“苔藓就不说了……我猜猜……檀香木，雪松，肉豆蔻……还是紫罗兰叶？”

“紫罗兰叶。你才多大，肉豆蔻也太老气了。”诺维雅笑笑，拿出自己的那瓶，也往空气里喷了一下。

“蝴蝶夫人玫瑰，白麝香，葡萄？”阿克托一手覆盖着自己的嘴唇问道。

“很可惜，还有水仙。不过只是一点点。”诺维雅回答道，“怎么样？好闻吗？”

“嗯，挺好。”他说。

怎么又是这句啊。诺维雅看了阿克托一眼，对方确实一副心不在焉的样子，低着头在发呆。

“你还不赶快去报名？”科林这个时候插嘴进来，“早点知道能不能参赛呀。”

“你这家伙怎么突然开始急性子了？”诺维雅狐疑地问道，“这是吹的哪阵风？”

“你猜？”科林知道自己故意胡说也没用，干脆大方地表明态度：我就是有事不告诉你你能拿我怎么样。

诺维雅脸上浮现出冷笑：“那我可不能保证你的宝贝扫帚平安了。光拆开卖材料就能卖不少钱的样子，你猜整个卖了能卖多少钱？”

“小姐，你饶了我吧。”科林马上就服软了，求救地看了阿克托一眼。

“先报名吧。等晚上再告诉你。”阿克托转过头来冲她笑了一下，虽然只是简单的一句话，可是他的举手投足就是叫你能知道他不打算再说了，而且一点也不让人觉得气恼。这两个家伙居然有事瞒我。诺维雅想，有点不满地沉默了，不过转念一想，也挺好。

得益于魔力和魔药的保护巫师的寿命普遍都很长，邓布利多那个老家伙更是活了不知道多少年了。而自己的生命顶多能维持到世纪末，这样一想自己还是不要太过介入别人的生活比较好，省得最后大家都难过。她吸了吸鼻子，看着走在自己前面的两位好友，转念又想到等不利多的话。

“很简单，穿过大厅那道拱门把名字填在报名表上。”老校长说得很是轻描淡写，就好像这件事和打个哈欠一样轻松。

可是事实上……不出所料，肯定没那么容易。可能对于邓布利多来说，威森加摩青少年代表这个头衔拿的也比打哈欠难不了多少把。三人走到大厅，周围围观的学生不少，不过拱门前一个人都没有。

那是一道看起来没什么特别的低矮拱门，由青灰色的石砖砌成，很朴实敦实，没有任何装饰。它就像是不知道从哪个荒废的花园里挖来的一样，看起来又旧又脏，被摆在学校的主门廊正中央的橡木地板上，显得十分突兀。若是想穿过它，个子稍微高一点的学生都不得不低下头；可是首先是你得能进得了才行。好多学生试过了，可是当他们想要穿过拱门的时候都被一股无形的力量推了出来——诺维雅眼看着克林特·默尔森直接被扔了出来，飞到大厅的另一头“碰”的一声贴在墙上，然后直直地摔了下来，引来一阵哄笑。

“都他妈闭嘴！”克林特当众表演了一出无能狂怒，想要直接绕过拱门去签名，可是不管他怎么努力就是接进不了那张放着签名簿的课桌。他总是在快要触碰到那张桌子的时候突然消失，然后发现自己一瞬间又站在了拱门前——试了几次之后他试着向拱门施魔法，或者想把课桌召唤过来，或者把自己传送过去——全都失败了。这个时候格兰芬多的级长威廉·默尔森——克林特的哥哥黑着脸走了过来，黑着脸叫自己的弟弟赶紧消失。

“真是给家族丢脸。”年长一些的男孩个子更高，毫不客气地大声嘲讽自己的弟弟，眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇。“难看死了。别在这丢人了！”地位高下立现。克林特灰溜溜地走了，威廉整了整领带，深吸了一口气走进了拱门，下一刻就从另一头出来了——步伐沉重，浑身哆嗦，从头到脚都湿透了。他像是受了什么惊吓一样环顾了一下四周，好像刚才他并不在这儿似的。

围观的人们惊讶于这一瞬间他状态的变化，可是威廉还是喘着粗气步履瞒珊地走向课桌，填了表格。他走出来的时候嘴唇都发青了。

诺维雅和两位好友交换了一下鼓励和不安的眼神，走出人群走向拱门。在她进到门里的一瞬间突然爆裂开的刺眼白光包围了她，刺眼得让她不得不闭上眼睛。然后那光迅速淡去，在她睁开酸痛的眼睛之后，她又陷入了一片黑暗。

在窒息感的驱使下她挣扎着，本能地坐起来，发现自己像是站在一条河里。淙淙的流水声，回音，空旷的星空。澄澈温暖的空气有些潮湿，沁凉舒服的河水只到小腿肚，可是水流挺急，走路有些费力。周围只是一片黑暗，似乎这条河的河面很宽阔，根本看不到岸边。

诺维雅环顾了一下四周，发现没什么值得注意的；又抬头看了看天空，安心地看到了闪烁的银河，遥望的牛郎织女，和天鹅座最北边的尾巴。

她横断水流试着走了一段，想要穿过河流找到岸边，却发现似乎不管怎么走四周都没有任何变化，于是停下来思考。

这个时候慌张是最没用的，诺维雅再一次环视四周，宽阔的的河流，星空，无边无际。

只是这一次天上的星星变了。闪亮的天狼星，猎户的腋下橙红色的那颗星是参宿四，和南河三呈一个正三角形。这是冬季大三角。

什么时候变成冬天的星座了。意识刚闪过“冬季”，诺维雅就发现脚下的水开始变得冰冷刺骨，周围潮湿无风的空气也一下子变得干燥，刮起了猎猎的冷风。

好冷啊。不过似乎周围的环境骤变似乎是因为我意识起了变化。她觉得有点兴奋，——这是怎么做到的？真壮观啊。

这种景象不可能是真实的，更何况这才只是报名的资格，应该不会有很难的谜题。诺维雅跃跃欲试地想了几种其他可能性，不过还是打算先试一试是不是自己的意识可以控制这个空间。

她闭上眼睛。

少倾，河水像是退潮一样落下干涸，天幕从深黑变成了蔚蓝。诺维雅的脚下是绵延向前的石头地砖，石砖以外是灰白的空间。周围寂静无声。她颇有成就感地又四处看了看，还想试试能不能在这个空间弄点别的东西出来，但是又深知这不是拿来给自己玩的，于是只好遗憾地作罢。当务之急是从这里出去。

我需要一道门。她再次闭上眼睛想道，刚才已经找到诀窍了，想象得越具体效果越好，其他感官记录的信息也很有帮助。

她想到那道门就微笑了。城堡地下走廊明灭的火光，噼啪的柴火声。周遭的色调，石砖的触感。她伸出手，摸到了那道那道厚实的拱形木门；她继续摸索，触碰到了凹凸不平、微凉的铁质门环。拇指的位置有着熟悉的，铸铁环边缘焊接的痕迹。

她开心又无奈地发现，自己胸腔里升起的期待又紧张的古怪心情，就好像真的站在斯内普办公室门外的一样。即使她清清楚楚地知道这一切都是假的，只不过是幻象，可是却无法控制自己的心情起了这样的变化。

义无反顾的，投降一样的，她承认自己被驯服了——被每一次站在斯内普办公室门口就不能控制的期待和紧张，被每一次没法见到那双黑眼镜的主人时那控制不了的思念。深情加深了记忆，思念使得她反复在自己隐秘的角落里把关于他的一切记忆偷偷捧在手心反复擦拭，促成了这种无可救药的条件反射。

就让我任性一下吧。再……离他近一点。

她在这温暖的思绪中拉开门走进去，那让她熟悉又心跳不已的魔药香气扑面而来，又在一瞬间消散了。她睁开眼，站在礼堂中央，背后是石拱门；周围的声音窃窃私语多过喝彩。她遗憾而平静地享受着那香味的余韵，深吸了一口气，把笑容又挂回嘴角。她回头朝兴奋的两位好友挥挥手，在报名表格上签上了自己的名字。

注释1：“πτηνοπέδιλος”，古希腊文，直译是“带翅膀的凉鞋”，指的是“赫尔墨斯的翼靴”

23.午餐

宇多田ヒカル - 二時間だけのバカンス

顺利通过考试的霍格沃茨学生们庆祝着新学年的结束，夏季的热风和孩子们的心一样躁动。诺维雅放下笔，封好信封往猫头鹰棚屋走去。一路上都是开心的学生们，今天的天气很热，雨季过去，万里无云的天蓝得人头脑发胀。

她穿着一件男式的黑色T恤，已经开始抽条长高的身体在那件松松垮垮的大号T恤里显得很单薄；已经长过肩的淡色短发乱蓬蓬地在脑后挽了一个发髻。下身是一条款式简单的牛仔裤，脚上随意蹬着一双帆布鞋，像趿拉着拖鞋一样踩着谢后帮。好多学生已经拉着行李往外走了，诺维雅在路上和好几个斯莱特林和拉文克劳的熟面孔打了招呼，一边打哈欠一边往猫头鹰棚屋走。

空气里没有一丝风，有的只是逐渐渗透进身体的热气和晒在黑色衣服上越来越烫的温度；她把信绑好目送猫头鹰离开，顺便从猫头鹰棚屋往下看，正好看到一群刚毕业的七年级学生在抛帽欢呼。  
她转身下了塔楼回到城堡，独自一人坐在食堂吃饭。这个夏天她不用回孤儿院了，顺利通过拱门试炼的她和另外几名霍格沃茨的学生要去参加威森加摩锦标赛。科林和阿克托也要去看她的比赛，因为阿克托的家人似乎能搞到票，两个男孩子打算在瑞士和她汇合。不过在启程之前她要回一趟伦敦购置一些必需品，虽然只是离开英国几周，但是此行的主要目的并不是为了参赛，而且看样子遇见的人也会相当复杂，说不好会出什么事。多做准备总是没错的，她一边啃着一个巨大的汉堡一边往宿舍走，脑袋里想着还有什么需要准备的东西。

赫奇帕奇六年级的居茨伦·博克，博金博克合伙人之一的次子，为她提供了不少帮助，包括从博金博克店里买些不怎么能说出口的玩意儿的推荐信——因为她后来又在食堂碰见那个格兰芬多蠢货克林特·默尔森公然侮辱斯莱特林的时候，毫不客气地又给了他一个石化咒，并且狠狠地羞辱了他一番。

那天她的心情本来不怎么好，因为斯内普临时取消了魔药课，也不知道什么原因。诺维雅笑着蹲在克林特的脸边上，声音听不出怒气，甚至似乎还很轻快。她拿起桌上的一壶热茶缓缓倒在克林特的鼻子边上，滚烫的热水没有碰到他的脸，但即使飞溅起的一点碰到他的脸也烫得他想叫。可惜因为魔法的关系他一点声音也发不出来，只能像被扔在岸上的鱼一样小幅度地开合着自己的嘴。“你以后再说这种鬼话，我就把滚茶倒在你眼睛上。”

诺维雅·芬奇的表情和她在做的事情形成了强烈的对比，和她的脸一样——完好的半边清秀美丽，淡色的眼眸隐藏在睫毛后面，笑容温润明亮。健康饱满的嘴唇挂着笑容，像是阳春的风似乎能融化冰雪；烧伤的那半边脸却像是噩梦里索命的厉鬼，干枯开裂的大片伤痕隐藏起了她所有的面部表情，空洞无神的左眼似乎才倒映着她此刻真实的情绪。

“下次想好哪只眼睛不想要了再开口，”她用茶壶底按在克林特的额头上，像是打节拍一样有节奏地轻敲着；已经空了的铜茶壶已经失去了不少热量，但是料想道虽然只有一瞬间可是还是很烫的。“左眼怎么样？这样咱们两个就是同款了哦？”

诺维雅看着克林特眼里表现出明显的崩溃和恐惧，眼泪和鼻涕从扭曲的脸上流下来，心情似乎好了一些。于是她满意地站起来走了，围观的孩子们有的讥笑有的交头接耳，不过和她想的一样——没有人站出来为这个讨厌鬼出头。

这件事过后不光是博金博克的合伙人之一的少东家，不少游走在灰色地带的人都来接近她——连她自己都不得不承认，她对危险而强力的武器十分渴望。

保护的力量同时也是伤害别人的力量；如果说人本就是欲望的化身，那么不牺牲任何东西的“保护”只不过是一纸空谈。这世上没有那么多童话故事和完美结局，不做好最坏的打算的话，一瞬间的犹豫都会造成不可挽回的后果。唯一你能够努力的，就是尽量去牺牲和毁灭别人的欲望，不要让自己成为了对抗中的输家。

她甚至不用说假话。她并不惊讶自己只需要稍微改变说话方式，坦诚地表露自己不太表露的一部分欲望就可以和这些人在必要的时候，在必要的课题上对上频道，而自己想法中阴暗虚伪的一面有时候令自己都哑然。

到了伦敦之后她先是去古灵阁取了钱，换了一些麻瓜货币，在对角巷购置了很多必要的不必要的东西，然后又去博金博克买了两支据说是在大战时从不知道什么人的尸体手上扒拉来的魔杖。她用它们来试验黑魔法而不必被追踪，还买了好些市面上不流通的东西和书籍。面对那些黑魔法书籍里让人恐惧的图解和注释她出奇地冷静，甚至比看普通的书更加聚精会神——她似乎天生就对这种恶毒的逻辑很理解，甚至有些书籍上的连环恶咒她都能猜出七八成然后一一破解。

出发的日子到了，这天早晨她和其他几个人一起在校门口登上了霍格沃茨特快前往伦敦。除了她以外的十来名学生都是高年级的，没有特别熟的。大家都没穿校服，而是和麻瓜无异的装扮。诺维雅随意梳了个马尾，上身穿了一件深绿色的大号T恤，下摆长得够着了她的大腿；T恤上面印着一个大大的，颜色风格都很夸张的独眼卡通怪兽，外面搭配了一件松松垮垮的黑色短帽衫外套，只有在兜帽的内里和袖子、下摆处有白色和绿色的条纹。她下身穿着一条紧身的水洗白的牛仔裤，脚上是一双橄榄绿带白边的运动鞋，和同年龄的孩子相比显得又高又瘦，腿很长。她背着一个和T恤颜色相近的运动背包，那个包看起来好像什么都没装一样瘪瘪的。因为前一天晚上一直在用不顺手的魔杖练习需要高精度操作的黑魔法，她一上火车就窝在角落里用兜帽蒙住头开始睡觉。坐在她身边的拉文克劳院花张夏温柔地给她披了一件自己的外套，以免她被冷气吹感冒。

到达伦敦的时候已经是下午了，一下火车就能看见斯内普在九又四分之三车站的月台等他们。大批的学生早就已经都回家了，站台上除了他们之外就没有别人了。斯内普还是身着一袭暗色，只不过穿的不是他在学校常穿的巫师袍，而是一身简洁的绅士装扮。他的头发破天荒地清爽服帖，平整的白衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，深灰色的呢子外套随意地搭在胳膊上，手里提着一个深棕色的旅行箱。不得不说这样的装扮下他瘦高的身材被凸显出来了，看起来似乎年轻了不少。

斯内普清点了一下人数，目光一一扫过每个人的脸：“现在是下午两点25分，”他抬起手臂看了一眼表，目光复又回到众人的脸上：“还有大概三个半小时你们可以自由活动。6点在这里集合，我们坐的飞艇会在7点整准时出发。别忘了带上你们的正装。”

诺维雅还在回味他刚才看表的动作，他一抬胳膊，肩膀和手肘处的褶皱都显得那么优雅性感，从袖口露出的那一小截突出的腕骨让她痛恨自己的眼睛没有录像功能。

斯内普似乎没发现她在开小差，在告知众人去机场的门钥匙多一分钟都不等人之后让大家解散了，诺维雅还没来得及惋惜自己不能多看他一会儿的时候，斯内普的眼睛就忽然落在她的脸上，低沉的声音唤回了她的注意力：“芬奇小姐，你跟我走。我有事要交代。”

诺维雅登时紧张起来，瞪大了眼睛意外地看着他，而对方只是打量了她两眼，示意她跟上。

“你还没吃午饭吧。”先开口的居然是斯内普，而且居然是关心她有没有吃午饭？诺维雅不知道该作何反应，只好诚实地回答他“是”，于是被斯内普带着走进了一家不怎么起眼的餐厅。

随着门铃的叮铃声扑面而来的是浓郁的咖啡香，混合着烘焙的焦香和甜香。诺维雅深深吸了一口空气里让人更加饥肠辘辘的食物香气，环视这家店。这个时间点吃饭的人并不多，零散的几位客人也都是在喝下午茶的闲人。大多数人都是手边一杯咖啡，再加几种烘焙的小点心，伴着手边的一本书或者报纸。

两人落座之后诺维雅点了一份10盎司的7分熟牛排和汤，一份海鲜意面，又点了一份无花果派当做甜点。斯内普似乎有点惊讶于她的食量，不过也没说什么，只给自己点了一份一样的牛排，不过他要的是3分熟。

服务生走了之后诺维雅低着头偷偷开始打量这家店。这样一家处处洋溢着小资情调的麻瓜餐馆怎么看也不像是斯内普自己会来的地方。诺维雅几乎在产生了这样的想法之后胸口立马泛起了酸水，为了求证自己的猜测她开口问道：“我忘记问您这里的推荐菜了。”

斯内普没有肯定也没有否定，只是淡淡地说：“牛排，意面，无花果派。你的选择很精准，这些都是这里的招牌菜。”

酸水翻得更汹涌了。

“您以前做学生的时候常来吗？我听邓布利多教授说您住在伦敦北面的蜘蛛尾巷。”

多嘴的老家伙。斯内普想道，于是他只得点点头，“比起这个——我这里有一封邓布利多校长给你的信，”他说着从口袋里抽出一个信封递过来，“我猜内容不会太长。或许你能在牛排端上来之前读完它。”

诺维雅接过信封，正反面翻着看了看，信封正面只有用老校长圆圈套圆圈的浮夸字体写的“致诺维雅·芬奇小姐”几个字，背面被暗红色的火漆封着，漆章是一个花体的“D”字被一只凤凰的双翼围绕着。

诺维雅撕开封口，抽出信纸；不意外地又看到了那伤眼的邓布利多式字体，还是用渐变色的墨水写的。

“  
亲爱的芬奇小姐：

请原谅我不得不仓促地以书信的形式和你联络，我希望你一切都好。

正如你所知，我已经在巴塞尔筹备威森加摩锦标赛的相关事宜，很遗憾为了竞赛的公正性我无法向你透露更多。但我保证你会玩得开心的。

我写这封信的真正目的是告诫你一切小心。威森加摩内部近几年变革颇多，因为前几年的苦痛教训，现在它正亟需忠诚的，勇敢的巫师。一些做法我不太苟同，却也是情有可原的无奈之举，我相信你可以明白我的苦衷，也请你相信自己，相信你为了保护重要的事物的决心。

说到重要的事物，我必须向你坦白我向西弗勒斯透露了一些你的情况，包括你对伏地魔和魂器的预见和参加这次比赛的真正目的。不过你的私事我只字未提，请你放心。这也是为了你的安全考量，毕竟有人照应强过单打独斗。请原谅我出于对你和西弗勒斯的担心不得不这么做。

最后我希望你享受你的牛排和意面！不过我和你们二位的想法不同，我觉得五分熟的牛排才是最完美的。

你真诚的  
A·D。

”  
诺维雅看完信皱着眉无奈地叹了口气，老气横秋地揉了揉额角。

“看完了？”斯内普说道，“那我想我们可以开门见山地说话了。”

“好。”诺维雅回答道，但是她脑子里的想法很多，一时之间不知道该从哪一点开口。

邓布利多这个家伙真是狡猾。确实我当初说过不要告诉斯内普我对他的想法，而目前看来邓布利多也只是把斯内普该知道的东西告诉他而已，可是这种先杀人后放血的做法却让诺维雅很没安全感——至少也应该提前告诉我让我有个心理准备吧，老邓。其实也不是没预想过会有这样的情况发生，也做好了打算，甚至邓布利多把自己对斯内普的感情也说出来的打算，只不过真的发生的时候还是很恼火。

另一个疑虑就是似乎邓布利多没有告诉斯内普她知道莉莉·伊万斯。所以是不是还是闭口不谈比较好？

他怎么知道我们在吃牛排还是几分熟的？你这么厉害你怎么不去预知一下你的死对头现在在干嘛啊？

还有……

“我看你似乎有很多疑虑，”斯内普的声音突然响了起来打断了她，“你有什么想确认的可以直接问我。我想事已至此我们没有必要再隐瞒彼此。”

这个时候正好菜上齐了，斯内普抽出魔杖对着他们身处的卡座施了几个保密魔法。

“好的，那就从最眼前的开始……您有什么打算？”诺维雅切下一块牛排塞进嘴里。

“走一步看一步。”斯内普喝了一口咖啡，也拿起刀叉，“但我认为最重要的是保护好你。因为你的能“看到”的东西太重要了。说不定，应该说很有可能，扭转局面的关键信息就在你的大脑里。”

诺维雅点了点头，斯内普惊讶地发现她面前的10盎司牛排已经没了。这怎么做到的？才一句话的功夫？他的眼皮抽动了一下，收回思绪接着说道：“所以我希望你不要只身犯险，以你自己的安全为重。”

“好。”诺维雅抹抹嘴，放下空了的汤碗。

“……”斯内普强迫自己不要再纠结于这个外表瘦弱的小女孩的进食速度，继续说自己该说的，却一下卡了壳，忘了接下来想说什么了。

“有什么事情，我都会和您商量。”诺维雅喝了口水，确认道，“那么……”她并没有接着吃那盘意面，而是抿了抿嘴，看着他的眼睛。

“教授，我相信您。”她的目光很纯粹，毫不闪躲，像是完全袒露自己那样的直接，甚至有些决绝。“并不是因为我们的目的一致，而是作为——怎么说好呢——”她苦恼地皱了皱眉，轻咬自己的下唇，“也许这种说法很不自量力，但是，我相信作为……平等的个体的您。”语毕，又像是后悔了一样，换上一副有些委屈的祈求神色小声说：“请您别因为我说这些话给我们院扣分……”

斯内普看她这幅样子有点想笑，没发现自己的心情居然很轻松。

平等的个体。

记忆里从未有人对他说过这样的话，不是把他看做攀附的对象，就是把他当成好用的工具；不是对他嗤之以鼻，就是对他假意奉承。

这样的称呼让他第一次产生了这样的想法，就像是自己身处的围城突然打开了一道门——平等。自己和他人的平等，意味着没有明确的供求关系，没有算计和牵制，没有筹码——

这样的联系是维持不下去的。他在心里想，只有无知无畏的孩子才会有这样天真纯粹的梦想。等到他们长大了，历遍挫折之后——甚至不用太大的变节，生活中的一件件小事就能改变他们的想法。

“我不会在校外给任何学院扣分。而且现在是暑假。”斯内普平静地说，把这个关于平等的假设定论盖棺，继续切着他的牛排。

“谢谢你对我的信任。不过作为你的教授我不得不告诫你，真正能相信的只有你自己。”

诺维雅正好吃完意面，在听完他这番话之后猛地抬头，脸上的表情很复杂。不是被质疑的不服，也不是被误解的愠怒，而是刺人的悲悯。为什么会是这样的表情？斯内普搞不清楚原因，只是那的眼睛里的光越温柔，他就觉得越刺人。只不过那样的表情在一瞬间过后迅速消退成了沉默和平静，像是从未出现过一样。

24.甜点

Nujabes - Counting Stars

紧接着的片刻谁都没有说话，诺维雅看着坐在她面前的西弗勒斯·斯内普不紧不慢地吃东西。这样的感觉很奇妙，和上一次在医院的时候很不同，现在她能看清东西，外面还是白天，而且教授坐在她对面；他们居然一起在这样温馨得有些不真实的场景里共享一张餐桌。

她的目光胶着在他进食的动作里，那男人不紧不慢地把盘中的牛肉切成小块，再慢条斯理地送进嘴里。他清瘦的脸庞被窗外的暖色阳光和自身的苍白蜡黄切割成对比，棱角分明的颧骨和鼻梁在他的脸上投下柔和的阴影。

惊鸿一瞥间她的视线向下，他丰满的下巴和面部肌肉随着咀嚼的动作运动，她甚至看见那带血的牛肉在他的齿间被撕扯出丰沛的肉汁，吞咽时喉结上下滑动。

她感到口干，逃一样地挪开视线，往窗外看去。

刚才还晴朗的天一下子就阴下来了，说不好是不是要下雨。一会儿的功夫就刮起了风，紧接着突然地，豆大的雨点密集地砸向地面，倾盆大雨下的人们惊呼着四散奔逃。诺维雅的目光追随着一个被淋得透湿却仍旧坐在路边的黑发年轻人看入了迷。那人低着头，被雨打湿的宽大衣服贴在身上，勾勒出他瘦骨嶙峋的身形。

落魄却坦荡。她想起来到这里之前的她也喜欢这样故意走进瓢泼大雨里，躺在无人的草地上放空自己，一身狼狈泥泞却格外轻松。她记得自己隐藏在密集的雨幕里，浑身冻得麻木，嘈杂的雨声和泥泞不可思议地让心情变得安宁清爽。有时候身上会有伤口，不管是自己造成的还是别人造成的，厚厚的痂被雨淋过会黏在衣服上，一扯血就流出来，可是她不在意。身体的疼痛能转移一些注意力，让她的心没有那么疼。

斯内普安静地吃着他的午餐。他不得不承认邓布利多告诉他的关于诺维雅·芬奇的事让他吃惊，紧接着他对她不合年龄的成熟冷漠有了一个合理解释。很多方面他理解她，却又觉得她实在不像是一个十几岁的孩子——还有现在她看着窗外，那种像是认命了一样的眼神。

“你在看什么？”他明知故问，从她看着窗外雨里那个落魄的年轻人的眼神中他似乎已经看出了些什么，心中已经有了大概的答案。

“看那个人。我也那样过。不过是在之前的记忆里。”诺维雅没回头，手指了指窗外，声音轻得像是缥缈的雾气。她浅蓝的眼睛似乎沾染上了潮湿空气里的水分，有些朦胧，脸上的表情是一贯的平静。她用手托着下巴，拇指的指甲盖在浅色的嘴唇上刮擦着，那水润的唇瓣随着随意补充的几个音节开合。斯内普垂下眼帘。她的手很好看。他想。

又来了。又是那种莫名其妙的烦躁。斯内普的黑眼睛在这样阴沉的天气里显得更加深邃阴沉，眉间的皱纹也更深刻。

“青春期自以为是的忧郁。”他没有看着她，像是把自己的烦躁抛给这恼人的雨一样说道，声音却分外柔和。“总是希望这世界毁灭，总是觉得自己特别——等到长大了，才发现这个世界并不围着自己转。”

“或许吧。”诺维雅的脸上挂起了一丝可以说是苦笑的微笑，心里想问问他“你曾经也是这样吗”，可是却什么都没说。斯内普看着她眼神流转像是有话要说，却没有吐出一个音节。的确那不是一个孩子的眼神，他现在知道了。

“您说您感谢我的信任，但是希望我只相信自己。”她微笑着看着他，“可是教授，我想相信您。”

“信错人会付出很大的代价。”

“我知道。没关系。信错人也是我自己的责任。”

就算我自己赌输了，我也不认为自己信错了人。因为在我的心里您做什么都是对的。她想。

她总是这样。像是有话要说，却什么都不肯透露。不过斯内普对她这样的做法却并不讨厌。因为他懂，这样的决心和抛却一切也不能退让的东西，他也有。只有半句真心也胜过满嘴的谎言。

“你这样做是为了什么呢？我猜不光是因为你“能看到”，有“责任”。”他单手摩挲着水杯的边缘，黑色的双眼在她的脸上观察着。

“您说得对。事实上我不太在乎。这世上的所有一切，在我看来都是无足轻重。包括我自己。只是恰巧对于我重要的人来说，它们有意义。所以我愿意为了他们的价值观去捍卫这些东西。他们还能感受到温暖，他们的灵魂值得我保护。我希望他们继续觉得这些东西有意义，度过他们幸福的人生，不要像我一样。”

斯内普很想说“你也可以的”，或者“你还有机会”，可是他太明白她的意思，他说不出话来。

这个时候迟到的无花果派来了，诺维雅·芬奇像是毫不在意自己刚才说的话一样，满面笑容地对服务生道了谢。她伸出手直接拿起一块塞进嘴里，白皙的小脸鼓起来，幸福得活像一只塞满了腮帮子的仓鼠。刚才那些沉重的对话没有在她脸上留下一丝阴霾，笑容纯净得像是她的灵魂从未承受过一点痛苦一样。

斯内普付了餐费和小费，两个人走出餐馆的时候雨还在下。诺维雅心里打着小算盘，问斯内普有没有带伞。回答是肯定的，于是她告诉自己的教授她忘了带伞，问他可不可以打一把伞一起回车站。

斯内普实在想不出什么理由拒绝她，却在心里把“和诺维雅·芬奇共同打一把伞”这件事反复过了两遍。在他还没来得及反应过来他刚才脑子里反复想着一件自己平时根本不会注意的事情的时候，两个人已经站在了自己那把黑色雨伞里了。他想着把她让到自己的右侧，这样她的右眼可以更好地看路，可是犹豫了一下还是站在了她左边，把她护在人行道的内侧。他们一路上低声谈论着伦敦的天气，学校的事情，最后在林德虫和圆浮游得话题上开始谈论，又聊到魔咒和黑魔法。

在得到了斯内普的默认之后他们开始谈论黑魔法，聊到黑弥撒的时候他们的想法又一次不谋而合。  
如果恶魔真的以痛苦为食量的话，那么大可不必用这种折磨人的方式来献祭。这个世界上到处都是痛苦，与之相比身体上的疼痛真的无足轻重，而人血又是有多么不值钱——看多了你就不惊讶了。

不过说到底，这样的所谓“仪式”也只不过是把自己的破坏欲归咎到恶魔身上而已，找一个玩弄他人生命的借口，看着别人在自己的支配下无力反抗——这些人甚至不敢独自下手，还要隐藏在群体里，是一群十足的懦夫。

斯内普觉得自己似乎从毕业之后就再也没有和任何一个人说过这么多话了。和他之前的印象不同，诺维雅·芬奇其实很健谈，感谢上天她并不愚蠢，这一路上的气氛还算愉快。按照她自己的话说，和同龄人实在没什么可聊的，而心里的秘密让她无意识地更加疏远别人。

“我猜您也是的，对吧。”她转过头来对他笑着说，“我真的希望能让您哪怕轻松一点点。”

“为什么？”斯内普没有正面回答，用了一个疑问句默认。

“因为我希望您轻松一点……一直一个人的滋味我也很清楚。”诺维雅说，“如果您需要，我随时都在。虽然我不能给与您什么实际上的帮助……”

说起这种话来她倒是丝毫不脸红，真诚的表情看在斯内普眼里让他脸上冷硬的线条柔和了几分。他注意到她又长高了不少，从这个角度看去正好能看到她后颈的线条，还有肩膀和锁骨。她很瘦，脖颈大片脆弱的皮肤暴露在外，让斯内普不禁觉得着潮湿阴冷的雨天似乎更冷了几分。他想起她在学校穿衬衫时领带一丝不苟的领子，暗暗想道伦敦的天气还是穿衬衫好。他默默把雨伞又往她那边倾了些，确保她不会被雨淋到。

斯内普的嗅觉相当敏锐，在他看到她的脖子和锁骨之后他发现自己闻到了一丝属于她的味道。他觉得这有些不合礼数，尝试着扯开自己的思维，可是却无法控制自己的鼻子找寻那丝味道。

不是她身上的玫瑰香水，不是衣服上的洗衣粉，也不是头发上的香波味道。轻柔的，说不清的，像是花香，又像是带着一丝微热的风。斯内普觉得有些不自在，可是那味道却在他的鼻腔和胸腔挥之不去。终于到了车站他才从这种不自在中解放出来，渐渐地其他学生都回来了，6点钟的时候所有人一起通过九又四分之三车站站台上那个红铜的大拉环到了机场。

通往机场的门钥匙在学期始末一直都开放，像现在这种假期和没什么人的日子的时候每天只有两次能用。越来越多的巫师们开始选择麻瓜的出行方式，随着科技发展，乘坐飞机出国或者度假也成了一个不错的选择。诺维雅没有来过希斯罗机场，空间转换过后一下子涌入眼帘和耳膜的人群和声音让人有一种很不适应的感觉。周围已经有了不少人，大都是去往欧洲度假或公干的巫师。

他们身处一个很大的候机厅，和普通的机场没有太大不同，地上铺着白色的瓷砖，两边有一排排的座位供人休息。旁边有有卖食物和饮料的饮食店和纪念品商店，空气里飘荡着咖啡和油炸垃圾食品的香味。候机厅尽头的门通往麻瓜们的候机厅，不过看起来是关着的。房间的四周都是大玻璃，外面是开阔的停机坪和飞机的跑道；近处的登机口是关闭的，远处能看到麻瓜的候机大厅和停机坪上的飞机。

他们上了二楼，停在头等舱休息室门口。等所有人拿出邀请函确认过之后，他们进到了一个比楼下小不少的VIP候机室。这里的人很少，装饰也更豪华。地上铺着浅灰色的地毯，墙壁上装饰着挂画和丝绸帷帐。左手边的自助餐台上放着十几种食物和饮料，从餐前沙拉到餐后甜点、水果都应有尽有；座位都是深色的沙发，茶几上摆着鲜花。诺维雅注意到这里已经有不少其他巫师学校的学生和老师在等了，只不过其他学校的学生不过三三两两，不像霍格沃茨，一下能选出十几位有资格参赛的学生。

这些穿着其他学校制服的孩子和老师一看到霍格沃茨的学生就把目光都集中了过来——诺维雅看到包括张夏在内的大多数学生都有意识地挺直了腰杆，有些不自然地和伙伴们交谈着，而其他老师们也过来和斯内普打招呼。不得不说成年人世界里的社交到哪都是差不多的，从动作和语气，社会地位就高下立见。不过斯内普仍旧还是不太给面子的样子，一直冷着脸，让围在他身边的几个其他学校的老师显得更加紧张了。

“西弗勒斯！”这个称呼怎么听怎么让人觉得意外和不快，前一刻诺维雅的思维还沉浸在午餐时斯内普切牛排时的优雅手势和他咀嚼那块带血的牛排时的动作（他可真性感），后一刻有些澎湃的心潮则因为这一声温柔而亲近的称呼一下卷起了酸味的大浪。

她实在无法遏制地表露出了好奇和不快，猛地转过头去看声音的来源。

声音的主人是一个娇小的女人。她穿着高腰的浅蓝色丝绸裙子，上身是款式简单的白色女式衬衫，胸前别着布斯巴顿的校徽，脖子上打着丝绸领结。她看起来相当年轻，身材姣好，看起来优雅可人；金棕色的卷发和裙摆随着她小跑的步伐优雅地摇晃着，白色的高跟凉鞋在地上敲出轻快的节奏。

“傍晚好，先生！您可终于来了。我就在想什么时候能看到您呢。”她停在斯内普的面前仰视着他，绿色的大眼睛里全是明显的仰慕和开心。画着精致却不夸张的妆容的脸上因为激动微微有些脸红，说话的口音一听就是法国人。

啊……。有那么一瞬间，这位女士的光采甚至把诺维雅的烦躁和不快照得无所遁形，不过等诺维雅反应过来之后卷土重来的酸味却翻了个倍。

她真好看。声音轻快，眼神明亮。

“蕾娜·法拉蒙德。好久不见。”斯内普听见声音就从围着他寒暄的几个人身上收回视线，转过身去和她说话，“马克西姆夫人还好吗？”

“婶婶她很好，谢谢您的关心。”蕾娜咧开嘴咯咯地轻笑了，紧接着又一下子皱起了眉，声音也带上了几分撒娇和嗔怪：“倒是您。我写了那么多信给您，每年夏天我都盼着您能来法国。可是您连信都不回！”

斯内普不置可否，只是搪塞过去，几个好奇的布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的学生也围了过来。

“孩子们，这就是我向你们提起过的斯内普先生！——哦，现在他是教授了。”蕾娜兴奋地对自己学校的学生们说道，像是没看到孩子们脸上有些害怕的表情似的继续说着，只是手温柔地搭在了最前面一个看起来年纪比较小的孩子肩膀上。“他是一位勇敢且优秀的先生。就像你们知道的，他从食死徒手里救过我和我父亲的命。”

原来是这样。诺维雅没凑上去，远远看着，她想做点什么，但是她既不愿意走上前，也不愿意转身离开。

一圈人聊得很开心，几个霍格沃茨的学生也和蕾娜·法拉蒙德聊了起来。时不时还能听见斯内普的声音，简短地回答或者寒暄着。她站也不是坐也不是，只好下意识地低着头，一口唾沫梗在喉头，说不出的难受。下午和教授独处的时候还不自量力地说什么“相信”，“自己一直都在”这样让人自以为是到尴尬癌发作的蠢话，还有点得意自己能和教授拉近关系，现在她真想把下午那些话收回去，要不就干脆待会儿直接从飞艇上跳下去。

“小小姐？小小姐！”诺维雅一抬头，才发现是蕾娜在叫自己。“你怎么啦？还好吗？”蕾娜那双绿眼睛那么明亮，看进诺维雅的眼睛的时候她感受到了无比的难过和慌张。她觉得难过，更为自己的易感和情绪化气愤。

更让她无力的是她觉得自己应该讨厌这个蕾娜·法拉蒙德，可是在看到对方眼里的关怀和温柔的时候却怎么都恨不起来。诺维雅觉得再多看几眼那双绿眼睛她就要彻底崩溃了，于是只是低着头回了一句没事，就转身去了洗手间。

对啊。就算霍格沃茨的孩子们阅历尚浅，看不出斯内普的好，可是这不代表所有人都是瞎子。她打开水龙头，胡乱用凉水洗了一把脸，注视着镜中的自己。烧伤的半边脸因为沾了凉水有些刺痛，她紧盯着自己的伤口。

也好。如果一切顺利的话，教授还有很长的人生。他值得一切美好的东西。诺维雅笑笑，平复了一下心情走出了洗手间。


	10. 25. 飞艇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C25.
> 
> 配图：  
> https://tieba.baidu.com/photo/p?kw=%E6%96%AF%E5%86%85%E6%99%AE&flux=1&tid=6295859801&pic_id=a2e4f3246b600c33e0afedb7154c510fd8f9a106&pn=1&fp=2&see_lz=1

25\. 飞艇

Franz Liszt - Un Sospiro

飞艇按时到达了机场。这条飞艇很大，诺维雅猜它可以轻易占满大半个足球场。它有一大一小两个并排的椭圆形气舱和好几对螺旋桨，漂亮的横纵尾翼上面的标志是某种植物的花纹，中间是一个大大的字母“S”，造型很像一大一小两条鲸鱼。下面各悬挂着一个吊舱，中间由栈桥相连。随着飞艇越来越近，螺旋桨的噪音和它带起来的气流就更强；所有人鱼贯而出，诺维雅的目光一直追随着斯内普瘦高的身影和他翻飞的黑衣。飞艇停稳之后，从阶梯上下来了一个穿着紫红色长袍的年轻人，那个人在强风里捂着自己的帽子，大声说着什么；诺维雅走在最后，什么都没听清，不过从口型可以看出只是一些问候的话。

大家拿着行李陆续上了飞艇，从舱门进去的一刹那诺维雅就感受到了一种奇妙的空间错位感。这里面被施了空间魔法。从外面看这个客舱只有几间教室那么大，可是从里面看这里大得像是一个能办足球赛的那种室内体育场。这里面像是一个巨大的温室花房，植物和假山装饰得错落有致，最中间有一个很大的方形喷泉，中间的大理石雕像刻的是一位被花朵簇拥的年轻女性，金色的头发和衣服的褶皱看起来像是真的一样。喷泉周围的镀金花纹是栩栩如生的禽类，雕像的衣服上镶着闪闪发亮的宝石。雕像前面有一池浅浅的人造水池，飘着莲叶和莲花。水池边有几只漂亮的鸟三三两两地踱着步子。他们站在温室的架空走廊上，扶手是透明的玻璃，脚下是结实的木质和石砖回廊，能够俯瞰下面的景色。透明的穹顶上看到的不是气舱，而是傍晚的天空。叫不出名字的五颜六色的鸟儿从高高的树梢上飞过，舱门关闭后所有的噪音都被隔绝开，溪流的水声和着四面的鸟叫传来。

大家被面前这十足梦幻的场景惊呆了，很多人发出惊叹的抽气声。

“十分让人震惊，不是吗？”那个穿紫红色长袍的人说话了，他的脸带着微笑：“沙菲克家族的飞艇。也就是将要提供给你们奖品和奖金的家族。”他先是介绍了一下自己，然后带着所有人下了楼——诺维雅在楼梯尽头的假山上看到了宝蓝色羽毛的金刚鹦鹉和一群丹顶鹤。

这两种禽类生活需要的温度都不一样，怎么待在一起的！？而且这个温室里的温度和湿度感觉上都更加适合人类，而且这么多植物和鸟类居然连一点异味都没有，更别说鸟粪了。在她满头问号的时候，一转头又在一片竹林深处的溪水边上看到了孔雀和天鹅。

好吧。诺维雅又想了想“沙菲克”这个家族名，越来越感觉这个姓氏闪着中东石油巨富的金光。

她脑补了一个满手戴着宝石戒指的大胡子男人（光看手的话简直像戴着无限手套的灭霸），脸上挂着脑满肠肥的笑，金牙闪闪发光；肥胖的身躯穿着白袍坐在一堆金币上，后面还有两个遮着透明面纱，穿着传统波斯服饰的美女给他摇扇子。

她傻笑了一下，张夏好奇地问她：“你在想什么？”

诺维雅说：“灭霸。”

张夏：“？？？谁啊？不过为什么我突然想吃紫薯了。”

大家从栈桥上下来，进了一扇装饰着金色花纹的黑色石门，踩着厚厚的地毯下了楼。这里又是另一番景象了。

第二层和上面一层差不多大，他们现在所在的位置是中间的大厅。在他们下来的楼梯两边各站着一排女仆和侍应，简直像两排芭比娃娃一样颜值超高并且整齐划一。他们整齐的黑白的裙装和制服让诺维雅想到企鹅。金碧辉煌的大厅简直处处流露出“有钱”，地面光可鉴人，装嵌着漂亮的彩色纹路；天花板很高，一排豪华吊灯的灯光给整个白色为主的空间镀上一层金色。高高的落地窗配着两层窗帘，银灰色厚重的一层镶着金线，白色薄纱的那一层已经合上了，透过它可以看到外面的残阳。大厅两边还摆放着同样配色的扶手椅、沙发、大理石茶几和边桌，即使这里够好几十个人同时坐下也显得大厅中央十分空旷。从大厅两边对称的位置可以通往两侧的休息室，左侧是铺着深色地毯的休息室，很像一个酒吧；灯光暗得恰到好处，里面已经燃起了使人安心的炉火，墙边的吧台摆满了各种酒和饮料，钢琴自己演奏着柔和的音乐，角落还摆着台球和一些桌面游戏；穿过酒吧往里走有一个很大的室内泳池，粗糙的黑色石砖四周种着很多植物，精心点缀着灯光，还有供人休息的沙滩椅。大厅右侧是餐厅，两张长桌铺着洁白的餐布，台面中间点着高高的烛台，还摆着小山一样高的鲜花，每个人座位前面都是一样的一套餐具和大大小小形状不同的好几只杯子，看了就让人发憷——这意味着这餐饭会吃得很拘谨。

和诺维雅的拘谨不同，似乎大家都很适应这样的正式场合，好像只有她想马上冲进厨房赶快抓起鸡腿或者肉排填饱肚子似的。

再往下面的两层是单独的卧室，每个人都有自己单独的房间。虽然房间不算大，但是也足够豪华。地毯踩上去很舒服，白色和薰衣草紫点缀的配色让人相当安心，松软的床单和被子上有好闻的香味；浴室很大，三角浴缸看起来相当舒服。

斯内普跟和其他教授跟着侍应去了更下面一层，诺维雅跟着他的视线一直到他彻底看不见才收回来。蕾娜·法拉蒙德一直都跟在他身边，这让诺维雅本来饿得难受的心情更难受了。她百无聊赖地听见站在她前面的几个女生小声地交谈着关于待会儿的餐后的舞会，感觉她们已经等不及了。对了……现在不是仇富的时候。这么正式的场合还是第一次经历呢。

我能不去吗。诺维雅暗暗叹了一口气，穿上布料那么少的正装让她极其没有安全感，再和不熟的人产生不必要的肢体接触甚至跳舞想想都起鸡皮疙瘩。

飞艇从瑞士出发，英国是返程前的最后一站。很多其他学校的人现在已经在各自的房间里休息了，有些更是前一天就上了飞艇。诺维雅有点好奇会不会有亚洲来的参赛者，可到现在为止看到的都是欧洲学校。学生们被告知餐后1个小时之后舞会开始，好几个和她一起上飞艇的女孩子有些不满，抱怨化妆和准备的时间不够。

锦标赛的赛前派对算是传统，所有人都得穿正装参加，邓布利多待会儿应该也会在。诺维雅猜想他现在可能在再下面一层为威森加摩的正式成员和各校的教授提供的某一间高级套房里休息。

安顿好房间之后大家都换上校服到餐厅落座，果然邓布利多也在，还有和他一样穿着威森加摩巫师袍的另外几个人，可是除了来带他们上飞艇的那个年轻人以外没一个她认识的。老师们和关系者都坐在内侧长桌的主位，接着是欧洲三大魔法院校的学生，分别是霍格沃茨、布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗；这三所学校的参赛者就占了总人数的小一半。其他几个学校的学生诺维雅叫不上名字来，但看起来好像还是没有亚洲来的学生。

她觉得有点遗憾，毕竟她自认为自己的灵魂是亚洲人。  
整个大礼堂几乎都坐满了，只是主位空着，邓布利多坐在最左侧，他旁边的几个位子也空着；还有些学生因为太累似乎也没来。

还好邓布利多在全欧洲的学生们面前发表的餐前演说没有在霍格沃茨的时候那么有个性。他首先告诉大家很遗憾，沙菲克家族的人前一天才通知他自己因为天气原因无法赶上飞艇，然后简短地欢迎了在场的所有学校，并且说明了一下接下来的安排，最后就是祝大家好运。

在餐点陆续上桌的时候邓布利多趁着别人不注意对诺维雅炸了眨眼睛，诺维雅在看到蓝眼睛的老人似乎心情和气色都不错的时候回给了他一个大大的微笑。斯内普全都看见了，但是他装作什么都没看见，只是眼珠追随着这两个人的互动，然后收回自己的目光。

晚餐是很繁琐的法餐程序，一共六道，每一道都有三四种不同的选择。诺维雅极其不爱吃法餐里的海鲜和冷盘，于是几乎点的都是热的肉类和蔬菜。吃惯了英国菜和中餐的她几乎每次吃法国菜，都对过于被强调的食材原本的味道和过于清淡的调味有些抗拒，只有少数几家餐厅的厨师能够找到调味品和食材的味道的平衡。毋庸置疑这里的厨师做到了。每一道菜，甚至连餐前面包都很好吃。

可是真的吃不饱。诺维雅只好安慰自己待会儿舞会上会有些其他餐点，到时候自己就躲在一边吃饱就行了，应该没什么人会注意她。

回到房间她简单地冲了个澡，施了个魔咒弄干自己的头发站在镜子前。平时隐藏在罩袍里的她看起来很瘦，脱掉衣才能看出优美的身体线条。同寝室的两位室友总是羡慕她的身材，而她自己却总是看自己哪都不满意，甚至很少照镜子。

她算是是同龄人里发育早的，个子也已经长到了大概165。经常锻炼的身体透着健康的莹白，肌理柔美健康。她脖子长，锁骨和肩膀的线条十分好看。胸不算大，但是对于一个这么瘦的女孩来说算是合适。她的四肢和手指都很长，腰收紧的线条看起来健康有力，腹部的马甲线，圆润的翘臀，腿部纤长健康的肌肉线条是她经常锻炼的证明。

已经开始渐渐有了成熟女人体态的，别人的身体。

如果没有伤疤的话，诺维雅·芬奇应该会是一个高挑的美人。她想。这也难怪，真正的诺维雅·芬奇的母亲从小不管外貌还是头脑都在同龄女孩子里被众星捧月，还会跳芭蕾，算是大家闺秀；她的父亲更是几乎单凭外表就把这位可怜的母亲迷住，然后把她和女儿的一生给毁了。真正的诺维雅·芬奇没能活几年，现在在这里的只不过是一个藏在她尸体里的游魂——不过这样的现状也维持不了很久，因为不管怎么样自己都活不过30岁。当初21年的期限现在已经用掉大概三分之一了。

再说身材好有什么用。什么都比不过莉莉·波特，虽然她已经不在人世。她又想到了蕾娜·法拉蒙德的绿眼睛，感觉自己烦躁得不行。紧接着又想道如果身材都不好岂不是更糟糕；然后又笑自己，虽然一直在对自己说别妄想，可还是想尽量能够美一些，把自己最好的一面给他看。长时间接触水汽让她脸上的伤疤刺痛起来，才想起来今天还没上药，因为没来得及找斯内普要新的药水。她想到刚才一直跟着他的蕾娜·法拉蒙德，心像是被捅了一刀。他们今天晚上会不会在一起？

她可不抱什么斯内普教授毫无性经验的希望，可能霍格沃茨的学生们年龄尚幼，还不懂那种内敛沉静的魅力，但毕竟不是所有人都是瞎子。就算斯内普教授不修边幅，可是实际上他稍微收拾一下外表也会相当吸引人——可能还得收起他那能冻伤人的态度和刻薄的言辞。

她在头发上喷了顺发药水，盘起头发，再用魔法和发卡固定住。自己不会化妆，脸上没有施任何脂粉；因为她觉得，说真的，化妆也没什么用。

别想了。她深吸了一口气，不停地告诉自己别抱无谓的期待，然后再用各种现实扼杀自己的感情。似乎这样反复的心理暗示有些效果，她强行对自己说自己轻松了一些，做好了心理建设，希望自己能理性些。

她上了楼，还没进大厅就听到了很多人低低的交谈声和柔和的音乐。所有人都穿得很体面，手里拿着饮料或者酒，三三两两凑在一起，看起来很从容地和别人交谈。空气里不同的香水味混杂在一起，有些呛人，所有人脸上挂起的笑容透着疲惫和紧张，只有少数人看起来实实在在地适应并且享受。社交果然是一件累人的事，她边这么想着边贴着墙往前走，试图靠近最里面的餐台，同时眼睛寻找着——

想找到那个人几乎不费吹灰之力，即使他换了衣服，即使他被好几个人围在中间，那熟悉的身影她还是瞬间就能精准地认出。从眼睛看到他的一瞬间开始她就似乎忘记了身在何处，忘记了该怎么隐藏自己的渴望，忘记了自己是谁，只剩下那从胸口扩散开来的，深到让人心痛的感觉。

这是她第一次见这样的西弗勒斯·斯内普。他的颈上系着丝绸的暗银绿花纹领带，说话的时候喉结在领口与下巴的v字地带上下滑动。也许是因为大厅的温度不低，他没有穿西装外套，黑色马甲上的水牛角扣子闪着柔和的琥珀色的光泽，扣子上垂下来的金色怀表链闪闪发亮。一双长腿包裹在有着银灰色细暗纹的西装裤内，平整的裤脚没有一丝褶皱。他穿着一双经典款式的深棕色系带牛津鞋，虽然看得出不是全新，却擦得很干净。这样的他看起来和平时藏在宽袍大袖里的形象看起来太不一样了，这一身深色的装束并没有张扬的装饰，但每一分细节都能衬托出主人的细致高雅。不得不说很称他的气质。原本就瘦高的他在这样的装束下实在让习惯了他平时样子的小巫师们看得说不出话来。

堪称惊艳。

霍格沃茨的学生们和熟悉他的老师们全都没想到只是换一身衣服，斯内普就能有这么大的变化；只是他的神色还是和平时一样，于是没人敢对于他的装束妄加评论，毕竟新学年还没开始就在暑假里被扣分什么的实在是太悲催了，而老师们送上衷心的夸赞，斯内普看起来也并不多在意。

他总给诺维雅一种自我流放的感觉。似乎复杂的心境使得他根本没有装饰自己的意思，甚至有点惩罚自己似的孤立自己。

她有点难过，为什么几乎所有从小就被身边所有人惩罚的人，长大之后都还要惩罚自己呢。不幸的他们深陷在这样的漩涡里，似乎没有感受幸福的能力，也不知道该如何放过自己。从没有人教他们该怎么脱身，所有的努力都是徒劳。这样的人只能羡慕着懂得幸福的人，然后和他们分道扬镳。

现在也一样。她没有勇气走上前去称赞他这样穿很好看，或者向他问好。普通女孩憧憬的场面和装束只是让她不自在，越收到别人的赞美和注目就越是想藏起来。而在斯内普的目光朝向她的时候，她感觉自己的自卑已经到达了极限——她像是被他的烫到一样迅速低下头，不知所措地握起了手，胃里一片冰凉。

而她低估了斯内普的观察力，有着相似过去的男人一眼就看穿了她的自卑和紧张。斯内普自从从邓布利多口中得知关于她的一部分事实之后不得不重新审视她。现在的他们算是一条线上的蚂蚱，这使得他不得不更加密切地观察她。让人轻松的是他不必再把她当做一个孩子来看待，而是可以作为两个成年人讨论问题那样对话。可是月深入了解就越让他不舒服的是，她与自己的一部分相似总是让他的心情起伏不定，而且往往是向着自己最不喜欢的方面发展——那让他感觉自己仍旧是软弱的。可她又与自己不同，她不像曾经的自己，亮出毒牙保护自己；而是以另外一种方式抗拒着：她大多数时候没什么表情，那对别人的温吞笑容更像是条件反射。她以接受的姿态迎接一切，即使她的眼睛深处并没有多少快乐。

另一种虚伪。他很早之前就对她这样的性格下了结论，只是在更了解她之后每次看到她那温吞的笑的时候自己的气闷和难受越发明显。

他在她走进大厅之后就用余光注意着她。和他猜的一样，她不喜欢这样的场合并且很不自在。她贴着墙小心地走着，环顾四周，似乎在找什么救星似的，在头转到自己的方向之后朝着这边走了几步。他一直忍着不转头看她，尽管他自己也不知道为什么；可是随着她越靠越近，他又把这样的想法包括身边几个人的声音放到一边去了。

他转过目光。一袭白裙配她白皙的皮肤和纤细的身体线条，让她整个人似乎都罩上一层柔和的光晕。她很美。他盯着那条缠在她大腿上的小蛇装饰想道，随即慌忙把目光移开去看她的眼睛。不知是因为紧张还是什么，她的脸颊有些红，像是春寒未退的雨中被水打湿的桃花瓣，他以为自己会对上她和平时一样清亮警觉的蓝眼睛和那看不出多少真诚快乐的笑，却在接触到她的目光之后被她过于外露的惊慌和紧张打了个措手不及。斯内普惊讶于着似乎不合常理的惊慌，而诺维雅在他还没来得及反应过来的时候就迅速转身走了。意外的感觉还在脑子里打转，他想也没想就跟了上去。


	11. 25.共舞和回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -。

25.共舞和回忆

Irwin Kostal - Edelweiss Waltz (Audio) / The Sound of Music Soundtrack - 10 - The Grand Waltz

“你跑什么？”斯内普几乎几步就追上了没穿惯高跟鞋的诺维雅，一把抓住她的肩膀。他的大手像是一把铁钳，死死扣住诺维雅肩胛骨，带得她一个趔趄。同时她像是被吓到一样猛地一抖，斯内普才想起来她十分排斥肢体接触。他赶忙放开手，可是又犹豫着没放下，手还在她肩膀上悬着。斯内普不明白为什么对方看见自己就跑了，甚至不知道为什么自己那么确定她是躲着自己，更不知道为什么自己在乎——我为什么要在乎？这一大串的疑问和不确定搅得他心里乱作一团，更让他混乱的是似乎有什么他刻意逃避的事实就躺在那一团混乱的下面——而他知道自己不愿意去探究那是什么。

就好像揭开自己的皮肤骨骼看自己的心，而为了探究这个事实所留下的伤口将永远不能愈合。

诺维雅慢慢地转过头，她皱着眉，年轻的脸庞在走廊恰到好处的灯光下半明半暗，紧皱的眉心使得他不禁想：我平时也是这样的吗？接着他又马上否定了自己，不，肯定不一样。我们怎么可能有任何共同点？一个注定不会有好结局的，满嘴谎话的男人，和一个尚且年幼（姑且算是），仍然有未来和选择权的小女孩。

她看着他，浅色的眼睛反射着昏暗的楼梯间里暗得恰到好处的灯光，他盯着那平滑的表面上那闪动的一点亮光，它像是在自己心里烧出一个洞来，他几乎感受到了胸口那种疼，可是却着了魔一样的盯着它。混乱，不确定，焦躁，在这样的亮光里都消失了。

是啊，选择权。西弗勒斯·斯内普，你早就选择了这条通往地狱的道路。而你怎么敢，哪怕有一秒钟，产生你们身在一处的错觉？她不该为了任何人的目的身处险境，哪怕她自己的。他定了定神开口了。

“芬奇小姐，虽然我没发现这里有什么让你这么慌张——不过为了让你的教授和院长省心，我认为你应该避免做出这样的举动？”他的声音低沉柔和，黑眼睛深深的，站在那一动不动，像是一座冰冷的塑像。

诺维雅呆住了，不知道该找个什么理由来蒙混过关。但是她不知道自己是哪根筋搭错了，又或者是因为斯内普的黑眼睛直直地看着自己，使得她只能说出自己的真实想法。“因为您啊，教授。”

“我？你这是什么意思？”斯内普眨了一下眼睛不解地问；满脸的狐疑和不解。是了，他也是有感情的，他不是一个只会皱眉和冷冻别人的机器，他会开心，会伤心；他不是坚不可摧，更不是无所不能。西弗勒斯·斯内普不是塑像。就算他是一个巨大的谜团，他也是个人——有血有肉，有追求，有自己生活的凡人。不知道是因为在他冷漠的外壳上敲下了一点点裂痕，还是因为刚才的那句话已经够让她破罐破摔了，她突然不想对他说任何谎话了。

而她也听见自己没头没脑地这么说了。她知道自己这样的行为很突然，蠢，很疯狂，但是她愿意冒险。“教授，我永远也不会对你说谎话。”

斯内普居高临下地看着她，找不出任何一个字来回答。可是他不蠢。他看得出她的脸上是一种平静的笃定，甚至带着点得意和自负。她似乎在自己的脑子里想到了什么，然后下了决心。

诺维雅·芬奇，你究竟在想什么？他在心里暗叹，这样的矛盾的一个人不应该是真实存在的。前一秒还躲着自己，后一秒又挑战似的说“我永远也不会对你说谎。”他的逻辑和理智像一个旁观者，看着自己就这么被她的节奏带得一团乱，像是突然被她牵着手跑进一团迷雾里；她肆意而自如地在迷雾中穿梭，而自己却不知自己身在何处。他想起曾经在自己熟悉的地窖里的那些日子，那样乖顺没有怨言的乖学生和眼前这个女孩子重叠，那么多不值一提的时光过得如此之快，可是现在想来，每一点一滴都在自己的脑海里那么清晰。

平淡的日子像渐渐升温的水，当他意识到自己已经被这样温吞无害的日常驯服之后，一切却似乎又不同了。

说到底，人是很难忍受一直独身一人的，不是吗？

他看着她的眼睛在自己的脸上扫着，还露出了一个微笑，那个疑问还在，而她似乎完全没有要回答的意思。“因为您啊，教授”，这算是哪门子的回答？

在这个时候有脚步声往这边来了，两个人都下意识地退了一步，收起了目光和表情，僵硬地谁也不看谁。而经过他们的一群学生似乎谁也没往这边看似的有说有笑地走开了，直到脚步声远去他们也没有再看对方。

邓布利多过来和他们俩打招呼的时候，诺维雅似乎在细致地研究墙上那副画上油画的笔触，而斯内普则是面无表情地站在离她一步远的地方，好像在想些什么似的皱着眉。

蓝眼睛的老人装作什么都没看出来似的，事实上刚才那一追一赶他全看在眼里，而这短短的几分钟在楼梯的拐角发生了什么，他懒得去想。

反正肯定是让人开心的事。毕竟谁会不喜欢这样的一个夜晚呢。锦衣华服，美酒音乐。年轻的灵魂。

老人不着痕迹地微微一笑。

“啊，西弗勒斯，芬奇小姐。”他晃了晃手里喝空了的酒杯，“现在离开是不是还太早了？作为对浪费这样一个美丽的夜晚的小小惩罚……我想我是否有幸欣赏你们两位的一支舞？”

“校长，我……”斯内普连忙想拒绝，可是话说到一半就被邓布利多挡回去了，“西弗勒斯，别叫我校长。我只是一个孤独的老人，难得放下日常的重任享受一刻休闲的时光。”

老家伙真会说啊。两个人交换了一个无奈的眼神，同时想。

像是被邓布利多刻意算计过似的，在两个人走到舞池边缘的时候，前一刻休息的乐队正在恰到好处时奏响了华尔兹。

在吊灯的灯光和华丽的背景下斯内普从容地朝诺维雅伸出手，微微欠身，眼睛直视着她；诺维雅有些不知所措，但还没忘了基本的礼仪，颔首屈膝，有些僵硬地行了一个提裙礼。

两只手交握在一起，距离瞬间被拉近。斯内普能闻到她身上那似有若无的香水味，蝴蝶夫人玫瑰——他想到那浅色的花瓣，似乎和眼前人的双唇重叠。他突然有种冲动，他想知道，那下面是否也隐藏着那样使人沉醉的红色汁液？

他是怎么做到这么从容的？诺维雅紧张地想，甚至能感觉到斯内普为了配合她可以微微驼着背，可是即使这样他的动作看起来也相当优雅。太近了，真的太近了。她的心跳得太快以至于有些耳鸣，她敢打赌自己的连现在一定红透了，表情和动作肯定都特别紧张。她不敢看他的眼睛。

“芬奇小姐，看着我。挺直你的脊梁。不要给霍格沃茨丢脸。”斯内普在她顺从地抬头看着自己时给了她一个鼓励的笑。“做得很好。现在我要你不要想多余的事，让我引领你。”

诺维雅的脑袋一片空白，只剩下下意识的遵从。他的黑眼睛看着自己，他的声音很柔和，措辞却像是命令——就和无数次上课的时候一样。说到底，他是她的老师；而照着他说的做，似乎已经成为了自己的本能。可是太近了，实在是太近了……

他干燥温暖的手握着自己的，他身上的气息和温度都是那么清晰。他轻柔的声音变成了一种奇妙的催化剂，让她既喜悦又痛苦，想把这一刻的所有一切都丝毫不差地深深记在脑子里，恨不得乐队的演奏永远不要结束。

如果我是为了这一刻而不得不遭受我之前所有的磨难，那我甘之如饴。

这两个人并不是场上跳得最好的一对，却无疑是吸引目光最多的一对。西弗勒斯·斯内普平时隐藏在他那黑色大袍子下的身材竟然如此迷人，宽肩窄腰长腿翘臀一个不露，让在场的女士们交换了不少惊讶的眼神和惊艳的赞叹，而且平时不苟言笑的他居然还这么会跳舞。他的舞伴，那个金发的女孩子，看起来十五六岁的样子，身材高挑，可惜脸上有一大片骇人的伤疤。

蕾娜·法拉蒙德看着自己的心上人和他的学生。他多迷人啊，她想。而曾经自己的秘密现在已经不能算是自己的秘密了。她有点失落，既为了别人对斯内普的赞许自豪，又有些失落。她拒绝了好几位男士的邀请坐在一旁休息，刚才斯内普追出去之后她就没有跳舞的心情了。

那个女孩看起来似乎渐渐没那么紧张了，舞姿轻盈了不少。他们渐渐地配合得越来越好，斯内普挺拔的身姿随着舞步优雅从容地进退，诺维雅则是轻盈地跟随着他的步伐。裙摆在空气中随着他们的步伐也在舞动，时而轻抚过斯内普的西装裤，时而随着诺维雅转圈的动作像花朵一样绽开。

蕾娜·法拉蒙德站起身，回自己房间去了。

雪绒花的旋律停下之后诺维雅笑了。“教授，谢谢您。您跳得真好。”

斯内普微微点头，“谢谢你的称赞。我很高兴看到你渐渐不那么紧张了。”

“是啊。这还多亏了您呢。现在我想来杯饮料……您要喝点什么吗？”诺维雅有点喘，脸看起来红红的。

“我去拿吧。”斯内普转过身，“你要喝什么？”

“能给我来杯酒吗？”诺维雅眨了眨眼睛，斯内普则是挑了挑眉看着她，没有回答。

“好吧……”诺维雅有点不满地扁了扁嘴，“那就……柠檬气泡水？”

她走到餐台前给自己拿了点吃的，斯内普回来的时候看着她的吃相又露出之前在牛排店时那种疑惑的表情，把手中的一个高脚杯递给她。

些微刺激的气味先是冲入鼻腔，紧接着冰凉的，酸甜的饮料带着气泡席卷了口腔。香槟带着烘烤的干果和蜜饯的甜香气息，一口下去唇齿间带着植物烘烤气味的干香沁人心脾。

“教授，您真会挑。”诺维雅发自内心地赞许道。

“就这一杯。如果我的学生因为一杯——哦，柠檬水，而第二天头晕的话，那只能说她太过放纵自己。”斯内普面无表情地散发着他的冷幽默和傲娇，这让诺维雅的心暖暖的。

他就是这样，明明比谁都要细致周全，却总要把自己伪装得非要别人恨他才罢休。

“教授，谢谢您。”诺维雅傻傻地笑了，“您是世界上最好的人。”

“我看你只喝了一口就开始说胡话了。”斯内普顿了一下松了松领结，喝了一口自己手里的酒。

“您说，瑞士是不是很美？”诺维雅一边吃东西一边说，“我很想看看阿尔卑斯山，坐红皮火车，尝尝芝士火锅和蛤蜊汤。”

“我们不是去观光的。”

两个人站在餐台边边喝边说着话，直到诺维雅吃饱，邓布利多叫他们去休息室坐坐。

几个人和霍格沃茨的另外几个学生在邓布利多的提议下玩了几轮阿瓦隆。诺维雅总是抽到平民，但是就算抽到什么重要角色，只要对上邓布利多或者斯内普就基本没有赢过。但是如果和这两个人中的任何一个组队都基本是赢得很轻松。不得不承认左右胜率的是队友。孩子们的水平参差不齐，但是确实心思比较单纯，太容易看透。让诺维雅宽慰的是她似乎挺擅长玩这个，用言语和肢体语言诱导别人往歪路上走然后得逞，实在很有意思。

直到大家都玩累了，一个学生走到钢琴旁弹起来，大家才转移阵地，开始谈论喜欢的歌，兴趣高涨的孩子们甚至开始点歌，然后跟着唱。斯内普今天看起来似乎心情不错，一直没找借口离开就是最好的证明。不过没人敢指望他唱歌，不过在邓布利多怂恿他的时候他也没有发射出太多冷气，只是摇摇头。他喝了不少，可是也没看出有任何醉态，只是和平时比起来似乎没有那么神经紧绷。他坐在诺维雅旁边（不知道是其他学生不敢还是巧合，反正诺维雅很欢迎这样的“巧合”）。

“那我能不能点一首“醉乡民谣”？”诺维雅其实也断断续续喝了两三杯“柠檬水”，但是她感觉还好——至少自己还能走直线。可是谁又在乎呢？其他学生们也多多少少喝了带酒精的饮料，但是谁也不想扫兴。

直到有人开始弹“Marie from sunny Italy”。

邓布利多很惊讶居然这个年代还有人知道这首歌。什么时候出的来着？1900年？1910年？时间过得如此之快，转眼一个世纪过去了。他把后背陷在沙发里，拇指摩挲着酒杯的边缘。熟悉的旋律轻柔地勾起尘封的记忆，年少时的弟弟妹妹，烈日下的草地，父亲书房里的阳光；金发的少年带着浓重得德国口音朝他走来，说着不太流利的英语，异色的双瞳美得惊人。

禁酒令的那些年他们偷偷用葡萄和大麦私自酿酒，坐在谷仓里喝着带着苦味的自酿啤酒和葡萄酒高谈阔论。那些荒唐日子里塞满了太多不真实的快乐和肆意的笑；回忆那么鲜明，仿佛伸出手就能触及到那微微喘息的，轻佻地笑着的嘴唇和那黏腻和皮肤。他还记得那年轻人火一样的双眼和誓言。

然后铺满了金色阳光和烈日的回忆瞬间转冷，昏暗背景下的争吵，仰面倒下的妹妹，朝着他大喊的弟弟。

曾经对着他微笑的，火一样的爱人站在一片大战过后的废墟中长久地盯着自己一言不发，彼时他已变得冰冷的异色瞳深藏着愤怒和悲伤，不再年轻的脸上满是疲惫。

然后是禹禹独行的数十载，孑然一身的生活过得那么快又那么慢，等待他去解决的问题大大小小接连不断，一个又一个从没停过。直到那个在孤儿院长大的，眼神狠厉的小男孩成长为笑得圆滑世故却让人从心底发冷的年轻人，又成为一个离经叛道的恶魔；再是他曾经不怎么看好的一位斯莱特林竟然说要为了一个死去的格兰芬多奉献出自己的一切。

生活永远是精彩的，你永远不知道下一个超出想象的怪是什么时候发生，就像盒子里的巧克力。他在心里冷幽默了一把——比如最新的这个：诺维雅·芬奇。他并不只是出于兴趣想要让这两个人走得近一些，而是如果他们能够建立强有力的联系的话，一切都会更容易往对自己有利的方向发展。

为了所有人，这是把伤害降到最小的方式。他想道。

“校长，您在想什么呢？”诺维雅正好在这个时候偏过头来问他，她笑得很开心，看起来单纯而好奇。

就像是自己曾经利用心碎而迷茫的西弗勒斯·斯内普一样，现在他又不得不让一个这么小的孩子身陷险境。

邓布利多咽下喉头涌起的苦水眨了眨眼睛，回答道：“噢，我的小小姐，”然后俏皮地笑了，“我在想今天的红酒炖雪梨。不知道厨房现在还有没有剩下的餐点给我当夜宵？”


	12. 27.哥哥和小丫头

27.哥哥和小丫头

管平湖 - “流水”

不知不觉时钟的指针已经指向了十一点。热闹的氛围慢慢散去，诺维雅觉得自己的心像是壁炉里燃尽的炉火里那一点残存的热度一样温存而疲惫。该是睡觉的时间了，人们纷纷散去，她和老校长道了晚安，借着昏暗的炉火看着坐在自己身边的黑发男人。不知道是不是因为喝得有点多，还是自己累了，她觉得自己的意识有些模糊，只想看着他傻笑。斯内普不知什么时候松了自己的领带，衬衣的袖口随意地挽起，露出肌肉结实的小臂。他正姿势轻松地倚在靠背上，已经散尽热度的炉火发出的微光点亮了他深不见底的瞳孔表面，尽管那里面却还是幽黑一片。诺维雅直到斯内普知道自己在盯着他看，只是不想就此作出任何反应，紧接着想起她其实曾经无数次这样看着他，只是最近自己似乎藏得越来越差劲。不过那又有什么呢，那个蕾娜不是比我更过分！她就差直接贴到教授身上去了。想到这她心里一阵不满，直直地坐起来盯着斯内普拿起酒杯。

“教授……干杯！”她伸出自己拿着杯子的手往他面前探了探，斯内普还没来得及反应她就收回了手，一仰脖把自己杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

“你该去睡觉了。”斯内普放下自己的杯子，无奈地站起身来居高临下地看着诺维雅。

“我知道。”诺维雅打了个哈欠又闭上眼睛伸了伸懒腰，喉咙里发出了满足的“嗯——”的一声。他觉得很有意思，平时十分警醒拘谨拘谨的人喝醉之后显露出来的本色各有不同，但是唯一的共同点就是酒精能够让这些人放松下来。

他很少喝酒，自己的身份并不允许他耽于麻醉自己逃避现实，并且这也不是他自己想要的——而且酒精对他来说似乎并不能起到多大麻痹神经的作用。

他看着坐在自己面前连动作都变得慵懒涣散的诺维雅·芬奇，后者还盯着站在吧台后面的酒保，于是他面无表情地告诫她不能再喝了。

诺维雅抬眼看他，皱着眉一副不满的表情。僵持了几秒之后她妥协了：“教授，我忘了跟您说。我的眼药水用完了……”

“我知道。”斯内普打断她，“你跟我来。”

他们下了楼，走到斯内普的房间门口。在斯内普开门进去的时候诺维雅问都没问就跟了进去，她心里知道自己这样做教授可能会有些不高兴，可是借着酒劲她就装作什么都不知道一样直接跟着他走了进去。好在教授没说什么，只是打开行李箱开始帮她找药。看起来只有教授一个人的行李，还好还好。她松了口气，要是一开门看见蕾娜在里面她真不知道自己该怎么办好了。

“给你。”和平时一样冰凉的小瓶，温热干燥的大手。诺维雅在接过他手里的东西的时候愣了神，这样不同的场景突然让她意识到他这样为自己熬药已经好几个月了。一周两次，从不间断。

“教授，谢谢您。”她摩挲着手里的两支小药瓶，突然觉得嗓子有点难受，说不出话来的感觉。“我太笨了。明明您还有那么多重要的事不得不去做，却还得为了我浪费时间调配这种药剂。”

她无数次想问问他为什么不干脆告诉自己配方这样就可以摆脱她这个麻烦，可是她不想问。她心里很清楚自己是想利用他对自己的这一点愧疚保持和他的联系。尽管她知道自己这样做只是徒劳，而且确实这对他毫无益处。尽管身处一处，自己却更加清晰地明白不管她怎么拼命追赶也不可能和他并肩。

“是很麻烦。”斯内普轻柔而不带感情地回答，“但是我说过了。你很重要。”话出口之后他自己愣了一秒，惊讶于自己的直白，也有点后悔自己这种容易让人引起误会的措辞。他立刻低下头去寻找诺维雅的眼睛，想看一看她对自己的话作何反应，却看到她的表情已经恢复了平常的温和疏远。  
“您也很重要。”她笑了，微微偏头，玩味又认真。“我会竭尽所能报答您。”

“您也很重要”，这是什么意思？斯内普觉得自己的思绪又一次陷入了些许混乱，短短的一个晚上已经发生两次这样的情况了，他条件反射地想用自己熟悉的方式讽刺她，最好看到她脸上和别人露出一样的，他最熟悉的恐惧神色，然后再也不要试图接近自己——可是他又不想那么做。

他又想起在上一个圣诞节她受伤时的样子，似乎感觉不到疼似的呆站着，不停地道歉，恐惧的原因不是自己受伤，而是怕自己生气。

现在他意识到了自己似乎盯着她的眼睛看了太久了，久到他有些不安——于是他把目光往下移，却在看到她浅色的、有些湿润的嘴唇的时候觉得有些喉咙发紧。

他像一阵旋风一样转身背对她，闭上眼睛毫不客气地下了逐客令：“行了。你该出去了。晚安，芬奇小姐。”

尽管闭上了眼睛，她的香水味却萦绕在自己的呼吸之间。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，不要自寻烦恼。他暗暗握紧了拳头叹了口气。

第二天诺维雅只睡了三四个小时，天还没亮就醒了。自己做了一晚上乱七八糟的梦，醒来却记不起来梦见什么了。她看了看表，才5点多，天刚蒙蒙亮。她起了床想去找点吃的，却被告知早餐要6点才能准备好，于是打算上楼到花房去转转顺便等到6点开餐。

打开门走进花房，本以为会听到清晨的鸟鸣，可是没想到却安静得让人意外——连流水的声音都没有。诺维雅正诧异，却被此刻正好变亮的金橙色阳光刺得睁不开眼。

她慢慢适应着亮光睁开眼，在那大盛的金光里看到一个小小的人影。随着视野越来越明晰，那人影渐渐从金光里模糊的剪影变得清晰起来。那是一个看起来约莫七八岁的小女孩，她坐在喷泉边浅浅的水池里，一头柔顺的白头简单地束起，斜插着一根发簪又垂下，有些许浸进了水里，散开像是透亮的水草。白嫩的小脸很可爱，一看就是亚洲人长相；长睫毛被阳光镀上一层金色，淡灰色的瞳孔慵懒地看着聚集在她身边的大大小小的鸟儿们——它们臣服得姿态让诺维雅很是惊讶。女孩穿着一身淡紫色的东方的传统服饰，垂坠柔顺的裙摆层叠，浸泡在水里像盛开的花瓣一样散开。

那个女孩看到她之后脸朝这边侧了侧，殷红的唇勾起一个笑，眼角和脸颊带着桃红，流转的眼波带着摄人的媚色。诺维雅在对上她的眼睛的一瞬间心猛地一紧，后背的汗毛都竖了起来，下意识地想移开目光，想逃走，可是却动不得半分，只得僵在那里手心直冒冷汗。

那女孩看她这样似乎有点惊讶地眨了眨眼，紧接着眯起眼睛发出了一串清脆的笑声——几乎是在她的笑声响起的同事，鸟的叫声，喷泉的水声，树叶的响声就都回来了。

“丫头，你还挺有意思。你叫什么？”那女孩说的是中文。她向自己走来，步态娉婷，身上的环佩互相碰撞，在这极度安静的环境下叮当作响；没过她小腿肚的水竟一点也不影响她的步态，待到她走出水中，她的衣服和头发也竟然一点都不湿。

“我……我叫诺维雅·芬奇。”诺维雅僵硬地用英语回答她，却见那个女孩摆摆手：“得啦。我知道你会说中文。别那么紧张嘛。”

随着她的后半句话出口，很神奇地，诺维雅僵硬的身体放松了，她抬起自己的手看了看，不可思议地握紧又松开。

“诺维雅·芬奇。你是？”这人怎么知道我会说中文的？

她刚要发问，就听见后面传来一个青年人的声音：“玉阳先生！可找到您了！”

诺维雅转过头去看，看见两个二十来岁的年轻人急匆匆走来，穿着轻便的斜襟海青，青丝束起成发髻，也是亚洲面孔，两个人长得完全一样。

“常昼，常夜。”小姑娘仰着头一脸嫌弃地教训道，“别叫我先生。”

“您这一大清早上这儿干嘛来呀？”其中一个人说道，“可叫我们俩好找。”

“我来看鸟。我上哪儿去干你什么事儿？你倒要管起我来了？”小姑娘人小气势却很足，脆生生的嗓子说起话来老气横秋，还带着一股子京片子。

“您瞧您这话说的。”旁边那个人赶紧赔笑，“我哪敢啊。”

“小丫头，给你介绍一下。这是常昼和常夜。兄弟俩，我徒弟。我叫玉阳。”

“唐羽士。”这个时候另外一个声音从加了进来，“我爷爷的朋友。”诺维雅再次转头，那个声音的主人胳膊上停着一只宝蓝色的金刚鹦鹉，微笑着和她打招呼：“你好，芬奇小姐。”他的中文算是很好了，可是还是带着些许英国人的口音；看起来二十岁左右，一头金发，温和的蓝眼睛，英俊的面庞，家教良好，态度疏离，不管是长相还是举手投足都居然有些眼熟——。

太像阿克托了。不会吧？

像是看出了诺维雅的惊讶，他让那只大鹦鹉停在兴奋的玉阳胳膊上来和她握手：“舍弟承蒙你关照了。施耐德·朗格。”

“你是阿克托的哥哥！”诺维雅还是觉得很意外，“他从来没说过自己有哥哥！而且为什么你们俩的姓不一样？”

“啊。他可能想过告诉你，不过出于一些原因没法直接说。事实上我们都姓沙菲克。”

什么？诺维雅被这突如其来的双重真相重击得有些控制不住表情，自己的好友竟然是土豪……不对高富帅。她脑海里镶着金牙的中东土豪的幻象破灭了，换成了这两兄弟坐在财宝山上手里拿着厚厚的古籍戴着王冠。这样一来说不定还能给自己开开后门放放水，没准自己想要的东西意外地轻轻松松就能到手。

真是天上掉馅饼的好事。她拼了命忍住上扬的嘴角，转过头去看玉阳，这个时候长昼和常夜的胳膊和肩膀上正成群地落着五颜六色的虎皮鹦鹉和红山雀，看起来特别好笑。

“你们这一家子神神秘秘的干什么？不是传说中你们很厉害吗？”

“我们只是为了自保。”施耐德温和地说，“中立，客观。”

“明明起了个德国人的名字。”诺维雅忍不住说道，“你们家人很奇怪啊。”

“麻瓜的历史与我们无关……或者应该说，关系不大。”他的表情一点没变，“但是为了保留住什么，就要有所付出。随你怎么说都好。”他掏出怀表看了看，连诺威亚这样的外行的惊鸿一瞥都能看出来那块表价值不菲，与其说是一块表，更不如说是一个精巧的艺术品，或者说浓缩的宇宙。

“你该去吃早饭了，芬奇小姐。”他收起怀表，“已经过六点了。”

“对了……昨天的晚宴为什么你们没去？”诺维雅想起邓布利多身边空着的几个位置，想再想想应该是留给这几个人的。

“唐羽士一行人是因为时差的关系。”他说，前一刻还彬彬有礼的高傲脸孔瞬间变了，很嫌弃地摇了摇头，“我嘛……我只是不喜欢那种装腔作势的正经宴会。”

“这小子半夜跟我们一起坐在我客厅里吃东西聊天来着。”玉阳轻盈地走到施耐德身边，抬起下巴斜着眼睛看他。“没办法。您带来的厨师做的中国菜实在是太好吃了！”施耐德作无奈状，“请务必待会儿也让我去蹭饭。”

中餐！！诺维雅觉得自己的口水已经要决堤了，十几年了，都没吃过像样的中餐啊！

“丫头，想了吧？”玉阳转过头来看她，脸上是了然又骄傲的笑容。“中式早餐。想了就跟我走。”

诺维雅看着一桌子熟悉又怀念的中式早餐热泪盈眶。饱满莹白的小笼包，透明闪亮的糯米烧麦，冒着热气的香脆油条，飘在汤汁里鼓鼓囊囊的小馄饨。豆腐脑闪着白玉一样的光泽，炸得金黄的炸糕，浓稠的紫米红豆粥，浅黄色刚出炉的豆浆，皮上刻着棕黑裂纹的茶叶蛋……还有各种酱菜、调料、小碟子里的辣椒，酱油，醋，简直是应有尽有。

幸福来得太突然，让人措手不及。

“玉阳！我爱你！”诺维雅嘴里塞着小笼包口齿不清地想要抱住身边的玉阳，却被常昼一把揪着领子拉开了：“休得无理！”

“芬奇小姐，玉阳先生驻颜有术。”常夜无奈地赔笑，“她已经九百多岁了。”

“什么！？”诺维雅差点噎着自己，不可置信地仔细观察着玉阳的小脸，怎么看都是一个小女孩的样子。“九百多岁？”

“啊。九百六十四……还是六十五来着。”玉阳咬了一口烧麦，小模样很是得意，“厉害吧？”

“何止厉害啊……我只知道尼古拉斯·弗拉梅尔活了六百多年……”

“嗯。那是你们的法术体系。……或者说，他们的。”玉阳说到这里放下了手中的碗筷坐正了，“印欧语系的魔术起源不过一千多年，依我看还有很长的路要走。而我们，自从盘古在我昆仑开天辟地以来，就已经有了法术。”

诺维雅不禁一下子对身边这个看似孩童，实则几乎和英国的魔法历史一样长的人产生了崇敬，也似乎明白了一开始和她对视时的恐惧是为了什么。

“说起来，你很奇怪啊。”玉阳似笑非笑地看着诺维雅，“你一个洋人，怎么会有汉人的魂魄？”

这应该就是她知道自己会说汉语的原因了吧。诺维雅想道。“你能看见？”

“对。而且不光是魂魄，你看起来还颇具慧根。”玉阳抬起手，从袖子里拿出一个莹白的小玉球：“拿着。”诺维雅接过去，那微凉的小玉球竟然发出柔和的光，紧接着飘出五彩的雾气。

“你看。这就是你奇怪的地方……”玉阳看着她，“转生成洋人的魂魄我见过不少，有慧根的你还是头一个。”

“慧根？”

“对。就像印欧语系的魔法源头是血统，我们的法术源头是灵魂。所以没有华夏魂魄的人是无法修炼我们的法术的。而这只是先决条件。”

“所以慧根是……？”

“嗯……解释太多你也听不明白……你可以粗略理解成记忆。语言和思考方式。”玉阳想了一下说道，“你不可能指望一个洋人理解这个……”

“……心神合一，气宜相随，相间若余，万变不惊，无痴无嗔。”玉阳轻声念了几句。刚才的白玉小球被她捏在手里迸射出五彩光华，充盈的能量毫无攻击性，却让人觉得温和宁静，周身似有朦胧的水声。接着光华渐渐消散，诺维雅惊讶得说不出话来。

“能蹭到点先生的气，太值了。”常夜感动地说道，“比我自己行气吐纳一周还有用。”

“都说了别叫我先生。”小姑娘一脸嫌弃，转头去问施耐德：“刚才看到什么了吗？”对方只是耸耸肩，“看见你捏着个玉球念了几句诗？”

“懂了吗？他看都看不见。”玉阳把白玉小球收回袖子里，“法术是灵魂以言语为媒介，和天地万物的共鸣。理解越透彻，心智越清明，就是越好的慧根。媒介是中文，不是母语的话，无法做到。”

“羽士。您说的没错。”诺维雅点头，“来龙去脉能不能我只告诉您一个人？”

“好。”玉阳点点头，话音还没落，两个人就已经置身于另外一个地方了。

这是一间中式厢房，青石地砖上铺着地毯，房间两侧装饰着一对莲花花苞的高脚油灯。房间正中有一棵迷你滕树，仙鹤造型的一对铜像尖尖的喙衔着缠绕的金线，金线吊着香炉；地上散落着精致的骰子和画着符号的木牌。玉阳面前的茶托上摆着一套紫砂茶具，旁边的红铜小碳炉上的陶瓷水壶冒着热气。房间的墙上挂着字画，光从她背后的圆形窗户里照进来，窗外的几支翠竹被风吹得轻轻摇弋，沙沙作响；光这窗景就甚是风雅。

“不用那么惊讶。这屋子，一件道家常见的法器罢了。茶？”玉阳敛起袖子给诺维雅倒了一杯茶。

诺维雅把自己的事情来龙去脉一五一十地全都告诉了她。

“所以，你就是为了西弗勒斯·斯内普？你那个教授？”玉阳没抬头，又给自己倒了一杯茶，拿起一块豌豆黄：“傻丫头。等你勘破了这世间的烦恼，就能知道自己有多傻了。”

“玉阳……您活了快一千岁了。而且我也没有您那样的慧根。我勘不破啊。”

“哎。我也知道跟你说没用。”玉阳抿了一口茶水，“那个西……什么的，我看就是你命里的劫数。那你十几年之后怎么办？”

“你是说我死了之后？”诺维雅苦笑道，“还能怎么办。死了就死了呗。只要他好好的就行了。”

玉阳听到这不住地摇头。“我听不下去了。你们这些年轻人成天情呀爱的，太肉麻了。”

“丫头，拿着这个。不离身地带着。”玉阳沉吟了一下，从袖口里拿出一个腰佩。

那东西看起来有山核桃大小，看似一个圆形的木球，用纯青色的翡翠装饰连接着青色的吊绳和银色的流苏；和却说不上来是哪种木头。细看之下这个小小的木球竟然是三层透刻，每一层都能单独转动；最外层刻着祥云和仙鹤，中间一层是松树和鹿，最内层是一个实心小球，刻着椿花。

诺维雅用手把玩着这个精致的腰佩，惊叹着那栩栩如生的、极细微的雕刻，光卖相就让人爱不释手。

“这东西说不上什么神器，可是关键时候有用。我已经用不上了，看你与道家有缘，送给你罢。”玉阳摆摆手，两个人又回到了原来的房间，对着一桌子早餐。

“说完了？”施耐德看起来好像还在吃刚才手里拿着的同一根油条：“说完接着吃啊。”

玉阳赞许地拍了拍诺维雅的手：“观察力不错。在这边时间也就过了不到1分钟。”

诺维雅默默收起腰佩。世界之大，无奇不有。还没到瑞士，就已经觉得自己脑袋快要爆炸了。她想。


	13. 28-30

28.巴塞尔

Erik Satie - Gnossiennes 4-6

到瑞士的时候已经过中午了，一行人从机场又是一番折腾到了巴塞尔。这个城市在瑞士西北边，与德国和法国接壤，而且又是在瑞士境内，地理位置的优势不言而喻。

这里是巴塞尔协议的签署地，也是威森加摩宪章签署和生效的地方。古灵阁和许多不同国家的巫师银行总部都坐落于此，威森加摩的总部也在这里。和表面的麻瓜世界一样，瑞士的魔法界也是一片很少受战争摧残和侵袭的净土。无数国际组织的总部设立在瑞士，来自世界各地珍贵的宝物、书籍、艺术品甚至人才，都在大战期间被转移到这里才在战争中幸存下来，因此全世界很多顶尖的魔术师都选择在这片中立自由的土地上生活。

从下了飞艇以后诺维雅就一直跟在斯内普旁边，两人走在霍格沃茨的学生们的最前面，边走边低声聊着，蕾娜·法拉蒙德居然没有过来，而是和德姆斯特朗的学生们待在一起。诺维雅告诉了斯内普早晨发生的事，对方边走边听她说着。

她唯独没有提玉阳给她的那个腰佩，玉阳已经说了这是个关键时刻能救命的东西，她打算找个由头把它交给斯内普；但是怎么才能让他不离身地带着，她还得想一想。总之就这样直接交给他肯定不行。

“施耐德·朗格。你运气很不错。我也只是对这个名字有印象而已。”斯内普的黑眼睛专注地看了她一眼又转过头去。“那中国来的三个法师，应该是沙菲克现任家长的朋友。中国的魔术比我们要古老深奥得多。希望他们只是来看望时日无多的老朋友，此行并没有什么其他目的。”

诺维雅想了想。假设有很多种，不过这三人至少不是站在对立面的这个可能性最大。不过事事有万一，还是要小心行事。

关于这家人的身世诺维雅也有一大堆疑问，首先这两兄弟一个姓朗格一个姓海德，这在麻瓜世界基本是不可能发生的；其次是阿克托居然没告诉自己他的身世；然后就是，为什么一个神出鬼没的欧洲老人和活了好几百年的中国道士会是朋友？

“你应该庆幸你现在还能够记得施耐德·朗格的长相，或者说，你的记忆里还有这个人。”斯内普回答道，“沙菲克家族从格林德沃时期就隐姓埋名。两位黑魔王都曾经试图拉拢他们，可是这个古老而神秘的家族实在高明，他们都没能成功。我听说他们家族里各个都是精神魔咒的高手，摄魂取念和大脑封闭术，据说都是由沙菲克家的人发明的。”

由于施了咒语，周围的麻瓜并不能看见他们，于是一行人来到市立美术馆的庭院里，走到喷泉的飞龙雕刻正对面的一排柱子之间。领头的人用魔杖在墙两侧的雕花立柱之间画了个图案，那里就凭空出现了一道门，大家跟着走了进去。

这里简直是另一个城市。古老高大的建筑鳞次栉比，人声鼎沸，一眼望不到头。诺维雅注意到这里的人们不管是穿着还是店里卖的东西都和对角巷不同，有很多没见过的新奇玩意儿；可惜的是他们没时间久留，很快就穿过了主街道来到车站，坐上了沙菲克家族派来的马车。诺维雅和斯内普单乘一辆，两人都心知肚明这样更容易私下交谈。

“他们两兄弟竟然有不一样的姓氏。这真让我惊讶，不过我觉得，可能是为了让自己的家族更好地存续吧。这么一想，他们真的是十分团结，信任彼此。”诺维雅坐上了那辆漆成黑色的马车，与斯内普促膝而坐，软软的天鹅绒坐垫舒服极了。戴着白手套蹬着马靴的车夫彬彬有礼地和他们打了招呼，帮他们把行李抬到车顶上，替他们关上门。

“维系这种牵绊的不光是团结和信任，不然我们就不会有见到他们的机会了，芬奇小姐。”斯内普的表情带着几分嘲讽，可他随即又说道：“不过我承认巫师家族的血统观念和麻瓜不同。我也曾经在麻瓜的世界里生活过，明白你的疑问，但是巫师之间的联系要比麻瓜强得多。我们可以通过血缘，甚至魔法，无数种方式来加强这样的牵绊，拆穿谎言，信守承诺。但是麻瓜们没有这样的办法。”

“可是在我看来，有时候巫师——我们，不够团结。”

“是吗？”

“比如，格兰芬多和斯莱特林。”

“团结？和愚蠢的格兰芬多。我只能说，我实在不愿意给自己找麻烦，因为它们之间的实在相差太远——而你也是一个斯莱特林，别忘了。你这样的想法让我十分失望。”斯内普双眼的目光像是锥子一样，诺维雅躲闪了一下他的目光。

“对不起……教授，我只是……”她一时之间不知道该说什么好，只好强行换了话题：“对了，我对德姆斯特朗很感兴趣。”

“噢。因为他们教黑魔法吗？”斯内普似乎没打算再继续就诺维雅的上一个话题再说什么，而是换上了一副了然的表情，语调也很平静。

“您怎么知道的？”诺维雅反问，得到了斯内普可以称得上是赞许的回答。“你很有天赋，也有决心。你会在任何你想走的道路上取得不错的成就。”

斯内普看着她的表情，没有明说因为他觉得他们很像。而且诺维雅·芬奇其实很好懂，或者说几乎任何人在他面前都很好懂——甚至都用不着摄神取念。很明显的她想要讨好自己，也惊讶于自己对她的了解；可是她并没有表现出大多数人被看穿时那种恐惧和愤怒，而是似乎惊喜和好奇于他看穿了自己。或许是因为她没有那种无用的自尊和自大，所以那种想要接近和讨好自己的行为并不让斯内普反感。但这同时这也是让斯内普很不舒服的一点——她太过看低她自己。

斯内普避重就轻的回答让诺维雅有些意外，其实如果没有必要的话，斯内普说话不太会绕弯子。这也使得她不太敢继续追问。

两个人沉默了一刻，诺维雅低着头看着斯内普今天已经换回来的黑色巫师袍袍角，现在天放晴了，外面是如洗的湛蓝天空。

“而且我不得不说，如果你继续用不恰当的方式施高级咒语，更具体一点，不用魔杖——你的手指甲很快就会从根部开裂。相信我，你不会喜欢那种感觉的。”

诺维雅一下子抬起头看着斯内普，她眼里崇拜的亮光让斯内普吓了一跳。她承认自己一直在试图脱离魔杖施咒，不过这也只是让她的手指最末端的皮肤和指甲变得皲裂粗糙而已。昨天舞会之前她已经涂过白鲜和药膏，自己都觉得很难被发现，可是还是没能逃过斯内普的感官。右手的拇指、食指和中指最严重，是啊，以他的敏锐能发现肯定不是难事——

“那也就是说，您知道正确的方法？”诺维雅看起来像一下子打了鸡血一样，“您能不能教我？”

斯内普看着她因为兴奋有点发红的脸。她平时冷淡克制的表情全都不见了。诺维雅·芬奇对书本和魔咒的痴迷在霍格沃茨教师圈子里也算是一段美谈，就连庞弗雷夫人也因为她经常在练习魔咒的时候弄伤自己而知道了这件事。

那样有生气的模样他似乎从未在她脸上见到过，诺维雅·芬奇似乎总是试图躲避自己的目光，这样的时刻很少有。在湛蓝的天空下，她的蓝眼睛呈现出很浅的灰色，黑色的瞳孔更明显，眼球表面像是平滑的水面。

“好。回到学校之后我可以教你。但是现在，专心于你该做的。”斯内普沉声说。“还有，不要再试图脱离魔杖。现在你还需要它。”

这个时候窗外突然暗了，诺维雅往外面一看，才反应过来整个马车似乎都冲进了水里，轿厢里却一点都没有进水。他们在像是湖一样的地方穿行，马车在清澈翠绿的水中像是在飞一样。湖底的水草和鱼群在阳光下显得很近。因为身在水中的关系周围一下子安静了下来，温度也低了很多，在这夏天的午后让人感觉很是清凉舒适。

斯内普和诺维雅都知道现在身处别人的地盘，不该说的不宜多说，恐怕隔墙有耳，只好另找话题。  
“教授，您还真是厉害。”诺维雅举起她的右手，“连阿克托和科林都没有看出来。”

斯内普打量着她的手，她修长的手指在透过水的阳光下像是石膏一样蜡白细腻，唯有指甲有些不平，像是被烤焦了的白面包。他自己是过来人，年少时也曾经尝试过这样施咒；这种疼痛让他很是印象深刻。这种魔咒的灼伤可以说是时时刻刻都随着心跳和血液的泵击针刺一样的疼，就连拿起叉子吃饭都是个大工程。

他蓦地想起了什么，脱口问道：“你的手，这样有多久了？”

诺维雅稍微想了一下：“大概是……从二年级开始吧。”

“二年级？九月？”斯内普抬起眼直直地盯着她：“芬奇小姐，你难道感觉不到疼？”他觉得这有些难以置信，还有些疑问卡在喉咙里没说出口。那她是怎么完成论文的？还有那些繁琐的魔药准备和文书记录？

“对，九月……十月？……但是我不是感觉不到疼，只是习惯了。有时候这样的疼其实也挺好的……啊，不是什么奇怪的癖好，只是它让我安心……让我觉得，我没有在浪费时间……”诺维雅放下手，轻轻摩挲着指尖垂下眼帘。

又来了。在感觉到我有疑问的时候，她就会这样不着痕迹地避免眼神接触。所以斯内普没有追问她急切地想要追赶什么，而是微微抬着头视线向下看着她。

“芬奇小姐，看着我。”斯内普声音很轻，可一字一顿很是严厉。“我不会对你用摄神取念的。你知道，我是个有底线的人。”

他严厉深沉的黑眼睛对上诺维雅的眼睛，在后者的脸上看到了明显的动摇和愧疚。在诺维雅还没来得及说出一个字的时候他抢先出声了：“别跟我道歉。我应该告诉过你那让我不耐烦。”

让我不耐烦？我说过这样的话吗？为什么她向我道歉我会不耐烦——

一切的一切都没有合理的解释，亦或是他害怕那个合理的解释会让自己再也回不到从前。

“让我再看看你的手。”他听见自己的声音遵从了一团混乱的思绪里最清晰迫切的一条，诺维雅的表情仍然是被拆穿的愧疚和害怕自己生气的慌乱，她顺从却缓慢地再次伸出手，一点一点地在空气中往前挪。他看到她的手在发抖。

斯内普伸出自己的手放在诺维雅的手掌下面，对方还用着劲，紧绷着。互相传递的体温让几乎接触到的皮肤微微发热，他轻轻握住那只不知所措的手轻轻托住。那看似石膏一样的手的触感和冷硬的大理石完全不同，温热而柔软。

他用自己另一只手的指腹轻轻划过她的手背心再到指尖，不敢太过用力，他感觉到她猛地吸气，整个人都紧绷了起来。这肯定很疼，她的手指尖和指甲已经几乎都被烧焦了；而他不知道的是诺维雅发抖的原因是他温暖干燥的手，和划过自己手背的手指。似乎全身的感官都集中在皮肤相贴的部分，神经系统的所有注意力已经全都转移到了西弗勒斯·斯内普的指尖，疼痛的感觉似乎已经不复存在。

“你该庆幸我发现了。再这样放任下去你受的伤很有可能不可逆转。”斯内普动作极轻，有点发怒但还是要照顾诺维雅的心情，她看起来还是愧疚又慌乱，这样的表情让他又想起了她对待自己烧伤的脸和失明的眼睛的态度。一阵沉默之后斯内普终于忍无可忍地开口了：“你就不问问如果再这样下去会怎么样吗？看在老天的份上，你能不能对自己更负责一点——”

紧接着是又一阵沉默，诺维雅·芬奇的表情让他的怒火转变成了无法遏制的心疼。

“教授，”她困惑地看着他，“我不……我不明白您的意思。只是有点疼而已……”

像是一拳打在棉花上，又像是被冷水泼在胸口。斯内普觉得心跳得很快，喉咙却像是被堵住了，说不出话来；他很想握紧她的手，却怕自己捏疼了她。

他克制住自己的心潮，强迫自己冷静下来，再次去看她的眼睛。

是啊，那双眼睛，必然是困惑的，内疚的；又或者是低着头，躲避自己的目光，甚至是那熟悉的冷漠疏离——

这些没有一样他喜欢，但是他还是忍不住要去看。

而当他抬起头，看到的却不是他所想象到的任何一种。诺维雅·芬奇没有躲避他的目光，没有冷淡疏离，没有困惑。

她直视自己，那蓝色温暖像是夏日的天空，纯粹，笃定，充满力量。

“教授，我真的没事。我知道自己在做什么。”她的声音轻柔愉快，“您看。”

话音刚落她收紧了手指握住了他的手，修长的指节环绕住他的手指，轻轻蹭过他的手背又犹豫着松开。

“您能关心我，我……我真的很高兴。”她有些羞涩地笑了，眼睛里有光，双手紧张地握着他的手：“我真的很高兴。”

之后的很长一段日子里，这一幕几乎每天都在西弗勒斯·斯内普的噩梦里出现，成为了他挥之不去的梦魇。他从近乎被淹没的窒息和痛苦里醒来，看着她的脸越来越模糊，从梦里清晰的幻影坠入无边的夜色里。他像一个秋风中的垂暮老人一样，紧紧握住双手抱紧肩膀，却还是觉得寒冷刺骨。

29\. 和平时一样

ぐるたみん - Glow

马车再浮出水面的时候景致已经和之前大不一样。他们身处一片被树木围绕的翠湖边上，面前是开阔的草地。石砖和砂砾铺成的道路往山坡上延伸，连接着半山腰处若隐若现的建筑。诺维雅想要借助山脉的远近方位确认自己的所在地，却发现似乎是徒劳——阿尔卑斯山脉看似近在眼前，山峰的形状却似乎不太一样。

“没用的，”一边的斯内普靠近，微微弯下腰小声在她耳边提醒她，“从坐上马车开始我就发现了。追踪定位的魔法会失效。”

看来他早就试过了……可是诺维雅却压根没见斯内普拿出过魔杖——甚至连盯着哪里看，或者抬手的动作都没有，全程他都看起来都只是放松地坐在对面和自己聊天。

马车绕过庄园的外墙，从敞开的铁门驶进，路两旁是修剪得整整齐齐、种植得错落有致的树木和花草。绕过大门前巨大的喷泉，下了马车，大家来到了这座庄园的大厅。

仍旧是让人叹为观止的金碧辉煌，只不过这座庄园的设计更加古朴，雕刻和装饰也大都是暗色的木头和金属，还有不少中世纪的绘画和来自世界各处的摆件。

接下来和在飞艇上的程序没什么两样，分配房间，参观，紧接着是晚餐。不过好在没有晚宴。

“教授，您说这所房子是不是文艺复兴中期……后期建的？”诺维雅走在斯内普身边抬头问他，在后者眼里看到了赞许的光。

“我认为是的。你判断的理由是？”

“壁画的风格。除非这些壁画是后画的。”

“我想应该不是。这座建筑的风格很符合文艺复兴中后期的建筑特点，而且我猜设计师并不是意大利人。你瞧，拱顶是哥特尖拱而不是罗马圆拱；立柱也并不是罗马柱——还有，室内的一些设计为了实用性牺牲了对称和比例。”

“我也注意到了，”诺维雅点点头，“不过好在建筑整体是对称的。我有时间会多逛逛，不知道这地方会不会和霍格沃茨一样有密室什么的……”

“我猜不会。”斯内普举重若轻地说道，“你的好朋友，阿克托·海德，如果你认为他是信得过的人的话，可以问问他。和他的亲近是你很大的优势。我想现在没有谁比他更加有用。”

诺维雅对于“优势”和“有用”这两个词感觉有点不舒服，不过没说什么。

他们又聊了一会儿文艺复兴前期和中期的艺术史，从古罗马帝国覆灭聊到那之后的意大利人多么瞧不起北方来的劫匪……

“话说回来，教授，您看到那些画了吗？”她问道，“我看到了一些不会动的画。我猜它们肯定比会动的那些值钱！”

“确实是。”另外一个声音从身后不远处响起。诺维雅一回头，惊喜地发现站在身后的是自己的两位好友。两个人穿着便服，向斯内普问了好。

“你们俩！”她开心地叫了起来，三个人抱在一起互相寒暄，分开之后诺维雅就在阿克托的头上重重地拍了一下，“你！你瞒得我好苦！”

“对不起……”阿克托笑着回答，“我好几次想告诉你，但是不知道为什么就是说不出口……可能有什么魔法起效果了……我也不知道。”

“那你怎么告诉他的？”诺维雅一手揽过科林，“嗯？”

“大小姐，我是靠观察。智商，懂吗。”一段时间不见科林好像又长高了，像一只棕毛大狗一样弯着腰被诺维雅揽着脖子。“我就只是抱着试探的心态问了问……看阿克托听完我的问题之后的表情我就知道肯定是了。但是他没法回答是或者不是。”

“你自己家的规矩你不知道？”诺维雅瞪了他一眼，看着阿克托欲言又止的样子。她眯着眼睛看了看四周，“正好。我有话要问你！”

她和斯内普互相交换了一个眼神，就和他分道扬镳，找了一个没有人的房间。

“阿克托，我就开门见山地问你了，你家里有没有什么霍格沃茨四位创始人留下的好东西？或者其他能用来对抗神秘人的？”

“说实话……我也不清楚。”他说，“我知道可能会有的地方，不过我进不去……我爷爷，他不希望干涉家族外部的事情。你知道的，我们家一向中立。除非你能说动他……不过我觉得这不太可能。”

“你们家的姓氏是怎么回事？我在来的时候见了你哥哥，可是又不敢多问他。”

“对……这是我们家的行事方式。我的姓氏，海德，主要掌握的是交通和通讯……你知道的，霍格沃茨特快，巫师铁路，飞路网，猫头鹰通信……。现在掌管着这些的另一个海德也并不是我真正的父亲。所以你想要的资源，说实话我手头不多。”

所以说来说去，还是得靠自己……。诺维雅有点泄气，不过转念一想，也没关系。

“跟我说说你们家继承人的事吧。我听说有人想趁着权力交接之际搞事？”

“是啊……”阿克托摇摇头，“真的很乱……爷爷他实际上已经没精力再管什么事了，醒着的时候都很少。我父亲最小，自从我母亲离开他之后他就很少管家里的事情了，他上面有四个哥哥……现在的情况就是，我爷爷经常把我二叔叫到自己身边，其他几个兄弟……嗯，不太高兴。”

“真抱歉……你家里在经历这些，我也不知道该怎么帮你。”

“没关系，反正我也不怎么感兴趣……”阿克托回答道。

“话说回来。你和你们院长看起来关系不错？”这个时候科林插话了，“发生什么了吗？”

“啊？有吗？”诺维雅有点惊讶于科林的问法，“要说有可能的话……”

她把邓布利多信里关于斯内普已经知道她能“预感”到什么的原委说了一遍，飞艇上发生的事，顺便称赞了玉阳的中国菜和飞艇上的法餐厨师，顺便还问了问阿克托自己能不能再吃到一样的巧克力杏仁饼和玫瑰马卡龙。

“这有什么难的。”阿克托打了个响指召唤来了一只家养小精灵，让它把晚餐的菜单改了，再让它送来茶点和饮料。

这两个人已经在这呆了几天了，威森加摩的其他人来得似乎更早，他们两个人已经偷偷搞到了一些关于第二天的题目的信息。

“其实很简单。你要施一个咒语……并且让在场的威森加摩巫师给你打分。但是难的地方是，似乎他们只会留下五分之一的人进入下一轮。”

“五分之一？我以为会更少。”诺维雅点点头，“我知道了。其他的呢？”

“我觉得，第一轮的这个测试不是重点。”科林叹了口气，“我在听他们说话的时候能感觉到，能力只是基础，他们真正需要的是服从和忠诚。”

“邓布利多也说过类似的话。”诺维雅拿起精致的瓷杯喝了一口冒着香气的水果茶，“他说现在的威森加摩不像从前……”

“不光是威森加摩。”阿克托欠了欠身，阳光照在他的脸上，阳光落在蓝色的虹膜上，亮得像是没有颜色一样。他伸出右手，手掌朝上，空气中凭空出现了一本名册落在他手上：“你看这个。”

“大都是巫师界的名人，政客，还有纯血家族的后裔。”诺维雅快速扫过那本名册，名字停在卢修斯·马尔福上，“来路不太妙的人也有不少啊。”

“对。”阿克托同意道。“但是你知道吗——明天，我的那几个叔叔，谁都不会来。你猜是为什么呢？”

“哈……”诺维雅迎上自己好友的目光，对方的笑着，沉默和黑色幽默在三个人之间悄悄酝酿。

“我们也是来了之后才知道……而且我们试过和外界联系甚至想离开，都没能成功。”阿克托的手握着拳放在膝盖上，后背不轻不重地靠在沙发靠背上，嘴角上扬，带着不能算是笑容的一股邪气。“不知道他们几个人葫芦里买的什么药，不过我猜对我和我哥来说，肯定不是什么好事。”

与此同时，西弗勒斯·斯内普也已经察觉到了些许违和感。为什么有些和他擦肩而过的人，明明穿着威森加摩的长袍却散发出那么浓重的黑魔法味道？为什么有些宾客衣着光鲜，眼神和动作却像是翻倒巷最深处那些亡命徒？这种阵仗他见的多了，也就自然嗅到了阴谋和危险的味道。而在搜寻了一圈之后他又发现，邓布利多的马车似乎从来没有到过这里。

好啊，我倒要看看这是在玩什么把戏。他想，心里嘲笑着那些人拙劣的伪装。

他早就见识过过太多真正疯狂冷血的人，而现在在这里的这些人没有一个能和他黑暗过去里见过的那些真正的死神相提并论的。这种危险的环境对他来说是那样的熟悉，这种一触即发的危险，紧绷的神经和十二分清明的感官甚至会让他觉得熟悉和扭曲的……安心。

黑发黑瞳的男人双手拢紧了他黑色的长袍闭上眼睛，试着沉淀心绪，磨砺感官——可是在他紧闭的，无光的心海里，那常年温柔环绕的冰冷迷雾现在却骚动不安。

那像是会散发着微光一样的什么，从某一个他从没注意过的时刻开始，就像是点滴的水一样就锈蚀着他的外壳，在他反应过来的时候，那说不清道不明的什么已经腐蚀出了一个洞，滴在他的心中“滴答”“滴答”不绝于耳，像是深夜的钟表声一样让人心慌。

他低着头，从自己的黑发之间出神地盯着自己的手指，随即又无力地闭上眼睛。

他不是个傻子，自己这样的情绪其实早就明白，只是一直不敢承认。只是他仍旧固执地坚持着，抗拒着。为什么抗拒呢？因为自己对莉莉·波特的感情吗？因为那个不知道向谁做过的承诺吗？还是只是因为自己害怕再一次把心交给别人，然后承担再一次失去的痛楚？

他回忆起她的样子，在温暖的阳光下，她的头发像是阳光凝结而成，透亮的浅色眼睛像是夏天午后无暇的湖泊。当他得知邓布利多已经把自己的过去告诉诺维雅·芬奇的时候，他是气愤的。他几乎没忍住要向白发的老人发怒了，可是在对上对方探究的眼神时迅速冷静了下来——或许从那个时刻起，他察觉到了自己的变化。这一切太过突然，他曾经以为自己接下来的人生只剩下赎罪和苟延残喘，或者自己也是故意拼了命地把自己往绝路上逼——谁知道呢。

他的人生是大大小小无聊的悲剧和自己都不愿意回想的错误拼凑而成的，似乎已经不剩下多少意义和理由，更是从内到外都和体面二字完全不沾边。这样的过去被她知道，她……会不会疏远自己？就像曾经绿眼睛的那个女孩子一样留给自己一个嫌恶的眼神，和毫不留情面的、绝情的话，然后转身离开头也不回。

他不得不承认自己期待过，期待她也和莉莉一样对自己的身份和曾经犯下的错误表现出厌恶；因为那样他就可以死心了不是吗？他就可以不用再受自己感情的折磨了不是吗。

可是她没有。为什么她没有！黑眼睛的男人十分善于观察，他能轻易地察觉到别人的恶意敌意恨意，可是好感和喜爱——他不确定。尽管他喜欢诺维雅·芬奇看着他，希望她能够常来自己的地窖，喜欢和她说话……可是他不敢相信——尽管理智告诉他她的举手投足，她的每一个选择都是出于好意，还有她的眼神……那是让他更加想要疏远她的原因。那样的眼神里蕴含的情感像是过于炽烈的阳光，他说不准那是什么，可是……于是他加倍地讽刺她，苛求她，甚至给自己的学院扣分；尽管自己也不知道为什么，可是当她每次还是选择留在他身边之后的那种安堵和胜利感让他像是上了瘾一样。对了，她还是自己的学生……尽管内在成熟，可是外表不过还是个十几岁的孩子……

太过于矛盾，太多理智和情感的天人交战。

像是某根紧绷的弦突然断了，他整个人松懈下来，无力地叹了口气。就这样吧，就这样吧……不管这样的感情应该冠上一个什么名号，它都注定不会有好的结果。来吧，西弗勒斯·斯内普，你明白的……一个肮脏、无可救药的灵魂，一个从内到外都阴沉可怖，受人唾弃的男人，只懂得破坏……。你甚至不知道你还能活多久。而她和你不同。

想到这里他反而笑了，抬手揉了揉自己酸胀的太阳穴。收起你可怜的自怨自艾吧。如果你不想后悔的话，就保护好她。

他起身离开那张扶手椅，却在打开门的一瞬间看到了自己刚才还在想的人。

诺维雅·芬奇像是跑着来的，手悬在半空像是前一刻正准备敲门。她似乎被突然打开的门吓了一跳，可是随即惊讶就转成了因藏不住的喜悦，似乎还有一点点看到自己的安心。

她在看到自己的瞬间就笑了，毫无保留地，可能是因为刚才还在跑的缘故有点喘，眼睛直视着自己，声线轻快。

“教授！”

为什么呢。我见过你平时的样子，你对不熟悉的人的那种冷淡哪怕分给我一点，我也不会这样苦恼了。和我相处你似乎很开心，这样……我该拿你怎么办才好。他看着她脸上的伤疤，想起那个圣诞夜她的眼泪和讨好一样的顺从，忽然很想伸手去摸摸，忽然很想和她道歉，很想问问她还疼不疼。他想起她温暖的手指，和在马车上她对自己说“您能关心我我真的很高兴。”

但是他知道他不能。于是他只是点点头，对她说：“正好，我也在找你。”

眉头紧锁，声音平稳，下巴紧绷着。

就和平时一样。

30.傍晚

“所以，教授……您能分辨出哪些人哪些人是混进来的吗？”

“八九不离十。”

“那我们现在怎么办？校长又不在。”

“关键时刻他总是不在。”斯内普的表情从厌恶转成了嘲讽，嘴角僵硬地牵起一个弧度：“我已经习惯这种巧合了。”

两个人商量了一会儿对策，决定暂时先按兵不动。

“说真的，如果沙菲克家为了争权夺势就打算把巫师界这些纯血家族都得罪个遍的话，那我只能说他们是真的愚蠢……”诺维雅的眼睛看着窗外，外面是一片晴好的湖景，这样的天气完全不像是要有什么不好的事情发生的样子。“他们应该是有其他目的。”

斯内普点点头。毕竟他们的目的是拉拢这些人而不是让他们与自己为敌。

“不管怎么说，真正的好戏明天才会揭开帷幕。自己小心，”斯内普吩咐道，“还有。我不建议你日落后四处乱跑——鉴于你之前在学校的表现我不得不提醒你。”

确实是。诺维雅之前也会在晚上的时候在地窖的空教室里练习，或者去厨房找吃的；她不太会在宵禁之后上楼，因为费尔奇特别喜欢半夜的时候在格兰芬多宿舍附近晃悠，去抓那些夜里偷偷溜出来的莽撞而跃跃欲试的格兰芬多——同时不知道是不是因为费尔奇也怕斯内普，他总是很少来地窖。不过斯内普是怎么知道的？

诺维雅瞪大了眼睛看着斯内普，后者只是瞥了她一眼就收回目光：“别忘了，我可是你的院长。”

好吧。诺维雅悻悻地低头嗯了一声。她在心里偷偷笑了一下，因为他说“你的院长”，而不是“你们的院长”。说真的这应该是他无心的，但是就是让她觉得心砰砰跳，就是让她止不住地高兴……他们似乎更靠近了一些，更加亲密了一些似的。

她甩开这让自己忍不住嘴角上翘的小心思走出了他的门，吃了点东西回到自己的房间和两位好友汇合。

三个人几周不见，坐在一起聊了聊天，说了说这几周的见闻。

科林还是成天抱着飞天扫帚不放，阿克托则是跟着并且放任他胡闹。唐玉阳似乎自从来了欧洲之后就和阿克托的爷爷待在一起，两个人形影不离。

“他们俩……过去肯定发生过什么，傻子都能看出来，他们现在简直是如胶似漆啊。”阿克托说。“只是好像有点晚了……我爷爷以前可是从来都不近女色。现在看来，可能是为了她吧。”

“不近女色？”诺维雅和科林同时问道，“那他的儿子们是……”

“这个啊，”阿克托苦笑，“感谢魔法和科技。”

他的手指在自己镶嵌了蓝宝石的金色袖扣上摩挲，精致的字母“S”闪闪发亮。窗外的树叶沙沙作响，时间已经接近日落了，连鸟叫的声音都听不到。

“相传我们的祖上在巫师和麻瓜的战争中为了生存和权力放弃了自我，……幸福，爱情，家庭……那是十分古老高深的黑魔法。现在已经没人知道该怎么解开它了……也许你们注意到了，我们家从上到下都只有男人……从没有一个女儿出生在我家里过。而且相传，所有沙菲克爱上的人都会遭受不幸。”

“阿克托……”科林搂了搂阿克托的肩膀，“你不会的。你不一样，我知道的。”

“不，”阿克托笑了，“没有任何不一样。我有时候想，为了生存放弃自己想要的东西，那生存还有什么意义？诺芙，你说呢？你会选择长久的生命？还是短暂的幸福？”

只有科林和阿克托会叫她诺芙（Nov），这是好友们对她（Novia）的爱称。

“我……”诺维雅回答道，“如果最后不幸只落在我身上的话，我会选择短暂的幸福吧。但是如果是落在我爱的人身上……那我宁愿自己疏远他。默默保护他。”这几乎已经是自从她来到这里第一天就决定的事情了，而且她为此甘之如饴——这就是自己生活的全部意义。而她不该渴求别的，只要那双黑色的眼睛不要在血泊中盈满银白的泪水，那副瘦高的身躯不要变得冰凉僵硬，那双手，那双拂过自己受伤的脸颊的和刺痛的指尖的，温柔的，稳得不可思议的，有些粗糙的手，还能在接下来的几十年里挥舞魔杖——她什么都愿意做。

“可是你这样，”科林皱着眉反驳道，“我觉得是另一种欺骗和懦弱啊。你怎么知道你爱的人就不愿意和你一起分享短暂的幸福呢？你不该替别人做决定。”

诺维雅有些惊讶一向温和的科林为什么对这个话题这么敏感，她还来不及回答，就听见阿克托开口了。

“因为我们都是人啊。”他的声音很轻，双眼盯着茶几上冒着热气的茶，却像是没有焦距一样，灵魂似乎飘向了远方。

“因为我们脆弱，自私，无力，愚蠢。我们并不掌握真理，我们只能站在自己的立场上思考问题……就算你自认为是为了别人好，到头来发现自己是错的……你也不知道该怎么去改正。”

很难啊。诺维雅叹了口气，起居室里陷入了沉默。三个人像是各怀心事，直到各自回了房间，谁都没有再碰这个话题。

诺维雅看着窗外。

天边从如洗透亮的蓝渐渐渡上一层暗色，那低沉的紫像是大地和天空再也藏不住的阴沉情绪从地平线一点点渗透翻搅，缓慢却坚定地向上，向上，侵蚀着纯净的蓝，在太阳的光亮还剩下一口气时转变成让人心惊的血色，把阿波罗即将陨落的金车骏马都染红。

与此同时。

卢修斯·马尔福优雅闲适地坐在自己套房起居室的沙发上，优雅地抿了一口茶。最在他对面的黑发男人还是和平时一样不发一言，嘴角紧绷，房间里的空气是一种死水般的平静，两个人似乎连呼吸都紧绷着，像是任何一丝动静都会打破这岌岌可危的平衡。

窗外一阵微风吹过，金发的男人率先打破了平静。

“别来无恙啊，西弗勒斯。我的信你收到了吗？”他放下茶杯，浅色的眼睛看了斯内普一眼，露出一个还算温和的假笑，目光却是刀子一样锋利且没有温度。“我就开门见山地说了。加入我们。”

“你们？你指的是那位大人的阵营还是你们这次的行动。”斯内普缓慢而平稳地说道，“如果你指的是那位大人的阵营，是的，我随时预备为了那位大人的伟业鞠躬尽瘁——这也是我现在身处在那个惹人厌的老家伙身边的原因。如果说是你们这次的行动，那我只能说，现在还不是我暴露身份的时候。

我可以暗中帮你——邓布利多不会知道。但是我们的计划必须做到天衣无缝。你知道……你们这次的行动，我已经事先从邓布利多那得到了消息。看样子你得想一想，你身边的人里到底是谁对那位大人不忠……”他的声音冰冷，嘲讽，黑眼睛只是一瞥就让人心生畏惧：“你想想，如果你办事不利被那位大人知道了会是什么后果……”

如斯内普预期的，卢修斯·马尔福的蓝眼睛闪过了一丝恐惧。对，对……卢修斯，你总是那么惧怕那位大人……他在心里想，早已经设下重重关卡的心房在大脑封闭术下被保护得天衣无缝。他直视着这位马尔福大人的眼睛，看到的只是一个在恐惧中苦苦挣扎，却逃不开利益的诱惑的可怜男人。卢修斯。你对伏地魔力量的崇敬，渴望和恐惧让你无法正常思考。

“不过我不得不称赞你们。把邓布利多隔绝在外，是很好的做法。这样我们都更容易行事。尽管你把我排除在你的计划外，这让我有些伤心，不过为了那位大人，我依旧会在暗中协助你。现在告诉我……那位大人的计划是什么？”

天黑了。血红的光亮被墨一样的死寂覆盖；地平线上有山脉湖泊草地，像是一盘摆放精致的食物等待着食客品尝；而天幕上覆盖下来的绀色则是餐盘的盖子，完全隔绝了亮光。


	14. 31-32

31.深夜

有的时候不好的事情总是在你意想不到的时候发生，另外一些则是在你一直紧绷，但是松懈下来的一刹那降临的。不管怎么样，上天就是喜欢打我们这些渺小无力的人类一个措手不及来展现他的强大和幽默感。

停电的时候诺维雅正坐在床边，低着头，后背弓着。她没有换上睡衣，而是和衣坐在那，修长灵活的手指把玩着自己的魔杖——有什么不好的事情要发生了。糟糕的预感让她后背发毛，根本睡不着觉，甚至呼吸都有些困难。她不知道是不是在今晚，也没办法强迫自己的两位好友一直和自己呆在一起甚至睡在一起；斯内普告诉过她让她不要节外生枝，而她自己也明白——一个二年级的黄毛丫头根本帮不了他什么忙，只会拖后腿。

门锁着，原本安静的门外渐渐传来刻意压低的急促的脚步声，乱七八糟的人声；还没睡的人为了确认停电的原因走出自己的房间，最后的结果——可能不怎么好吧，她反正还没亲眼确认。

恐惧和不安在黑暗里蔓延着掐住她的喉咙，心跳得太快，太阳穴嘣嘣地跳着，感官已经紧绷到了极限，甚至不能正常思考。

待在房间别出来，她想起斯内普的话。

他是不是根本就知道今晚要发生什么呢？她想。如果这样想的话，那么她确实最好呆在房间里。门外传来闷响和打斗声，动静越来越大。不安酝酿着。

说到底，我这样躲在房间里有用吗？阿克托和科林呢？他们俩安全吗？教授他安全吗？对方有多少人？诺维雅更加烦躁地握紧自己的魔杖，干脆抱着膝盖蜷缩起来。

呆在房间里别出来。

她在头脑里重复着斯内普的话，想着那双深沉的黑眼睛。从不为自己着想的，抛弃一切的人的眼睛。此时隔壁有什么撞在了墙上，发出了“咚”的一声闷响。

他妈的。就好像我能骗得了自己似的。她站起身，摸了摸需要的东西都在身上，戴上兜帽，轻轻向门口走去。

她听了听动静，打开一条门缝确认了一下然后蹲伏着走了出去。外面是一片漆黑，走廊两侧躺着几个倒下的人，有穿睡衣的，校服的；还有——一身黑色，戴着诡异金色面具的。

食死徒。

她走过去迅速揭下那面具，看到倒下的正是在飞艇上为他们带路的那个穿着威森加摩长袍的年轻男人，心里一紧，站起来朝教授的房间走去。

里面现在一点动静都没有，她有点慌了，忘记了隐藏，在起居室看了一圈之后艰难地咽了一口唾沫，正要开口叫人，就感觉到了身后有人靠近。她想都没想，敏捷地压低身形对着身后施了一个昏昏倒地，正对上来人那双凶恶圆睁的双眼。

是刚才被她揭去面具的人，对方的魔杖还没完全抬起来就倒下去了，嘴边还挂着僵硬的、邪恶的笑。

诺维雅吓傻了，心几乎要跳出胸膛，那样充满了的杀意的眼神她从未见过。此时她才发现这和任何练习都不同，这才是实打实的，真正的战斗。她呼吸得很快，却又不敢弄出太大动静，下意识地后退，蜷缩进角落的阴影里咬着自己的胳膊，也不知道是为了让自己的声音小一点，还是靠这样的痛感强迫自己镇静下来。

她知道自己有点过度呼吸了，于是尝试着放慢呼吸，竖着耳朵听着外面的动静，有人经过但是没有进来，这里是三楼，窗外是安全的——冷静，冷静。接下来该怎么办？教授去哪了？我是不是应该去和阿克托和科林汇合，他们的住处在楼下；打开房门出来看来是对的，现在自己的那间房间的门被“嘭”的一声踢开了，听脚步声进去的不止两个人。

她还穿着霍格沃茨的长袍和制服，一身黑色算是比较有利，她镇定了心神看了一眼躺在地上动弹不得的人，伸手拿起他的魔杖嘎巴一声撅成两截。

没有必要挪动他，有人躺在地上反而不太容易招别人进来搜查。诺维雅·芬奇，想，现在你该怎么办。她咬着自己的胳膊听着外面的动静，自己的房间里传来魔法的噼啪声和倒地声，紧接着就安静了下来。

我该怎么办？

她已经镇静下来了一些，只是现在看不清形势，不敢轻举妄动。正在她纠结要不要移动一下位置的时候她猛然看到一个黑色的身影已经悄无声息地靠近了她，她一惊，迅速发射出咒语，却被那人一挥魔杖挡了下来。

魔法碰撞的火花下那人冷峻的面部线条一闪，那亮光消失得太快，映照在他瞳孔里的光亮让她产生了一种他的双眼饱含感情的错觉。那一瞬即逝的火光之中两个人直直地看着对方，火光消失后斯内普的表情就被隐藏在了黑暗之中，而诺维雅的还暴露在月光下，全然的依恋和担忧毫无隐藏。  
她张嘴想说话，前一秒还冰冷防备的脸瞬间软了下来像是要哭了一样，却带着笑，紧接着迅速看向门外确认了一下安全，再是上下打量他有没有受伤。

可是他被黑袍包裹着，完全看不出任何端倪，她只好又紧张地轻声问：“教授，您受伤了没有？”

那么明显的心思，忘记了隐藏的表情，忘记了躲闪的目光。斯内普看着她，不知道该怎么回答。天知道他在走廊的另一头听到她的房门被踢开的时候心脏都要结冰了，差点忘了自己还在战斗中——他返回头，头脑昏乱，全凭冲动和反射神经解决了在她房间里的四个食死徒。

他环视房间，没有她的身影，理智告诉他她应该是躲起来了或者藏在什么地方，可是心里那股剜心刺骨的绝望和不安却像是极强的酸腐蚀着他的胸腔，伴着自己越发沉重的呼吸越烧越疼。曾经多么残酷的战斗都没能让自己这般失去理智，他的脑子里乱七八糟的想法纠缠在一起，可是他却一点管它们的心情都没有。他只想找到她。其他的事情已经都不重要。

现在看到她安好，那不安和绝望像是潮水一样退去，清明的思维渐渐水落石出——西弗勒斯·斯内普，你完了。他想，像是被海水打湿的人站在海岸上，浑身冰凉却胸腔火烫，他喉头一紧，朝她伸出手，他往前走一步，却发现自己的影子把她全笼罩在黑暗中，那蓝色眼睛里反射的一点亮光都消失了。

咬紧牙关停住自己紧绷的身体，咬紧牙关不发一语。他只是不动声色地站定，让开了自己的身子，让皎白的月光重新照在她的脸上。

“不错的反应速度，”他说，“你有没有受伤？”

对方只是摇摇头，又问了自己一遍自己是否安好。

斯内普点点头，“我没事。我们要快点走。我看到你摘下了食死徒的面具，我想你也知道发生了什么。他们打算抢走这里的东西然后放火。”

“为什么？不是沙菲克家族的人把他们放进来的吗？为什么反而要为害自己家族的利益？”

“他们高估了自己，低估了食死徒。即便是残党，也不是区区一个家族的几个人能够控制得了的。沙菲克家族的几个小子偷鸡不成，反而引火烧身，失算了。”斯内普快速回答着。

而诺维雅在那沉默里读懂了什么，一瞬间就被推向了恐惧的深渊。

阿克托。

她根本来不及思考，转身就想跑，却被斯内普一把拉了回来。

“冷静！”他的声音在黑暗中嘶嘶作响，手几乎要捏断自己的手臂。

“放手，教授。”诺维雅知道自己挣扎不过，却完全没有停下来的意思，“放手！”

“你以为你现在去送死有用吗？剩下的食死徒少说有二十人，你以为凭你能做成什么？”

诺维雅喘着粗气，手臂已经被斯内普的手捏麻了，连握住魔杖的力气都快没有了。

两人就这么僵持着，突然传来一阵爆炸声，地板剧烈地摇晃着，窗外一下子被火光照亮了。是楼下。阿克托和科林在那里。

又是一阵爆炸，这一次比上一次来的猛烈得多，爆炸应该离他们不是很远。脚下的地板已经不足以支撑，猛烈地摇晃着迅速塌陷，房间里的东西迅速倒下来。电光石火之间斯内普扑过去护住诺维雅，把她抱在自己的怀里保护着。两个人就这么从塌陷的地板上落了下去，片刻之后只剩下砂石滑落的声音，四周寂静极了。诺维雅的头被撞得发晕，耳鸣得厉害；他们像是落在了2楼的宴会厅里，周围一片狼藉。两个人躺在混凝土和破损的木地板中间，浑身都是灰尘，周围都是天花板和楼上落下来的残骸。斯内普趴在她身上喘着粗气支起身体。

“你的额头流血了。”他说，借着火光伸手触碰她的额角，眼睛在她的脸上扫着，却惊讶地发现自己的手在诺维雅的额头上蹭上了更多血迹。

诺维雅觉得自己的血液像是变成了无数的针刺破自己的身体。她看到教授的右肩刺着一根断掉的钢筋，借着火光能清楚地看见深色的液体一小股一小股地往外涌，带着温热和那个人的生命力逃离他的身体。

周遭过于寂静，以至于她慌乱的呼吸声和带着哭腔的轻声诅咒，夹杂着他吃痛的粗重喘息都像是打雷一样敲击着自己的耳膜。她一向运气都不好，这自己知道，可是为什么，为什么有时候上天为了折磨她而去伤害她爱的人？她眼看着自己爱的人的血迅速晕染了他黑色的长袍，她慌乱地哽咽着，抹了一把自己的眼泪，满脸都是血渍和灰尘；眼神却十分坚硬镇定。

“教授，别动，”她抽出魔杖，颤抖的声音有些沙哑：“我要把钢筋截断，现在还不能拔出来。我怕你会失血。”

斯内普点点头伏在她身上，他看起来已经因为失血开始意识模糊，一只手支撑着自己的身体；诺维雅挥动魔杖，用魔咒把那段钢筋连着斯内普身体的部分切断，然后解下自己的领带当做止血带，绑紧。

总算是把血止住了，两个人这才站起来往外走。诺维雅觉得自己的嘴唇很冷，浑身发抖；斯内普从眼角看去，她像是一只被困的小兽，站在自己的旁边，眼睛红红的，手里死死地握着魔杖，浑身都崩得紧紧的。

她看起来没受伤。这就好。他意识模糊地想。

一路上都是尸体，有学生，有老师，有食死徒；她紧张地扫描着周遭的一切，同时抽出注意力在地上寻找。

没有科林和阿克托。

火势蔓延得很快，浓烟带着滚烫的热度涌上了走廊。离出口很近了，再走几步，再有几步——习惯性的不安此时促使她回头，火光里三个戴着金色面具的人像是地狱里的厉鬼一样迅速向他们接近。

三个人同时举起魔杖，口中喊着那最最不可饶恕的咒语。

“Avada Kedavra——”

三道绿光穿过火焰交错着破空而来，斯内普来不及思考，抬起剧痛的手臂挥动魔杖挡掉朝向诺维雅的两条。瞬息之间他看到了身边的女孩瞪大的双眼，但是他也知道这样的剧痛和失血不足以让他再对付另外那条朝向自己的绿光。火光中一切都变得很慢很慢，前一秒还激荡起伏的心绪在知道自己即将迎接死亡的一瞬间开始却变得出奇地平静。

这就是他西弗勒斯·斯内普的最期，充满痛苦和后悔的一生终于要结束在这里。

他是想过要怎么迎接自己的死亡的，他要在最后一刻闭上眼睛想着莉莉的面容平静地走向黑暗的温柔乡，把一切悔恨都留在身后。

可是他现在却不想这样做了。他看着身边的女孩因为恐惧而扭曲的表情，甚至有点想笑——

这样似乎也不错。

32.选择  
Mozart: Great Mass in C minor, K. 427, 'Gratias'

刹那间四溅的绿色火光在两人的身边四散，在很近的距离下诺维雅看见那莹绿照亮了他深潭一样的黑眼睛。

声音消失了，急促燃烧扩张的火舌以慢到可以称得上温柔的妖艳身姿轻柔地摇弋。他的眉皱着，这让她无端地想起课堂上的他，只是现在他的神情不同，闻起来也不同——

不该的，这个人绝对不该死在这里。他应该要活到伏地魔死，然后成为万人敬仰的英雄。他的隐忍和奉献洗刷他所有的冤屈和罪孽，他不用再隐藏在黑暗中看着阳光下的一切。他会被温暖的阳光拥抱着，或许他一开始会有些不适应；但会有一个足够爱他的人来温暖他，渐渐软化他坚硬的刺，然后他们会过完漫长而平安到可能都会让他觉得无聊的一生。

其实被阿瓦达索命击中也并不是什么不好的死法。在十分有限的时间里诺维雅几乎是朝着那道咒语扑了过去，做好了赴死的准备；她咬着牙瞪着那三个放恶咒的食死徒，心里狠狠地想就算自己死了也得让这三个恶棍陪葬，一换三，不亏。在扑向那咒语的同时她对着攻击自己的三个人头顶放咒，本就被震动得十分脆弱的的实木包裹着大块石料的天顶即刻倾塌下来，埋住了那三个食死徒。

她站定，感觉有点不知道该如何是好。只是浑身颤抖着喘着粗气，脑袋里嗡嗡响。面对死亡，说实话她是害怕的，但是时间紧迫，根本来不及多想。她有点混乱地想道自己的死会不会给教授造成负担，她不希望让他觉得自己的身上又多背负了一条无辜人的性命。

火只是越烧越旺，而诺维雅竟然没有倒下；斯内普的视线已经不太清晰，其实他刚才挡住另外两道咒语已经尽了全力。他已经分不清自己是在梦里还是在现实中；失血带来的冷和钝已经把他的意识推到了溃散的边缘。她刚才是用身体挡住了阿瓦达索命？可是这不可能啊，被阿瓦达索命击中的人立刻就会死。

他看着她转过身快步走向自己，周围几乎被火焰吞没，可是他还是觉得自己像是被扔进了冬天的海水里那样冷，他只看到一片亮橙色火光中她黑色的剪影；而周围被逐渐升起的浓烟包围，包裹着自己的声音不知是海浪的拍打声还是火焰在啃食咬碎一切的声音。

他想朝她伸出手去，可是自己的灵魂似乎抬起了手臂，但是他的肉体却在那一动不动，甚至越来越重……

在他的意识断线的一刹那，诺维雅接住了他倒下的身躯，在看到他紧闭的双眼的时候她的身体终于也软了下去，就好像她的精神支柱随着他的意识一起被割断了。她觉得自己像是犯了什么病一样不能控制地大幅度发抖，紧紧咬着牙，浑身紧绷心跳剧烈，但是头脑却异常清醒。在蹲下去的时候她在他的肩头蹭了一把溢出的眼泪拖着他往出走。

这姿势很难看，她拽着他双肩的布料倒退着走，可是这似乎是对待斯内普目前伤势最好的做法了——她不确定他还哪里有伤。她用自己的魔杖施咒驱散地面上的一些障碍物和火焰，给自己开了一条路出来，一步一步艰难地挪动到了门口。

外面居然一个人都没有，这可不是什么好兆头。门口有凌乱的足迹和血迹，她猜测一定是有人先逃出来了，而且人数还不少——她在心里祈祷阿克托和科林平安，看着几乎被火焰吞尽的建筑，犹豫了一刻，咬着嘴唇狠了心选择带着斯内普继续往出走。现在不需要清路，她可以用魔杖移动他了，她特意没有走大路，而是躲在阴影里来到了树林里。

远远看去燃烧中的城堡很是壮观，心想还好城堡和树林并不是连着的，风也不是向着这边吹，至少今晚火不会烧到这里。她的太阳穴嘣嘣地跳，耳朵里嗡嗡响，她一把扯下自己的项链扔在地上。

那长长的银线像是突然活了一样自己变长，在月光下闪着银光，紧接着向上伸展成了一人多高的一个长方形，像是一道门一样——然后在长方形的中央真的凭空出现了一道门；而项链的挂坠则成了门把手。

一个压缩空间。

这东西可是画了大价钱买的，也有各种各样其他样式的，像是皮箱，盒子，帐篷，包包，可是她还是选择了最最便携、隐蔽性最好，也是最贵的一种。里面的空间并不大，结构类似公寓，实际上是个避难所。诺维雅做了充足的准备，这几乎花掉了她父母一半的积蓄，但是现在看来值得了。  
她打开门，先是小心地把教授弄进去，然后自己走进去关了门，又把门把手一拉一转，那银色的链子就像是被抽了魂儿一样轻轻落在地上，又成了一条项链的长度；而原本门的地方变成了一堵墙。

她放松了一部分神经，抄起她一早准备好的一瓶葡萄糖溶液一饮而尽，希望它能快点起效给大脑和身体补充些能量，紧接着又集中精神开始给斯内普急救。

处理伤口的急救书籍她看了些，治疗咒语却只是学了一些最基本的；不过好在在来之前她没少准备药品，她快速地回忆了一下，这里有的应该够用了。

她匆忙地清理了一下自己，挽起袖子；清洗了一下自己已经模糊的眼睛就返回斯内普身边用咒语把他放平，然后小心地剪开他的衣服快速地检查了一下。还好他除了肩膀上的伤口之外其他的就都只是轻伤，她深吸了一口气，用咒语又紧了紧被她当成止血带用的领带，然后一口气拔掉了那根插在他肩膀上的钢筋。

那截带着螺旋纹路的铁棒重重地落地，在木质地板上砸出来的声音敲得诺维雅心惊肉跳，血没了阻挡又流出来，诺维雅使尽了浑身的力气和自己的体重按住伤口，片刻之后止住了血。她猛烈地咳嗽，体力透支，拼尽全力调整呼吸——手不能发抖，意识还不能断，不然没办法缝合。她在心里不停对自己说，冷静，冷静，冷静。没事的。他还在。他是安全的。不知道是葡萄糖起效了还是她对自己的安慰起效了，她渐渐觉得呼吸平静了许多也清醒了许多。有魔法的帮助清创不是很困难，她在伤口的周围和里面先是用红针蕨的提取物消毒，然后抹上菩提果的果胶，又用银丝草的细线缝合住伤口。红针蕨可以消毒，预防破伤风；菩提果能够让外伤的创口迅速愈合，而银丝草的细线用于缝合则可以催生魔力流动，帮助伤口恢复并且自动溶解，不需拆线。

做完了这一切已经过了三个小时了，诺维雅却丝毫不觉得疲惫，反而非常亢奋，意识也特别清晰。她看了一眼斯内普，给他施了一个清洁咒，把他挪到卧室的床上盖好被子，想了一下又倒了一杯水，和一条干净的毛巾一起放在床头。然后她又四处转了一圈，似乎也想不出来还有什么能做的了，于是决定去洗个澡。

她转身进了浴室，挥动魔杖在水箱里填满水又加热好，然后开始面对从自己被阿瓦达索命击中之后就很在意的问题——自己为什么没死。她第一个想到的就是唐玉阳给自己的那个木雕小球。她检查了一下自己的身体，不知道是自己的血还是斯内普的血已经在她的皮肤上结块变硬，不知是不是因为阿瓦达，还是因为自己处理好了斯内普的伤势，集中的精神放松下来，原本该有的痛感全都回来了。她已经分不清疼痛是从哪来的，浑身是水地走出浴室，踉跄着差点摔倒地去拿止痛药。倒出来一些，也没看清楚是几颗，就着淋浴的水吞了下去。她很没耐心地扯下那些不知道只是凝固的血还是自己的结痂来确认自己的伤势，那些凝固的深棕色块状物差点把下水口堵住。她在自己身上发现了几处不是特别严重的外伤，从浴室出来胡乱地给自己上了药换上干净衣服，从散发着血腥味和焦味的衣服口袋里摸出那个小木球。那个小球最外层的木料已经焦黑，她轻轻一碰，最外层竟然瞬间化作了很细的粉末从她的手中飘散，连一点痕迹都没留下，只剩下里面完好的两层。

好厉害的东西，可是看起来最多就能用三次。这么快就用了一次，真浪费。而且更重要的是——她想知道，这道教用来保命的东西，用来对付伤害魂魄的阿瓦达索命，会不会事倍功半？

还来不及再深想，就感觉脚下一轻——事实上是整个身体都感觉不到了——然后就被刺眼的晨光照得闭上了眼睛。再睁眼的时候她发现自己置身在一个巨大的书房里，一位白发的老人背对着自己坐在钢琴边弹琴；一段旋律过后他就拿起钢笔，在面前的乐谱上涂涂改改。清晨的阳光透过轻纱的窗帘照进来，照得琴盖和琴键闪着微光；声音像是由远处带着回音传来，一切的景象像是慢镜头下的一场梦。

“丫头，来这边。”诺维雅一转头，听到了唐玉阳的声音。她走过去，看到唐玉阳小小的一个人儿坐在沙发上捧着一本大书，浅樱色的襦裙，菖蒲色的襟，小小绣着几支绣着翠雀花；头上的簪子是珐琅的粉白绣球，在阳光下她的白发中闪闪生辉，垂下的金流苏星星点点地泛着光，像是她发间闪烁着星光。她低着头看着手里的书，嘴更是动都没动一下。

“玉阳，你今天真漂亮。”诺维雅笑了，果然心情再糟糕，漂亮的女孩子也能让人心情好起来。

紧接着就听到耳朵里炸开了的唐玉阳的声音。

“你怎么回事儿？我刚离开你几天，你的七魄怎么就少了一魄？我的十天震三珠就这么被损毁了一层，你倒是招惹上了什么妖魔鬼怪了？”

诺维雅花了些时间理清了一点现在的状况，这里应该就是唐玉阳在的地方。而自己似乎是只有魂魄到这来了。

“别想了，你的尸狗怎么没了？”唐玉阳的声音叹了口气，“快告诉我怎么回事儿。”

诺维雅把事情原委解释了一遍。

“好霸道的恶咒。我这法宝可是连天雷都接得，但是也说得通。天雷是雷，劈完就完了，且是先灭形体再攻魂神；但是这诅咒可是直冲着内里来，要缠着你的魂魄直到把你耗死啊。”

诺维雅盯着自己光着的脚尖，只是觉得累得很，但是出奇地平静。

唐玉阳看着这样的她，心里无奈得很。

奈何这世间千万般的好，也抵不过痴情女子的心上人重要。自己又何尝不是如此呢。只不过当初的自己不敢面对，不像她这样能够放下一切。她放下书站起身，隔着空在她的额头上点了点，无奈地笑道：“傻丫头。就这么不怕死啊。”

诺维雅无奈地笑了。“我猜你也是。”

她不傻，她已经猜到了为什么玉阳用不到渡劫挡天雷的法宝了，也隔着空拍了拍玉阳的肩膀。

“我猜彼此彼此吧。”她看了一眼背对着自己的老人，又揶揄地对玉阳笑了，“咱俩都挺傻。”

玉阳没回答她，好像想了半天也没想出来什么，只是嘱咐道:“罢了。”然后一挥手，就把诺维雅送了回去。

克劳迪·沙菲克放下手中的笔，从钢琴边上站起身。清瘦的面孔带着温和的笑，神情和长相和阿克托有着七八分相似。

“你还真是关心她。”气度不凡的老人走到小姑娘面前蹲下平视着她，眼里的暖意快要溢出来。

“咸吃萝卜淡操心。接着弹你的琴！”唐玉阳不客气地一甩头，发簪的流苏缠进了头发，扯歪了她的发簪。沙菲克家的家主只是轻笑，伸出清瘦的手指一点一点帮她整理。

“你家的事都收拾好了？”唐玉阳低着头，“我觉得很有愧。诺维雅那孩子……我知道会发生什么但是不能告诉她。而且……”

而且她比我勇敢。我很羡慕她。

“不要觉得有愧。借着这个机会，心怀不轨的孩子们我已经处理好了。接下来家族内部的资源他们不会再得到分毫。我自己的儿子，谁有能力，谁不能成事，我知道得最清楚……不过如果他们能在我眼皮底下瞒着我把我收拾了，我倒是也心甘情愿……可惜和我想的一样，他们几个没那么大本事。现在这样的结果是可预见的。我们只是没有干涉而已。”

“你得到消息就把那个庄园里的宝贝都弄出来了，可是为什么还让你孙子去那危险的地方送死啊。”唐玉阳又问。

“你是说阿克托？那孩子死不了。”

“死不了，万一伤了你不心疼吗？”

“心疼啊。但是他伤得再重，也有办法救回来。玉阳，你知道，孩子是要锻炼的。不受伤，不失去，也没有人为了他而受伤，而失去，那他永远也不会知道什么是真正重要的，什么人才是真的对他好。阿克托年纪虽小但以后注定身居高位，这些对他来说很重要。我只是借这个机会帮助他找寻真相。”

他的视线飘到了边桌上花瓶里盛开得像是火一样艳红的牡丹。

毕竟，真的凤凰是能够浴火重生的。

整理好了唐玉阳的头发，他与她平视。“我不愿再管其他的了。现在我只想好好和你相处，度过最后的日子。”

“克劳迪。你会不会怪我？怪我来得太晚。”唐玉阳握住他的手轻轻问。

“不。你能来，哪怕只有一天我也开心。你不来，我就接着给你写信。”克劳迪·沙菲克摩挲着她的手指同样轻轻地回答。

唐玉阳听得心里酸酸的，湿润的眼眶里模糊的视线中，面前的人仿佛还是七十多年前那个十四岁的少年，亮亮的蓝眼睛盯着她。

她擦了擦眼睛挤出一个笑容，也定定地回应着他的目光。

这一次，我不再逃避了。我愿陪你走过剩下的日子，陪你渡过冥河。如果有来生，下一个轮回之后我还要和你相遇，然后不再犯相同的错误，不顾一切握紧你的手。

如果有来生。


	15. 番外 1

番外1

Merry Christmas.

12月24日。

又是一年轮回。春天的叶子长了秋天落，天空黑了又亮亮了又黑。温柔的南风在考试周突然转成刺骨的北风，寒冷干燥的空气却预示着假日的开始。夏天老毕业生们离校，9月份新来的学生们此时已经适应了霍格沃茨的生活，今年12月底了都还没有下雪，所有人都在隐隐约约期待着圣诞节那一周能下雪。

傍晚萧瑟的风卷走陋居花园里那棵光秃秃的树上最后的一片叶子，韦斯莱家的孩子们带着大包小包回家拥抱了他们的母亲。厨房里装饰着廉价的彩色挂绳和孩子们做的闪亮的塑料小玩意，厨房里冒着热气，韦斯莱夫人在准备晚饭。餐桌上放着已经做好的烤土豆、香肠和炸鸡，周围乱七八糟毫无章法地散落着水果糖和零食的包装纸。比尔和查理为了谁是埃罗尔的主人吵了一架，珀西坐在餐桌前看着两个调皮的双胞胎弟弟玩板球，输了的一方在还不太会说话的罗恩脸上乱画。韦斯莱先生抱着大包小包进门了，韦斯莱夫人从冒着热气的灶台前走过来拥抱了自己的丈夫，把金妮小心地放进韦斯莱先生的怀里。小小的陋居冒着热气，传出香味和乱哄哄的说话声。

墨黑的天空聚起乌云，德思礼一家三口热闹地吃着圣诞大餐，年纪尚幼的哈利·波特和他的表亲一起坐在儿童餐桌椅上望着面前的食物——达利的盘子堆得满满的，而他的盘子里只有一些烤蔬菜。弗农姨夫已经喝得满脸通红，醉醺醺地对着电视的圣诞节目唱歌，佩妮姨妈起身去给造访的客人开门。就在这个时候，桌上的烤鸡腿、千层面、奶油焗大虾都随着小哈利小手的挥舞都排着队飞到了他的盘子里，弗农姨夫看了也只是打了个酒嗝，咯咯地笑了；带着达利也笑了。

刺骨的北风越刮越急，吹得飘在天上的摄魂怪直打歪歪。阿兹卡班的圣诞晚饭像是故意讽刺这里的囚犯似的，给每个人多加了一根廉价的棒棒糖。西里斯·布莱克阴沉着脸拿起那廉价色素和糖精做的玩意儿，想起自己小时候可是除了法国和丹麦来的点心师以外的手艺都不碰的。

“享受生活给你的大耳帖子呢，可爱的小西里斯？”消瘦的男人抬起头，厌恶地看着这个蓬头垢面的女人坐在自己对面，歪着头吹起她蓬乱的头发，给他展示自己涂着黑色指甲油的手指——小指上用红色的指甲油画了一棵小圣诞树。

“好看吧？”贝拉颇为得意地一挑眉，“圣诞快乐，可爱的堂弟。”紧接着她毫不客气地拿走了那根棒棒糖叼在嘴里，朝他挥了挥手走开了。肯定是纳西莎托人给她带进来的。这两个疯婆娘关系倒是好。

与此同时，马尔福宅邸会客厅金色的圣诞树前，盛装的纳西莎·马尔福打了个喷嚏，连忙掏出绢丝手帕掩住嘴角擦了擦。“亲爱的，是不是有点受凉了？”卢修斯·马尔福盛装笔挺，金发梳得一丝不苟，温柔地环住自己妻子的腰，柔声问着。“可能是被德拉科传染了吧，不碍事。”纳西莎看着自己怀里困得有些点头的小德拉科，温柔地笑了，捏了捏他软嘟嘟的小脸：“他快好了，我却要感冒了。”满屋宾客的焦点如此旁若无人地分享了这一会儿温馨的时刻，纳西莎看着自己平日里目中无人的丈夫看着他们的孩子，眼睛里是难得的暖意。

星星点点的雪落在霍格莫德得街道上，此时正是华灯初上，街道上满是节庆的彩灯和装饰，从酒馆里进出的人群欢呼雀跃着庆祝这终于来了的雪。三把扫帚此时正忙得不可开交，在这里找到了一份临时工的莱姆斯·卢平正被一个喝多了的大叔揽着脖子。

“今天可是圣诞夜！你也来喝一杯嘛！”有些瘦弱的莱姆斯不知道该怎么办才好，只好朝着老板娘罗斯默塔女士挥手求救。可是后者非但没有帮他一把的意思，反而笑得十分开心，还跟着一起起哄：“我们的莱姆斯终于要长大了！别怕，第一次以后你就会很享受啦！”酒馆里爆发出一片笑声，莱姆斯·卢平红着脸不好意思地低下头。

邓布利多揉揉眼角，才发现晚餐时间早已经过了，抬头望向窗外，已经是大雪漫天。他站起身来看着窗外，黑峻的森林和远山已经被厚重的雪雾掩盖，地上已经积起了一层雪。办公室里只有安静中的滴答声和他作伴，他回过头看向自己的办公桌，桌子下面的垃圾桶扔着他刚刚揉皱扔进去的几张信笺；最上面的那一张翘起的边角隐约写着：

致亲爱的（划掉）  
致盖洛德·格林德沃先生（划掉）  
致

下面的内容被掩盖在了纸张的褶皱里。老者疲惫地叹了口气，拿起办公桌上的一包巧克力蛙。

十二点的钟声敲响，西弗勒斯·斯内普从面前的教案里抬起头，喝了一口手边已经完全冷掉的茶，准备休息一下吃点东西。自从诺维雅·芬奇消失以来已经过去好几个月了，他竭尽全力四处找她，邓布利多也是，他知道自己着急没用，于是机械性地上课，不停地工作，每次都直到自己累得连手指都抬不起来才罢休。

接下来的一周假期他要离开这里回自己蜘蛛尾巷的房子度过，唯独这一天，他不能忍受待在这间办公室。斯内普吃了点东西拿起斗篷匆匆出门，走到门口才发现下雪了。他怔怔地望着那天空，望着面前平整的、没人踩过的雪地，仿佛一回头就能看到似的——一回头就能看到那个小小的、十二岁的她站在自己身后，脸上受了伤，眼睛看不清，瘦瘦小小地，站在风雪里发抖。

如果再有一次，我会保护好你的，他想；我不会让你在这么冷的天在雪地里蹒跚前行。说到底还是圣诞夜还让你干活的我不好。他握紧了口袋里，最后她留给自己的那个桃木小雕刻，她求他别问为什么，但是一定要带在身边。他知道她是有用意的，他知道她的。还有希望。没错。还有希望。

冰凉的雪温柔地落在他的脸颊和头发上，他拢了拢自己的围巾——那是她在那天之后洗好送回来的，他把高挺的鼻子藏进围巾里，却觉得似乎更冷了几分。没有她的气味，那混合着玫瑰和些许草木香气的她的香水，还有她皮肤的香味。

他幻影显形到了蜘蛛尾巷的巷口，这一阵市政不知道抽了什么风，要在这里整改，移走工厂和垃圾处理厂，清理他房子门前的小河沟；圣诞节期间施工都停了，铲车和起重机、被挖起来的土和告示牌就那么乱哄哄地扔在那。尽管是圣诞节这一片的居民仍旧日子不好过，再加上整改，好多流浪汉搭建的棚屋都被拆了，几乎走几步就能在暗处看到一个流浪汉瑟缩在墙角。

这个时候风雪更猛了，他低着头转过墙角，开门进了自己的房子，丝毫没有多注意一眼墙角裹在破烂的麻瓜衣服里的流浪汉。

诺维雅·芬奇坐在蜘蛛尾巷他房子的墙角，双眼模糊地，呆呆地望着他的房门。她的意识已经模糊不清，残存的一丝意识和体力只够她定格在这样的动作里了。她被死咒击中，苟延残喘到今天，只剩下一口气了。自己离开霍格沃茨因为不想让那个人看到自己这么丑陋狼狈的一面，可是却又想见他一面——这可是圣诞节啊。圣诞节什么愿望都能实现不是吗？她进不去霍格沃茨，那么他会不会因为圣诞的魔法或者圣诞老人对自己的仁慈，回到这里来呢？如果她的身躯和意识还完好，她会觉得自己这样的期许很可笑，可是现在的她已经没有多余的精力来想其他的了。

于是她拖着残破的身躯来到这里，从傍晚到现在。她知道自己气数已尽，估计都不能够看见明天的太阳。朦胧中天色越来越暗，似乎是下雪了——她模糊的意识小小地雀跃了一下，她是很喜欢下雪的。她想笑一笑，可是已经感觉不到冷热疼痛的嘴角已经没有任何一点余力给她用了。每一片雪花似乎都那么沉重，压得她越来越疲倦，直到路灯亮起，不再有行人经过，直到她即将被雪埋葬。

朦胧中她似乎看到了那漆黑挺拔的身影从巷子深处走来，她已经分不清这是自己的幻想还是真实，甚至早已看不清眼前的一切。她觉得满足，胸腔中充满温暖，甚至有点自豪。我保护了我爱的这个男人。他在我的眼里高贵如神祗，他的灵魂因为我的牺牲而得以存续。他会，永远记得我。

卖火柴的小女孩在一片温暖和光明之中踏上了天国的阶梯，这个安静而美好的雪夜，诺维雅·芬奇满足而平静地，变成了自己爱的人门前的一把齑粉。


	16. 33-36

33.安全的地方  
Veloma- Fabrizio Paterlini

诺维雅揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，看了一眼墙上的钟。她眯起被烟熏得有些模糊的眼睛去看，秒针平滑地沿着中心点旋转。清晨时分。她光着脚走向现在已经被隐藏起来的入口处的墙边，拿起一面原本挂在墙上的手掌大小的镜子，旋开有些紧涩的铜盖。那面小镜子很像是猫眼镜，只不过映照出的是外面的环境——她拿着那镜子站在原地变换角度仔仔细细地看，现在外面还没天亮，借着月光能看到的只是平静的森林。她舒了一口气，小心地再把盖子合好，转身进了卧室去看斯内普。

黑发的男人睡着。她再次艰难地眨了眨干涩的眼睛，喉咙又紧又干得发疼。她勉强压住咳嗽的冲动，伸手去探斯内普的体温——对方稍有些发热，不过还在正常范围之内。

房间里安静得出奇，经过这一系列的突发情况之后她心里很慌张。但是她清楚没有任何人能够帮她，或者给她答案。紧绷了一整晚的神经终于在这一刻超越了临界点，彻底了垮下来。

她想起几个小时前，试图杀了她的那几个食死徒的表情。那样平静的眼神，像是屠夫看着围栏里的鸡，饕客对着盘中的食物亮出牙齿——可是，不一样。那样的平静之中渗透出让人心底发毛的什么，提醒着她，他们知道，她不是围栏里的鸡，也不是盘中的牛排，而是和他们一样的人。那是毫不犹豫的，清晰平静的，对同类的杀意。不知道他们杀过多少人了，才会有那样的眼神和那样的身手？她小看了所有围绕在他身边的恶，也小看了他。那么，能够击退这些人的他，又与生死擦肩而过多少次了呢。

世界不是童话故事，食死徒也不是挥舞着滋水枪的天真的三年级小孩。他们可不会管你知不知道，准备好了没有，甚至你是不是该死。

诺维雅看着斯内普紧绷的睡颜。教授，能不能告诉我，你经历了多少？你在这样的黑暗里独自走了多久？你会害怕吗，会痛苦吗？会累吗？你会觉得疼吗。被重伤推进昏迷的男人在跌落的一瞬间护住自己而被钢筋洞穿了身体，又在最后关头选择救旁人而不是自己。他无法回应诺维雅的自问，他因为失血和局部感染，蜡黄的脸色更透出一种没有血色的苍白；黑发贴着出了些汗的额头，显得脆弱狼狈。如果有神的话，那他一定是个混蛋。要有多狠心，才能够放任这么高洁的灵魂被扔进恶臭的水沟里随意践踏？他灵魂的痛苦和不屈，他的高贵所造就的美丽，动人得让她心生畏惧。

他的灵魂像是酒。甘美的葡萄在最香气四溢时被断绝生命，碾碎骨血成为一片泥泞；在暗无天日里被侵蚀，被发酵，饱受折磨，只剩下的已经变质的血液成为了取悦他人的诱人葡萄酒。

从头到尾都不是根据自己的意愿，从生到死都在痛苦中被“成就”。

诺维雅觉得自己应该哭的。自己的无力和失败，对斯内普更深层的了解和思考带来的心疼和震撼，自己的痛苦和他相比起来那种小题大做自怨自艾的羞耻，什么都没有做成反而连累斯内普受伤的悔恨……等等等等。她有太多的理由大哭一场，可是却发现自己的情绪和眼眶一样干巴巴的，就连接受自己的死，也是一样干巴巴的。所有的这些情绪像是浓重的油彩，在她情绪的画布上混合在一起，成了一层丑陋的黑泥，就连那一点点发臭的水分似乎也很快就被蒸发殆尽，只剩下稍微一碰就龟裂掉渣的残骸。她又试着笑，但是却像是一条被困在浑浊的死水中的鱼，每呼吸一次都胸腔钝痛，怎么都觉得缺氧，喉咙干涩得发不出声音。一定是因为火灾的烟尘吧，她这么告诉自己。

躺在床上的斯内普双眼紧闭，就算是在睡梦中他也像不得安宁一样板着脸紧锁眉头。她伸出手轻轻触碰他眉宇间的褶皱，极轻极轻地，汲取着他的体温。那沟壑像是划在她心上的口子一样。她默默地在心里许愿，希望能有一天，他可以无需再这样紧锁眉头。他的唇抿得紧紧的。诺维雅伸手触碰他高挺的鼻梁和嘴唇——他的鼻息有节奏地温暖着她的手指，柔软的皮肤带着发烧的热度，下巴上已经冒出了些许胡茬，摸起来刺刺的。他的嘴唇和想象中一样柔软。这是他不示人的另外一面，一个冷硬刚毅的，无懈可击的男人几乎毫无防备的脆弱样子。她看着他，想象着每天清晨醒来的他刮胡子的样子。不知道他打呵欠是什么样子？不知道他会不会在刚醒来的瞬间，睡眼朦胧地露出迷茫的表情，一头乱发地走进浴室？

她想着想着笑了。可那样的光景却不知怎的让她的心猛地泛起一阵酸涩，眼眶发热。

疲惫到了极点的身体有些发抖，她庆幸没有人能够打扰他们单独在一起的这一刻安宁。

只有现在，我们属于彼此。她轻轻地，试探着握住他的手，然后不满足地把头枕在他没有受伤的那一边胸膛上。教授的心脏有力地跳动，他身上的味道像是能让她安眠的灵药，也是能让她上瘾的毒药。她近距离地看着这个自己深爱的男人的侧脸，为了这自己偷来的一刻紧张而开心。诺维雅伸出手去摸他的额头和头发，极轻极轻地勾勒着他脸颊的轮廓。

以后很可能不会再有任何属于我和他的瞬间了。她拼尽全力想要把和他靠近的感受和画面因在自己的脑子里。

安宁美好的时刻分外让人眷恋，直到诺维雅的残存的理智告诉自己再这样下去自己就要睡着了——她可不想像个蠢货一样睡在极度厌烦与人接触的教授身边，等他醒来之后迎接他鄙夷的眼神。于是诺维雅强撑着疲惫和困意起身去了起居室的沙发上，说来也奇怪，一从斯内普身边离开，刚才还完全无力抵挡的温暖和困意瞬间消失了大半。

可真气人，她想；现在应该养精蓄锐睡一会儿才是最理想的。可是睡不着也没办法。她给自己倒了一杯水开始模模糊糊地东想西想。来的时候他们坐的是马车，从湖底而来；想要离开不知道要用什么方法了。诺维雅现在只能希望阿克托能想办法把大家带出去了，门口的脚印绝不是寥寥几个人的。她更愿意相信那是学生们和老师们的脚印，而不是食死徒。不过看脚印的数量，是学生们的可能性更大。现在困在这里的她和斯内普暂时还可以撑一阵子，出了这么大的事沙菲克家肯定不可能没人来，就算没人来邓布利多肯定也会想办法救他们出去。

她伸手拿起了《追忆逝水年华》的其中一本，给自己倒了一杯玛格丽塔酒，从上次断掉的地方开始看。纸页上的词句像是被清澈的溪水洗得圆滑发亮的鹅卵石，渐渐地她的心绪平静下来。

“  
我终将遗忘梦境中的那些路径、山峦与田野，遗忘那些永不能实现的梦。  
”

三个半小时后。斯内普睁开双眼，发现自己躺在柔软舒适的床上，肩膀上的伤口已经包扎好了。这是个完全陌生的环境，他尽量安静地坐起来，忍着疼警惕地环视四周；然后在看到床头柜上的清水和干净的白毛巾之后放松下来。

他几乎一下子就联想到了诺维雅·芬奇。以她的做事风格，现在眼前的这一切都是有可能的。可是她在哪？斯内普一下子就紧张了起来，他记得她挡下了一道阿瓦达索命咒，尽管当时他没看清楚……但是既然她能在这里，那就说明那道咒语没有带走她……她还做了这一切。他不愿意去想其实这些都是别人做的，斯内普固执地告诉自己这一切就是诺维雅·芬奇的作为，带他来这，替他包扎的也不是别人；并且他看错了，那道看似击中她的咒语实际上打在了别的什么地方。他挣扎着站起来，不知道是因为伤口处的剧痛还是虚弱，他觉得浑身发冷，脚步虚浮。他胡乱地推开被子，发现自己只穿着下半身的衣裤，看到自己的衬衫挂在门边的沙发椅上，单手抄起它披在了身上。

他觉得自己有点头晕，心跳得很快，呼吸又快又浅；但是这些症状在看到起居室沙发上熟睡的诺维雅之后就像是雨水渗透进干渴的沙地一样消失了。

桌上放着一瓶喝了大半的酒，地板上扔着诺维雅没看完的书。诺维雅裹着毯子蜷缩在沙发里，整个人缩成小小的一团一动不动，看样子应该是睡着了。单薄的脊梁和肩膀在毯子下面显得她更瘦小了，他看着她裸露在外的皮肤上深浅不一的，已经开始愈合的伤口。

斯内普平复了呼吸，环顾四周。这里是伸展咒造出来的空间。看诺维雅这样没有防备的样子，这里应该是安全的。他放轻脚步走了一圈确认了安全，回到她身边拿起书，在犹豫着要不要自己也找本书看的时候她醒了。淡色柔软的头发随着她的动作有点乱了，他看着她的眼睛因为困倦带来的思维迟滞而显得不像平时的凌厉透亮，像是蒙着一层雾气；脸蛋也红扑扑的。她应该很累吧。斯内普在心里想道，明明多睡一会儿也可以的。

斯内普先开口了。

“十分优质的红针蕨提取物。”他把那本书放在茶几上，看着自己手背上的药膏说，“你将纯度提升到了市面上见不到的高度——40%？”他没有受伤的手臂拿起桌上的小罐，将它倾斜了一点观察着问道。

“52%，教授。”这样的回答换来斯内普一个赞许的眼神。

“那么我猜你在常规提取的步骤二加了其他的萃取夹带剂。乙醇？丙酮？”

“乙醇。另外我把萃取溶剂换成了六氟化硫。”诺维雅好像清醒一些了，整理了下自己的头发回答他，她先是看了一眼表，然后眼神在他肩膀的绷带和裸露的皮肤上游移，恢复清亮的眼睛里完全没有一点扭捏的神色——她只是在观察他的伤势。

“正确的选择……这不是传统的魔药提纯工艺。这是麻瓜们的做法，并且你提高了提纯工艺上的安全问题。市贩的标准也不过35%。告诉我，你是用什么方法把纯度提升到50%以上的？”确实，这属于麻瓜社会的化学范畴。魔药大师靠着自己的天资和精益求精的态度，对于麻瓜社会的科学也是有些研究的，自己炼药的时候有时也会借助这些魔法达不到的科学知识。魔法和科学，都旨在对未知的探索钻研，而他对知识来者不拒。

“对不起，教授。我的能力有限，只能借助麻瓜的知识……希望您不要怪罪我。”诺维雅惊讶于斯内普的学识之广，同时也有些心虚——斯内普一向看不起麻瓜，这她是知道的。

“这没什么的。”斯内普平静地回答道，“重要的是结果。运用一切有用的东西，并没有做错什么。”

“所以我用的是六氟化硫的临界流体制剂。”好斯莱特林的回答，诺维雅心想。

“我懂了。那你是如何制造出高压的？据我所知霍格沃茨没有这样的设备。”斯内普的虚弱让他的声音显得更加轻柔低沉，让人想起被琴弓轻轻摩擦的大提琴。

“我靠的是魔咒。我对漂浮咒做了一些简单的改动，使得它可以创造出我想要的压强。漂浮咒的基础就是通过魔力实现对物质的操控。乍一看是一个简单的咒语，可是如果扩大精度和广度，它能实现很多效果。比如让流体漂浮，让水变成冰；操控流体的流向等等。

理论上，电能、热量、声音等等一切由物质以及物质的相互作用形成的现象也都可以操纵。不过那也只是理论而已……那么大量的信息通过大脑运算和控制我觉得是不太可能……。

为魔药炼制提供压强，这就是我的极限了。”

斯内普吃了一惊。竟然靠魔咒来萃取的六氟化硫的临界体……。而红针蕨制剂提炼到这个精度要反复4次以上，根据原料的质量，每次至少要50分钟；还要根据溶剂性质在特定的时间变温三次。而能够将一个基础咒语复杂灵活地运用，保持这样的精度和时间，还可以分神去做其他事，这可能吗？

“不，单就魔咒的精准程度来说我认为你已经胜过很多学生，甚至成年人了。你做得很好。不过红针蕨的萃取也并不是全无捷径。如果你用翠螺的球根汁液和蒸馏水浸泡，然后风干或者低温蒸馏掉水分的话，提取物的纯度能够达到68%以上。不过这样做的缺点是很耗费原材料，也很耗时。”

他说的对。自己绕了那么一大圈，费了那么大力气，却还不如教授用最省力的方法做出来的药剂纯度高。

“您说得对。先榨出翠萝球根的汁液……”

“不需要。你只要把它和红针蕨搅碎，泡进蒸馏水里。最后过滤掉杂质就可以了。”斯内普看着小姑娘兴奋的目光，心情轻快了不少。求知若渴，天资聪慧。有哪个老师不喜欢这样的学生？更何况她还有其他孩子甚至成年人身上都少有的洞察力，做事进退有度，很懂得察言观色，善于识人。  
好吧，或许她不用那么会看人脸色对她来说才更好。斯内普心里想。

对于另外一个人，首先优点会让你肯定他，其次缺点会让你接近他。而最后，相似的伤口和经历，才会让你能够理解他。这对他们两人来说，是一样的。斯内普内心暗暗叹息，不得不承认来自诺维雅·芬奇身上的那一部分不完美才是真正引起他注意，并且让他真正介意的。

“还有另一种办法。只是最后是将过滤出的溶液冷冻。你会发现红针蕨的提取物浮在冰面最上层。这个方法速度很快，只需一个冷冻咒，但是纯度只有30%上下。如果你有兴趣，回到学校之后我可以给你看不同萃取方式在各种条件下的的试验记录。”

斯内普又接着说道：“你是否注意到了你的漂浮咒精度已经可以让你能够在大多数情况下应付极端情况了？你有没有想过，如果把这个咒语施放在动物的身上会怎样？比如昨晚攻击你的食死徒。如果你愿意的话，学习一点解剖学的知识对你会是很有好处的。不管是短时间的限制对手的行动，还是一招制敌，或者你想要为某人止血——这个咒语都可以办到。我猜如果是针对人的身体的某一点简单地施这个咒语的话，你应该已经不需要魔杖或者咒语了——你也知道，速度是关键时刻极大的优势。”

他说得对。一针见血，直中要害的建议。自己已经为了练习这个魔咒折腾了自己这么久，却从未想过这样的用法……诺维雅深切地感受到了自己教授的智慧和思维方式里，那常伴他的生死游戏对他的影响。

斯内普看见她的眼睛燃烧起了一种不屈不挠的光，她认真听着，思考着，更显得小小的身体和属于一个孩子的脸蛋显得单薄而楚楚可怜；但她的神采却坚定而强韧，和她的年纪与瘦弱形成鲜明的反差。

一个孩子接下命运的重担，尽管这对她并没有任何好处，但还是选择承担起它。黑发的男人想起自己对邓布利多的承诺，心中感觉到很抱歉。

某种程度上来说，我要利用眼前这个孩子达成自己的承诺了。他的心里升起一种无法形容的情绪，自己不知该如何解释，只是那样的烦闷和无力感让他迫切地想要看到她安好。

“我说过我会教你无杖咒的。那么不如就用你自己改良的咒语削苹果开始吧。”斯内普的声音缓慢平稳，眼睛看着桌上一个苹果缓缓漂浮起来。那红亮的水果像是被一个无形的手握着，被用一只无形的小刀削皮。这双隐形的手正如它黑眼睛的主人轻松交握的双手一样灵活优雅，皮削得又快又稳，宽度均等，薄得透明；直到最后一点苹果皮落地都是完整的一条，中间没有断过。

诺维雅用惊叹和崇拜的心情看着微笑的斯内普轻松地完成这项工作，简直像是欣赏了一场让人心情舒畅的表演。西弗勒斯·斯内普，他第一次尝试这样用这个魔咒，就能够如此随心所欲。

当然。他的格斗咒术可以轻松地以一当十，他是学界手执牛耳的尖峰抢得不可开交的年轻的魔药大师，还是能够骗过黑魔王的大脑封闭咒高手。这个男人不仅拥有高洁的灵魂，还有让绝大多数人望尘莫及的才能和智慧。再多的溢美之词用在他身上也不为过。

“教授，您真厉害。”诺维雅衷心地赞美道。可是对方像是没有听见似的，一点反应也没有，自顾自地开始说别的。

“你有没有注意过德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生们用的魔杖？”斯内普发问了，黑眼睛带着和上课时一样的问询神色看着诺维雅：“格里戈维奇和奥利凡德的区别。”

诺维雅回忆了一下，那些魔杖大都造型简洁，魔杖的木质主体上镶嵌或缠绕着金属握柄或装饰。

“装饰？”诺维雅不确定地问道，“有特殊作用吗？”

“答得好，不过没有加分。你一定听说过炼金术的七大矿物。格里戈维奇所制造的魔杖和奥利凡德不同，他通过炼金术的四重世界法则和七阶途径法则混合这些金属。这些强力的金属与魔力的共鸣，和奥利凡德偏向的神奇动物制造的魔杖各有所长。奥利凡德出品的魔杖每一支都有自己的脾气，甚至有些时候会不服从自己的持有者，但是它们更加细腻，复杂，虽会有不稳定的时候魔力却十分强大。格里戈维奇的魔杖则不同，他制作的魔杖容易上手，从不忤逆自己的持有者，但是很难发挥出强大的使用者的真正实力，也不会受到其他影响。奥利凡德制作的魔杖如果是脾气古怪才华横溢的艺术家，格里戈维奇的就是冷静服从的士兵。”

诺维雅想起老魔杖握柄处某一节上的金属。“所以邓布利多的魔杖上的……曾经在属于格里戈维奇的时候加上去的是吗？”

“也有可能是用格林德沃的收藏品打造的。”斯内普点点头，“那是秘银。这些材料，最贵重的要属各种属性的宝石。根据密度和成色不同，质量和作用稍有差异，但是总的来说要比金属强不少，也十分稀少珍贵——马尔福家代代相传的蛇首杖，眼睛就是两块绿色的魔法宝石，那两块宝石的其中任何一块，都能够在墨西哥换两座金矿。其次是秘银。蛇首杖的蛇头是秘银。卢修斯手杖上那块秘银，恐怕比整条对角巷还要值钱。然后比较贵重的要数首位的金了——希尔凡金，西勒布金，卢米尔金……品阶和可塑性越高则越稀少。这些金属是付得起钱的贵族们的首选。魔法宝石就不说了，它基本上可以说是传说中的物质。至于秘银，它本身就十分稀少……而且靠人类的魔力想要开采和提纯是很难的。曾经在很古老的时代人类也掌握这项技术，但是在中世纪之后，巫师被猎杀，很多宝贵的技术也就失传了。现在恐怕只有妖精才有能力开采秘银。”

“对……而他们唯利是图。”诺维雅无奈地撇了撇嘴，对上斯内普的黑眼睛。

“这不是重点。我的重点是，不靠魔杖，你可以改用这些材料代替魔力输出的介质，慢慢习惯靠自己的身体控制魔力。魔杖本身的构造就是引导你的魔力到你想要的地方——你要慢慢替换掉它，直到最后施大多数咒语不需要辅助道具。我知道现在很多咒语不用魔杖你也可以施放出来。这虽证明了你非常有天赋，但也并不全是好的——这意味着你太早就让肉身接触凝聚成一点的魔力，而它会烧伤你。你得一步一步来。”

斯内普满意地看到她认真地听着，默默放宽了心。

34.你是不一样的  
米津玄師ーサンタマリア

两个人继续说着话，诺维雅告诉了斯内普他们到这里的经过，斯内普沉默不语地听着。

“说到底都是卢修斯的如意算盘。沙菲克家不得势的几个继承人候补想要除掉一些继承人在巫师界的后台，来个釜底抽薪。而卢修斯想除掉的是在巫师界和他作对的人。”

原来卢修斯·马尔福也不完全是个草包啊。确实这样的话自己不仅能铲除异己，还能卖个人情给沙菲克家。想得倒是挺好。

斯内普看着诺维雅的表情，又说：“如果你以为这就是卢修斯的全部计划，那你就太小看他的狠毒了。他选的食死徒基本上就是有去无回的死士。”

诺维雅皱了皱眉头：“死士？他是打算让所有人都死在这？”

“不完全是。他主要的目的是罗伊娜·拉文克劳的魔法研究手记。据说那上面记载了无数失传的咒语和只有罗伊娜·拉文克劳独享的宝贵知识，拥有了它，黑魔王就能够从死亡边缘复生，并且拥有不朽的生命和强大的力量。不过这也只是个传说，这件东西是否存在都没人能证明，更别说去向了。如果它存在，那么线索最有可能的就是在沙菲克家的收藏里。卢修斯想要试一把运气，同时也要保证的是自己派出去的人如果被捉或者无法生还，对他也不会有太大影响。他料到了沙菲克家族的家主或者继承人有可能知道他的计划，所以对他来说最差的结果就是让这些无关紧要的手下和他的对头同归于尽。”

“那么……那么他放火是……”

“对。我猜他并没有找到自己想要的东西。事发之前我和卢修斯见过面。那时他的计划就是找到东西就迅速撤离，找不到就全杀光，烧掉所有和食死徒袭击有关的线索。”

“这也是好事。这是不是意味着他还不想公开食死徒的活动，证明他和神秘人的力量还不够强大？”诺维雅沉吟道，换来自己教授一个肯定的眼神。

“精准的推论。”斯内普肯定道，“而且其实我们是有办法出去的。”

“怎么出去？”

“靠这个。”斯内普从上衣口袋里拿出一小块白色的石头，它像是一块奶白色的长方形玻璃片，有一指长，两三厘米宽；上面有着黑色的、墨水一样的花纹，细看之下那些黑色的花纹居然像是活的水流一样流动着。“它连通着我在蜘蛛尾巷的住处。最后时刻我们可以靠它出去……但是我想，邓布利多很快就会派人来找我们的。”

他的动作还有些不方便，因为伤到了关节，稍微一动就会很疼。两个人都知道他需要专业的医疗护理，但是现在最好的办法只有赶快把纱布换掉重新上药。

诺维雅有点犹豫，紧接着又在心里唾弃自己。现在不是纠结你那小家子气的喜欢的时候！

她站起身看了一眼斯内普，又尽量用坚定口吻平静地对他说：“教授，在校长派人来之前，先把纱布换掉吧。外面还不知道是什么情况，但是万一伤口裂开了还是很危险的。”

斯内普没有反驳，只是点了点头表示同意，没有多说什么。

诺维雅轻手轻脚地拆下纱布，生怕弄疼了他。他的伤口很深，伤口处的纱布因为干涸的血粘在了一起，很难撕开；她没有斯内普的手灵活，刚才还干燥的额头现在渗出了一层细细的汗珠，像是清晨的花瓣上脆弱的朝露。斯内普看着她如此认真紧张地对待自己，一双好看的手小心翼翼地在揭着那染着自己血的纱布。他的心里一阵暖流流过，要说一点都不疼是假的，但是他从未被这样温柔地对待过。记忆中不管是童年生病，还是长大之后受伤，虽说都受到救治，可是这样的关怀从未有过。他忽然感觉到了一种奇异的联结感，他和她——他们一同经历了生死。

母亲的眼神空洞而不耐烦，莉莉皱着眉头一边帮他包扎一边怪他总是和那些歪路上的朋友打交道才会受伤——即使大多数时候，他的伤口都来自那个詹姆·波特的小团体。他们确实没有告诉莉莉他们合起伙来对付斯内普一人，但是莉莉也从未从劫道者和斯内普同时出现的伤口和剑拔弩张的气氛里联想到他们的关系。

那个时候斯内普就知道了，莉莉和她不是一个世界的人。他不清楚莉莉是猜到了不说，还是太过天真没有想到，亦或是不管是对他还是对劫道者都没有关注到能够发现的程度——不管是因为哪一个原因，他都知道，他们不会是一个世界的人。他是这么的清醒而警惕，生活在阴暗中，随时准备对抗来自周遭的一切，而莉莉则是站在另一个极端上，她对人没有恶意的揣测，总是愿意相信别人，她站在温暖的光明中，自己也在发光发热。

那是他人生里第一次接触到的温暖，他心生渴望，可是他知道，如果靠得太近，很有可能连这一点憧憬都会因为他们的差异变成废墟。

他清醒地知道，他们最好的结果就只是朋友。他不愿意失去她，可是也无法拥有她；他把自己对她的爱慕藏在心底，继续在自己的路上独自走着。直到……

可是诺维雅·芬奇不一样。他也很难说究竟哪里不一样，但是他又清楚地知道，她不一样。

那细长的手指轻触他的身体，像是在触碰的位置留下星星点点的痕迹，说不出的感觉渗透皮肤，暖暖的软软的，飘进来落在了心里。

“芬奇小姐。我能问你一个问题吗？”在这样柔和的氛围中他似乎也不再坚持自己的封闭和冷漠，轻声发问。

“任何事，教授。”诺维雅快速地瞟了他一眼，给了他一个明媚的笑。

“你是怎么挡过那道阿瓦达索命的？我不认为你是用魔法……”

诺维雅手上的动作微微停住了，但是没有抬头。还是没能绕开这个话题。

“是的。我……我是用身体挡住的那道咒语。不过唐玉阳给过我一样东西，她告诉我它在关键时刻能够救我的命。”诺维雅从口袋里拿出那个木质小球，递给斯内普，然后又用消毒棉布迅速清理了一下自己的手。

唐玉阳。这就说得通了。斯内普伸出没有受伤的那条手臂拿起那个东西。它散发出很强的魔法波动，但是又和自己熟知的魔法十分不同——很神奇的物件。

两人之间一阵沉默，各怀心事。

“你该在任何时候都先保证自己的安全。”一阵难耐的沉默之后斯内普先开口了。

“那么您也一样。”诺维雅回答得很快，语气是少有的直接和激动，皱着眉，有些恼火。“您应该为自己挡住咒语。”

斯内普有些惊讶，他从未见过诺维雅·芬奇如此直接甚至有些粗暴地将负面情绪表露出来。

“你是不一样的。”话一出口，他才发现这样的说法有些不合适：“你预见了发生在哈利·波特身上的事。邓布利多和我都相信你将会看到更多。而这些信息将会起到至关重要的作用，拯救无数人的性命，拯救魔法界。”

“我不是为了拯救魔法界才做这些事的。事实上，他们怎么样，我一点都不关心。”诺维雅冷漠地回答。

“这我倒是第一次听说。芬奇小姐，看来你有着和大多数人不同的道德准则。”斯内普不得不承认他很想知道她的想法，可是他不确定在这样的时刻贸然问她原因，是不是太过鲁莽。而且她意外的火气也让他条件反射地激活了内心的屏障，开始冷静而理智地审视。

“我无意贸然探寻你的初衷，芬奇小姐。”斯内普听见自己冷冰冰地说，“但我认为回馈一个舍身救了自己性命的人，似乎感谢要比发怒更加合理。”

话一出口，他就有些后悔，至于为什么，他自己也不知道。只是诺维雅·芬奇的表情迅速从愤怒转变为痛苦。就连她的脸被烧穿的时候她也没露出过这样的表情。是因为我践踏了她的自尊吗？

“教授，我求您答应我。再有这样的情况出现，请您一定不要舍弃自己的性命，不管是为了谁也好。”诺维雅想到自己一直恐惧的画面。他独自一人站在毫无保护的天文塔边缘，脸上的僵硬冰冷像是受尽了折磨的行尸走肉。他为了保护德拉科·马尔福死在伏地魔的面前。

“我求求您。”诺维雅不能抑制的心痛像是决堤的洪水，她颤抖着拼命抵抗，但是那样强烈的情绪还是爬上了眼角眉梢，溢出了眼眶。

“我很抱歉。我现在是您的累赘，但是如果，如果有一天我足够强大的话，请允许我和您一起面对苦难。我希望能帮您分担一些。或者能帮到您。我会尽全力，拼命地赶上。”

“我知道……我知道这不容易。但是我恬不知耻地请求您允许我和您分担。我不愿意让您独自一人承受那么多的东西。”

好不甘心啊。我真的太无能了。诺维雅咬着嘴唇，为了不弄脏帮斯内普换药的双手将自己的眼泪蹭在肩膀上，弄得自己满脸狼藉的泪痕，发梢被眼泪沾湿。

斯内普没有错过这个细节。高高竖起的心墙在她这样的动作下倒塌了，他忍不住要笑出来——那是他熟悉的诺维雅·芬奇会做的事。不合时宜的合理，时时刻刻细微末节体现出来的对自己的好。他看着她浅蓝色的眼睛隐藏在泪水之后，真诚的，明亮的，动人的；她说要和自己一起。即使她承受过自己的严苛和挑剔，知道自己的身份和过去，见识过自己生存的世界。

是的，这就是了。……那最后一块拼图归位，拼凑出完整的答案。

不是父母对自己无奈而为之的一起。不是明暗任何一边，看到自己利用价值的一起。不是那个绿眼睛女孩，有条件并且丝毫不退让的一起。也不是愚昧无知的小孩一腔热血，经不起深思熟虑的一起。

西弗勒斯·斯内普在这样陌生的情绪里闭上了眼睛，在安静得让他不知如何是好的环境里，似乎第一次听到了自己心脏跳动的声音。

サンタマリア  
闇を背負いながら  
一緒に行こう  
あの光の方へ

Santa Maria  
我们一起  
身负黑暗  
找寻光明  
35.理智，情感  
Adam Levine - Lost Stars

斯内普说得没错。几个小时之后外面就有了动静——邓布利多亲自来了。号称本世纪最强的老巫师几乎没花多少时间就找到了他们的位置，诺维雅很是惊讶他是怎么做到的，但是她也知道自己问了也没用；暗想这个老头子的狡猾和聪慧有些时候让人不舒服，却又在同时感到安心和叹服。

风尘仆仆的老人没有了平时在学校的那种的诙谐和轻松，而是严肃果断地调派人手调查火灾现场，进行善后工作，同时不着痕迹地在魔法部和沙菲克家族的人之间斡旋，悄悄甩掉了不知道从哪得来消息的各路记者。还好他是站在我们这边的，还好他没有恶意。

“校长。”斯内普微微躬身算是和他打了招呼，蓝眼睛的老人也对他点点头；看到诺维雅，他才换上了一副和蔼老人的模样。

“啊，芬奇小姐。很高兴又见到你，看样子你很好地保护了我们的魔药学教授，不是吗？”说着他朝诺维雅眨眨眼会心一笑，让她有些无奈——这个老头都这个时候了还要打趣。不过不论任何时刻都从容轻松地面对，这才是邓布利多。虽说这个老人一直戴着这样的面具，想来他背负的东西有多沉重，只有藏在那诙谐和微笑后面的本人才知道。

“我不……没有。是教授保护了我。他的伤……”诺维雅每次见到邓布利多看着自己都有些不自在，好像他那样的目光能把自己看穿似的。

“芬奇小姐，你放心。我想不出三个月，我们的西弗勒斯就又能够批改学生们的论文了——我想学生们会很开心的。”老校长歪着头给了诺维雅一个安抚的表情。

“校长，如果您不介意的话，”斯内普阴沉地插话了，“如果这里的事情进一步发酵的话，我想我们的校长可能就要换人了。当然，我并不介意。”

“啊，西弗勒斯，谢谢你的关心，”邓布利多笑了，“我确实该注意。事实上接下来好一阵我都要头疼了……唉，美好的夏季。假期。真浪费。本来我还想去南美的沙滩上品尝一下正宗的樱桃酒……”

斯内普冷笑了一下，毫不客气地提醒道：“如果只是一个暑假还好说。昨晚这里出现的是食死徒。”

邓布利多拿出一个透明小瓶，打开之后里面飘出了轻纱一样的薄膜包裹住三个人。瞬间周围变得一片寂静，连风都感觉不到了。诺维雅猜那是防止偷听用的某种魔法道具。两人交换了互相手中的情报。

他们从邓布利多口中知道，沙菲克家族看起来并不在意这里发生的事（这个家族的做法一向冷漠到让人匪夷所思），调动关系，解开这里的防护魔法花了他不短的时间。狡猾的卢修斯·马尔福没有留下任何和他相关的证据，这件事对外只能被宣布为一起针对魔法界高层的恐怖袭击。没时间多说，老校长就又返回了几乎已经被烧毁的沙菲克庄园，诺维雅甚至没来得及问清楚阿克托和科林的情况，只是得到了一句“具体情况我也不是很清楚”。

其间夹杂着老校长和蛇院院长近乎残酷的互相揶揄和讽刺，诺维雅一开始还以为这两人关系很差，可是听久了才能明白，那隐藏在讽刺里的真意其实是提醒和关怀。这两人无疑对对方有着极度的信任，两个惺惺相惜的，强大的男人，把几乎句句都能轻易使自己丧命的信息毫不犹豫地交给对方。

男人似乎不管到了哪个年龄段都是一样的。真正关系好的同伴表现亲密的方式永远都是朝对方扔互踩痛脚式的黑色幽默，还乐此不疲；只有对待外人才会恭谦有礼，收放有度。

正想到这里，邓布利多忽然转头问她：“芬奇小姐，你最近有没有“看到”什么新的情报？你懂我的意思。”

“我能回忆起一些片段。”诺维雅不假思索地撒了谎：“神秘人现在应该还很衰弱。他在聚集力量，但是这几年以内应该还算安全。”

两个高大的男人看着自己，紧接着各自陷入了思考，得出的结论却相似。

大众还不需要知道食死徒袭击的事，但是应该着手准备收集强有力的武器来对抗几年后的威胁。

两人看起来对自己也是极为信任的。不知道该说是奇迹，还是运气，她居然能够赢得这两人看似毫无理由的信任，而她其实没有任何办法可以自证她的目的是正是邪。

诺维雅在心里暗暗无奈又开心。但是这样的信任是比什么都要珍贵的。这两个人将要拯救魔法界，而她心甘情愿与他们站在同一战线。

片刻的交谈之后邓布利多把那层薄雾收回瓶子里，启动门钥匙把他们两人送到了伯尔尼的小岛医院。这个国家的中立不光体现在麻瓜世界的国家之间，也体现在麻瓜界和魔法界之间。位于瑞士首都伯尔尼的小岛医院，已经存在了将近七百年，它与伯尔尼政府关系十分紧密；这所医院隶属的基金会，不少股份也属于沙菲克家族，同时收治麻瓜与魔法师。

诺维雅的伤势并不严重，并且几乎已经愈合了，进一步的检查安排在第二天，斯内普则不得不手术。诺维雅等在手术室外，即使知道他不会有事可是还是很紧张。她知道自己的体能已经到了极限亟需休息和进食，但是极度的疲惫和担忧之下她却毫无睡意，只好坐在手术室外喝着咖啡，盯着手术室的红灯出神。

几个小时之后她的教授被推了出来，由于伤在肩膀，只能全麻，于是他又一次睡了过去；手术十分成功，接下来的几天他要留在医院，需要休息和按时吃药。

诺维雅并不需要留院治疗，于是没有她的床位；好在教授的病房是单人的，即使没有床她也可以守着他随便在哪凑合睡一会儿并且不被其他人打扰。

VIP病房的环境哪都好，就是没有第二张床。斯内普被安顿好之后诺维雅安静地坐了一会儿。她怕他醒来看不到自己，于是在教授的床头留下一张便条说明自己很快回来，就开始跑上跑下地安排各种住院需要的东西。她先是去药房帮他开了药，下楼预约病人的餐食；又去医院的小商店里购置了一些洗漱用品和吃的喝的，还替教授买了毛巾和拖鞋，向护士站多要了一件病人的罩袍好让他替换。

再次回到病房之后她匆匆吃了一块巧克力补充体力就开始打扫浴室，同样——把从护士站要来的床单用的杀菌片溶在水里，把所有表面都消了毒，还简单清洁了一下病房。在咒语的帮助下这项工作完成得很快而且没有打扰斯内普休息，感觉所有事情都妥当了她才长舒了一口气放松下来。

一直压抑的疲惫感终于爆发，诺维雅锁上病房门蜷缩在那张单人沙发上很快就睡着了。

一直到第二天早上。斯内普的作息很有规律，他总是在六点左右醒来。这个时候外面的天刚刚泛起鱼肚白，麻醉的作用让他仍旧有点脑袋发昏。

昨天躺上手术台就睡过去了，他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，时间已经过了十几个小时；手术看来是做完了，现在自己在病房。床头的小桌上放着矿泉水和水果，旁边放着换洗的病号服和开好的药，已经分配好了的一次的量放在小量杯里。斯内普躺着环视了一下四周，没有看到诺维雅，心里一下子有点空落落的。

也对，她累了这么久而且也受了伤，肯定是需要好好休息的。他正要闭上眼睛再睡一会儿，突然感觉到了床边的地上似乎有人的气息——斯内普怀着惊讶和期待迅速起身往地上看，发现诺维雅·芬奇垫着她的罩袍窝在地上睡得正香。

一时之间他又好笑又心疼，一不小心牵动了伤口，瞬间疼得他倒吸了一口冷气，可是心里却是暖的。

这个傻姑娘怎么就这么睡在地上。其实原因不言而喻，他知道她为什么宁愿放弃柔软的床铺睡在地上也要留在这里，想到这里，心里的酸楚和柔软使得他的嘴角不自觉地上扬，心里却有些不知所措。

恰巧这个时候敲门声响了，是清晨的医生巡查。诺维雅被敲门声叫醒，迷茫地伸展了一下僵硬的四肢，失了血色的脸颊和充血的眼白让他很是心疼。可是诺维雅却不在意，伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛，在对上了斯内普双眼的瞬间就笑了。

“早上好，教授。您感觉怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？”

————————————

医生查完房之后早餐也送来了。病患的餐食是医院统一做的，早餐是麦片粥和冷牛奶，一些水果沙拉还有白面包，炒蛋和一些煎香肠。

斯内普皱着眉头看着面前的托盘。

诺维雅没有早餐。他想把这份早餐让给她，于是转头看诺维雅，对方也皱着眉看着餐盘里的食物。他从她的表情来判断，诺维雅很是嫌弃这份早餐——至少对它没有好感。那我还应不应该提出把这份食物让给她？

霍格沃茨有史以来最年轻的院长，魔咒专家，魔药学界最年轻的的权威，无人能出其右的摄神取念和大脑封闭术高手，恐怕是英国魔法界有史以来最能读懂人心的双面间谍——在看到一个十三岁小姑娘的眼神之后，开始对自己从不在意的食物尝试着做出中肯的评价。

以常人的眼光来看，这份早餐确实不是那么能够让人有食欲。他有些惊讶于自己对这一类事物的忽略程度，却没意识到自己居然对这些东西注意起来。黏糊糊的燕麦粥，水果都是些便宜的应季水果，看起来还算新鲜但是少得可怜；白面包的边角有些烤焦了，炒蛋和香肠看起来很油腻。想来这样的东西她应该是不想吃的吧。

斯内普正想说点什么打破平静，就看到诺维雅还盯着那份早餐，突然问他：“教授，您很饿吗？您介不介意把这份食物让给我？”

斯内普有些发蒙。她的样子怎么看都不像是喜欢这份早餐啊。

得到他的首肯，诺维雅短期燕麦粥囫囵吞枣一样喝了下去。“我真不敢相信医院会给病人吃这样的东西。”她还皱着眉，“病人需要营养和美味。”

原来是这样啊。斯内普不禁失笑，淡淡道：“原来是这样啊。我倒是不在意。”

说着盘子就已经空了，诺维雅以惊人的速度解决了剩下的东西，对斯内普笑道：“病人都是需要照顾的。这样才能好起来啊。教授，我出去买吃的。您想吃些什么？”

姑娘的笑那样温暖，明亮过夏日初升的朝阳。她的表情里只有纯粹的关心和在意，让坐在病床上的他十分不适应。从未有人这样对待他。随着升起的太阳，西弗勒斯·斯内普觉得自己被这样的光亮照着，产生了一种近似慌张的感情。

新生的，脆弱的，不适应，怕失去。犹豫和动摇之间他迷茫了，聪明如他竟然想不出答案。似乎一直都是这样，在她面前自己总是会有这种陌生的失控感。

黑发的男人低沉而几不可闻地笑了。自己是何等地胆小和扭曲，可以安然面对恶意，却不敢面对善意和自己的心。

受伤的手臂撑起自己的身体带来一阵剧痛，可是此时任何的疼痛都不值得在意。说是麻醉让自己昏了头也好，失血让自己失去了判断也好，疲惫使得自己不能冷静思考也好。借口要多少有多少，但是他并不想欺骗自己。

任何东西都不能阻挡他把诺维雅·芬奇抱在自己的怀里。他清楚地意识到自己的感情是什么，也感受到她的。

他突如其来的动作打翻了小桌上的餐具，一阵塑料制品的落地声之后整个病房就只剩下安静的呼吸声。

女孩在自己的怀里有些僵硬，但并没有反抗，小小的身体被他紧紧地圈在臂弯里，细瘦的肢体和骨骼脆弱得让他心生怜惜，却不自觉地想要抱得再紧一些，更紧一些……。

诺维雅·芬奇在前一刻认为自己眼花了。

教授那样的笑简直像是最甜美的梦里永远不可能实现的虚妄的幻想，她还没来得及反应，紧接着就在迅速加快的心跳之中被那个自己爱了不知道多少年的男人拥进了怀里。胸腔处的感情强烈得似是尖锐的有些疼了，她的一切感官都贪婪地想要留住关于他的一切。他的怀抱那么暖，他身上虽然被消毒药剂的味道覆盖，却仍旧藏不住的，他类似药草味的气息。

她的意识像是被溶解了，感官却格外敏锐——昏昏沉沉之间她没来由地想，这个男人是不是已经被药草浸透了，为什么离开了他的办公室那么久，身上还是那样好闻的药草味道？

初见并不讨喜，无杂质，微苦，回甘；有心人才得幸一窥究竟的优雅高洁，回过神来已经上瘾。

就像他的为人。

此时他低沉的声音轻柔地传来了：“我该谢谢你。你应该对自己好一点——我想，我会在这方面提醒你的。”他的声音顿了顿，犹豫着加上了后半句。“如果……你不介意的话。”

接下来的片刻两个很默契地都没有说话，不同的原因，却有着同样的情绪。

哪怕只是一刻也好。逃离所有的顾虑，忧愁，立场，事实。此刻我只想拥抱你。

I'd be damned   
Cupid's demanding back his arrow

So let's get drunk on our tears and  
God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young

It's hunting season   
and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning

But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?  
36.插曲  
Eileen - Martin Tillman

阳光一片晴好。伯尔尼的夏季并不像英国那样燥热黏腻，苍翠的树木和远处的阿尔卑斯山在蓝天下交相辉映，饱满的色彩和充沛的阳光，美得让人感觉像是身处画中。

斯内普在诺维雅的照料下脸色好了不少。他不得不承认即使自己没受伤的时候也不会那么在意起居饮食。他十分讨厌医院，曾经基本都是不得不来的情况下才会进医院，然后尽早离开。

诺维雅看出了他对他自己的不在意，心疼之余也更加细致地照顾他。他没有吃过医院的餐食，每一餐都是诺维雅从外面的餐厅买来的。诺维雅对食物相当挑剔，她挑的餐厅都要兼顾色香味，还要健康；有时候她甚至要坐地铁到市中心区买吃的。不过还好她四处打听之下，从医院的饕客们口中收集到了不少关于当地美食的情报，所以他们每天吃的也不重样。斯内普其实觉得没必要这么麻烦，不管吃什么，只要是身体需要的营养够了就行，口味无所谓，但是诺维雅坚持要吃美味健康的食物，他也就没说什么。事实上他知道诺维雅是为了照顾自己故意说想要吃好吃的，只是没说破。两人谁都没有把这件事摆在明面上说什么，只是互相心知肚明，一个试探，另一个默许；拉近了距离却也小心翼翼地维持着平衡。

清晨香气四溢的酥脆牛角面包夹着火腿和起司，合着现磨咖啡的香气；亦或是还冒着热气的欧姆蛋，细腻香浓的蛋里面裹着煎得酥脆的香肠和白蘑菇，配上一杯橙汁。再次也是当天早晨才烤好的面包做的三明治，面包一片烤得香脆，另一片抹上细腻的特制卡仕达酱；中间夹着软滑的烘蛋和蔬菜。阳光一寸一寸上移，棉花一样的白云悠闲慵懒地从窗外的蓝天上飘过，斯内普没事可做，被阳光晒得有些困倦。他无所事事地看书，和诺维雅交谈，一上午的时间通常都过得很快。他记得很清楚，第一天的午餐是惠灵顿牛排，诺维雅细心地帮他切好那大块的牛肉，并且揶揄他快点好起来就能够享受刀切下惠灵顿牛排时那酥脆的手感了。第二天开始她就没有再点需要用到他自己切的食物了。美味的阿尔菲度酱汁配上宽扁意面最为合适，炒得焦香四溢的鸡肉和大虾合着欧芹碎和黑胡椒点缀在面条上，让人食指大动。有时候诺维雅会点中餐，她毫不隐藏地笑着看斯内普灵活的手指和两根筷子打架，又惊叹他十分钟之后就能把它们用得和自己一样好，甚至连夹起滑溜软嫩的鱼片或者豆子也不在话下。下午他们有时候会出去走一走，医院的院落里十分安静，轻柔的风吹着树叶，斯内普和诺维雅坐在树荫下的长椅上。他抬头去看，斑驳的阳光透过翠绿的树叶摇晃出一片好似碎银的幻象，黑发的青年嗅到了地上新割的草坪的青草香气。

稍有些热的午后，阳光被树冠遮挡，长椅上一片舒适和清凉；他放松地靠在椅背上，突然觉得这样的一切熟悉又陌生。绿树，阳光，草的味道，每一样他都见过，却似乎突然都可爱了起来。

这是为什么呢，他在慵懒和恍惚中想，明明都是见过的东西。可是他突然意识到今天的阳光分外明媚，今天的树叶分外翠绿，青草的香气分外好闻，就连他自己都变得松懈懒散了起来——他明明是对松懈和懒散抱持着嗤之以鼻的态度的，更不可能在公共场合放松警惕。但是今天，他享受这样的感觉。

他们在这样普通的景色里并肩，慢慢走着，离得不远不近，讨论着一些无关紧要的话题，被温柔的风包裹着，被明媚的光亲吻着。他看着她柔软的铂金色头发随着她的步伐轻轻摇晃，一瞬间的失神之后赶快收起自己的狼狈看向天际——天是那么的湛蓝辽阔，美得惊心动魄。

晚餐他们会吃清淡的鱼肉料理或者温和暖胃的炖肉，配上红酒焗烤的水果或者沙拉。几天下来斯内普发现诺维雅竟然像小孩子一样不喜欢葱姜蒜这一类调料，也很挑食地抗拒诸如胡萝卜或者西蓝花，点菜的时候又经常忘记吩咐不要放她不喜欢吃的东西，却又在菜上来之后对自己生气，默默地花好半天把她不吃的东西挑出来。他在心里觉得这样成熟的她居然也有这样的一面，眼角眉梢的柔软他自己也未曾察觉。

斯内普已经入院四天了。不出意外的情况下他明天就可以出院，然后当天他们就能够返回英国，回到霍格沃茨。诺维雅看着外面的阳光愣了好半天，有一种恍如隔世的沧桑感。

明明才过了几天，却感觉一切都变了。明明是这么晴好的天气，明明马上就可以回霍格沃茨了，可是为什么心里就是开心不起来呢？她回头看向正在看书的斯内普，充沛的阳光照进室内，白色的墙壁和白色的被单更显得他的脸色苍白。那个拥抱让她产生了不切实际的期待，可是她很清楚自己不该奢求更多。她知道自己的死期，无法陪伴他漫长的人生；她知道他有多重感情，所以更加不允许自己不负责任地接近他——然后不得不再离他而去。

斯内普抬头看到淡金色头发的少女以一种难解的忧伤眼神看着自己。窗帘在轻柔的风里翻飞，诺维雅站在窗边，沐浴在阳光和湛蓝天空下的她像是轻点足尖就要从窗口飞走的天使。那样的忧虑是她不曾表露出来的。斯内普下意识地开口问道：“你在看什么？”

诺维雅沉默了片刻，换上一个柔和的笑容。

“在看您的头发，教授。我在想是不是应该帮您洗洗头发。”诺维雅温和地说。

话一出口，斯内普一下子忘记了刚才心里那种疑惑和不安，顿时觉得有些尴尬。自己很是不修边幅，如今和一个女孩子朝夕相处这么多天，也意识到了他这样似乎不太合适。虽然自从意识到这一点之后每天都用给病人专用的湿巾清洁身体，可是头发却只能用洗的。自己伤在肩膀，伤口不能沾水，动作也很不方便是事实，可是让她替自己洗头发……还是有些难为情。

诺维雅似乎看懂了他的表情，歪头一笑：“教授，拜托？我只是想报答您，这样我会好受些的。”

又是这个理由。斯内普无奈地想，她分明就是知道这个理由他没办法拒绝，也只是为了给他们互相一个台阶。

名为义务，实为她的关心和自己的放任的借口。

自从那个拥抱以来，他们之间的气氛柔和了不少。没有人再就那个拥抱多说什么，也很默契地没有多问，但是他们都知道再继续深究下去意味着什么。

比起说这样的感情来得太突然，不如说自己无法给予对方幸福。

他知道自己在走在刀刃上，危机四伏之中他连能不能看见第二天的太阳都无法保证，更别说肩负起一个女人的一生，或者稍有不慎就会连累她落入危险之中。

温热的水流流过头皮，放松的感觉从头顶流向全身。他坐在浴缸边缘的地上仰着头闭起眼睛，狭小的空间内他们靠得很近。

太多的遗憾和错误，无法改变的事实。他也是个普通人，冲动之下抱了她，却又后悔不已。左右自己也只不过是大千世界上的一只蝼蚁，被命运裹挟着不得不做出选择，任你有多大本事，也有无法实现的愿望。斯内普闭着眼睛，她的气息如此之近，近到他感觉自己就快要在这样的温柔里放弃一切。

只是即使得不到也无法放手，想要离得再近一点。人的贪婪是无止境的，留在原地不伸出手就已经用尽了力气。

我会保护你。我们是战友，我很荣幸如果你愿意把我看做朋友，我会觉得三生有幸如果你愿意待我亲如家人。但是……

诺维雅轻轻地揉搓他的头皮，洗发水的香气在空气中飘散开来。她享受这种温暖的感觉，在好闻的气味里离他这么近。她喜欢他闭着眼睛轻松的、有些享受的表情，她喜欢他赤裸的上身，因为仰着头而突出的喉结和肩颈的线条，他结实的胸膛和手臂。喜欢他渐渐好起来的伤口，自私地认为如果他因为这件事留下伤疤，也算自己在他的生命里出现过，留下了跟随他一生的痕迹，紧接着又唾弃自己的无耻自私和对他的执着。她喜欢手上他头发裹在泡沫里的质感和自己揉搓它们时发出的沙沙声，跟着她的动作稍微晃动的他的头，他前额上的泡沫和他不似平时的温和真的可爱极了。

她看着看着笑了，紧接着一阵酸楚涌上心头。

若真是能做到无情，倒也落得轻松。只是这世上有几个人能强大到这个地步呢。她再一次提醒自己，虽然心里的声音是那样的疲惫无力。

你没资格。


	17. 37-39

37.距离  
Debussy - Deux arabesques, L. 66: No. 1 in E Major, Andantino con moto

金发的女孩怀抱着温热的纸袋走在清晨逐渐散去的雾中，被露水打湿的头发也被一点一点晒干了。她刚买了早餐在往回走的路上，伸了个懒腰抬头去看，这几天的天气好得让人没法不心情舒畅。

斯内普中午之前就能出院了。他们不得不选择麻瓜的方式，斯内普的伤不适合用门钥匙或者幻影显形，撕裂时空有破坏刚愈合的伤口的风险——好在两个人都还比较熟悉飞机，从瑞士到英国也才几个小时，还不算太难受。

这几天她一直克制着不去想自己的两位好友和其他学生，也没法联系他们；只有这个时候她才痛恨起没有手机和网络的世界。不过邓布利多说过一切都好，让她不用担心，她也就没有多想什么，专心照顾斯内普。

太阳渐渐升起来了，虽然还只是清晨，可也渐渐热了起来。这条路她已经走得挺熟悉的了，从医院到车站的捷径是穿过一片墓园。这片墓园基本就算是个公园，平时人一直不少，在晨光下一片安宁祥和。晨跑的人们，散步的老人，遛狗的人踩在草地上，推着婴儿车的妇人从她身边经过；翠绿的树和修剪过的花草包围着石子路，新旧的墓碑上绕着常春藤。

走到墓园中间的小广场附近，一支只有三人的四重奏乐队在一座墓碑前演奏，第二小提琴的座位让给了那座墓碑。这支乐队的技术还不错，诺维雅看了下时间，还不算晚，于是坐在一边的长凳上听了一会儿。她正要站起身往回走的时候飞来了一只猫头鹰。这只猫头鹰她认识，是报社的邮政猫头鹰。深棕色的大鸟儿扔给她一个小包，诺维雅付了钱，打开包裹去看。前两天她无事可做，在医院专给巫师卖东西的小店角落找到一份小玩具。一个小盒子附带一本薄薄的杂志，小盒子里面有各种机关和谜题，解开之后把最内层的通关证明邮寄到报社就可以参加下一轮的比试。这杂志的内容只是一些冷门到可疑的传说和科普，排版简直乱得不堪入目，感觉像是清晰度很低的复印机复印然后再用订书机手工装订的一样，但是小盒子的魔法和谜题质量却出乎意料地高，可以说是非常精巧。更绝的是盒子打开的封盖上能够显示现在的挑战人数，破关之后还能显示排名和自己的名次。

这让诺维雅很是来劲儿，本来她就喜欢这类解谜的游戏，曾经她也算是电子游戏和解谜游戏的爱好者，再加上没事可做，闲暇时间除了陪教授几乎把时间都耗在了这个小玩意儿上。来来回回解开的谜盒已经有四个了，这是第五个。参加挑战的人已经从上千人缩水成了十几人，如果不出意料，再有个两三轮前三名就能够出炉。

不得不说在这上面斯内普给予了她不少帮助。谜盒的问题什么都有，猜谜，机关，计算，杂学，推理，咒语……。甚至还有麻瓜界的文学和历史，艺术等等。虽说答案错了的话当时就可以重新挑战，但是有些和知识有关的东西她并不知道，还有就是计算——计算她可以说是一点天分都没有，稍微复杂一点就错误百出。与她相对的，斯内普知识面很广，对于计算也是滴水不漏。他居然还懂麻瓜的高等数学和几何学，这让诺维雅很是吃惊，对方却波澜不惊地回答她为了调配药剂这些知识很有用。

想想也是，对于他来说早就不是照着前人的配方配药了，他在做的事是改进和发明。这无疑让她更是对他肃然起敬。制药就像是在一片迷雾中探索，周围堆满了无数的选项和延伸出的呈几何倍增长的分支。想要成功改良或者发明一剂药需要常人所不能及的博学和努力。诺维雅知道在麻瓜界开发新药是多么大的工程，需要数个团体几十上百人几年的努力和莫大的财力。

“所以，教授，您发明过什么药剂吗？”诺维雅问他。

“有过。只是论文和专利所有人用的都不是我的真名。”斯内普在几分钟之内解开了一道计算的谜题，把谜盒递给诺维雅，原本的问题和答案渐渐消失，紧接着像是从水里升起来的一样，盒子底端的平面上浮现出来一个严丝合缝的方形金属块，谜题的描述只有三个字：打开它。

一个如此有才能的人却不得不隐姓埋名，连自己的成就都不能冠上自己的名号。诺维雅很是替他感到不平，都没有了继续玩的动力，随手把谜盒放在了桌子上。后者对她这样的举动不予置评，却冷着脸说：“这对我并没有什么实际上的损失。该得到的奖金和专利费用一分也没落到别人手里，还省得总有无聊的人接近我。”一想到他在学校里还能收到成堆的挖角他的信和怀着各种目的想要接近他的人他就头大。

“教授，等着一切都结束之后也许您需要一个专人来管理您的日程和各项杂事了。”诺维雅把谜盒放到一边，看着斯内普真诚地说道。

等一切结束之后。他楞了一下。一切都结束之后……我该做些什么呢。

“一切都结束之后，您打算做些什么呢？继续教书？还是在魔药学界大展宏图？奥罗也不错，不过我觉得没有一个奥罗能比得上您的技术……”诺维雅仍然看着他，他却不想抬眼，更不想想这些东西。

一个持续生活在绝望和伤害里的人，往往是不敢期待好的未来的。太多次未能实现的期盼落空累积的伤害和打击已经使得他失去了反抗的动力，一旦心生期待就会被残酷的事实伤害得体无完肤，于是被这样的经验和无数次教训训练得不去期待。

这些不切实际的幻想太过遥远，不应该属于自己。

可是此刻这样的思考却让他不得不再次心生期待。他条件反射地先是烦躁和恐惧——自己还是软弱，还是渴望，还是恐惧的事实又在原本期待所带来的不安之上盖了一层雪。

他很想在心里嘲讽自己一番再狠狠压下那些期待，再毫不客气地对诺维雅冷嘲热讽一番，最好让他们俩都心生冷意，谁也不再想说话。平时这样的方式总是简单有效，能够很快让他平静下来。

他皱着眉正打算对诺维雅施放自己恶毒的话语，却在和她对视时，失了想要对她、对自己施暴的动力。

说不出口。

看着她的时候总是这样，难耐又软弱，像是回到从前还觉得自己……觉得自己值得拥有什么的时候。那是一种很奇妙的感觉。像是空着的双手又能够握紧什么一样，像是断掉的线又发着光继续延伸，他再一次有了指引。

于是他的声音响起来：“这要看情况。到时候……我们可以慢慢讨论。”他不敢看她，这样过于露骨的暗示使得他有一种无地自容的紧张感，却又克制不住地用余光撇到了她微笑的嘴角和在她眼睛里闪动的阳光。

未来吗。……如果我能够有以后的话，只希望我的以后能够有你。

“无论您选择做什么，您都会做得很出色的。就像一直以来一样，但是也会完全不同。”诺维雅垂下眼帘，声音笃定又平稳。

“如果有可能的话，我可以和您通信或者拜访您吗？”诺维雅轻声说。“我虽然不确定以后我会不会生活在英国，但是您对我来说会一直是重要且特殊的，教授。”

这样的陈述和好似撇清关系一样的话让斯内普不知道该如何回答。

通信，拜访，不确定会不会生活在英国……。教授……。

明明告诫过自己不要太过越界，明明知道这样的距离是十分完美的，明明她的的每一个词都在说想要和自己保持联系，说对自己的重视，可是怎么听都让他心里十分不快。

太狡猾了。

这个时候正好护士进来了。诺维雅松了一口气，还好他们不用再继续这个话题，斯内普也不用回答她什么。这样的话是对他说也是对自己说的。几天下来她已经摸熟了护士的查房路线，事实上她是听到护士已经推开隔壁的房门在走廊上了才说的，只是那位护士似乎在走廊上和别人说了两句什么，才产生了一刻的沉默和尴尬。

两个小时后他们踏上了回英国的飞机，虽然他们是并排的，但是头等舱舒适的座位也适当地隔开了两人。

再次踏上英国的土地，出了机舱诺维雅有一种恍如隔世的感觉，也有一种回家了的踏实感和惆怅。  
终于要回霍格沃茨了。

38.生命，选择  
Harbour - Silent Island

满目的阳光，比自己还高的桌子，破碎的花瓶，散落在棕色和红色织成的地毯上的百合花。

地毯是母亲选的，她还在的时候经常打扫，现在却因为暗沉的污渍颜色深了不少，花纹也模糊了。那躺在地上的花早已经失了生命和活力，原本娇美透明的白色花瓣从边缘开始渐渐被夺走生命，渗透进枯黄的腐烂颜色，像是死人一样无力地耷拉着头；翠绿的叶子和花茎勉强保持着原本的形状，直到花瓶打碎的一刻才把早已经被死水泡烂了的部位示人。

她看着自己的手被按在桌子上，一动都动不了，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。阳光锐利得像是刀子。窗格的阴影在剧烈的阳光下投下十字的黑色轮廓，像是十字架背在在按着自己的胳膊的男人身上。她看不清那人藏在阴影下的长相，可他和自己一样的蓝灰瞳仁却亮得像是在发光。

自己的视线十分模糊，她绝望地抽着气，被绝对的力量压制，甚至已经失去了逃跑的想法，只是盯着那散落在地上的白色花朵。它们落地的时候她有些伤心，那是父亲上个月带着她给母亲扫墓的时候买的花。即使它摆在餐桌上已经快一个月了，早已经不复美丽成变得干瘪发臭，花瓶里的腐水招来蚊虫，她也仍旧执拗地想要把它留住，舍不得撤下来。

那是这所除了沉默就是让她恐惧的暗沉颜色以外唯一美好的东西，它被摆在桌上的那天就好像明亮的星星一样点亮了她心里的一角。

“诺维雅……你为什么要偷东西？”她听到父亲的声音平静中带着怒气，按着自己胳膊的那只手一扯，像是拎起布娃娃一样握着她的手腕就把小小的她整个提了起来。肩膀和手腕传来撕扯的剧痛——应该是脱臼了。诺维雅想要挣扎，可是她饿得头晕目眩，阳光太过刺眼照得她似乎连听觉都出现了问题，自己的声音因为贫血显得那么远，父亲的声音听得不真切。愤怒的高大男人把她扔到桌子上发出闷响，她在桌子上滑出去一小段，碰翻了盘子，酒撒得到处都是，炖肉和蔬菜撒到她身上。父亲说我偷东西。是的，我太饿了，所以在他吃完午餐之后偷吃了两片面包。

“你说话啊。”他的声音终于从平静转为恶毒，似乎在原本就乱七八糟的房间里新出现的一片狼藉让他更加愤怒了。诺维雅的视线里只有湛蓝的天和过于刺目的太阳，可那么强的阳光也没有躺在脏地毯上枯萎的百合花那样明亮得刺眼，甚至晃眼到她的眼眶一阵酸痛。身上传来受到打击带来的钝痛，新旧伤口叠在一起。骨头和皮肉与父亲手中的瓷盘碰撞发出闷响。痛感层层叠叠，像是有毒的湖水在她的身体表面扩散开来再钻进神经。

“你知道说谎的孩子有什么下场吗？”厚重的瓷盘承受不住过强的撞击碎成了几块，可是已经陷入疯狂的男人没有停下手中的动作；锐利的边缘划破了女儿幼小的皮肤流出血来，男人却看着这血越发地烦躁，但是声音却分外平稳。

窗外的天和任何一个宁静的夏日午后一样，湛蓝耀眼，时不时飘过几朵云。室内也安静了下来。小小的诺维雅的视线被自己散乱的头发挡着，头发里裹着陶瓷和食物的碎片；意识已经在恐惧和痛苦中到达了极限，但是就算是裹在她头发里的食物残渣的气味，也惹得孩子胃里一阵痉挛。

好饿。

她在这样矛盾的认知中翻涌起一阵奇异的感觉，她不明白那是什么。家，父亲，痛苦，求生欲，执着，疯狂，完全无所谓的，可能快要死了的自己、腐臭的百合花散发出的奇异的美感。头脑里快速地播放着蓝天白云，美丽的花朵的死亡过程，自己高大的父亲的蓝眼睛；这一切的一切交叠成一片刺目的白——紧接着她的身体一阵痉挛，哇地吐了出来。她躺在破碎的餐具和狼藉的食物里，躺在自己的血液和呕吐物里，意识模糊，看着自己的父亲按住自己的手腕拿起餐刀。

“你知道小偷是什么下场吗？”

她看不清自己父亲的脸，却记得他的眼睛颜色和自己的一样。直朝着自己的手背落下的餐刀在晴空和父亲高大的阴影背景之下像是一道小小的白色闪电。

诺维雅蓦地睁开眼，差点从座位上摔下来。

窗外的风景在迅速倒退，她在火车特有的“哐当”，“哐当”声里迅速找回意识。

她好好地坐在霍格沃茨特快上。还好刚才的只是梦。她想。诺维雅调整坐姿，发现自己浑身酸疼，根本没有休息好。

距离开学还有两周，原则上学校还未从暑假中开放，但是已经陆续有零星学生开始返校了。大多数是高年级的学生想要提前为了准备OWLS和NEWT考试，考虑毕业之后的出路而返校；还有诸如魁地奇球队之类的社团夏日集训。得到准许之后这些学生可以提早回到霍格沃茨，所以车上还不算是特别冷清。

诺维雅揉了揉汗湿的额角，发现坐在自己对面的斯内普正看着自己。她今天特别疲惫，像是自己身体和灵魂的什么部分突然坏掉了一样，甚至连挂起一个讨好的笑容都要费些力气。在她艰难地扯起嘴角之前，对方就开口了。

“你确实需要休息。”他的声音在火车行进的噪音里显得很轻，却十分清晰；“还有大约一小时的路程。到了之后你就可以好好休息了。”

诺维雅对他点点头。这一阵她都睡在他的病房里，她自己从住院部弄来了一张很薄的床垫。她想可能是斯内普终于出院她一下子松下神经所以才这么累。斯内普还是和平时一样包裹在一身黑色里。他把自己的伤口藏起来，不仔细观察完全看不出来他受伤了。可是诺维雅知道关节受伤有多疼。一个微小的动作都能牵动伤口带来一阵让人出冷汗的剧痛，你在受伤之前根本不可能意识到，无论做什么动作全身的关节都是一起在协调工作的。好在斯内普已经基本可以照顾自己了，霍格沃茨城堡里又事事都有家养小精灵打理，她基本上不用再担心了。诺维雅还是很困，身体软绵绵的，可是刚做了噩梦又睡不着。到霍格沃茨车站之后刚一下车就开始下雨，诺维雅昏昏沉沉地跟着斯内普在同一把雨伞下往城堡走。有些泥泞的小路混合着植物的气味，熟悉的景色带来让人心痛的安心感。

两人决定先去吃点东西，她一路盯着他因为把伞偏向自己这边而打湿的肩头，像是游魂一样落座，吃到一半就听见熟悉且清脆的声音划破了礼堂的寂静。

“西弗勒斯！”焦急的，带着点哭腔的，好听的女声，蕾娜·法拉蒙德。礼堂里本就不多的人纷纷侧目，娇小美丽的她朝着斯内普跑了过来，薰衣草色的裙摆和微卷的长发像是电影里那样好看，脸带着点还未好全的伤，不但不丑，还给美人平添了些别样的风情。

诺维雅一下就没有胃口了，她低着头皱着眉，强忍着妒意和不耐烦往嘴里送下最后一口南瓜汁。

“西弗勒斯……我……我听说你受伤了。”她旁若无人地站在离斯内普半米远的地方，想靠近看他的伤势，却又因为良好的家教而却步。

诺维雅看着她。蕾娜·法拉蒙德无疑是美丽的。她不管在哪都是万众的焦点，而她的眼里现在只有一个人，那就是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

斯内普放下餐具点点头算是回答，刚才诺维雅在蕾娜叫自己名字之后表情的变化一点都没能逃过他的眼睛。

原本他还在默默观察诺维雅，她自从自己出院就显得似乎很累，心不在焉；现在看到她明显的表情变化心情稍好了起来，可是却恶质地想要看到她更多这样的表情。

于是他扯起嘴角：“蕾娜。你为什么会在这里？你有没有受伤？”

“我没事。”蕾娜带着哭腔，明亮的绿眼睛看着斯内普，显得喜出望外：“我其他和学生们并肩作战。大家都很勇敢……我们……我们逃出来之后，本来我想回去找你的……对不起，可是我必须要先保证学生们的安全……我……”

她说着说着像是要哭出来一样，想要告诉自己的心上人他才是最重要的，可是事实是自己优先救了学生。她开不了口。

斯内普有些不解地摇摇头。选择救学生而不是来找他，他看不出来这有什么可值得道歉的。

周围的窃窃私语说明了一切。

“法拉蒙德小姐居然真的是在等斯内普！”

“天哪！斯内普！？”

“她已经在这儿等了他一周了！”

“我靠！这么优秀的美人怎么会看上他？”

“斯内普可真走运……”

诺维雅起身疲惫地和教授分别，没管身后蕾娜和她打招呼，转身出了礼堂，却和迎头撞上了邓布利多和麦格教授。

“校长。”诺维雅还带着点怨气，邓布利多什么都没说，往礼堂里一撇，心里已经明白了个大概。

“法拉蒙德小姐。”他看着礼堂里面说，“一位年轻勇敢的教师！她带着一些学生们勇敢地抵抗袭击，这让她现在在各个学校的学生里都变得小有名气。”

“……哦。”诺维雅一个字都不想说，只想赶紧回自己的宿舍爬上自己柔软舒适的床，却又想起了什么。

“校长……阿克托和科林，他们两个怎么样了？”她当时没能返回去救他们，这一阵又没有和他们联系上，心里总是觉得不踏实。

一阵沉默。

疲惫到极点的身体和意识似乎终于醒了过来。恐惧和不安迅速沿着诺维雅的脊椎一点点爬升，她不可思议地瞪大眼睛在邓布利多和麦格的脸上游移，在解读了对方的神情之后膨胀的绝望迅速化作眼泪模糊了视线。

“教授？校长？为什么不说话……？”诺维雅浑身止不住地发抖，明明是盛夏，却冷得指尖毫无知觉。

“……你还不知道？”麦格教授开口了。“……那好吧。”瘦高的女巫抿紧嘴角，眼里满是怜悯和悲伤：“科林·科恩斯先生……失踪在了火场的废墟里。阿克托·海德先生……现在还未恢复意识。”

这不是真的。

这不可能是真的。

科林他那么爱笑，运气一直很好。

阿克托做事比谁都周全，又是沙菲克家的人，他不能全身而退，那又有谁能呢？

“教授……？您能不能再说一遍。我想我没听清。”诺维雅瞪大着眼睛面无表情，没了血色的嘴唇在发抖。麦格看她这个样子一下子湿了眼眶，紧绷的嘴角抽动着，却仍旧试着保持平静。

“可怜的孩子。不要哭。不要哭。”

诺维雅转向邓布利多：“校长……您说了……你亲口对我说的，您说他们没什么可担心的……一切都好……您怎么可以……您是阿不思·邓布利多啊，您怎么可以欺骗您的学生？”

可是在这样的控诉下老校长却一言不发，眼神也毫不躲闪；诺维雅读不懂那双眼睛，也没有任何余力多想任何东西。

痛。愧疚。撕心裂肺的痛。

她又想起自己拖着昏迷的斯内普站在燃烧的城堡外，咬着牙离开的时候的场景。

那时候她就对自己说，这是自己的选择，她选择救斯内普，放弃搜救自己的朋友，如果真的发生了什么事，那么不能忘了这是自己亲手做的选择。

可是不好的事真的发生了。当初自己这样的提醒又是为了什么呢？

是为了提醒自己斯内普有多重要，还是让自己不要忘了对好友的辜负？

诺维雅觉得自己难以接受这个突如其来的噩耗，疲惫裹挟着难以置信和应激反应，诺维雅绕过邓布利多和麦格，低着头踉踉跄跄地回到自己的宿舍。身后好像斯内普在叫自己，可是也有可能是幻听，但是她没回头。

她感觉这个消息像是在梦里一样不真切，很希望这是和在火车上的梦一样，只是个过于真实的噩梦，可是渐渐明晰起来的让她无法呼吸的心痛却提醒着自己，这是她无法摆脱的事实。

她从床头柜里翻出三个人联络用的本子，翻到最后一页，颤抖着去读那新出现的字迹，是科林的字迹。

“诺维雅，我想你说得对。十几个小时之前我还指责你宁愿选择让自己爱的人活下去，也不愿和他一起度过短暂的人生。但是到了现在，我只希望我爱的人能够活下去。我把阿克托转移到走廊里已经用尽所有魔力和力气了。哪怕这只是我一厢情愿的自私。想到自己还是这么选了却指责过你，对不起啊。请你不要恨我，也不要责怪自己。

如果我出不来，那这就是我和你的道别了。你是我认识的所有人里最酷的。没有之一。就连阿克托都比不上你。有你做朋友是我一生的骄傲。对自己好一点，好吗？你不太会社交，有时候又迟钝，我很不放心你。

如果我回不来，替我看着点他，好吗？”

什么他妈叫我不会社交又迟钝啊……你不放心，那就自己来看着我啊……你和阿克托……。你怎么能这样离开他。

诺维雅抱着合上的本子蜷缩着低下头。

接受这件事真的发生了只是一瞬间的事。可是接受这件事本身，她却不知道要用多久。

科林，阿克托，对不起。

越是这种时候她越是喜欢对自己残忍。清醒的痛楚让她明白自己的选择，每做一件事的责任和重量，每一次选择和取舍。泪水无声地滑落脸颊，肩膀在沉默中颤抖。

不是不重要。不是的。

可是，不管我多么心痛，如果我不得不再选一次，我还是会做一样的事。她想。

随着这样的想法她一阵干呕，紧接着是止不住的咳嗽和更多的眼泪。诺维雅跌跌撞撞地跑进盥洗室，把中午吃的东西吐了个精光，无力地伏在冰凉的地砖上喘息。  
不是不重要。而是没有任何东西能够和他相比。不管是谁，不管多少人，就算是整个世界再加上我的灵魂。

她机械地站起来洗了把脸，好像连情绪也洗掉了似的，麻木着安安静静地回到宿舍躺在床上。

又是一大堆糟糕的梦。诺维雅·芬奇的经历，自己的经历，阿克托和科林背着自己小声交谈，两个人朝她投来鄙夷的目光和嘲笑；一片火光中她伸手就能够到的人影她却只是站着看着，瞬间之后那人影变得焦黑，坍塌在橙红色的火光里。斯内普从自己的面前走过，像是没看见自己一样越走越远，黑色的背景渐渐明晰起来变成了尖叫棚屋，伏地魔看着他，大蛇纳吉尼贪婪地朝着他吐着信子。霍格沃茨轰然倒塌成一片废墟，场景变换她还是曾经的那个黑发的自己，十几岁的年纪，逃不出困境也没有未来。她愤怒，难过，恐惧，无力，想要大喊却发不出声音，想要逃跑却抬不起腿，只能在无数的、剧烈的情绪旋涡里像是真真实实地经历这一切，又像是事不关己的第三者，看着所有悲剧发展成型直到尘埃落定却束手无策。

再醒来她是被叫醒的。斯莱特林的级长兼女学生会主席，罗伊娜·林德赛叫醒了她。诺维雅很惊讶为什么她会特地跑到自己寝室叫自己，才得知是斯内普有事找她。罗伊娜说完就匆匆走了，诺维雅掀开汗湿的被子，刚下床就两眼一黑跌坐在地上。

黑暗中她听到唐玉阳对她说话，对方的声音听起来像是遥远的回声。

“丫头，看来你回英国了。”

“是的。我刚才在睡觉……做了很多噩梦。”诺维雅收拾起情绪回答她。

“情理之中。你的灵魂和身体都在衰弱。和攻击你的咒语有关系。”

“咒语？阿瓦达索命？”

“对。还记得我们说过这咒语是冲着灵魂来的吗？我的震三珠虽然保了你的命，但是毕竟它是用来保护肉身的东西。你得赶快照着我的法子做，不然还是小命不保。”

“……好。”

“你听好了。我的震三珠一共有三层，它会损耗自身替你续命。现在第一层恐怕是已经保不住了吧？那么它现在就是在损耗第二层。这法宝是用蟠桃的桃核雕的，比不上正经的蟠桃树木雕，没那么有灵性，但正因为是果核，所以有着“孕育”的特性。”

“……嗯。”诺维雅听着。

“你得把自己的肉体和灵魂都放在这珠子里，一来为了和它更好地联结，二来以你的气血来养它。具体来说就是你得随身带着它，尽量多地把自己的血喂给它。说不定……。”

“说不定？”诺维雅皱眉。

“……对。”唐玉阳叹了口气，“只是有可能。毕竟它曾经是我的东西，才刚到你手里。如果它能跟你个三年五载，一直沾你的气血，就算只有一层也肯定能救你的……。谁想到这么快……”

“也就是说，就算我这么做了也有可能会死……是吗。”很奇怪，这个时候她反而十分冷静地接受了，连她自己都觉得不可思议。

“不一定的。这东西越往里越厉害，最外面那层最脆弱……这就是为什么我要让你用把血喂给它这种歪法子。你赶快把你的气血渡给它，还是有救的……”对面的声音听起来有些急切，根本不像是她平时飞扬跋扈的口气。“……大概。”

“玉阳。我要你明白告诉我。这个方法你到底有多大把握？”

“……”

“你一定要说实话。我求你。这对我来说很重要。”

“说实话，可能性不大。但是还是值得一试的。”

“但是你说，这东西要是跟了我三年五载，就算只有一层也能救我，是真的吗？”

“……是。这就跟养玉是一样的。平时一点一点把你自己流失浪费的气血存在这里面，跟着你时间越长，关键时刻越有用。过了三年的年关，不管是咒语还是天雷，轻易伤不了你。”

“就算……我是说如果，我没有汉人的魂魄也是吗？”

“…………”唐玉阳没说话。片刻过后她的声音无奈地叹了口气，道：“是。这和魂魄没关系。”

“谢谢。”诺维雅很快回答道。“我……阿克托怎么样？”

“……。他还在昏迷，能不能醒来要看命了。就算能醒过来，也不能再站起来了。”

诺维雅艰难地吞咽着喉咙里翻涌起来的苦水。

“这孩子暂时不会回英国了。在瑞士他能得到更好的治疗。”唐玉阳说。虽然活了快上千年了，可是这样的时候她还是不知道该怎么安慰诺维雅才好，皱着眉拼命想该说些什么能让她好受些，可是却一个字都想不出来。

无论活了多少年，生离死别……还是太过沉重。

“你……你别太难过。我想可能你需要自己静静……我知道这种时候谁也帮不了你……。”伶牙俐齿的唐玉阳安慰起人却有点语无伦次，话语间的温柔诺维雅却实实在在地感受到了。

“……嗯。我没事。”诺维雅勉强回答了对方，换来唐玉阳的又一声安慰。

“你想找我的话……就……对了。握着我的震三珠心里默念我的名字吧。”

话音一落，对方就切断了联系。

诺维雅睁开眼，坐起来揉了揉摔疼的肩膀。她来到休息室，愣愣地站了一会儿，感受到自己的情绪上下起伏，心里空空的。直到她回过神来才发现自己已经站得脚底有些酸了她又坐下发了会儿呆，勉强收拾起情绪，才一抬眼瞥到了墙上的日历——她眯起酸疼的眼睛去看，才发现自己已经睡了整整五天了。

怪不得斯内普让级长来找自己。原来已经过了这么多天了……。诺维雅怔怔地想。她很想现在就去见他，可是刚才和唐玉阳的谈话却让她反而不那么着急了。

她看着幽暗碧绿的窗外的湖水，突然感受到了一种不真实的释怀和轻松。

所有的苦恼，希望，身为人的好与不好都在河的左岸，未知的一片白光在河的右岸。而她正站在河的中间，没有回头路可以走，纵使有多不甘，也只能放下之前的一切。

诺维雅瘫坐在空无一人的休息室，目光没有焦点，心里的想法一个接着一个，却十分平静。

她心想这样也挺好，总好过哭哭啼啼或者吓破了胆。

她的表情一片平和，站起身去找斯内普。

39.气味  
Edward Elgar - Salut d'Amour Op.12

穿过熟悉的走廊，诺维雅的手指习惯性地伸出去蹭过每次下楼的时候她都习惯性地抚过的，拐角处墙上缺了一块角的砖。梅雨季节过去，闷热的夏天地下走廊是别样的凉爽和安静；她听着自己的脚步声再次站在他的办公室门前，隔着门都能闻到他办公室里的魔药味道。

都说嗅觉是最能勾起回忆的。这一切的一切她都太过熟悉，但是真正让她安下心来的，却是这个味道。它和它黑眼睛的主人一样，深藏在这地下不为人知的角落，静默的，无人在意的，甚至不讨喜，但是对于某些人来说却是比任何东西都让人依恋的。

她轻轻叩响门环，听到斯内普低沉的声音应她，打开门走进了那熟悉的办公室。诺维雅反手关上门，揉了揉眼睛对她的教授微笑。

“下午好，教授。您的身体怎么样？”斯内普坐在自己的办公桌后面，单手压着几张信纸，头也没抬，敷衍地答了她：“还好。”

沉默。但是这一次诺维雅没有觉得尴尬或是什么多余的情绪，只是垂着头看着他搁在信纸上的手。他的指甲剪得干净齐整，好看的手指堪堪覆在白色的纸上，拇指轻轻揉搓着食指。他似乎下了点力气，拇指的指甲盖都按得有些发白。

在那一瞬间诺维雅似乎明白了他要说些什么，而他这样犹疑的态度又让她觉得似乎他要说的事情和自己有关。

“您有事找我？”她问，抬起脸来直接看进他的眼睛，毫不躲闪地直直盯着他。这样无畏的犯进她几乎从未有过，只是现在的局面似乎改变了——在她的心里。曾经的矜持和自以为是的进退维谷现在都已经不再重要。

当你临死前，你的最后一个愿望是什么？

她想了一下午，几个小时过去，还是没有答案。

我是如此贪心。我想要的很多，但是我的时间不够，能力不够。

但是我不知道该怎么办。可是我知道，我对你的感情，我与你共度的时间都在极速地奔向尽头，我不甘心。哪怕一秒也好，让我多看看你。然后时间到了……可能我就会准备好吧。诺维雅无奈地发现，无论什么时候她都在选择逃避，逃避的是对他来说最好的选项，选的是满足她自己渴望的选项。她的眼睛一阵酸涩，但是却流不出来一点眼泪，只是眼球疼得要命。

但是她却仍旧看着他，她眯起眼睛狠狠揉了揉，然后又抬起脸，眯着眼睛去看他。

黑眼睛的男人一动不动，没有回答她的问题，只是和她对视。刚才还毫不畏惧的情绪在他的注视下像覆在高温清洁咒下的坩埚表面的水珠一样迅速蒸发，诺维雅渐渐不安起来。她越来越没有勇气和他对视，而她动摇了，却不想移开她的视线。

斯内普的表情仍旧看起来波澜不惊，把他的情绪隐藏在微皱的眉头和紧绷的嘴角下。他的眉毛很浓，微微眯着眼睛垂下目光看她，高挺的鼻子下是丰满的嘴唇和有型的下巴。他消瘦的脸颊微微下陷，气色一如往常的不怎么好。

“你不打算解释一下，这五天你都在做什么吗？”斯内普仍旧是那样的表情，诺维雅却从那一如既往的，微微愠怒的冰冷表情下读出来了些许脆弱。

这她倒是有点意外了。她有些惊讶地看着他，但是后者却似乎没有一点觉得自己的话有任何不妥的意思——至少，表面上看起来是这样。

高傲的西弗勒斯·斯内普，别扭的，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

不懂得如何爱别人，也不知道如何表达的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

让人坦露内心是多难的一件事情。让斯内普这样的一个男人袒露内心，更是难如登天一样啊。她有着相似的经历，她知道，这样的一句简单的，别扭的关怀对于他来说意味着什么。是的。这个老成的，城府极深的双面间谍，也只不过是一个二十来岁的青年而已。

这个时候还要对他说谎？欺骗他？那我就他妈是一个没骨头的，无药可救的懦夫。她想。

去他妈的世界。去他妈的顾虑，现在她只有一个想法：就算我下一秒就会死，那我也会抓紧这一秒告诉你我爱你——只要你要，我就把我所有能给的都给你。

诺维雅觉得自己疯了，但是她疯得很清醒，她知道自己想要什么，也知道自己绝对不会后悔。诺维雅缓慢而坚定地一步一步走向他，安静之中两人都能听见她的脚步声和她衣料摩擦的声音。两双眼睛对视着，谁也没有躲闪。谁也没有躲闪的意思。

她绕过他的办公桌走到他身边，现在她终于能看清那双格外深邃的黑眼睛里的脆弱了。他的虹膜在光下面是深深的棕色，平滑的眼球表面被睫毛半遮着，倒映着壁炉里的火光。他坐在那里仰着头看着自己，随着仰头的动作双唇微微张开。她一直觉得他的嘴唇很性感。但是任何时候都不如现在性感。

本来只是想握住他的手的。

诺维雅在他身边站定，觉得天旋地转，无法思考。熟悉的办公室，气味，他。他的表情里的那些脆弱变得温柔，他的眼睛今天似乎特别湿润，他的表情似乎特别柔和。

诺维雅觉得喉咙发紧，极为缓慢的一寸一寸弓下腰，浑身都在发抖。她迟疑着一点一点靠近，心在胸腔里像是要爆裂一样泵击着，她觉得自己要晕过去了，但是分外清醒。

黑发黑眼的男人表情退却了平时的刻薄冰冷，小心翼翼的，犹疑着试探着；和她一样不安，不敢太快，更不甘心后退。配合着她的动作也一点一点与她靠近。他的嘴唇微张，下唇上的水渍亮得她心痒痒。

她看到他的双眼在她的双眼和嘴唇之间游移，然后轻轻阖上。近到不能再近的距离下她也闭上了眼睛，他温热的呼吸抚过自己的脸颊，他皮肤的热度就近在咫尺。

瞬间之后她就知道了，他和自己一样也在发抖。那是一个极其安静的吻，两个人都不敢做下一部动作，只是嘴唇轻轻碰在了一起，她能感觉到他甚至连呼吸都在发抖。

他的办公室里安静极了。诺维雅觉得自己激动得有些耳鸣。她在缺氧的眩晕之下快速后退然后开始大口喘气，没有发现他手下的信纸已经被揉皱了一角。

她喘着气和他对视，心中是从未有过的喜悦和舒畅。她看着他的眉眼，越看越觉得喜欢。紧接着她笑了。然后是她永远也忘不了的一幕。

西弗勒斯·斯内普也对她笑了。别人都说饱经痛苦的人笑起来最迷人。他的笑容不像任何人。诺维雅不知道是因为她自己的偏心还是他的笑本身就那么好看。那是痛苦里开出来的脆弱的花，焦土之上唯一的一棵绿树的幼苗。那是在一片灰暗，痛苦和死亡里摇弋的一点点脆弱到极致的生命。诺维雅伸出手捧着他的脸颊，心里疼得厉害。

“教授。”她轻轻叫他，看着他明亮的黑眼睛探寻而专注地望着自己算是回答，紧接着她又叫了他一声：“教授。”

————————————————

斯内普觉得他的心情糟透了。原本每天都和她在一起，一下子五天连见都见不到。他深知自己焦灼的心情是为什么，可是却没有任何立场去找她，甚至……

他想了无数理由，可是又生生压下自己把她叫来的念头。你是她的老师，你们相差十几岁……你的身份……危险……

你不该再去接近她了。斯内普觉得这五天过得简直像是五年。直到他收到卢修斯的来信。信上问他近况，同时希望假期之前他能够带着诺维雅·芬奇去他家小住。

第一个冲进他脑海的甚至不是的理智。他不得不承认自己可悲地开心了起来，为了有了一个能见到她的理由；随后才是他理智的声音，告诉他应该深思熟虑，分析情形。

诺维雅来的时候他的坏情绪已经消去了大半，可是还是忍不住说了不该说的话。诺维雅并不是小孩子，我这样说，她……她会作何反应呢。

直到吻落下的那一刻过后，他还都不敢相信。

她主动吻了自己。梅林啊。她……

他的头脑一片空白，只是僵在原地，生怕自己的一个动作就打碎了这个梦。过于激烈的感情强烈在他的胸腔里像是绞痛一样，他觉得喘不过气来。

直到她轻抚着自己的脸颊轻轻叫自己。

“教授。”

她说。她的手指和眼睛温柔得让他眼眶发酸。鼻尖萦绕着她的气息。她的一切都让他联想到好的事物。温暖的阳光，蓝天，柔嫩的黄色花瓣。雨后月季的香味。平静的湖水。儿时被阳光晒过的的温暖的布料，自己小时候少有的，安静的炎热的午后。母亲的哼唱。诺维雅·芬奇的声音，她叫他“教授”。

让人安心和依恋的，温暖的，她的气息。

他小心翼翼地伸出手臂，把她抱在怀里，头埋在她的颈间。

“这一次我不会再逃避了。”他在她的耳边轻轻说。“希望你原谅我。”

“嗯。”

“我只是一个粗鲁而自私的男人，请求你，让我站在你的身侧。”

“嗯。”

“你……”

“教授，我也喜欢你。”


	18. 40-43

40.邀约  
Biack Hill - Dawn

如果我对你的爱使我接受自己的命运，不畏惧所有的痛苦和不幸的话——那么你赐予我的爱则给我勇气，让我得以重生。

在他面前的自己永远读是这么不争气又情绪化的。但是在他面前啊，自己就是忍不住会心潮起伏，想笑，想哭，只要他在身边，所有的一切都有意义。西弗勒斯·斯内普的面容在自己的视线里变得有些模糊，诺维雅语无伦次毫不经过大脑地对他说：“谢谢。”

话音还未落眼泪就涌出了眼眶划过自己的脸颊，又被温热的手指抹去。

上次也是这样。斯内普想。她隔着自己不到半米远，晶莹的泪珠无声地顺着她的脸颊滚落。好在这次，自己不再是束手无策，可以随自己的心意替她抹去眼泪。

“这一次，我希望你是为自己而哭的。”他轻声说，独特低沉的声音掷地有声，引来了她更多的眼泪；那声音和抚过她脸颊的，他的手指一样，笨拙的，温柔的，抑扬顿挫，有它特有的节奏感。

她抬起头去看他，看见他满脸都是成熟男人无奈而宠溺的注视，却丝毫没有敷衍，黑眼睛真诚又深情。他的表情就算在这样的时刻也是有些阴沉的。浓黑的眉头像是已经无法完全舒展开了一样，尽管他此刻放松了它们，眉心中间的一竖也还是挺明显的。带着笑容的他的面容如此年轻，可是眼角眉梢的气质却早已被过于坎坷的命运侵蚀，也许是不适应，他总是紧绷的嘴角在笑的时候看起来不太协调——还有他说话的方式。他说话永远都不像其他人一样，词汇简单，直抒胸臆，而是措辞精巧，总要在自己的本意前加上一道屏障。

阴沉内敛的他像是随时能够和伸手不见五指的夜色融为一体，可是哪怕有一点光，那双眼睛就会特别明亮。

诺维雅想起另一个时空里，他问邓布利多的话。

“那我的灵魂呢？”

想来他站在毫无保护的天文塔顶端看着食死徒占领霍格沃茨的时候，毫不犹豫地答应纳西莎保护德拉科的时候，在大战正酣的时候回应卢修斯的召唤去见伏地魔……

受所有人唾弃，被利用，害死了自己深爱的人，一直是孤身一人的他。

“那我的灵魂呢，”他说。其实那时候他早就有答案了吧。

只是希望这一次，你千万别放弃。我和你一起。

很快到了晚饭时间，这对在感情上过分慎重小心的情侣选择分别去礼堂就餐——这几乎不用怎么讨论就达成了共识，从各方面考虑，都不要让别人知道他们的关系更好。他们约定了第二天上午再见面——毕竟，还是有很多事要去做的。为了不得不去做的事，而不是耽于私情。多完美的借口。

拉开门把手的那一刻，他们又各自变回了镇定自若的女孩和冷漠不近人情的教授，只是他们都知道，在这样的外壳下早已经有什么生了根，开始发芽——

充满生命力的，像是一棵疯长的树，美好得让人不适应；它伸展的枝丫让一直寂静的心房鼓鼓胀胀的，被瘙得痒痒的，它让你手足无措彻夜难眠却想要倾尽所有细心浇灌，生怕自己待薄了它。

像个情窦初开的傻子。

第二天诺维雅醒得很早，但是还是故意磨蹭到了快九点才下楼去了斯内普的办公室。其实不到八点她就已经收拾好了，吃了早餐打算看一会儿书，可是却怎么都看不进去。但是她就是故意的，故意把这样的思念拉长，享受这样的心动。

来到这个世界之前的她曾经认真地爱过别人，也曾经放纵自己一样地换男人如同换衣服——穿脏了就扔掉那种。

但是现在，她想要认真对待……他不一样。他是不一样的。啊，这句话他也对自己说过呢。诺维雅兀自傻笑起来，那好像都是很久之前的事了一样。她抬起头来看看表，时间才过了不到五分钟。

好不容易熬到了九点，她盯着挂钟的分针和秒针重合在十二上，迅速站起来从公共休息室往外走。  
她像平时一样扣响门环，却没有立刻听到教授的声音，正开始惊讶，门竟然开了。

就算斯内普不会承认他是听到她的脚步声就走向门口的，两个人也都知道，诺维雅能从他开门的速度看出来他是提前来迎接的。于是早晨九点零三分的魔药办公室门口，诺维雅和斯内普对视了一刹那，两张脸上都是有些生硬的、了然的笑，眼睛热切地想要看着彼此，却一再躲闪，感觉自己有满腹的话想说，可是却找不出一句合适的话开口。

于是她只好像平时一样和他打招呼：“早晨好，教授。”

熟悉的、稀松平常的问候，可是听起来却那么不同。他想。他侧身让她进来，在闻到她身上让人迷恋的香味之后忍住了伸手抱她的冲动。斯内普二十几年的人生里凡是他自己能够选择的，他让出主动权这样的事，超不过一只手的手指的数量。但是现在这件事，他和诺维雅·芬奇的关系就是其中之一。从一开始的情不自禁，到现在他宁愿安心地跟着她的步调走——他无法不承认她给自己的那种奇怪的安全感，让他甘愿放弃主动权，在她面前，在这份感情里他不愿再步步为营，也安然放弃自己无休止地争夺的个性；收起獠牙和利爪，安心地伸出自己的手，由她带着自己走到无论哪里。

但愿她没看出来我昨晚没睡好。

斯内普回过头取过从昨天开始就摊开在桌子上的几张信纸，拿给诺维雅看。

素白的纸镶着金线，展开的时候散发出淡淡的古龙水香味。华丽细长的字体由深绿色的墨水写就，那是卢修斯·马尔福的来信。

致吾友 西弗勒斯·斯内普

“  
见字如面。

自前几日在瑞士匆匆一见已经过了数日。我听说你受了外伤，在此深表关切。不知道你恢复得如何？随信附上一些伤药，希望能够对你有些帮助。

此番来信的主要目的是希望你能够来寒舍小住。正如我上文所说，上次见面是在太过匆忙，来不及同你叙旧畅谈，我深感遗憾；而且上次听你提起你的学生中你最看好的那位诺维雅·芬奇小姐，我也很想见一见。实不相瞒，我与她还有些血缘关系，未能早些尽血亲之责任，实在惭愧。所以请你转告她，希望她务必赏光，与你一同前来。

距离暑假结束还有不到两周。我已经将你要来的消息转告给了德拉科，他让我一定要代替他向你问好。

草此奉达，静候回复。

卢修斯·马尔福

”

这就没了？这算怎么回事？诺维雅拿着那几张纸翻来覆去地看，感觉很不甘心，想要找出些什么其他端倪，可是不管她怎么看那都只是被卢修斯·马尔福过于华丽的字体和拖长的字母浪费空间的几张纸而已。

诺维雅皱着眉疑惑地看向斯内普，对方只是回给她一个眼神，伸出手把摆在一旁的一个小玻璃罐子放到了桌子中央。

诺维雅把它拿起来，打开闻了闻——是上好的穿甲龙血凝胶，为了保持更好的魔法效果，瓶子似乎是经过特殊加工的银丝草玻璃。马尔福家阔气，真是名不虚传。

和这个瓶子有关系吗？可是……是怎么样的？她试着透过瓶盖去看那封信，给它和信纸加温再去观察，施现行咒……等等等等，直到她挖了一块药膏打算涂在信纸上时才被斯内普制止。

“我建议你不要用手上价值一枚金加隆的药膏来破坏你要找的东西。”他说，虽然说话方式没变，但是语气却比平时轻柔不少，“你看。”

斯内普手指在那玻璃制的瓶盖上挥了两下，拿起来递给诺维雅。“趁现在。过一会儿就没有效果了。”

诺维雅接过那个瓶盖，感觉它有点发凉，再透过瓶盖去看夹在中间的信纸，那被拉长的字体中间多出了几行字，在光照下闪着银亮的光泽。

“邓布利多向魔法部报告我有嫌疑策划了威森加摩锦标赛的事故。威森加摩和魔法部将举行联合听证，地点在我的宅邸。我需要你帮我作证：那时候我身患喉疾，无法施法。另，鉴于你我向来交好，对方坚持至少再需要另外一人作证。我认为也许诺维雅·芬奇是最佳人选。阅后即焚，速回信。”

诺维雅还是觉得有点不对劲。

“首先……”她整理了一下思绪：“这行字要在什么条件下才能显现出来？我看您刚才的动作，机关似乎就在这瓶盖上了。”

斯内普点点头：“对。我想你看出来了，这个玻璃瓶是特制的保存魔法道具的密封瓶，经过特殊加工，玻璃里面有银丝草的提取成分。卢修斯用来写这几行字的墨水也是特制的。”

“是的，”诺维雅看着那个小巧的瓶盖安静地躺在斯内普的手掌上，“玻璃略发灰色，在光照下呈现金属光泽……可是我尝试着加温了啊，没有任何效果。”

“银丝草和玻璃的特质。你要先加温，再急速降温。解释起来会很费时，总之就是在急速的收缩下才会显现的特质。我有一篇关于这种特质的记录，但是我并不打算公之于众……”看到诺维雅熟悉的发亮的眼神，心中了然地点了点头：“可以给你看。”

“可是我还是觉得……这件事有点奇怪。”诺维雅还是皱着眉，对上斯内普上挑的眉毛时她更加确定了这件事不是那么简单——那是他对自己感觉到惊喜和试探时的表情。

“说说看。”

“我也说不好……就是……首先，就算是他找人做证，证明他当时说不出话来，就能证明他不是那件事的幕后主使了吗？我没听说过当天才制定计划的幕后主使。还有就是……有什么地方还是不太对劲……”诺维雅又想了想，“……嗯……可能是感觉？……但是我也说不出来了。”

“你的推断和直觉都很准确。”斯内普站起身亲手泡了一杯茶，走过去递给诺维雅，没有转身坐回自己的椅子上。

“其实这件事……”

“这件事是我促成的，芬奇小姐。”她听到门口传来轻快的老人的声音，这吓了她一跳；邓布利多正单手打开门，这道沉重的木门竟然没有发出一点声音。

“啊，看来我来得正好。早安，西弗勒斯，芬奇小姐——看到你们俩都气色不错，我真高兴。”半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛扫过斯内普又扫过诺维雅，从两人手里相隔不远的茶杯再收回去，一点也不见外地挥手用魔法替自己也倒了一杯茶。

“西弗勒斯这里总是有最好的茶叶。”老人边闻了茶杯里的热气边说，还连忙用手扇凝结在眼镜上的雾气。

两人十分同步地慢了半拍，不约而同地转身和他打招呼，就连语气和语速都同步：“校长。”这一连串的小动作下来他们俩都有点尴尬地顿了顿，眼神飞快地扫过对方又迅速躲开，而邓布利多看起来却只是专心在和眼镜上的雾气搏斗。

“啊，现在好多了。”他终于把雾气挥掉了大半，才转过脸来看着斯内普和诺维雅：“那封信，西弗勒斯给我看过了。正如我所料，卢修斯希望你们两人去帮他作证。芬奇小姐，这五天里你错过了不少好戏。”

看来是这样的。诺维雅想。

“实际上卢修斯并不需要任何证人。第一次听证已经结束了，这一次如果再没有实质性的证据，并且还有人替他作证的话，就不会再有后续的审查和其他的听证会了。”

“说白了，就是卢修斯·马尔福不想再被官司缠着，想要快点结束。”诺维雅回答道。

“是的。我作为霍格沃茨的校长，再过不到两周就要回到霍格沃茨，把精力重心放在学校，直到几个月之后。前一次魔法部和威森加摩达成的共识是，如果这个案子悬而未决，在第三次的最终听证之前，作为威森加摩首席的我有权利派人对卢修斯·马尔福进行公开的监管——这正是他最不想要的。”

这哪是审案，根本就是权力与资本阵营的相互角力。邓布利多真是老谋深算——不管这个所谓的“听证”走向如何，对于他来说都不算输。卢修斯·马尔福正中邓布利多的下怀，他以为捏在自己手里的大牌，其实是对方故意送到他手里的。

“魂器……”邓布利多接着开口了，“如果神秘人把自己的灵魂分裂成七片之多，那么卢修斯·马尔福手里，至少有一片。”

Bingo。你猜得很对，我的校长。

“教授……马尔福家……有书房吗？”诺维雅故意装作灵机一闪的样子。

“有。”斯内普简短地回答道。

“什么样子的？特征越多越好。”

“很大，外面对着花园，缎帐窗帘，橡木书架……很多骨制的装饰品，”

“还有三个很大的地球仪，地上铺着深红色和绿色纹路的地毯，空间大得说话会有回音，有好几张灰色天鹅绒面的沙发？”

斯内普和邓布利多交换了一个眼神，一同盯着诺维雅。

“校长，您说得对……我之前经常梦见一个很大的书房，里面有一本很旧的书……但是书脊上没有书名。我总是想伸手去拿，可是总是拿不到，现在想来可能……会不会是马尔福家的书房？”

“那么，那本无名书有可能就是魂器。”邓布利多眨了眨眼睛。

“我也不知道……我之前一直以为是临近考试压力太大了，所以一直做有关图书馆和书的噩梦……说是噩梦，我不得不说马尔福家的书房真的装修得挺阴森的。”诺维雅缩着脖子说。

邓布利多似乎不打算多问，只是沉吟了一刻，随即又换上了一副笑模样：“啊……我们的搜索似乎有了一个很好的线索，这样最好不过。现在就是按照原计划把你们送进卢修斯家里了。”

“现在还有一件麻烦事。”邓布利多又开口了。“虽然我极力反对，但是庭审中可能会对受审方和证人施测谎咒。”

“测谎咒？”诺维雅一下子慌了。

“对……如果你说了谎话，就会立刻放声尖叫。甚至有些人会因为这个咒语叫到声带破裂……在任何情况下，使用这样的咒语都是极为不人道的。”邓布利多平静地说。

喊到声带破裂……诺维雅不禁咽了咽口水。

“……不过，这也不是完全无法避免……”斯内普适时地开口了，“最直接有效的方法就是大脑封闭咒。但是让你在几天之内就掌握这个咒语是不现实的。不过，”他说到这转过头来看着诺维雅，“你知道……很多时候，即使回答了问题，也可以通过遣词造句甚至肢体语言表达出不同的意思……尤其是对一个弱小的孩子来说，模糊不清的回答也是……情有可原的。”

诺维雅看着斯内普说完这几句话，那语气和抑扬顿挫的发音里略显蔑视的，刻薄的成分不知道怎么的竟然让她轻松了几分。

“我想你能够做得好。芬奇小姐，”他接着说，“我……和邓布利多，到时候都会在场。没有意外。我说得对吗，校长？”

尾音轻轻上挑，好听而沉稳的声音十分轻柔，可是听起来却一点都不温柔。斯内普说完转头直视着邓布利多，对方心虚地耸了耸肩，又往自己的茶杯里扔了好几块放糖：“好吧，好吧……上一次我很抱歉。这次我一定在场。”

41.试探  
Chopin - Nocturnes, Op. 15: No. 2 in F-Sharp Major

又过去了两天，今天就该是启程去马尔福庄园的日子了。诺维雅从禁林里往外走，挎包里装满了山羊刺槐的果实。八月的阳光热烈得让人几乎没法睁眼，走出树荫真的是一件折磨人的事。

现在还没开学，城堡里和魁地奇球场上都没几个人影，禁林里更是安静得出奇。诺维雅坐在河边的石头上休息，这是她很喜欢的一个地方，周围开阔，河水清澈，几乎从初春到夏天过完，都会被蝴蝶夫人玫瑰的香味围绕。她脱下鞋子把脚浸泡进沁凉的河水里，意识到水流有点急，可能是要下雨了。她抬头看着那像是画出来的一样的、蓝得让人心慌的天，呆怔到眼睛刺痛才闭上。被眼睑遮蔽住的视线是一片黑色，光透过薄薄的眼睑又映照出血肉的橙红，最后叠加在视网膜被阳光灼烧的亮斑上。

其实也感觉不到疼。诺维雅把手伸进挎包里取出了一个山羊刺槐的果实，那坚硬的、橄榄球形状的果实被棕色外皮覆盖着，长着六根对称的、发黑的长倒刺。

不知道是不是魂魄在渐渐被侵蚀的关系，她觉得自己越发地无情了。知道自己两位好友的遭遇她也没哭，也没有寝食难安，也没有心痛得难以忍受。

为什么会这样呢？我是不是有什么地方坏掉了。

她收紧手指，有些意外地发觉自己竟然还能感觉得到疼。从握紧的指缝里流出来的液体在阳光下亮红亮红的，让她联想起自己曾经因为好玩，用手捏爆的红得发黑的车厘子。

还是有点不一样的。人血的颜色偏橙，很快就粘在皮肤上变硬；车厘子汁液的颜色发紫，因为含糖量高的关系不会变硬，只是黏黏地粘在皮肤上。看了这么久蓝天绿树，诺维雅看着这鲜活的红，萎靡的精神似乎振作了一些。她摊开手掌把那个刺槐扔在河里，发现其中一根刺断在了她的皮肉里。她用另一只手两指的指甲探进自己被刺破的血洞里，用指甲把那根倒刺夹了出来，搞得另外一只手也血淋淋的；眼看血就要顺着手肘污染自己的白衬衫，她只好探身在河里冲洗起来。

我为什么还能感觉得到疼啊。

她平静地想，就像是想一道自己平时也愿意去想的谜题，或者思考任何一个问题一样纳闷自己为什么不会难过，为什么和斯内普相处的时候越是开心越是喘不过气胸口发酸，越是知道自己死期临近了越是平静。

今天可真热啊。

她低着头慢慢走着，感觉从头皮到胸腔都在被炙烤，不知道是因为阳光太强睁不开眼睛，还是自己的头低得太低了；明明阳光这么强烈，自己晃动的视线竟然罩上了黑色的暗角。

她把挎包放在斯内普办公室的门前，选择不进去见他。

真的是很怕。不在他面前的话，不管什么事自己都能够平静地面对的。我太爱他，太想依赖他了。这样强烈的感情我自己都受不了，也没办法控制，我做不到在他面前藏起自己的情感。但是我不愿意让他看到我如此软弱不堪丑陋的样子，我希望留在他心里的我永远都是聪慧冷静而美丽的。

她转身上了楼，走进曾经三人一起练习魔咒、抄作业的教室，打开门之后站在那愣愣地呆了半天。堆得乱七八糟的课桌椅还是那样，窗口照进来的阳光也一如往常。只是真安静啊。

她走进去站了一会儿就转身出来了，也没有什么特别的情绪波动，就只是不想再在这间教室待下去了而已。

天转眼间就阴云密布，黑沉沉的像是马上就要下雨。诺维雅徘徊着又一次出了城堡坐在台阶上，风越来越大，吹乱了她的头发。几个高年级的魁地奇球队的人拎着扫帚从球场返回城堡，有说有笑地从她身边走过。原本舒适的寂静被打破，诺维雅突然就觉得心烦得要命，站起身来往外走，没走两步，雨就下了起来。

说来也奇怪，风雨交加的时候躲在室内会让人觉得自己像是被抛在海浪里的小船一样弱小，可是把自己置身在风雨中，却反而能够感觉到一种难以形容的畅快，像是整个世界都属于你，宇宙的中心都是你。原本寂静的大地被激烈的冲刷声覆盖，雨点像一个一个小小的拳头一样砸在她的头顶。诺维雅仰起脸，密集的水滴让她的呼吸有些困难；她张开嘴拼命呼吸，任那些冰凉的雨落在脸上。

不知道该怎么发泄的情绪像是一滩死水找到了小小的泄洪口，流出去一些又马上被新的雨水填满。  
诺维雅干脆仰面躺在地上，衣服鞋子里全都湿透了，又湿又凉的布料吸了水变得很重，把她往地下拽着。耳边很近就能听见水滴砸在地表的声音，它们被摔得粉碎然后渗透进自己的衣料再渗透进地底；诺维雅想象着那些水珠融化在地下，再汇聚成河流，被树吸收或者从河里蒸发，又变成天上的白云。

不知道科林是不是变成了白云呢。他有没有去阿克托的梦里呢。

突然袭来的想法像是一支利箭穿透胸腔，诺维雅一动不动地感受着天上掉下来的雨滴。她没来由地想，曾经自己遭受虐待或者考虑要怎么死的时候经自己最不想的就是死在水里——但是现溺水而亡这个词竟然让她感觉到了一丝温柔。

早知道就应该在科林过生日的时候送他那副魁地奇护手。这家伙过生日之前就拼命暗示，结果自己因为不想让他得逞送了他一副普通手套。本来打算圣诞节的时候再送他那副护手的……。

胸前的刺痛反而让她觉得好过了一些，她甚至希望感受更多的那种痛。她也不知道自己哭了没有，只是觉得自己的呼吸难受得厉害，胸口被冰凉的雨水冲刷着，却像是红肿的伤口一样发热。

雨渐渐停了。随着雨声一起平静的还有诺维雅情绪的起伏。她默默地回到宿舍洗了个澡，就像什么都没发生过一样走进了斯内普的办公室。

她给自己手掌上的伤口上了药，已经结了痂。斯内普的嗅觉很敏锐，诺维雅有点担心他会不会闻到血腥味；转念一想已经结痂的伤口肯定不会有血腥味；正要放心就对上了斯内普的目光。

他已经较之前柔和多了，但是因为关系更加深厚而带来的坦诚却使得他不收敛隐藏的眼神更显得锋芒毕见。

瘦高的男人一向缺乏耐心而且做事绝对雷厉风行，这个时候也是一样。他只是转过身来打量了诺维雅一下就微微皱起了眉，紧接着一句话都没有说，径直走向她，飘飞的黑袍还没落下就轻轻握住了她藏在身后的手。

“你受伤了。”他平静地说，轻柔地用自己的手指拨开诺维雅的手指，黑眼睛看着那伤口，心里有些堵得慌。“我看不出来你受伤这件事有什么必要对我隐藏的。”

关心的话语在听者耳朵里是完全不同的意义，带来切割一样的痛楚。

“我可能会死呀。我不想让你担心我。”诺维雅却眯起眼睛笑了，感觉自己像是分成了两个人：一个是沉浸在斯内普的关怀里幸福得无以复加的自己，在对斯内普开着玩笑撒娇，另一个自己则是为了好友的死而自责，对自己的爱人倾诉脆弱和恐惧的自己。

只有看到他就满溢的那份爱意是真的，它从心里涌出来，从眼睛里涌出来，遮盖了所有别的东西。  
斯内普看着诺维雅亮晶晶的眼睛和微笑的脸低沉地笑了：“才这点伤，怎么可能会死呢。”

魔药的效力很强，伤口已经完全被结痂覆盖，快的话都不用等到明天就能痊愈。他用指尖轻轻描摹她手的弧度，满手都是温暖滑腻的触感让他爱不释手。他带着她走向自己的扶手椅，眼皮都没抬：“东西都收拾好了？”

“嗯。”诺维雅乖巧地点了一下头，任凭他玩自己的手指，自己也伸出另一只手加入了这幼稚又没有营养的手指交流。椅子只有一把，斯内普坐着，自己站在他面前，这个姿势正好他的视线往下一点就与自己的手持平。

“你要小心。卢修斯虽然对我不会起疑心，但是对你肯定会有所防备。别忘了，安全才是最重要的。”斯内普的手指干净修长，指甲盖有些竖纹；诺维雅用自己的指腹去摩擦，感受着他的皮肤和指甲的纹理。

“我会注意的。”——诺维雅揉搓着他手背靠近手肘的地方，那里连接着他的手腕，有着细细的汗毛，由于主人的消瘦，突出的腕骨和手背上的青筋清晰可见。“这不光关系到我自己，也关系到您的安危……我不会做出任何会让神秘人怀疑您立场的事情。”

斯内普点点头，抬起她的手。“你不要怕。”他阖上双眼，在她手腕的地方轻轻落下一吻，就算是舒展的眉眼也仍显得凌厉：“把卢修斯弄进阿兹卡班不像把贝拉克里特·莱斯特兰奇弄进去那么容易……”她的气味带着微热从皮肤下面散发出来，斯内普深深吸了一口气，鼻尖和嘴唇蹭在诺维雅光滑的皮肤上。“但也不是完全没有办法。”

她的气味带着点血腥味。即使是结了痂，靠这么近也还是可以清楚地闻到的。斯内普用自己的嘴唇轻触那些结痂，来回划过温热滑腻的皮肤和坚硬的血痂，深深地嗅着她混合着血腥味的香味。

室内安静极了，诺维雅可以清晰地听到斯内普好似轻叹一样的呼吸声随着湿热的温度喷洒在她的手上，从轻触变成一个一个吻，越发地带着缠绵的热度，让她的心跳渐渐加快。

她就这么看着他，这个角度可以看到他浓黑的头发的发顶和发旋，宽阔的肩和一小片后背的衣服缝线和褶皱因为他的动作拉扯出好看的线条。那轮廓分明的脸颊离自己的手极近，她腾出手指去抚摸他的脸颊和下眼睑；他的皮肤紧实健康，如果不是因为他过于不健康的生活习惯，想来脸色也不会总是那么差吧……。

牙齿接触手指的触感几乎让诺维雅弹了起来。斯内普轻轻咬她的手指，抬起眼睑目光毫不避讳地看着她。

那黑眼睛里直白的情感和占有欲看得诺维雅慌不择路一样地想逃，错开视线的瞬间却被他死死扣住手腕，退无可退。

“你跑什么？”诺维雅的手腕被斯内普扣住，前者是慌乱之中下了力气的，后者却连手指都没被撼动，表情揶揄轻松得活像玩弄手里猎物的食肉动物。

你这是明知故问。诺维雅心想，却一点都动不了。她又尝试着收了收手腕，奈何在斯内普的钳制之下真的是分毫都动不了。她心跳得很快，而且自己确实也是爱他的。不管发生什么她都是愿意的。只是才过了这么几天，是不是……有点快？

斯内普好整以暇地把她这一系列表情和动作都看在眼里。虽说她内里是个成年人，可是这个身体也才只有十四岁，过于年幼。虽然现在他们的关系已经今非昔比，可是她对他的吸引可以说完全和外表无关，更别说他是个心智健全的正常男人——他对还未发育完全的身体完全不感兴趣。

于是他也只是想逗逗她罢了，他会点到为止；自己的恋人披着一层小孩子的皮，内里却是个成年人——这对于求知欲旺盛的人来说，怎么想都是一件有趣而值得观察的事情。

淡色的眼眸噙着水光，似乎比平时更红的下唇被她珍珠白的牙齿轻轻咬着；她似笑非笑地看着自己，明明是这么年轻的脸，眼角眉梢却满是成熟女人的性感。

斯内普见过校内无数的学生情侣，稚嫩，莽撞，青涩的他们腻在一起就好像智力都被扔到了九霄云外，不管是他们的行动还是动作表情都让他不忍直视。

现在的他，从另外一个方面，亲身感受到了诺维雅说的“她不是小孩子”。

诺维雅借着他的手劲拉近了两人之间的距离，俯下身居高临下地看着他；没有被他握住的那只手蹭过他的面颊轻抚他的嘴唇，然后勾住了他的脖子。她的视线随着自己的指尖游走，最后定格在他的眼睛上，完好的那半边脸贴着他的面颊轻蹭，就势跨坐在了他的腿上。

“那我不跑了。好不好？”她贴着他的耳根轻声说，语调是无辜和挑逗的完美结合。

诺维雅几乎是一坐下就感觉到了。

教授的身体一下子整个紧绷了起来，双腿之间迅速膨胀变硬的物件抵着自己，稍微摩擦彼此就热了起来。

现在他眼睛里的那份游刃有余消失了，不过自己也好不到哪去。

他们都明白再这样放任下去会发生什么。发展到这个地步两个人都没想到，只是还来不及想接下来该怎么办，诺维雅就被斯内普拎着站了起来。

暗哑的男声带着些许紧绷和无奈，正如他的眼神：“不。”

诺维雅被如此直白的拒绝打了个措手不及，条件反射般地不甘心了起来：“为什么？”

斯内普顿了顿，收回的眼神再一次看着她，眼睛里还有未能消退的浪潮：“你的身体还太小……会吃不消……况且我们还有的是时间。”他伸出手轻抚她的脸颊，在她的脸颊和额头处轻轻亲吻，最后落在她的唇上。生生压下的冲动和欲望还没能完全消退，掺杂在这小心翼翼的触碰和亲吻之中企图卷土重来。

“可是以前的人十五岁都结婚了啊。朱丽叶也才十四岁……”

“你可不是活在十六世纪。”

“朱丽叶死的时候才十四岁，林黛玉死的时候是十五岁。教授，如果我……”

以吻封缄。脾气其实不怎么好的他耐下性子温柔地吻她，摸索着对待恋人的方法，一点一点收起尖牙厉爪。试探着打开她的嘴唇和牙关，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐她的嘴唇和牙齿，像是一个温柔的绅士一样带领着自己的女伴在舞池里轻轻旋转。诺维雅也温柔地回应他，很不可思议地，两个人在这温柔默契的吻里竟然都沉静下来，他们微微分开，微笑着看着彼此，分享触碰和拥抱；直到某一方再次贴近，又开始一个温柔绵长的吻。

“你不会死的。”他说。  
直到该出发之前他们都腻在一起。下过雨之后的大地被阳光烘烤得的像是蒸笼一样，两个人拿着行李走出霍格沃茨的大门。斯内普伸出手臂握住诺维雅的肩膀，时空转换，两个人就站在了马尔福庄园玄铁的雕花大门前。

42.听证  
Antoine Forqueray Harpsichord Works, Gustav Leonhardt - Sarabande, La D’Aubonne

在戴着白手套的仆人恭谦有礼的引导下，他们走进了气派的马尔福庄园。平直的石砖路被两旁精心修剪的灌木和树木围绕着，格局工整对称，就连树冠都被修剪得没有一丝多余的枝丫，线条圆滑得不像是真的。华美的雕塑和喷泉坐落在气派的庄园正前方，高耸的外墙没有一丝多余的装饰，诺维雅抬头去看，心想庄园对称的塔楼尖顶可能是唯一不横平竖直的线条。绕过它，踏上高高的阶梯，巨大的黑铁大门向他们敞开。

诺维雅在心里默默想道：这座建筑的内里和外面还真是有着截然不同的风格，但是却同样的让人觉得压抑。光亮的黑松石地板光可鉴人，前厅大得出奇，摆放的物件和装饰看起来都价值不菲，风格各异，唯一的共同点就是没有一丝有人情味的装饰，脚步声敲击在地面再被冷硬的华丽的巴洛克墙壁震荡回空气，发出让人不大自在的回音。就连巨大的肖像画也是暗色背景，画中的三人——马尔福家的男女主人，和他们的儿子德拉科——看起来也不苟言笑，气质活像文艺复兴之前的圣像画。诺维雅想到这忍不住在心里偷偷笑了，却还没傻到表现出来。小小的走神随着楼梯上响起的稳健脚步声结束了，马尔福庄园的主人，卢修斯·马尔福神态自若而优雅地走下了楼梯。

或许是因为在自己家的原因，他没有穿外套，可是装束却是一如既往地一丝不苟，很有贵族那种压人一等的气势。他浅色的、流水一样的铂金色长发一丝不乱地散落在他的肩头，和马甲的黑色布料形成鲜明的对比；手中的蛇首杖反射着充足的日光，随着他手臂的动作在暗色的室内划出幽亮的光带，那轨迹活像一条真正的、发光的蛇，却转瞬就消失不见。他的白衬衫领口被丝质领结紧紧包裹着，暗红色的、闪亮的丝绸随着他的步伐在阳光下反射着阳光，华美的花纹可能是他浑身上下唯一不是单一色调的装饰品了。

卢修斯·马尔福即使是从二楼下来也仰着高贵的头颅，似乎是在从鼻孔里看人，嘴角带笑，敞开双臂欢迎着来客，可冰晶一样的一双蓝眼睛却没有一丝温度。

“西弗勒斯！恭候多时了。”沉稳的男声和它的主人一样带着一种骄傲慵懒的气质，音量不大却掷地有声。两人短暂地寒暄过后，卢修斯就把目光投向了诺维雅。她也抬头看着卢修斯，四目相对之间诺维雅从那对浅色的虹膜里只能看出冷淡的骄傲和试探——就像打量货物质量一样。

“这位想必就是芬奇小姐了。”卢修斯假笑着脱下手套来和她握手，诺维雅则是贯彻自己的好孩子形象，也礼貌地对他笑了：“马尔福先生，您好。”

“芬奇小姐，请别这样见外。我们虽没见过面，但是也有血缘关系……”握过手之后卢修斯迅速收回自己的手戴上手套，“你的眼睛和头发很漂亮。你看。我们的头发很相近。这代表你有着高贵的马尔福家的血统。”

真真是个种族主义者。诺维雅在心里这么评价道，继续观察着这个初次见面的男人，同时不着痕迹地说些无关紧要的话来回答他。

“谢谢您。不过您的气质更胜一筹。斯莱特林学院里不少学生都崇拜马尔福先生，不光因为您与我们的院长交好，更因为您的出身高贵，能力非凡。真是百闻不如一见。”诺维雅的目光毫不躲闪。她倾向于在和陌生人交流的时候也直视对方的眼睛，这样会更容易留给对方真诚的印象。

卢修斯的脸上挂起了被取悦的笑，“孩子，叫我卢修斯叔叔。”紧接着他一扬手叫来了一个女仆：“带芬奇小姐去休息片刻吧。距离听证会开始还有一个多小时。很抱歉行程如此仓促。不过烦心事过后我们再来给你们接风，晚餐会很丰盛的。家里来了老友和新客人，纳西莎和德拉科也会开心的。”

诺维雅看了一眼一直没说话的斯内普，对方只是平静地也看了她一眼，什么都没说。于是她微笑着谢过“卢修斯叔叔”，跟着侍者上了二楼。

由于马尔福家的庄园主建筑是规整的对称结构，再加上女仆对她这样的小姑娘没什么戒心，所以她很容易就摸清了马尔福庄园的结构。

一楼是正厅、镜厅、餐厅、会客室等等，二楼主要是客房和一些主人平时不怎么用的房间，三楼才是主人的生活区域，书房则是在三楼西侧，紧挨着马尔福夫妇的卧室。

诺维雅被带到了自己的客房，这个房间有着单独的盥洗室，大片的玻璃和看起来没那么压抑的装潢（感谢梅林）。这间客房的装潢一看就是专为女性宾客留宿准备的。房间里铺陈着洛可可风格的雕花和地毯，华丽的四柱床被绢丝的、花朵图案的被子和枕头覆盖，窗边的木桌上精致的茶具边上已经准备好了茶点，花草茶的香气从茶壶里飘了出来；旁边的花瓶里插着几支香气四溢的唐菖蒲和蓝雪花，为夏日平添了一分清凉和生动。诺维雅坐在桌边往外看，窗外正对着马尔福庄园背面的巨大花园。

这里和前院比起来有生气多了。现在正值盛夏，阳光又好，今天才下过雨。花园里的植物和鲜花错落有致，全都生气勃勃的，花瓶里的花应该就是来自这花园里。靠近主建筑的这一侧有一座巨大的玻璃花房，花园远处一点是马厩和一些仆人和园丁用的小屋。诺维雅早就听说了这一大片地都归马尔福家所有，所以花园后面连接的丘陵和树林，直到山丘那被树木和地平线遮挡的另一边应该也是马尔福家的私人土地。

与此同时，卢修斯的书房里。

“西弗勒斯，真高兴你能来。”马尔福家的现任当家深坐在沙发里背对着阳光，放松的脊背贴着沙发靠背，金色的头发熠熠生辉；在这只有他和斯内普的空间里，他才能放下端着的架子，显露出些许放松的神色。

他和斯内普早在十几岁的时候就有交情，之后又是同属伏地魔麾下的得力干将，两人的关系里有一种建立了十几年的微妙亲密和惺惺相惜，却又有着十分明显的疏离。在卢修斯·马尔福的眼里，斯内普是一个得力的帮手，后辈，但他出身不佳，他那个肮脏的泥巴种父亲会直接导致他在食死徒之中很难出头——不过这对他来说也是好事，毕竟一个能力极强又出身纯血家族的巫师迟早会危及他的地位。

两人先是闲聊了一阵才进入正题。

“你被邓布利多盯上了。我只能说这不是什么好兆头。你留下什么把柄在他手里了？”斯内普坐在卢修斯·马尔福的对面，放下茶杯，声音平稳地开口。

“没有……都是些无关紧要的证据。从死在那的人也查不到我身上。我猜我们的老校长只是想找我麻烦。”他不耐烦地用手指揉了揉额头缓缓叹了口气，终于显露出了些许疲态。“只是那件事从结果看来，确实对我比较有利，而且——”他放下手，两手交叠在双腿上，像是下了什么决心似的：“毫无收获。你能想象到吗？竟然一点线索都没有。这真是让人挫败。”

斯内普看他这样子心里迅速盘算了一圈，已经猜了个大概：“你又不是不知道，罗伊娜·拉文克劳的手记充其量只是个传说。”他顿了顿，接着开口：“我看不出你有什么太大的损失。”

“损失，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯摇摇头，“我一直在损失！人力，资金，更重要的是，那位大人的信任！”

斯内普冷着脸顿了顿，回答道：“如果是这样的话，那么我们一样。想要满足那位大人的野心，我们都要付出十二分的努力。”

卢修斯不置可否：“我和你不一样。你知道那位大人对我的期待有多么高，我不能错过任何一个机会……邓布利多有什么新的动作没有？”

斯内普没有对卢修斯毫不避讳的轻视发表任何看法：“我正要和你说这件事。这个消息有好的一面，也有坏的一面。邓布利多从上个学期起就频繁离校，好几周才回来。我偷偷看过他办公室里的信件封面，都是些学术界的人，还有身在欧洲的古代魔法研究家，和一些历史学界的人。我猜他也在找什么东西，而且也是和古老的法术有关……”

“真的？你看到信件的内容了吗？”

“没有。邓布利多狡猾得很，而且我猜他还不是很信任我。卢修斯，我们要找个机会，给他点无关紧要的信息，引他露出破绽。”

斯内普深井一样的黑眼睛盯着卢修斯：“你也知道。虽然现在我们还没有那位大人的消息，但是我从未怀疑过他的回归。你我……我们，”他顿了顿，装出一副艰难的表情：“我们并不像贝拉，或者虫尾巴。我们有自由。如果他回来的时候知道我们白白地浪费时间，一个心安理得地坐在皮沙发上享受贵族生活，另一个——虽然我可以告诉他我是出于身份所迫动作不能太大——也毫无实质性的帮助的话，他会作何感想。那位大人对让他失望的人从来都不留情。我们要抓紧时间了。”

“够了。西弗勒斯……”高贵的马尔福先生疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，感觉到自己的恐惧像是满月下的潮水一样翻腾着。

看来目前唯一的选择就是和西弗勒斯合作了，他想。

“我猜我们的想法达成一致了。是吗？”卢修斯深吸了一口气，说道。

“愿闻其详。”

“如果邓布利多在找的也是拉文克劳的手记，那么这件东西的存在多半不是捕风捉影。这是好的方面。坏的方面就是我们不知道他的搜索究竟进行到了哪一步……”

“你还是和以前一样敏锐，卢修斯。看来妻儿杂事和过于安稳的生活并没有磨钝你的洞察力。”斯内普冷笑着转过身去，装作不经意地打量着卢修斯的书架，没有名字的旧书……一本都没有，装帧精美的书籍一本本整齐地排列着，就算是一些比较旧的书，书脊上也都清楚地标着名字。

“实不相瞒，我对你这里的藏书一直很感兴趣。介不介意我去挑几本看看？”斯内普试探道，“听说你的藏书室里也有不少市面上见不到的孤本。”

“书？”卢修斯被自己认为身份有别，且低于自己的斯内普评价感到有些不悦，但出于利益考虑没表现出来，然后又被斯内普这突然冒出来的话题说得有点不耐烦：“现在哪是说这个的时候……不过如果你想的话，就自己去拿吧。”卢修斯心不在焉地一挥手，似乎全然不在意斯内普进他的书房。

看来不在这里。至少没那么好找。斯内普点点头答应了下来，没有继续书的话题。

话说得差不多了，再刻意要求什么反而容易打草惊蛇。斯内普深知操控人心是一个循序渐进渗透的过程，于是打算不再主动提起这个话题，可是让他有些意外的是，卢修斯竟然先开口了。

“我……其实我不是全无头绪。”卢修斯显的有些欲言又止，而斯内普只是看着他，用眼神示意他在听。

“我不确定。西弗勒斯。”片刻沉默之后卢修斯又一次摇了摇头，“很抱歉，我并不是不能信任你……”

“没关系。我明白。”斯内普平静地说，“我们都懂我们身在的世界的规则。我不怪你。”

卢修斯·马尔福正举棋不定的时候，抬起头正好看到斯内普在看墙上的照片。那是德拉科刚出生不久时，妻儿坐在草地上玩耍的照片。

斯内普故意在那张照片前停留了片刻，转过头来对上卢修斯·马尔福的眼睛——他的神色变了。

看来他要送上实情了，斯内普这么想着，心中充满了凌驾他人之上带来的那种快意。他早就知道，对神秘人的恐惧是他的弱点，而妻儿则是他的软肋。卢修斯，软弱，无能，自负的卢修斯，他在心里这么嘲讽道，享受着面前这个骄傲自大到极致的男人，不甘心却又无法不屈于事实的，纡尊降贵的不甘和愤怒。

你的时代过去了，而你还藏在自己光辉的纯血统大旗之下，自负地以为这个世界还是围着你转的。这样的想法之下，黑发的男人表情仍旧丝毫没有任何改变，任谁也无法看透他的想法。事实上斯内普并没有耽于这样的成就感过长，而是立刻冷静了下来。

卢修斯·马尔福盯着自己从十几岁就认识的这个人的脸，对方刀刻一样的锐利棱角和永远空洞难猜的眼神让他心生不快。但是随着德拉科一天天长大，原本的冷静被担忧替代，再被恐惧和不安替代。那孩子无忧无虑的明亮笑容让他一天天更加不安，他痛恨自己身边的人提起自己的儿子，那些夸赞的笑容在落在他眼里，冻结成他深夜的梦魇。

一个男人如果无能到无法保护自己的孩子……。他愤怒地掐断了自己的想象。

“格里姆宁雪山。”卢修斯最终像是放弃了什么一样吐出了这个地名。“我们从沙菲克家族的一副藏画口中问出了这个地名。可是……”

“从画像口中？”斯内普心里一惊，心想如果没有今天这一出，他甚至不会知道卢修斯已经掌握住了这么重要的线索。邓布利多是对的，此行绝对不会空手而归。“还有没有什么其他的线索？”

“没有。”卢修斯摇摇头，终于下了决心之后的释怀使得他轻松了不少。“根据那副画像提供的情报，那是座常年被冰雪覆盖，高耸入云的孤山。山下面是成片的绿树，有三片翠绿的湖泊，像是新月、满月和朔月的形状一样，围绕着格里姆宁山。可是英国乃至欧洲我都找遍了，哪有这样的地方？”

“或许我能试着去问一问那副画像。”斯内普提议道。

“很遗憾，那副画已经在那天的那场大火里被烧掉了。”卢修斯摇摇头，“我猜你即使当时在场，也问不出更多有用的东西。那副画像是沙菲克家族的狄兰娜·沙菲克，是现任沙菲克家当家的祖母。小艾弗里，——哦，就是艾弗里那个老东西的儿子，把当时在那里的一个小沙菲克抓到画像面前，要挟如果不说出他想知道的就杀了那个孩子。”

斯内普内心一紧，平静地点了点头。

看来他说的是阿克托·海德。

“我猜这个做法十分有效。”他听到自己的声音平静地说。

“是的。”卢修斯摇了摇头，“小艾弗里和他的父亲一样，脑子不正常……莱斯特兰奇那个疯婆娘被关进阿兹卡班之后他就像是失去了什么人生支柱一样，真是好笑——他父亲死的时候他都没有那么激动。总之，没死在火灾里算他走运。这个疯子事后告诉我说他折断了那孩子的腿，把他扔在火场里，还告诉我他饶了那孩子一命。”

“这样不理智的人还是尽早就处理掉比较好。”斯内普静静地说，手指轻轻捻过自己黑袍的面料。这件事该怎么告诉诺维雅？

“我知道……天知道莱斯特兰奇被关进阿兹卡班的时候我有多开心。梅林保佑，我可不希望纳西莎再和她有什么来往。”

“我知道了。给我些时间，我会试探邓布利多，试着从他嘴里打探出更多情报。我会协助你找到罗伊娜·拉文克劳的手记，献给那位大人。”

卢修斯点了点头，接下来两人交换了一些不是太重要的信息，又谈到了诺维雅。

斯内普很不愿意和卢修斯谈她，一边小心试探着卢修斯对诺维雅的看法，一边试图转移话题。

“这孩子天资不错。但是要用她还为时尚早……”他冷冷地说，“揠苗助长只会起到反效果。”

“看来你很看好这个孩子。”卢修斯喝了一口茶，“她的出身不错，又是斯莱特林。”

斯内普听到卢修斯说自己看好诺维雅，冷静的神经绷紧了一瞬，心中告诫自己不能再多说了。于是他想转移话题，但是如果太过刻意，聪明如卢修斯，很有可能会看出什么破绽。

“这孩子和我以前有些相似。”他干脆棋走险着，大方地承认了。

一直流于表面的交流不会换来信任，半真半假的谎言才最真实。

“为了保证我们自己的利益，消耗品当然是越多越好”他狠了心故意这么补充道，心里却极不舒服，闷闷的像是吞了一大块冰。

“西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯调笑道：“永远这么谨慎。不是吗？”

“这是我成功潜伏在邓布利多身边而不被发现的秘诀。”他回答道。

卢修斯随便哼了一声，刚要说什么，就听到门被敲响了。不知不觉已经到了将近下午四点，听证会就要开始了。

听证会之所以在马尔福庄园举行，主要是因为卢修斯一直主张自己身体抱恙，虽说也有他不愿离开自己主场的关系，但主要还是面子上的问题——高贵的马尔福家的主人无须屈尊前往伦敦，而是威森加摩和魔法部特地派人前来，他只需足不出户地开门迎接，气势上就压了对方一头。

说是听证其实搞得像是茶话会一样，地点选在巨大的后花园的玻璃花房中，这地方种满了奇花异草，优雅的白孔雀停在中国特地运来的假山石上，威森加摩、魔法部的人，卢修斯一家再加上斯内普和诺维雅，将近二十号人坐在这里也不显得拥挤，场景风雅得像是富豪的下午茶聚餐。

卢修斯·马尔福拿出精致绝伦的茶点和上好的茶叶来款待这些公务员，纳西莎领着刚满五岁的德拉科，让软嘟嘟的小龙奶声奶气地和大家问好，收获了一大片泛滥的爱心。纳西莎还慷慨可亲地叫仆人打包一些茶叶和点心给他们带回家。

这一波人情攻势看来起了不错的效果，连邓布利多都对马尔福家的点心赞不绝口。诺维雅和邓布利多打了招呼，也就坡下驴，品尝着美味的点心看着这一出形势目的都十分单纯明了的名利场大戏，和斯内普交换了一个眼神，就走到一边十分纯粹地做一个普通小孩该做的事。

一阵商业互吹和社交辞令之后听证会终于开始了，只是氛围已经和所有人刚见面的时候大为不同。随着气氛的烘托和升高的血糖，大家似乎都更加放松和宽容了起来。

这就是资本和科学并用的良计啊，诺维雅暗自赞叹，马尔福的社交手腕还真不是一般的好，这是只有身居上位，深谙成人社会的游戏规则的马尔福才能施展的魔法。

听证正式开始了。一开始先是一些固定流程，众人抽出魔杖按在左胸，向梅林、魔法部以及女王宣誓自己贯彻正义，不会说谎。这其实并没有什么实质效果，只是形式，但是却不得不走的流程。  
紧接着一位女巫站了出来：“我受魔法部许可，代表公理与正义，对在座的各位施加测谎咒。这条咒语的作用是防止在做的任何人说谎——如果你所说的与你所知道的事实不符，那么你将会放声尖叫。这有可能造成声带损伤，也会有惊吓到各位的可能，敬请注意。这条咒语将会在本次听证会结束之后解除。本次听证会的内容只会做内部调查之用，魔法部会全力保障本次受审人与证人的正当权利与隐私。”

邓布利多站了起来：“我完全尊重并且遵守魔法部的所有规定。在此正式场合，我想表达在个人立场上对于审问过程中使用测谎咒的不满；这条咒语是非人道的。更别说用在一个还没满十四岁的小姑娘身上。”说着他看了诺维雅一眼。

诺维雅半真半假地感动道：“谢谢您，校长。”

诺维雅性格沉稳，关键时刻反而更加冷静。她尝试着调动自己的情绪，把自己放在弱者的位置上对自己施加心理暗示；试着回忆起对陌生人和环境的不适感。

真假难辨的演技不能只靠理智，真情实感才是最终使人折服的点睛之笔。

测谎咒施完了，她摸了摸自己的喉咙不安地环顾四周，没有感觉出任何异样。浅蓝的大眼睛已经蒙上了紧张的恐惧神色，连邓布利多都在心里赞叹，她看起来就和真的慌了神的十四岁小姑娘一样。

听证内容物非是陈词滥调地用十分官方的口气扯皮。拜卢修斯的人情攻势所赐，就连这扯皮扯得也十分温和。

终于问到诺维雅了。

“芬奇小姐，请问您是否知道卢修斯·马尔福先生是您的血亲？”

诺维雅点点头。“知道。我今天来的时候卢修斯叔叔告诉我了。这之前我没有和他见过面。”

这样的说法表面看似是在说今天才知道了这件事，但实际上仔细推敲的话，会发现其实并没有回答出她知道这件事关键的时间点，同时也不算是说谎。

诺维雅心里打鼓，提问的女巫刚想开口说别的，就被另外一个巫师的问题打断了。

“请问您是否在威森加摩锦标赛前夕见过卢修斯·马尔福先生？”

“嗯……远远地看到，没有和他说上话。”她看了一眼邓布利多，对方不着痕迹地对她眨了一下眼。心里拼命想着白得发光的卢修斯·马尔福的头发和他慵懒的贵族作派：“他看起来挺苍白，走路好像也挺慢。”

她有些恐惧地拼命感觉着自己的喉咙有没有任何异样，还好，自己没有尖叫。

刚才对她施咒的女巫尖锐地对她质问：“芬奇小姐，请您说清楚，“好像”这一类词并不能当做有效证词。”

诺维雅慌乱地皱着眉低下头，抹了一把眼睛，再抬头的时候眼眶红红的，有泪水在眼眶里打转，呆在原地看着那个质问她的女巫，与菊花也说不出来的样子。

薄荷油。

斯内普敏锐的嗅觉告诉了他答案，她应该是把薄荷油涂在眼周，眼睛受到刺激一下就分泌除了眼泪，看起来却像是被吓哭了一样。

狡猾的小丫头。他想道。

“玛丽安，她只是个孩子，”邓布利多及时站出来打圆场：“能够做成这样已经很了不起了，谢谢你，芬奇小姐。你很勇敢。”

他顺势把诺维雅请下了证人的位置，让她去和纳西莎、德拉科坐在一起。

卢修斯主张着自己那几天确实身体不适，到现在都还没有完全痊愈，并且特意提到了远远看了他一眼的诺维雅都注意到了他脸色苍白，行动不便（不得不说他可真会添油加醋）。

而斯内普则是面不改色地从容回答问题，诺维雅也看不出真假；直到快到六点，坐在一边一直靠在纳西莎怀里的德拉科不知道是终于受不了这份无聊，还是到了晚饭时间，突然哭了起来。

坐在一边的卢修斯心疼地往儿子那边看，同时无奈地向其他人道歉：“很抱歉，我儿子还小，可能受不了长时间一直坐着。如果各位不介意，何不在寒舍用过晚饭，我们再继续？”

邓布利多看了他一眼，第一个站起来，低声和周围的几位巫师交谈了片刻。

“不用了。我们就不打扰亲朋相聚了，目前并没有任何实质证据能证明马尔福先生有任何非法举动，并且有两位证人同时提供了你在威森加摩锦标赛其间确实身体抱恙的证词。马尔福先生，我们一致同意撤销对你的指控。请你谅解我们占用你宝贵的时间。”一个看起来对这个结果感到十分开心的男巫站出来宣布道，诺维雅注意到这个人胸前别着至少十几枚奖章，看来是个不小的人物。

也在意料之中，今天来审问卢修斯的人，指不定有几个是在暗地里支持他的，有指不定有几个，是在那场火灾里得利的。想到这，卢修斯·马尔福与真正的上上位者比起来，也只不过是一介普通贵族，说不定还被这些手握麻瓜与魔法界大权的人拿出来当枪使。

权钱斗争十分单纯，但是真可怕啊。诺维雅心不在焉地想道，德拉科瞪大清澈的眼睛看着她，朝她笑了。

啊，他怎么这么可爱。

卢修斯的脸上挂起了藏不住的得意：“不，我才该感谢各位为了维护魔法世界秩序所做出的努力……如果各位乐意，何不留下来共进晚餐？”

他的表情看起来可不像是希望这些人留下。

听证会圆满结束，诺维雅不敢和斯内普有太多的交流，怕自己露出破绽，所以一直待在纳西莎和德拉科旁边。她试探着伸出手去捏德拉科软软的、小小的手指，才五岁的小孩天性极为单纯，开心地捏着诺维雅的手指甩起来，清脆地笑着。诺维雅早知道来了这里肯定会遇见德拉科的，于是在纳西莎的首肯下从口袋里掏出一个小小的包裹，挥动魔杖把它变回了原本的大小。

那东西很像麻瓜小孩子的立体折纸书，只不过这本是带魔法的。里面的动物和植物都是精巧的卡通造型，动作和声音却是栩栩如生。诺维雅喜欢看书，这一类有意思的儿童读物自己也收集了不少，这次就只好割爱来讨好小德拉科和纳西莎了。这算是小孩子和家长都不会讨厌的那一类礼物，小孩子不会觉得无聊，大人看来则是能够增长小孩子的知识，比什么百科全书或者足球游戏机一类的安全些。

纳西莎喜笑颜开地看着儿子开心的小脸，表情也从礼貌的疏离变得软化了一些：“谢谢你，你有心了。”

43.做客  
Coldplay - Daddy

马尔福家餐厅的深色橡木长桌上就算是坐了五个人，整个大得离谱的餐厅也显得很空旷。成套的、精美的海兰德瓷器，中国产的宝蓝色绢丝餐巾上绣着兰花与蝴蝶。订制的小蛇花纹盘踞在保养得光可鉴人的伽马·梅迪亚纯银餐具上，随着食客的动作，在吊灯下闪闪发亮。奥地利产的经典弗兰德格水晶杯子套组盛着梅多克金玫瑰酒庄的红酒。

餐厅里安静的过分。大家偶尔出于礼貌地和对方交谈，但也是十分生硬而表面的客套话——问候，天气，菜品的味道，酒；水果的产地，花园里的花儿。诺维雅虽说和马尔福家是远亲，却毋庸置疑是与这一家关系最最疏离的外人。她沉默而艰难地和过于高贵而没有人情味的餐桌礼仪暗暗较劲，同时观察着几个人之间的互动。

似乎除了自己，所有人都十分适应马尔福家这骄奢而又压抑的餐桌风景。

纳西莎看起来高贵而沉默，德拉科则是在他父亲面前表现得小心翼翼。

他只是一个还不满小学学龄的孩子，可是在餐桌上看起来已经像是一个常年受训的、老练的贵族一样。他在垫高的儿童椅上坐得笔直，小小的双手握着刀叉，动作和他父亲如出一辙地切着小羊排，小口小口地送入口中；舀汤的时候一点都不发出声音，在各道主菜之间喝淡柠檬水。他低着头沉默而熟练地做着每一个动作，标准得像是沉稳版的秀兰·邓波儿。他一言不发，尚未被仇恨和偏见浸染的眼睛如此纯洁无瑕，偶尔试探而渴望地看向他的双亲；可诺维雅从那几次少得可怜的、短暂的眼神交流里，从卢修斯或者纳西莎的眼睛里，什么都看不出来。

他才五岁。

诺维雅低下头咽下一口外皮酥脆的鳕鱼。他和他神色忧郁的母亲都如此沉默——就像是被这华贵但阴暗的大宅子，连同灵魂都一起囚禁了似的。

卢修斯和斯内普熟稔地互相交谈，虽然谈话内容都是些无关紧要的东西，却能轻易听出这两人交情不浅。卢修斯本就比斯内普大上几岁，不管在上学的时候还是后来，他都算是地位较高的那一个。他的话语间透着轻松，却也难掩傲慢和俯视的口气。

当晚为了避嫌斯内普和诺维雅并没有更多的交流，只是在睡前互相道了晚安。

诺维雅睡不着，躺在马尔福家客房里过于宽敞柔软的大床上想斯内普。斯内普和卢修斯交谈的时候任由卢修斯充当他心目中的上位者角色，他没有在学校的时候那么沉默，可仍旧话不算多。他显得轻松真诚，谈笑之间每一句话细想却都进退有度。诺维雅越听越佩服，她的教授不愧为掌握人心的话术大师，连他那比平时放松的动作、稍有不同的语气和肢体动作都让他看起来在卢修斯家里自在放松，可是她知道，他并不是。诺维雅暗自心疼他不得不连自己都欺骗——作为熟稔的骗子，他们俩都知道：最逼真的谎言即是被巧妙隐藏起部分的真实。

不论理由为何，那种滋味她是懂的——当你能欺骗所有人的时候，你就会连自己都搞不清楚了——不是变得像你演的那样快乐甚至伤心。越发地能够控制感情让你觉得自己越来越不像个活物，然后就连对自己失望的情绪都关掉，像是已经死了一样活着。

她是如此地想他，一整天几步之遥却不能拥抱的折磨让她几乎不能忍受。不知道还要在这里待几天，这么下去该怎么办啊……。

但是现在不同了。有他，我找回了一切。她呆怔地望着窗外的月光，起身走到窗前仰头去看。沉静的夜色下她无奈地嘲笑自己像个陷入初恋的小丫头。

就这样吧。她闭上眼睛舒展脊背，我要尽情享受这执着到有些愚蠢的感情。

她回身走进浴室脱下睡衣，借着明亮的月光看着自己左侧腹部那一小块像是轻微烫伤一样发红的皮肤，像是被挠破了一样有一片渗血的小点。她伸出手去摸，有些刺痛。

昨天还没有的。今天早晨它就出现在那了。或许还是难逃一死，即使过程被拖慢，阿瓦达索命的诅咒也在逐步地侵蚀着自己的身体和灵魂。

原本不想招惹他的。那天一时冲动吻了他，几乎打乱了自己所有的计划。我本是希望他快乐的，可是因为自己的冲动，可能会让他失去得更多。

诺维雅想着想着感觉鼻子有些发酸。想来也奇怪，自己曾经几乎从来不哭，可是不知道为什么，只要和他有关的，哪怕是他的一个眼神，都能让自己十分不争气地哭个没完。

眼泪是爱的证据。

那些不能控制的感情，那样激烈到疼痛的感情，让人无法预测，却又深陷其中——那才是身为人的证明。因为他，她像是一个漂泊的游魂又找回了自己温暖的、还残留着伤口的血肉。

诺维雅猛地抬起头看着镜子里的自己，两只眼睛都盈满泪水。那些从心头溢出的水滴顺着半边丑陋半边美丽的脸颊流下来，在下巴上汇聚成小小的水流再一滴滴落下。

无望得像是荒原一样的心被雨水冲刷，撑破地面的嫩芽带来的疼痛和希望突然变得那么真实。如果说你让我的生命有了色彩已经算是奇迹，那么就再给我一个奇迹吧。我愿意相信你，绝不会让我失望。我的教授——你赐予我的东西，让我蜕变成一个新的我；我愿意为了你努力活着，直到生命的最后一刻，决不放弃。

镜子里的她像是审视陌生人一样看着自己，这一刻她似乎才深切地知道——我已经是这个世界的人了。而真正让她重生的，不是这个新的世界，不是魔法，不是自己年轻美丽的身体，而是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

曾经她一直没有过这样的认知。自己成了一个灵魂穿越者，像在打游戏一样；又或许现在的这一切只是自己弥留之际的梦——可是突然她认识到：我是诺维雅·芬奇，我不再是曾经的自己。

更多的眼泪随着越发难以抑制的抽泣倾泻而出。

我的生命确确实实存在。不是游戏，不是梦。科林的，阿克托的，……斯内普的。我要活下去，然后一直陪在他的身边。

我要活下去。

诺维雅几乎是一下子蹲下身体紧紧抱着自己的肩膀，无声地哭了一会儿。

片刻后她站起来，深吸了几口气洗了把脸，神色已经恢复了平静。

第二天上午她有些虚弱地醒来，但是精神却很好。她梳洗完毕后去和斯内普道早安，因为也没有别人，对方拥抱了她。

“我很想你。”他低声说，脸颊贴着她的头发。“从昨天看见你对我没有温度的眼神开始，我就很想像这样抱你……”

“教授，那是装的。你知道的。”诺维雅沉浸在自己所爱的人的温暖和气味里，坚实的怀抱带给她的是无与伦比的幸福和满足。

“我昨天一直在走神。”他轻声说，“或许我应该考虑以后把你留在霍格沃茨……”

这样你很安全，我也不用总是情不自禁地想要看你。

诺维雅笑了，轻轻地亲吻了他的脸颊；故意皱起眉头摇了摇头，换来了黑眼睛男人一个浅浅的笑。

好吧，或许没有那么满足。毕竟马尔福的大宅可不是长时间拥抱的好地点。

两人走出斯内普的房间，诺维雅克制住自己对他桌上花瓶里那一束娇艳欲滴的百合花的一系列问题，压下心头没来由的醋意往出走。

或许马尔福家的主人并不是故意安排人在他房间装饰这种花的，或许只是巧合。

诺维雅这一阵子睡眠都变得很长，事实上现在已经是午饭时间了。午餐之后卢修斯有客人来访，德拉科则是要继续上家教课，纳西莎似乎也有家事要打理——诺维雅则是没事可做，她得到卢修斯的许可可以在庄园里四处逛逛。

今天的天气也很好，诺维雅看着卢修斯和斯内普和访客（一个高大的、虎背熊腰的光头男人）上了楼，猜他们是去了客厅，德拉科则是和家教在一楼上课；经过这一天一夜，她和德拉科熟悉了不少——毕竟都是“小孩子”，她更容易让德拉科又亲近感。

从他嘴里得知，他几乎每天都要上课上到傍晚7点，而且今天也是——可怜的孩子。

宅子里的仆人平时不叫几乎不出现，小精灵更是在厨房或者只有每人的房间工作——并且拜马尔福家甚至有些压抑的安静所赐，如果留心，很远就可以听到脚步声。

接下来只要知道纳西莎在哪做什么，就可以开始四处探索了。

虽说她已经得到了卢修斯的许可可以在庄园里自己“玩”，可是如果做出什么可疑的举动还是会很麻烦；还是要先摸清几个关键人物的动向再做打算。

至于那本日记找来怎么带走，诺维雅也已经有了计划。

她装作参观一样这走走那看看，最终在连接着花房的阳光房找到了纳西莎·马尔福。

她已经换了一身衣服，笔直地坐在阳光下，手里拿着一把剪刀修剪着面前的花枝，比划一番之后插进面前有田烧浅盆的花泥中。

“纳西莎夫人。”诺维雅笑着向她打招呼，对方则是看了她一眼，和她丈夫一样的高傲，只是点了点头当做回应。

看来她并没有和我聊天的意思，诺维雅想。不过迫于无奈，自己想要跟人家套近乎，只能是没话找话了。

“您的这间瓷器浅盆很好看。是有田烧还是九谷烧？”

纳西莎有些惊讶地回头又瞥了她一眼：“你认为呢？”

“我猜是有田烧吧。它的颜色没有那样过于鲜艳，很好看。”诺维雅装作想了一下，说道。

纳西莎没说话。她肯定是对这些一点都不懂的，这诺维雅早就看出来了。欧洲上流社会认识人追求日本的所谓“禅意”，纳西莎的阳光房也是如此。东一个画了两只眼睛的达摩，西一个画了梅花的夏季风铃，怎么看都不对头，附庸风雅得不伦不类；说道瓷器，最火的非有田烧莫属了。先不说这肯定是来自日本的商人吹捧起来的营销策略，即使是花大价钱买了最贵的瓷器插出的花仍旧不对味，也只是暴殄天物。

“你猜的很对。”纳西莎最近很迷神秘的东方禅道，最近很迷恋插花，还想学学茶道。没想到区区一个平民小丫头居然懂这些高雅的小消遣，对她的好感不禁增加了几分。

“插花这件事很美。它总能让我找到内心的平静。”纳西莎剪了一支兰花，对诺维雅说，“但我总是觉得我的插花缺少些什么……”

“日本人的美求的是“侘寂”。”诺维雅接话道。“就像他们最爱的樱花——它开在树还未长出任何叶子的时候，率先刺破严寒迎接早春，又在短短十几日之间迅速凋落。这几乎涵盖了大和民族最崇尚的美学——几乎是瞬息之间的，悲剧以及不完美之美。”

纳西莎转过头来认真听着，诺维雅开心地看到她已经被自己的话题吸引了。

“插花也是如此。如果您对茶道感兴趣，您会发现它们是共通的——侘寂，即是简洁自然，有缺陷甚至粗糙之美。”

“我确实对茶道感兴趣。”纳西莎示意诺维雅坐在自己的身边，神采也有了一些变化，“你懂得不少。再跟我多说说。你看了我的插花，有什么建议？”

“那我就僭越了。如果是我的话把对称的样式改成不对称的样式……也会减少主体的花朵……背景……甚至可能会选一些枯死的枝叶，多试一试……”

还好自己爱看书，知道点，真是艺多不压身。诺维雅和纳西莎道了别从阳光房出来已经是下午三点多了。

她楼上楼下转了一圈，所有人都还在做着自己的事——德拉科在上家教课，纳西莎在研究花道，诺维雅无事可做。

于是她又溜达到了书房门口，门还是紧闭着。

三个大男人不知道关在里面说些什么。诺维雅想了想，左右看了看，连个人影都没有——诺维雅转身下了楼随便拿了本书上来装作在书房旁边的房间里看书，实则把偷听耳贴在了墙上。本来不抱任何希望的，谁知道室内的声音却很清晰地传了过来。

听了一会儿她才发现，竟然是在闲聊。

想来是关键内容都已经说完了所以才这么没有防备吧。她刚要收起偷听耳，却突然听到那个访客洪亮的声音。

“——说起来，我听说蕾娜·法拉蒙德对你有意思？她都追到霍格沃茨去啦，可真是有毅力！”

一阵沉默。

“我对她毫无兴趣。”斯内普毫无波澜的声音。

“哈哈哈！也是！纳蒂亚？维奥拉？还是妮可来着？”那洪亮的声音在诺维雅耳朵里听来分外刺耳，“我都记不清几个啦！反正，和这么些个性感大美人睡过，谁还对那乳臭未干的小丫头感兴趣……对吧，西弗勒斯？不过为了她婶婶……还是姨妈来着，在法国和布斯巴顿的权利，睡她也不是不行。”

“恐怕不管我们的斯内普教授就算曾经有着多么…辉煌的…过去，现在也是片叶都不沾身。”这次是卢修斯的声音，他还故意在辉煌的这个词上加重了语气。“而且我看他从以前就喜欢泥……土地里长出来的白色花朵。是不是，西弗勒斯？”

就算卢修斯想要暗示行地说出“泥巴种”也要三思。而且虽然她知道食死徒的圈子肯定不是纯洁得像是教堂礼拜，但是听这个意思，斯内普也不是没放纵过……她早就知道，他是个优秀的男人，而且说真的，他可一点都不丑，在懂得欣赏的人眼里甚至还很性感——她从未抱有过他毫无性经验这样的希望。可是……记不清有几个……性感大美人……辉煌……却还真的有些出乎意料。

不过这都是次要的。斯内普房间里那束百合，看来是他用来调侃斯内普的。

诺维雅心里为了卢修斯·马尔福这个过分的玩笑而气愤，可真正让她觉得发冷的却是房间里斯内普的一言不发；和几乎尽人皆知的，他对莉莉的感情。尽管她的理智知道他的沉默并不代表什么，可她的感情却让她在听到这样的一番话后像是掉进冰窟窿里一样冷。

“诺维雅？”

突然传来的声音让诺维雅吓出一身冷汗，迅速回头才发现小小的德拉科·马尔福带着笑看着她。

“我在找你呢！你在这里做什么呀？”他轻快地走过来，粉嫩的小脸上挂着单纯而好奇的表情。

“我在看书呀。”诺维雅偷偷收起偷听耳，故作轻松地笑着拿起手里的书朝德拉科晃了晃，心想竟然听得太专注了，都没注意到有人。不过还好来的是他，不然麻烦大了。

“你别在这看书呀，旁边是父亲的书房。在这边玩他会生气的！”德拉科伸出小手去拉诺维雅，声音很轻地说。“我们走吧！老师说我可以休息下，我们去楼下玩！”

两个人刚从房间走出去，书房的门就开了。先走出来的是那个访客，紧接着是卢修斯·马尔福，最后面跟着斯内普。

“卢修斯，这是你儿子？”虎背熊腰的光头男人目光炯炯，十分好奇地看了看小小的德拉科又转过头去看卢修斯。

卢修斯一句话都没说，脸上的表情却变了。

“德拉科，我告诉过你——家里有客人的时候，不要来书房附近打扰我！”

满是怒气的冰冷声音。

他不希望任何食死徒的眼里看到他自己的儿子，记住他的长相；甚至不希望他们知道他的存在。他不希望任何黑暗与残酷染指他心中唯一的小小亮光。

他承认现在这样冰冷而不近人情的语气多少有演给外人看的成分。他不希望这些卑鄙无耻的人在他的德拉科身上看到任何利用的价值。

他的德拉科，自从他出生的那天起他就感觉自己越发软弱，而这个小小的、纯洁的生命，脆弱而不堪任何风雨摧残，他甚至不敢靠得太近——他怕自己肮脏的双手弄脏这么干净的他的小龙。

说来也奇怪，明明是这个小家伙让自己越发软弱，可是他却有一种为了他，自己无所不能的感觉。甚至狠下心肠平日里远离他，甚至在这种时候口不对心地狠狠呵斥他。

德拉科看起来吓坏了。

“回你的房间去。晚饭之前别让我再看到你！”卢修斯皱着眉，甚至连那个虎背熊腰的访客都开始劝他：“你对你儿子也不用这么狠心……”

卢修斯一言不发，仍旧保持着愠怒的表情。这就对了，这就是他要的效果。等到客人走了，再去好好安慰儿子……

可是到了晚餐时间，德拉科却不在房间里。

天已经渐渐开始黑了，深紫色的地平线边缘积蓄起乌云。要下雨了。


	19. 44-45

44\. 雨夜，森林  
Yndi Halda - Dash and Blast

乌云遮住天幕，压着橙黄的余晖以肉眼可见的速度靠近，盖住了黑色的树冠剪影。8月底白天的强烈暑气随着冷风散尽，树冠在风里摇晃，使得马尔福家大宅从上到下显得更加烦躁。

整个房子都快翻得底儿朝天了，纳西莎已经哭得上气不接下气，卢修斯的额头也渗出了薄薄的一层汗。谁也不知道德拉科到底跑哪儿去了。

一个孩子的心有多柔软易碎，父母的一举一动，甚至一道目光在他们的眼里都耀眼过梅林的光辉，身为父母，几个字就可以在自己孩子的灵魂刻下不能磨灭的痕迹。

可是，为什么偏偏越是曾经经受过这些痛苦的孩子们，长大之后越是忘了曾经让自己最疼痛的这些，然后以一样的态度再去伤害自己的孩子呢。

我不懂啊。诺维雅想。她暗暗咽了口口水，有些手足无措地从花园找到阳光房；再从地下贮藏室走过阴暗的牢房，穿过酒窖回到正厅。

再这样下去只能出去找了，外面已经开始刮风，这场雨肯定不会小。马尔福家庄园周边都是私有土地，全是山丘和树林，虽说没有什么猛兽出没，可是这样的天气，如果德拉科一个人在外面的话还是很危险的。

“我认为我们得去外面找了。”斯内普走得很急，他三步并作两步地从楼上小跑下来，步子稳健，黑袍随着他的步伐轻盈地翻飞，他的黑眼睛从已经几乎失去了主心骨的纳西莎脸上扫过，看了一眼诺维雅又定格在卢修斯脸上。

园丁以及日班的仆人等等都已经回去了，平日的晚上只会剩下几个在马尔福家服侍了好几年的仆人和小精灵，今天也不例外。

诺维雅的眼睛扫过房间里看起来有能力在这样的夜晚外出找人的人。

负责打扫和做饭的婆子们肯定不行，正好留下照看着点纳西莎，剩下5个人和4只小精灵，多比又是那个德行——它哭得比纳西莎还大声，卢修斯不得不命令它不要出声不许动，它才停下哐哐咚咚的以头抢地和各种捶胸顿足。

真够闹腾的。诺维雅被多比制造出的噪音搞得一阵烦躁，她本来就喜欢稳重安静的人，多比的这种性格在她眼里简直就是灾难。

“卢修斯叔叔，我也来帮忙。”她说着拿起自己的斗篷，给它施了一个防水咒。“5个人，3只能行动的小精灵，正好8个方向。我觉得纳西莎阿姨和两位婆婆应该留下，以防德拉科突然回来。”

卢修斯无力地看了她一眼，紧接着和斯内普对上了眼神。黑衣男人点了点头：“就这么办。带着你们的魔杖。找到人的话，用照明咒通知其他人。”

马尔福家的男主人机械地点点头，转身去拿自己的斗篷和手杖，其他仆人也纷纷跟着他的动作开始行动起来了。

诺维雅打开前厅的大门，风就从外面灌了进来。“芬奇小姐，麻烦你从正南方向开始找。”她听到斯内普低沉的声音在她的耳边穿过风声响起，不知怎么的心里起了一种异样的情绪。

好像自己不愿意靠近他似的，站得离他越近胸口就越疼；她拼尽全力让自己不要在意，可是他桌上的那束百合却像是在她的思绪里生了根一样，像是冰晶和玻璃开成的花朵，冷冷地、美丽地刺着她的心；你越是想把它拔掉，就扯得自己的胸口越疼。

室外的冷风让她一下子轻松下来，她恨不得赶紧躲开这美丽的、点着华美灯光的房子和那个黑发的男人走进雨里。

她甚至不愿去深想自己难受的缘由，尽管即使不想，她的潜意识里也早就明白了原因，并且感到无力，自嘲，和掺杂着甜蜜的苦涩——

即使是痛苦，只要和他相关，也是有一部分甜在里面的。

她牵起嘴角笑了，回头对斯内普说：“好的，教授。您注意安全。”

只是这一次她没有趁机缠绵地多看他一眼，而是很快地回过头，快步走进了夜色中。

才走了没一会儿雨就下起来了。诺维雅裹着长袍，借着魔杖的光亮走进了树林。

周遭的雨声大得她不得不大喊着搜寻德拉科，绵密的雨滴像是无数层叠的、水滴形的玻璃，反射着魔杖的亮光。

由于几天以来的晴好，脚下的植被和土地原本十分蓬松，被这突如其来的大雨一浇变得又湿又滑；诺维雅的鞋袜和裤子已经湿透了，水也顺着举起的袖口流了进来。

她艰难地踉跄着往前走，使出吃奶的劲儿大声喊德拉科的名字，然后又听着自己的声音被天降的凶猛水声吞没，然后再一次憋足了劲儿大声喊。

雨实在是太大了，斗篷已经起不了什么作用；身上的衣服被水浸湿越来越重，每走一步都要耗费不小的体力。她的脸被雨水打着，眯着眼尽力去看，喘息和呼喊的功夫嘴里就灌满了冰冷的雨水。  
其实她知道，在这样恶劣的环境下找人，只能寄希望于被找的人希望自己被找到；而且马尔福庄园周围又那么大，能不能找到德拉科全凭运气。

她尽力寻找着，不放过每一丝像是有可能的线索，然后失望地发现她认为的线索，像是德拉科金黄色的头发，或者他的小小轮廓的东西，只不过是一团灌木或者一块石头。

她承认自己有私心，如果自己能找到德拉科的话可以和马尔福家的关系更近一些；但是她的担心也是真的。

德拉科才5岁，他得多冷啊。一个人，外面这么黑，他一定很害怕。我只希望他现在安全，躲在一个雨淋不到的地方，或者已经被别人找到了……。

诺维雅大口喘着气，抹了把脸上的雨水（尽管那其实没什么用）。她心里越发地焦急，蹒跚着慢慢走着。

她不知道是适应了雨的噪音还是体力透支，又或者是过度呼吸引起的氧气过量又或者是缺氧——她渐渐听不到雨水的声音了；也感觉不到那种刺骨的冷了。

她的步子好像越来越轻快，身上也渐渐干燥了；风停雨霁，周围只剩下黑峻峻的森林，还有她和她魔杖的一点亮光。

在这样的无风的夜晚，连树叶都沉寂着，连一点虫鸣声都没有。所有的一切像是凝固在了一瞬间一样，甚至连踩在地面的声响都没有；她只能听见自己衣服的摩擦声和自己的呼吸声。

渐渐地远处亮起了星星点点的荧光，一开始她看不真切，可这荧光忽亮忽暗，像是有生命一样——

诺维雅只能跟着这荧光走。它们越来越多，汇聚成片，诺维雅不知道跟着它昏昏沉沉地走了多远才猛地清醒过来，那白光汇聚成了一个人影。

熟悉的身形，比自己高一些，温暖的笑容，琥珀一样的棕色眼睛，似乎永远不想系紧的领带。拉文克劳的老鹰院徽。

她的好友科林·科恩斯周身闪着莹白的光，半透明的，在一片黑暗里微笑着看着她。

诺维雅的眼泪一瞬间就模糊了自己的视线。她张嘴想说话，却发不出任何声音——她惊讶地试着叫喊，她想冲上前去拥抱他，可是却像自己的噩梦里一样，任她怎么挣扎，都不能前进半分，这近在咫尺的距离，一点都没法缩短。

混沌的意识下她只剩下无尽的心痛和焦急，毫无意义地拼命挣扎。

科林无奈地笑了，朝她摆摆手说了什么，紧接着他就发现了他的话也没法传达给诺维雅，似乎也愣住了。然后他莹白的透明身体往前跨了一步，毫无触感的手贴上了诺维雅的脸颊，像是想要徒劳地替她拭去眼泪。

很神奇地，诺维雅一下子感觉自己的焦躁消失了；她停下来注视着科林的脸，仍旧徒劳地想要告诉他，她很想他，没去救他，她很抱歉，很——

而科林只是微笑着摇了摇头，像是他还活着时一样对她笑了——紧接着他说了句什么，只是她听不见。

而后他后退了一步，指了指他身边的一棵树下；朝诺维雅挥了挥手，就化作了一团白光渐渐熄灭了。

突如其来的雨声像是炸雷一样敲击着诺维雅的耳膜，沉重，疲惫和湿冷也在同时回归了她的身体。诺维雅猛地抽了一口气，眼眶发热，顺着冻僵的脸颊流下的不知只是雨水还是掺杂着眼泪。

她才发现自己已经走到了一个跟刚才截然不同的地方，而刚才科林的手指过的地方蜷缩着一个小小的身影——德拉科·马尔福，可怜的孩子还穿着短裤短袖，鞋子也丢了一只，浑身湿透了，失去了意识。

诺维雅几乎是颤抖着去确认了他没有外伤，而且只是失去了意识；紧接着脱下自己的防水袍子把他小小的身体整个裹住。然后立刻拿出魔杖对着天幕放出一个白色的光球——她找到德拉科了而且他比较平安；又放出一个黄色的光球，表示需要有人来帮忙。这些都是出发前匆匆决定好的。

失去了斗篷的保护，雨水迅速浸湿了她的躯干，她觉得越来越冷。诺维雅拿起魔杖，对准自己的小腿，咬了咬牙。

这是难得的好机会，和马尔福家搞好关系，以后很多事情都会事半功倍。咒语的亮光闪过，一阵钻心的疼过后，她颤抖着喘着粗气，慢慢靠着树干坐了下来。

这不是什么大伤，只是扭断了脚踝。靠魔药的力量只要几个小时就能治好，但是——如果卢修斯和纳西莎不是铁石心肠的话——这样的苦肉计或许会有些作用。

既然已经做了也没必要多想了，反正也不是什么治不好的伤。诺维雅这么想着，把被裹得像粽子一样的德拉科抱在怀里。其实她很不喜欢小孩，更不喜欢肢体接触，但是却无法放任自己把他扔在冰冷的地面上。她又给他丢了个咒语烘干了他的衣服，检查了一番有没有雨水漏进来，就低下头把他护在怀里，默默等着别人来。

——————————

斯内普抬起头，看方位就知道是诺维雅发的信号。他承认在分配方向的时候自己有私心，他让她往南走，自己则是靠近她往东南，而西南则是马尔福家的一个小精灵。

他有一种盲目的想要靠近她的心态，而且不知为什么，他总觉得最后找到德拉科的会是她，而在这样的雨夜让她待在屋子外面，说实在的他很不愿意；尽管他知道诺维雅·芬奇其实能力很强，并且还是个手指被烧焦都不喊疼的人——

或许，这样才更让人不放心。

事实证明，他的预感一向挺准，这次也不例外。

他赶到的时候看到她坐在树下，紧紧地把德拉科抱在怀里护着，唯一一件防水斗篷也裹着德拉科，自己则是淋得透湿，鞋袜都是泥；他不是不理解她这样的做法，只是还是免不了心疼。他蹲下身，伸出手臂把她盖在自己的袍子下。

雨声中太过激烈而她太累了，诺维雅没听到有人靠近，被斯内普的动作吓了一跳，猛地抬起头拿出魔杖直至对方咽喉。斯内普惊讶于她的身手竟然还不错，又被她从冷硬到委屈和安心的一系列表情变化看得胸腔泛起温暖和怜惜。

“你怎么样？能走吗？”他伸手拨开她被雨水打乱的、贴在她脸上的头发，黑眼睛在魔杖的光底下亮亮的满是关切。她的脸真凉。

“我走不了，脚扭了。脚踝应该是断了。”诺维雅发着抖对他说，“所以我才发第二个信号。教授，能带我们回去吗？”

斯内普皱紧了眉头看着她角度不正常地扭断的脚踝，用咒语剖开了她伤脚的鞋袜，用手指温柔地检查伤势。

“断了。踝骨骨折，你在森林里是怎么走的路？”斯内普咬咬牙，他眼睛里因为她的痛苦而生的那种难过的眼神，看得诺维雅心跳有些加速。为了你这样的眼神，我愿意多受几次伤。她想。

她看了一眼怀里沉睡的德拉科：“我没事。这是我自己弄的——不严重。而且我在找到德拉科之后才受的这伤。”

一瞬间她就看到了斯内普眼睛里的震惊和怒气。

她没有见过自己的教授这么对自己生气的样子，一下子懵了，大脑瞬间变得空白。

完了，他生气了。

而黑发的男人则是一言不发地正欲脱下斗篷裹在她身上。

“不用！教授，我已经湿透了，你别……”诺维雅本能地想拒绝，却被斯内普压抑着怒气的声音粗暴地打断。

“安静。”她听到他的声音即使在激烈喧嚣的雨里也那样清晰而掷地有声，浑厚却又像是一柄利刃那样又利又冷，眼神像是藏着火焰：“你再多说一个字试试……”

诺维雅昏昏沉沉地在脑袋里想，我真的很想知道再多说一个字会怎么样，可是她还没蠢到去触碰他的逆鳞。于是她安安静静地被他抱起，没有再多说一个字。

斯内普的身材并不魁梧，但是他的力气很大。他毫不费力地把诺维雅连同德拉科一起抱起来，再从蹲着的姿势稳稳地站起来往回走。

教授，真可靠啊。诺维雅被他的袍子裹着，鼻腔里都是他的味道；药草一样的清苦，带着点说不清道不明的属于他特有的体味。

渐渐地她在这平稳的摇晃中意识越来越远，就在她觉得自己快要睡着的时候，眼前出现了越来越近的亮光和人声。

纳西莎已经哭得快要崩溃，看见自己的儿子失去意识更是差点晕过去，一边的卢修斯只好撑住自己的妻子免得她倒下去，然后迅速让刚回来的仆人准备车，他们要马上送德拉科去医院；在安排好这一切之后他感激地看着坐在一边，一身狼狈的诺维雅。

“诺维雅，好孩子，”他的眼眶竟然有点湿润，傲气的脸上全是失而复得的放松，竟然显得十分真诚。“我想要以这里的主人的身份正式地感谢你。马尔福家欠你一份大礼。你替我找回了我的儿子！我该怎么感谢你？”

诺维雅艰难地笑笑：“这些事之后再说……我很担心德拉科。如果我没扭脚就好了，说不定能更快点找到他。”

纳西莎抹了把眼泪，走到诺维雅跟前蹲下，看着她扭伤的脚踝又哭了起来。

“诺维雅，诺维雅……谢谢你！”即使哭得快要昏厥，衣服也几乎没有一丝褶皱的贵族女人用她带着宝石戒指的、几乎不沾春水的手指轻轻抚摸诺维雅沾满了泥的脚，又生怕弄疼了她似的抽了回去，小心翼翼地抱紧了她满是泥泞的。湿透的身体。

铺天盖地的香水味夹杂着中年女人的体味袭来，诺维雅一阵反胃，想躲，却强忍住拍了拍纳西莎的后背。

“纳西莎阿姨……您别哭了。德拉科不会有事的。”她说。

“傻孩子。”纳西莎放开她，用手去替她顺头发，“跟我们一起去医院，你的脚也要好好看看。咱们家的医生都是顶尖的，不用两个小时你就全好了。”

诺维雅没有错过她口中的“咱们家”这个词，心里暗暗高兴，却实在不太喜欢她这太过亲昵的动作。

“我的脚腕很疼……现在让我坐在车上颠簸，还不如让我躺在床上静静等着吃药……”诺维雅无奈地笑笑，“而且我想洗澡。谢谢您的关心。”

纳西莎看了一眼卢修斯，金发的男人点点头：“她说得对。纳西莎，让她好好休息吧！况且我们还有西弗勒斯在这。地下室的药品库里材料齐全，我想他配制出的魔药肯定比医院的还要有用。”

卢修斯的眼神对上斯内普的，那双黑眼睛温度特别低，脸上的表情也不怎么好看。

“我想，你是愿意帮我这个蛮大的，对吧，西弗勒斯？替我照顾好我的外侄女。”这个小他几年的男人十分冷漠，甚至不近人情，以他对斯内普的了解，如果今天走丢的不是德拉科说不定他根本不会帮着找。卢修斯以为斯内普的低气压是因为怕麻烦。

斯内普冷着脸一言不发，微微点了点头就转身走了；卢修斯知道那是地窖的方向，于是也没有多管他，吩咐仆人好好照顾诺维雅，就和纳西莎一起带着德拉科出了门。

45.雨夜，室内

诺维雅从浴室里出来，单脚跳着坐到床上的时候，斯内普正好敲门。

她让他进来，看见他还没来得及冲澡，只是草草地把自己擦干就去替自己准备治疗她的扭伤和骨折的药剂。实际上这并没花掉他多长时间，卢修斯年轻的时候喜欢玩魁地奇，德拉科也是稍微一不注意就骑上他父亲的扫帚乱飞，纳西莎担心得不行，恨不得把圣芒戈所有的跌打损伤药都搬回家来。

外面的雨不见停，现在已经是深夜，仆人们折腾了大半宿，也都累得睡着了。

斯内普打从敲开了门似乎就没怎么正眼看她，直站到她面前才面沉如水地俯视着她，递过来一个小杯子，里面是打着旋的清亮药剂，还冒着热气。她抬起脸来就意识到斯内普的表情似乎和平时比起来似乎更沉了，于是一下子收起了嬉笑的表情。这个人肯定是心情不好——但是她又不知道原因，只得乖乖接过他递过来的被子往嘴里倒——

简直像烧穿了胸口一样的苦涩味道伴随着直冲鼻腔的辛辣和凉意，占据了诺维雅整个食道和呼吸道。斯内普看着她的脸色飞快地转白又烧红，几秒的时间内她先是想把它吐出来然后又鼓着脸飞快地，委屈地瞥了自己一眼，眼睛里噙着被强烈味道刺激出的泪花，亮晶晶的。她是个很敏锐的观察者，飞快的一瞥之间他相信她已经明了他现在的情绪和大致缘由了——他是这么相信的。于是不出斯内普所料地，诺维雅并没有做出任何反抗，而是一下子紧闭双眼飞快地把剩下的药喝完了，然后猛烈地咳嗽起来。药剂的后劲带着让人头皮发麻的苦和辣，诺维雅觉得嘴里又辣又苦，眼泛泪光委屈地看着斯内普，却又不敢开口抱怨，只能靠目光探寻而小心地看着她的教授。

“菲力克岩浆。”斯内普仍旧面无表情，“我认为这是让你品尝一下这副久负盛名的强力药剂的好机会。”

诺维雅这一下更心虚了，他心情不好肯定是自己造成的，不然也不会给自己下这样的猛药。她一边咳嗽一边想着，没注意到黑眼睛的男人深藏在冷漠之下的愠怒。

斯内普缓缓蹲下，单手握住诺维雅受伤的那一侧脚掌，替她缓冲剧烈咳嗽带给伤口的冲击。

“别再咳了。这药起效很快，激烈的动作有可能会让快速恢复的关节再次错位。”黑衣男人平静地说着，诺维雅艰难地看了他一眼，嘴里被呛得说不出话，一肚子腹诽。

要不是你给我喝这个我至于咳嗽？

她吸了口气试图稳住自己的呼吸，想要伸手去够床头柜上的水，却被斯内普握住了手腕。

“我不是说了别乱动吗？”现在他像是看着课堂上那些愚不可及的学生一样看自己了；诺维雅惊讶地发现。斯内普的脸绷着，动作缓慢而平稳，握着自己的手掌并没用力，反而可以说是十分温柔——可是你就是没有胆量反抗，只能被他的动作带着走。他那故意拉长的、吐字过于轻松的腔调，和一眼看过去就让人产生几分疏离感的面容，现在都都有意而为之地、做作地故作嘲讽；黑眼睛冷冰冰的，靠近他苍白的颈肩的墨色发尾还滴着水。

诺维雅再不敢动，只能委屈地忍着，满腹委屈，眼睛盯着他。她发现自己已经无条件地投降了，尽管她自认为并没做出任何会惹到他的事，尽管现在的场面怎么看被欺压的都是自己，但是她却慌了起来，原因很简单：斯内普因为她，生气了。

她早就知道自己对他的爱是无条件没有底线的，就算他是没有原因地对自己生气，她也愿意做任何事，只要他别生自己的气。

“我不指望你能听我的话。但是我希望你能够远离马尔福一家，和整个食死徒圈子。”斯内普突然这么说道。

诺维雅的第一反应是他觉得自己冒进的做法会适得其反。

“教授，我是不是有什么地方做得不够好？”

“不……”斯内普看她这样感觉胸口一股闷气发不出来，眼睛扫过她还红肿的脚踝，再看向她脸上和胳膊上细小的、被树枝划破的伤口；甚至有一些和她烧伤的疤痕重合。他咬了咬牙咽下一口苦水，伸手去握她的手，抚摸着她还没得到治疗的、因为她无度地练习无杖咒而烧伤的手指：“你这样的做法……”

你这样的做法，我很害怕。但是这句话他就是说不出口，从未表露过的脆弱化作话语卡在咽喉，然后被他再次藏了起来。

简单的几个字，却好像要割开自己的胸口给人看那样让人恐惧。

“时间并没有那么紧迫。”他说，“你太心急了。”

“不，教授，时间对我来说太紧迫了。”

“紧迫？我看不出来什么东西能让你这样着急，甚至连自己的身体都不顾——神秘人现在没有任何动作，食死徒方面也根本没有任何大的势力集结；芬奇小姐，你这样的做法十分不理智——”

“好了！教授……我只是想赶快追上你，就只是这样！我不想一直当个累赘，像上次一样——”

两个人的对话从压抑到语调越来越快，声调也渐渐变得不平稳了起来。

诺维雅·芬奇，你在说谎。你甚至都不敢看着我的眼睛。你是不是真的以为我作为间谍识人的能力只是空传？斯内普在心里冷笑道，实际上他也这么做了：“累赘？对啊，如果你老老实实地待在霍格沃茨——”

“我怎么能待在霍格沃茨？你知道的，邓布利多——”

“我想你就算不去欧洲，也不会影响你做“预知未来”的梦吧？”他冷冰冰地说；“这次也一样。”

诺维雅一下子被他说中了，她完全无法反驳。满室的沉默。

“教授，我累了。”诺维雅倔强地盯着斯内普，感觉自己一呼吸胸口就扯着疼。“我不想再说下去了。”

“你以为我要的是这个答案吗？”她听见斯内普说，记忆力她从未见过他如此阴沉可怖的样子，尽管他实际上什么也没对她做，声音也不大；但是那股压人一等的气势，那双黑色眼镜里真正的冰冷和怒气，和他在学校里面对学生们的时候完全不同。“你一直有事瞒着我。”

也许他对自己太过纵容，纵容到她忘了这个男人是多么锋利的一把利刃，而那刃上，曾经沾过多少人的血和泪。

她稍稍抬起头看着他。或许斯内普不知道她在瞒着他些什么，但是他还是看出来了。自己有事瞒着他。

所有人都是渴望被理解的。藏得越深的人越是如此。窗外的雨声连绵不绝，偶尔传来几声远雷。诺维雅直直地看着他，刚才的躲闪，委屈，恼怒全都消失了；斯内普有些失神地望着那对浅色的眼睛，完好的那只像是宇宙的星云那样深邃美丽，受伤的那只瞳孔扩散，像是一个完全不透光的黑洞被雾气围绕。

“您想要答案吗？”她说，“对我摄神取念吧。”

“芬奇，我早就说过了。如果你不愿意的话——”

“没关系。”她打断他，声音轻得快要被室外连绵的雨声盖住：“请您。”

她无意探究邓布利多刻意的把她和斯内普凑在一起的行为，只是装作不知道那个狡猾的老头的目的，怀着侥幸心理窃喜自己能够离自己的心上人更近一些。她抬起眼皮，疲惫地看到躺在自己衬衫上的，唐玉阳给她的木制小球，觉得眼睛很干，复又垂下头闭上眼睛。

我才刚刚走进这样的一个美梦，可是倒计时已经开始了。她试着捂起耳朵不去听，犹豫着要不要告诉斯内普阿瓦达索命正在迅速侵蚀她；但是她自己知道希望渺茫，如果告诉他，那么顷刻之间他们的相处就会蒙上死亡的愁绪；但是不告诉他，自己十有八九也并不能陪他多久了。

“请您。”她又抬起头看着斯内普的眼睛，用手去摸他仍旧因为雨水而潮湿的黑发和被湿衣服包裹的肩头，又去摸他的脸颊。

对方因为她的触碰而浅浅阖上眼睑，黑色的睫毛在苍白的眼窝下刷上一层浅浅的影子。

“您身上好凉。看完了去洗个澡，把湿衣服换下来，我们再说。好吗？”

诺维雅·芬奇有一种魔力。斯内普想。他在他温暖的触碰中不自觉地放松了神经闭上眼睛，又在她浅浅的呼唤声中张开眼睛，老实说心中的烦闷并没有减少，但是他愿意听她的意见退后一步。

真正的退让，这对他来说可是极少见的。

他沉默地靠近她的脸，和她额头抵着额头，自己的皮肤很凉，手指也很凉。他们双双闭上眼睛，呼吸平稳，分享着秘密揭晓前的些微不安，然后四目相对。

不知怎的，斯内普一直有种不好的预感，或者说推测。他从诺维雅的蓝眼睛里看到了败犬一样的放弃，和随着放弃而来的平静。那让他觉得自己的心脏像是被放进研钵缓慢而折磨地碾着，恐惧和不安一点一点随着血液渗透。

摄神取念的感觉像是身体被扔进洗衣机一样天旋地转，紧接着是灵魂出窍的不真实感。周围黑暗的空间落下一缕缕银色，渐渐渗透进黑色的空间化作实体。

阿瓦达索命咒，三层的十天震三珠，最外层化作齑粉。诺维雅和唐玉阳出窍的灵魂沐浴着阳光，克劳迪·沙菲克背对着她们，手里握着一支钢笔，在乐谱上涂涂改改。

诺维雅的小臂血管十分清晰，她用针头戳进自己的血管，挥动魔杖抽进烧杯，她看看刻度，为自己止血之后再把那木头小球扔进自己的血浆——顷刻之间就像干燥的海绵吸水一样，血液就被震三珠吸进去了。

这是诺维雅自己的提议。

只有死人能彻底摆脱阿瓦达索命咒对灵魂的侵蚀。那么，与其这样摧枯拉朽地等死，不如赌一把——也就是死一次。

这是诺维雅自己的主意。

把自己的生灵气血尽可能多地转移进这救命的法器，死而后生。

他看着她一次次地用针头刺进自己的血管，镇定地看着自己的生命伴随着血液一点一点被吸进那个小小的木球。

她平素就冷静的面容此刻看上去竟有些可怖，毫无感情地用自己的生命血祭不知能否管用的小小雕刻，她此时面无表情地漠视自己的痛苦，眼睛里却燃烧着坚定得让人心生寒意的执念，彼时还可以温和地笑着来他的办公室敲门。

这让他莫名地想到伏地魔。

为了自己的目标，不惜付出一切的人。

但是他们又是不同的，伏地魔只会对别人冷血，而诺维雅·芬奇则是漠视自己。

他忍不住在她的记忆力探寻，探寻她执念的源头；而他越深入地了解，就越发不敢相信了。

她初次走进霍格沃茨的礼堂之后无数次偷看那个人，她在走廊里因为那个人的出现模糊了身边的一切，眼睛只追随着那快速远离的黑袍。她在他的办公室门外紧张地来回踱步，她偷看他的手指险些切了自己的手。风雪中模糊的视线只定格在那人的袖口，在飞艇的舞会上她的目光扫过所有光鲜亮丽的宾客，找到那个人之后就再也没有挪开过视线，可是他发现自己之后却转身就逃。

在熊熊大火里她带着哭腔沉重地呼吸，凭着意志力把他带了出来；在瑞士的时候她无微不至地照顾他，之后他们回到霍格沃茨……

斯内普看着这一幕幕竟觉得有些茫然，他实在无法把自己与一个被如此在意和喜爱的对象重合在一起。

她不会摄神取念，更不会大脑封闭术；就不可能对记忆造假。这些回忆有很多他自己也熟知，可是看起来竟然那么陌生。

这是我吗？她是为了我吗？

直到他看到她站在镜子前看着自己腹部烧伤一样的痕迹，看着她崩溃地哭了一会儿又站起来对着镜子无声地立誓：“我要为了西弗勒斯·斯内普活下去。”

————————————

耳边的雷声一下子又回来了，斯内普的意识离开了自己的大脑。

她不敢面对现实地立刻闭上了眼睛什么都不看，对方很安静，冰凉的手指轻轻从她的侧脸移开。

“我去洗澡。”她听见他说，他的声音听起来很疲惫，于是她慌忙睁开眼睛，看到的却只是他的背影。

他都看了哪些记忆，她是知道的。诺维雅一下子有了一种如释重负的感觉，又有一种最想隐藏的秘密被最不想让他看到的人看了个精光的羞耻感。

在这样复杂的心情下她看着斯内普从他自己的套间回来，换上了卢修斯准备的室内服。脱去一身厚重巫师服，只身着素色的棉质睡衣的他显得更加形销骨立，斯内普太瘦了。可是刚刚沐浴完的他显得气色竟然比平时好了不少。

诺维雅从斯内普离开开始就没换过姿势，此时正紧张地等着他先开口说些什么。

“睡吧，”他说，“我都知道了。我什么都不会多问。”

诺维雅看着他坐在床沿，不解地看向他。

“我会坐在这陪你。”他说，“如果你愿意的话，以后每天都如此。”他执起她的手，轻轻搓着她受伤的指尖。

“我考虑好了。其他的事先放下。我们慢慢想办法，我和你一起……你不要怕。”

他的声音冷静又平稳，手指热得不行。诺维雅几乎是扑进了他的怀里，打断了他的声音。

她又不争气地哭了，只不过这一次是嚎啕大哭，整个人钻进斯内普的怀里紧紧抱着他。

瘦高的男人身板并不十分有肌肉，肩膀却足够宽厚温暖，透过沐浴露的香气，还能闻到他特有的体香。

“教授……我好怕……”诺维雅闷在他怀里语无伦次地说，“对不起……”

他并不多说话，只是抱着她，亲吻她的头，手环抱着她轻轻摇晃；就像他小时候受了委屈，他的母亲对他做的一样。自己的过错和懦弱，外强中干的尊严，虚伪，瞻前顾后。这一次他不想再事后恨自己，哪怕只有一丝生机也好……即使最后也没有希望，他也不想再后悔了。这一次，因为你的信任和依赖，我想要做出不一样的选择。

他的声音像是温暖的天籁，醇厚又让人沉醉，轻声地，柔软地，像哄孩子一样哄着她。

连绵的雨和滚滚的雷声下他们互相拥抱着，蜷缩在一起。

诺维雅哭了一会儿，渐渐平静了下来。她随便抹了两把脸，转身去浴室洗脸，昏昏沉沉地走出来的时候才发现自己的脚踝已经不疼了。她揉揉眼睛，才发现斯内普的前襟都被她鼻涕眼泪的浸湿了一大片。

她看着他湿掉的前襟，犹豫着要不要让他脱掉或者换下来。

“教授，您的衣服……”她试探着说，小心地观察着对方的反应。

斯内普迅速看了她一眼，站起来想往外走：“我去换掉再回来。”

诺维雅却不知怎么地突然鼓起勇气拉住了他的手。

“不用了。脱掉吧。”她说。她看着对方惊讶的复杂神情，“如果您愿意的话，我们可以睡在一起。”

说实在的，她虽然不是什么都不懂的小女孩，可是如此露骨的邀请她还是头一次。

可是斯内普却只是笑笑，轻声问她：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”诺维雅手上用力一下子拉近了两个人的距离，她带着他的手环绕过自己的腰。

“西弗勒斯。别走。”


	20. 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求生欲时间：
> 
> 未满十八岁请自觉关闭本章。  
> 请对您自己的行为负责，您的行为本文以及作者不负任何责任。

46.Sonnet

窗外的雨下个不停。黑夜里感官格外敏锐，呼吸交织在一起，潮湿的水汽在皮肤上凝结，纠缠在一起又落下。

意外的称呼让黑发的男人弃守了自己作为成年人和教授的顾虑，喉咙里的干渴迫使他的呼吸变得沉重凌乱。

短暂的沉默。那女孩神色不安地看着他，就连呼吸的声音都明显了起来。西弗勒斯·斯内普犹豫着朝着她那完好的半边脸颊伸出手，动作缓慢地，仿佛空气中有什么尖利的东西切割着他的手指那样困难地一寸寸移动。

随着动作他弯下身躯，还未干透的黑发垂了下来，挡住了他的眼睛。视线连带光线都被遮蔽了大半，不过一瞬间的光景；双眼还未来得及对焦到近处，模糊的热源就靠了过来。那是诺维雅的手。她的动作很轻，划过他微微皱起的眉心；手掌隔着雨夜的空气传来暧昧不明的热度，连带着她的气味，指尖却是凉的。

她的动作平时是更加洗练而精确的，此时却发着抖，莽撞地像是失去了控制，像是只有手腕能动似的，手指僵着从他的眉间划过然后停在了那里。

他垂着的眼帘抬起，深色的眼眸沉郁而锋利；虽然一言不发，却使得诺维雅的心像是被狠狠握住一样呼吸困难。

那双眼睛原来也会有如此的困惑和左右为难。

诺维雅呆住了，她反射性地想咽口水，却发现喉咙干得连这样一个简单的动作都做不出来。

那样的眼睛是最最幽深的黑夜凝结而成，所以是不是，有一点光投进去，就会显得格外的亮？

她再次张口，却发现自己完全发不出声音。于是她把自己的灵魂沉进那深夜，无声地唤他：“西弗勒斯。”

黑眼睛的主人咬了咬牙关，突出的咬肌随着他躲闪的目光绷紧又松开；他在混沌的雨声和感情的浪潮中强撑着，开口说话却发现自己哑得不成调子。

“芬奇……我……我不能。不是在这里。请你原谅我。”

窗外白色的闪电闪烁而过，随后传来一阵闷雷。他眼看着她的眼眸里满溢的矜持和破釜沉舟在一瞬间化作失落和无地自容，浅色的虹膜被电光照亮了一瞬又暗了下去。那只停留在自己眉间的手收了回去，连同她的冷和热一起。

梅林啊。看到她这样的神情他根本来不及思索话就出了口：“不是的……不是你想的那样。这里是马尔福家的宅邸。你又还这么年轻……”

他狠狠咬了口自己的下唇又无奈地叹了口气，甚至不敢去看她的眼睛，头脑昏乱地补充：“这太仓促了……”

就好像，这样的事情对她来说，是种玷污。

“教授……你……喜欢我吗？还是……”诺维雅的声音很轻，她鼓起勇气小心翼翼地再次追问。

“何止是喜欢，我……”脱口而出的语句戛然而止。

我什么？我爱你？

斯内普愣住了。爱。这是他生命中几乎从未出现过的东西，这个词在他的世界里不代表任何东西。但是他知道，它是珍贵的，神圣的，不容玷污的。永恒的。

像我这样的扭曲人，不会懂这个字。也不会有说出这个字的机会。他判断道。

可是他哽住了。那么我要怎么才能对她说明我现在的心情呢？我是如此地想要珍视你。我想要好好地对待你，不想如此随便地和你走到下一步。我把你视作我人生的一个新的开端，从此我或许再也不求其他。我没来由地焦急和企盼，忧虑，甚至恐惧；我希望和你永远地在一起，却又恨不得把你拥在怀里一起死去。

这样的心情，我该如何说明？

斯内普就那样直直地看着她，小心翼翼地，神色复杂，像是一只困兽。从来到这个世界之前，她就是冷淡而被动的性子。她的身边从来不缺追求者，自己又是极其没有安全感的人；从来只有她坐着等别人付出的份，而自己只是站在原地，微笑着接受别人的爱和奉献，再微笑着看这些人一个一个走远。她从未考虑过有一天她会开口挽留谁，即使是自己爱的人——直到这个时刻到来之前，她以为有些话到死她都不会说出口的。

“我不在乎。只要你愿意。”这样的认知使得她没来由地慌了起来。

我愿意为你付出生命和眼泪。我本以为到死我都能只给你看我的矜贵和淡然，现在为了你，我什么都不要了。

“我求求你。看着我，只看着我——然后不要忘记我。哪怕是对我说谎也好。”

盲人扔掉了手杖，歌唱的夜莺拥抱带刺的玫瑰。阿波罗成了夜晚的恋人。虔诚的僧侣为了一抹绝色的笑堕入凡尘，而他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，在这一刻听见了自己心中什么东西碎裂的声音。

那是什么呢，他不想去探究，也无意去探究。就像曾经的无数个相似的场景，现在他只想靠近她而已，其他的一切都无所谓了。

纷杂的雨声渐渐远去，恋人们握着彼此的手虔诚地亲吻。

所有说不清道不明的情绪都成了肢体语言的燃料。灯光暗了，只留下床边的一盏暗暗地亮着；在他简短的要求下诺维雅褪去了衣衫，两个人赤裸地相对跪坐在床上，诺维雅低下头不敢看他，身体也僵硬地缩成一团。

斯内普审视着她的样子，胸口被心痛一样的柔软情感占据。她是那样的美。曾经他感叹过无数画匠文人笔下描绘的维纳斯或者玛利亚，教堂穹顶之上的天堂——而现在，没有任何一件东西比他眼前的景象更圣洁美丽。她不需珠宝或者鲜花陪衬，甚至不用华服或者这夜幕里暧昧的光线的烘托。

他凑近她被烧焦的半边侧脸，用嘴唇轻轻描摹那凹凸不平的皮肤，用他高挺的鼻梁轻轻磨蹭，在她耳边温柔地喃喃。

“你真的好美。”轻柔的吻伴随着他温热的呼吸钻进诺维雅的耳蜗和脖颈，她瑟缩着微微颤抖，却换来斯内普更加急切的吻。虔诚的，温柔的，试探着一样，他的嘴唇和舌头轻轻地吸吮啃咬，她越是抖的厉害，他越是不肯放过。

他干燥的手指带着火种一样划过诺维雅的脊背，她颤抖着仰起头，咬着嘴唇快而浅地呼吸。反弓起的脊背迫使她挺起胸，黑发的男人藉着一吻把她推倒在床上，又撑起身就着柔和的黄色光线看着她。

柔和修长的身体的肌理匀称，以一种奉献的顺从姿势展露在他的身下。他用手指去描绘那些线条，像是喝醉了一样头脑一片空白，心想只有造就了人类的神才能造出如此矛盾的美——那样的美，他甚至不忍伸手去碰，像是雪后的一片光滑莹白，又像是沙漠风沙过后细腻的沙丘，一碰就会被破坏；却又想将那样不近人情似的美肆意破坏殆尽，刻画上自己的痕迹，咬破那薄薄的皮肤，尝尝她血肉的味道。

终究光靠手指还是解不了他的渴。

他俯首，克制着想要把她的气息和皮肉吃进身体里的冲动尽量轻柔地吻她。从眉毛到脸颊，锁骨，肩膀，直到柔软温热的胸口；他感受着她的乳尖在他的口腔里变成硬硬的小粒，更加发了狂一样地吸吮轻咬。

他觉得窒息，耳边是她轻声的呜咽；他的呼吸越发地浑浊沉重，太阳穴突突地跳，下面涨得发疼，却咬着牙坚持着，抱持这最后一丝理性推拒着想要深埋进她身体的欲望，也逃避似的一点都不敢去碰那最后的一小片处女地——即使他早就硬得难受，也刻意错开自己的胯，不敢碰到她那被淡色毛发覆盖的一小片区域。

直到诺维雅伸出双臂拥抱他，手上稍稍用力去压他的腰。

诺维雅偏瘦又经常锻炼，小腹紧实，那里几乎没有脂肪。他认命似的任她紧实的小腹压着自己早就难受得要命的那处，心里狠狠地想要起身，腰身却完全不听使唤地随着她的手向下，挤压着自己充血坚硬的东西。

天人交战下斯内普仰起头，浓眉紧蹙，双眼闭着。他本就瘦，肩颈的线条因为紧绷着筋骨更显得嶙峋，喉咙里发出困兽一样的气音。诺维雅看着他难以自持的辛苦模样，手指顺着他的脊背攀上他的肩膀，捧着他的脸。

“西弗勒斯……我想要你。”虽然不是假话，可话一出口还是羞赧得无地自容。但是她一点都不想错开视线。她要看着他。诺维雅咬了咬下唇，迎着他浑浊滚烫的目光。“只要是你给的，不管是什么，我都喜欢。我不怕疼，你知道的。”

斯内普觉得自己像是要被烧熔了。

或许是他知道哪怕一点的接触，他的理智都会全面崩溃；或许他知道自己肯定会弄疼她；又或许他只是不愿意在别人的房子里夺走她的第一次——他根本无暇去想。他只是执拗地知道，不是现在。不能是现在。

像是生生切断自己的神经，他咬了咬牙大口地喘着气撑起身，然后报复一样地亲吻她的身体。无处发泄的欲念在他的身体里流窜着，烧着他，找不到出口。他沿着她的身体一路向下，嗅到了她小腹上自己分泌出的东西的味道，呼吸不稳，一路跌跌撞撞地继续往下。诺维雅在意识到他要做什么时惊得倒抽了一口气，难以置信地看着他，却对上他已经烧红的眼神。

平日里的压抑和城府此时像是千百倍地反噬回来，他眼睛里的贪念和情欲带着他特有的阴鸷和沉郁，狠戾而不容辩驳。

他一个字都没说，只是那样定定地看着她，甚至微笑了——他的双手分开她的膝盖目光低垂，灼热的目光让她觉得自己的双腿之间痒热得简直要了她的命。斯内普的手顺着她的膝盖一寸一寸下移，诺维雅听着自己狂跳的心跳闭上眼。他的吻流连在自己的小腹渐渐向下，湿热的呼吸打在那格外敏感的部位的时候她几乎已经抖的不成样子。斯内普看着那完全没被别人碰过的地方，她早就湿得要命，浅色的毛发被打湿了；紧闭的两片软肉之间挤出晶润的液体顺着她的线条，在床单上晕染成一小片深色的痕迹顶端深红色的小核微微露出一点。

她有着受神眷顾的，易感而美丽的身体。

虽然不是第一次，可是他从不屑于为别人服务。他更加享受掠夺的快感，在性爱里也是如此——曾经刚当上食死徒的时候他也有过荒唐而放纵的日子，那样的肢体接触只是不带感情的发泄。纯粹的肉欲，像是油腻廉价的垃圾食品。简单易得，让人作呕；他甚至不和她们接吻，更别提留宿。  
可是她不同啊。她是只一个吻一句话，就让他几乎丢下理智的人。她是头一个他放在心里，也把他放在心里的人。

贪婪地想要她的全部，一点也不和别人分享。恨不能以后一生都只看着她，把她藏起来，锁起来，施咒让她忘记所有与自己无关的一切，脑海里只剩下自己。他张开嘴，把那湿润的部位含在嘴里，换来诺维雅再也压抑不住的呻吟。他十足地小心试探，慢慢地探寻她的敏感点，一点一点寻找她的节奏。那里的味道不是甜的，甚至带着一点点酸和腥，有点咸——可是却有着说不清道不明的她的味道。

他在混沌之中想着，是费洛蒙吗？是毒药吗。混乱的思绪似乎离自己很遥远，燃烧的情欲让他根本没有办法思考。他只知道这让他上瘾，他用尽手段想要品尝更多，坏心眼地压着她颤抖的身体一点点将她推上欲望的浪尖，一点一点把那些清亮的分泌物全都咽进肚子里。诺维雅的声音早就变了调，清透的嗓音听起来似是欢愉，也像是难耐。他贪心地想要更多，享受着这折磨人的快意，恨不得一把火烧死她也烧死自己。

斯内普忘情地舔舐着，吸吮着，用嘴唇分开那两片紧致的软肉，舌头感受她柔软温暖的入口。

不行了，好难受。他已经彻底没办法思考，一只手手肘住身体，另一只手握住自己胀痛的茎身狠狠地套弄起来。

诺维雅只抬头看了一眼就闭上眼，这样的景象实在太过刺激了。她的膝盖颤抖不止，被他含着的部位又酸又涨，耳边传来他自渎的节奏带来的床单的摩擦声，和他浊重的呼吸声。强烈的快感渐渐堆叠，她不知道自己该怎么办才好；手在床单上乱抓，后背像是拉满的弓一样反着拱起，欲望的洪流在她的身体里找不到出口，难受得脚趾都蜷起来。

斯内普当然知道这是什么。在她的高潮来临之际他也变得格外兴奋，几次特别强烈的吸吮之后舌头抵着她的耻骨，感受着她高潮时兴奋到极致的身体反应。

空气像是烧着了，他加快了手中的动作，也重重地喘着射了出来。

脑子恢复了一丝清明，他们忘情地接吻。呼吸还未平复，就又被铺天盖地的情欲覆盖。

不够。还不够。

他感觉自己的呼吸仍然沉重，胸膛里的火丝毫未减；刚刚发泄过没几分钟的部位又硬了起来。

数年的禁欲生活在这样的情形下就像个笑话。他无奈地在心里暗暗叹息，诺维雅肯定觉得我是一个无可救药的淫棍。

斯内普尴尬地想要起身去盥洗室，却被诺维雅拉住了。

女孩的眼角蒙着一层明艳的粉红，刚刚高潮过的神色带着些餍足的慵懒，声音柔软而沙哑。

“西弗勒斯……我……我可以帮你。”

斯内普还没来得及出声，就被诺维雅打断了：“我也想让你舒服……虽然我……我没有经验……”

长夜的雨声被隔绝在外，室内却是另一番景象。

还是对坐的姿势。诺维雅迟疑着低下头，却被斯内普拉了起来。“用手就好……”他暗哑地出声，低着头，反而有些不好意思。

诺维雅看着他这样，心砰砰直跳，凑近了他的脸颊和他接吻。蜻蜓点水的吻渐渐变得缠绵起来，年轻的黑发男人又接过了主动权。直到吻得诺维雅晕头转向，她才不舍地和他分开。

退却一身宽袍大袖的他虽然仍旧称不上健美，却不像平时那样显得过分地瘦了。她的教授皮肤极其苍白，包裹着结实的筋骨和肌肉；肩膀并不厚实却很宽，没有什么胸肌，整个人的骨相肌肉看起来却泾渭分明——这让他看起来似乎更瘦了，却显得十分有力量。他肩头的伤早就好了，却留下了硬币大小的一个疤。

诺维雅看着那个疤鼻子发酸，不争气地低下头头抵着他的肩头，斯内普柔和的声音传来：“别介意。这是和你有关的痕迹……实际上，我很喜欢它。”

诺维雅觉得自己的心满满的，暖暖的，她伸出手去触碰那个疤，复又小心翼翼地亲吻。斯内普的皮肤实在太过苍白，稍一用力就能留下痕迹——深深浅浅的，伴随着他越发沉重的呼吸蔓延着。

诺维雅笨拙地伸出手握住他硬挺的物件。她的手绝不算小，可握住那坚硬的物件却也只能堪堪合拢拇指和中指；手的宽度甚至不能握住那粗长的茎身的一半。她的心跳得极快，这样的尺寸，如果第一次的话，肯定是一场灾难——第二天也如是。她感受着它的热度，藉着圆钝的头部早就吐出的透明分泌物缓缓地移动自己的手。那是他为了自己动情的证明，也是她爱的人正在和她分享最隐秘的一面的证明。光是想到这些，就让她觉得口干舌燥。

“我现在知道为什么那么多“性感的美女”离不开你了。”诺维雅看着他这个样子，不知道为什么就是想调笑他一下，果然迎上了对方先是惊讶后是略微有些尴尬的目光。

“你……你竟然偷听……”斯内普苦笑着，无言以对，不知道该如何回答。

“你会是最后一个。”他说。沙哑的嗓音格外动听。

她也是新手上路，却不像后者那样拥有敏锐到让人难以置信的观察力和什么都一学就会的天赋。她怕弄疼了他，不敢太用力，殊不知这种不上不下的刺激对于斯内普来说简直就是折磨。

低烧一样的热度炙烤着他，他伸出手覆盖在诺维雅的手上，无声地引导她。节奏渐渐加快，手指越收越紧，黏腻的分泌物沾满了两人握在一起的手。斯内普垂着头，沉浸在情欲里低声喘息，他现在看起来性感极了。

诺维雅已经觉得虎口磨蹭得有些疼了，虽然也只不过是几分钟而已——这样激烈的节奏让她没来由地有些害怕。他在对待自己时——或者说说任何时候，都没有用过如此莽撞直接的手法。大抵他都是四两拨千斤的准确，轻柔又优雅；现在他的手像是生铁铸成，钳住自己的手；就着斜照的灯光，他身体的每一处肌肉似乎都绷得很紧。他的呼吸沉重凌乱，本就低沉的声音被情欲浸染的更加让人沉醉，甚至带着像是感冒一样的鼻音。他苍白的脸颊和胸膛渐渐被染得绯红，胸膛起伏着，沉浸在情欲里的表情像是极乐又像是痛苦，深潭一样的黑眼睛早就不复清明，却毫不躲闪地看着她。诺维雅像是中了什么魅术一样，明明只有一只手和他接触，身体却热得不行。她伸出另一只手去触碰茎身下的囊袋，那东西鼓胀饱满得很难想象他已经射了一次——在她触碰到它的瞬间，斯内普的咽喉就溢出了更多低沉的呻吟。

他喜欢这样。堆叠的情欲再一次占据了他的脑海，他只想贴近她，更加贴近她一点——昏昏沉沉之间他追寻着她的气味，把额头靠在她的颈窝，深深地呼吸，让她的触感和味道填满自己的鼻腔，再一次加快了手下的节奏。

强烈的快感让他觉得自己有些耳鸣，他一口咬上她的肩头，呼吸颤抖，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的气音。

一股一股的白色浊液喷射而出，浇在两人的腹部和腿上。

诺维雅抱紧了他。不知为何，这样的他让她产生了没来由的保护欲；这样全然不设防的他显得像是初生的婴孩一样脆弱。于是她拥抱着他的头颅，吻他的头发，轻抚他的脊背。

斯内普听着她的心跳，感受着自己的呼吸和心跳渐渐平复。她的身体温热柔软，呼吸平稳，手指温柔得让人想流泪。他们满身狼藉，却一点都不想分开。

头脑全然的空白，又像是被所有福泽填满围绕，此刻他如同置身天堂。

“For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings …  
That then i scorn to change my state with kings.”

———莎士比亚十四行诗，#29

\------------------------------------------------

一点都不香艳呜呜呜  
我只能说我尽力了。  
如果能收到评论我会很开心的。  
在我看来这个x和爱是可以分开的，但是x和爱并存的结合就是神圣而珍贵的，是那种接受了肮脏和不堪反而更觉得神圣珍贵的东西（我在说什么啊请别理我）

另外今天的音乐是Cold play 的 Cry cry cry  
或者配合雨夜的白噪音也很不错。

祝大家食用愉快！

另外莎翁的十四行诗第29首我也贴一下吧。

When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes 遭人白眼，命运把我羞辱－  
I all alone beweep my outcast state, 只身向隅，为被弃而哀哭，  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries, 冲聩聩苍天，我徒然惨呼，  
And look upon myself, and curse my fate, 反躬自顾，我将厄运咒诅。

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, 但愿我如某君前程煌煌，  
Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd, 喜其交际宽广，容颜厮像；  
Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope, 机巧者、通达者，我都向往，  
With what I most enjoy contented least; －最为欣赏的，希望最渺茫；

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising, 但这么想，几将自身看轻，  
Haply I think on thee,—and then my state, 我陡然想到你，宛若百灵－  
Like to the lark at break of day arising 从晦暗的大地冲破黎明，  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; 高唱着圣歌在天府门庭。

For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings 念及你的柔情富可敌国－  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings. 那君王之位算得了什么！

－by William Shakespeare(1564 －1616)


	21. 47-50

47.Guide, ignite

Cold play - Fix you

斯内普在马尔福一家回来之前回到了自己的房间，诺维雅再见到他已经是第二天了。德拉科有些感冒，不过很快就好了；又过了两天，诺维雅和斯内普与马尔福一家告别启程返回霍格沃兹。

这两天卢修斯和斯内普仍旧大多数时间都待在书房里，诺维雅也只能尽力避开和斯内普的接触，一直陪着德拉科和纳西莎。两天的时间可真折磨人，她时刻都在走神，刚和自己的教授有了些许进一步的发展却又不得不克制着抓心挠肝的感情可以疏离，简直太痛苦了！

不知是因为生病还是这次的出走，纳西莎亲自照顾他的时间变多了，卢修斯对儿子的态度也柔和了起来。

“真好。德拉科看起来很高兴……”诺维雅在花园里剪下了几支马蹄莲递给纳西莎，看着妇人冷漠的侧脸在夏日的阳光下似乎也带上了几分温度。

“我早该注意到的。他只是太希望能得到父亲的肯定了。”纳西莎说。“那不是他的错……我们……我们或许对他太过严格了。”

诺维雅没有马上接话。顿了顿她笑道：“我……我懂德拉科的想法。我也是，一直希望父亲能够为我骄傲……可是他离开的太早了……。”诺维雅低下头，两手交握。“我很喜欢德拉科。我们又是亲戚。我希望他能拥有我没有的童年。”

“噢，诺维雅。”纳西莎放下手中的剪子轻抚诺维雅的脊背，看着那和自己儿子一样发色的脑袋垂着的样子，冷漠的脸上显出几分慈爱的神色。“从今以后，你也会拥有好的童年的。有什么困难都告诉我。假期的时候如果你想，也多来这里陪陪我。好吗？”

“纳西莎阿姨……”诺维雅抬头，“谢谢您。”掺杂着真实的谎言总是分外动人，不是吗？回过头之后她想道，高贵的妇人靠近时身上的香水味让她浑身不自在。于是她转头深深叹了一口气。

两天的时间过得像两年。斯内普从未想过。隐藏自己的情感竟然是这么难的一件事。他觉得心乱如麻，被动地在喜悦，担忧，甜蜜，焦急之间穿梭，心情大起大落，找不到出口。他要步步为营对付卢修斯，却总是完全无法克制自己时时想起她。每天短暂的会面则是要拼命忍住往她那边看的冲动。独处时他对她更是想念，身心的空虚都让他难以入睡，在难以压抑的渴望和对自己的唾弃中备受煎熬。

“已经都什么时候了，你还想着拥抱她来填补你的寂寞！”他无奈地想，却十分想念她身上的味道和她皮肤的触感；闭上眼她似乎近在眼前，可睁开眼睛，身边除了冰冷的空气却空无一物。

现在他的脑子里除了想办法治好她以外，其他的事情看起来似乎都没那么重要了。

第三天他们吃过午饭就启程返回霍格沃兹，整个过程都带着无声的、隐秘的焦急，只有两人才懂的心照不宣，表面平静闲适，暗地里却一刻都不能再等。焦急当他们站在校门口的时候，天色已经接近黄昏了。

高耸的城堡在夕阳的斜照下反射着橙色的柔光，正是鸟兽回巢的时间，天边划过的鸟群叫着消失在禁林高耸的树冠之中，被八月底的太阳炙烤了一天的大地散发着最后的热气，同刷过树冠的清凉的晚风一起，轻抚归来的旅人的面颊。

这是一天中不需要施魔法，就魔力十足的时间。橙黄的光也好，苟延残喘的灼热温度也好，熟悉的景象也好，都散发着让人倦怠的熟悉感和安心感。诺维雅和斯内普并肩走在空无一人的林间小道上，穿过海格的南瓜地，从栈桥上走进了城堡。

“你和德拉科相处的时候，看起来像个在照顾孩子的母亲。”回去的路上斯内普这么笑着说，回头去看和他并肩走在橙色阳光中的诺维雅。

女孩微微偏过头给了他一个柔和的笑，淡淡道：“其实我一点都不喜欢小孩。你知道的，我只是为了和马尔福家走近一些。”

斯内普微微点头当做回答，看着偏过头的女孩眼神转冷。恍惚之间他想起，似乎这样的眼神他很少见到，甚至让她显得有些陌生。

对啊，似乎只有对着少数几个人的时候，她神情才会显得柔和，其他时候，她看起来是有些冷淡的。

心念一动，他的眼睛看着不远处从城堡橙色的剪影，摸索着握住了她的手。小心维持了好几天的、早已松动的情感堤坝被打破，接下来是洪水般袭来的思念和爱。

手指迅速交握，行李箱也被扔在地上。他的手在这样的夏日竟然是有点冷的，这让诺维雅有点意外。

太阳西沉，他们在树木的阴影下紧紧拥抱。

谁也没有说话，只用肢体语言诉说着想念。

片刻的宁静。

“教授，您知道吗？我从小就喜欢晚上。”诺维雅把脸颊埋在斯内普的胸口，眼睑蹭着他胸口口袋的扣子轻声说。“什么都看不见。很安静……就好像我也融化在了那样的黑色里，看不见，摸不着……但是又无处不在。”

“我是安全的，自由的，洁净的，轻盈的。”她轻轻吻了吻抚上她脸颊的，男人微微有点凉的手指。

“您的怀抱给我那种感觉。”

“芬奇。”诺维雅闭着眼睛，感受着那低沉蛊人的声音敲击着自己的耳膜。一片黑暗，周身的夜色，这个男人的长袍，他的灵魂，他的眼睛他的头发。

“我在这里。”他说。

诺维雅有点意外地笑了。在最最热烈的情感里也能抱持几分清醒的她，前一秒还在想，也许被热恋冲昏了头脑的人，不管这个时候得到什么回答都会是满意的吧。而她其实并不期待斯内普能够给她什么让她觉得甜蜜的回答，或者说，即使在这份感情里，他不回应，自己也会爱下去。

但是你瞧，就仅仅是几个字，暧昧不明，甚是可以用在一百处的回答，却让自己的心觉得那么甜蜜，就让自己愿意相信：他是完完全全看透了我，并且全然接纳和支持我的。

早就下决心了，自己要毫无保留地爱他，但是真的越陷越深时，却是有点害怕的。

“教授。您不会离开我吧？”她听着自己的声音问出这样一个蠢问题，大脑却在想：“你明知道承诺只是在短短的一瞬间有效而已，又何苦这么患得患失呢？”

斯内普和她分开一些，深邃的黑眼睛十分认真地看着她。可是他还没来得及说话，海格小屋的门就发出一声巨响，紧接着牙牙跑了出来，再然后是海格的大嗓门：“慢点跑！等等！”

开门声把诺维雅吓了一跳，她反射性地急忙抽回手，站得离斯内普远了一些。

要是让人看见他握着自己未成年的学生的手，别人会怎么看待他？

好在海格似乎没发现，只是公式化地对斯内普问了好，转过头来跟她说话的时候才带上一点友好的神色。

诺维雅伸出手摸了摸牙牙，大狗友好地摇着尾巴舔了舔诺维雅的手，黏糊糊的口水沾了她满手。

走进城堡第一件事就是先去盥洗室洗手。

斯内普看着诺维雅一路上都僵硬地举着胳膊嫌弃地看自己的手，感觉到有点好笑。

牙牙确实可爱，但是也仅限于站在远处看看。

“走近了你就会发现它挺臭的，而且粘乎乎的。”她嫌弃地闻了闻自己已经洗过了的手，确认还有没有什么残留的味道。

“还好，那狗从来不接近我。”斯内普抱着胳膊，“我想我和它都很开心彼此愿意保持距离。”

诺维雅想象了一下斯内普被一条热情的大狗——金毛或者阿拉斯加猎犬这样的，热情地抱着舔脸的那种嫌弃的样子。面若寒霜的男人放出的杀人气场和满脸的嫌弃对读不懂空气的狗来说完全无效，一个无奈地拼命往外推，另一个不知死活地往上凑。

她噗嗤一声笑了，对上斯内普不解的目光。

“笑什么？”

“我在想象您被狗缠着的样子。”

“……这就能让你发笑。我不得不佩服你娱乐自己的能力。”他们进了城堡，走下楼梯。斯内普不去看她，鼻子里发出了一声似是而非的嗤笑。

“并不是。大多数关于您的事都会让我开心的。”少数的则是让我心碎。

“我不认为我有什么能够取悦别人的地方。”他从未应对过如此直接的好感，慌乱之中脱口而出的是自己最熟悉的应答方式。

“不是取悦。”诺维雅摇摇头，“您不需要取悦任何人。能见到您本来的样子，我就感到开心。”

现在他不知道该怎么回答她了。他竟然因为她的这几句话有点发愣，回过神来才发现他们早已经站在他的办公室门口，而自己刚才盯着她眼睛里的光点迷失了自我。

虽然只是短短的一瞬，可他也惊讶于自己竟然脑子里有一瞬间的断线。他打开门，在心里狠狠地忠告自己，“西弗勒斯，不要这么没出息！”却压制不住自己心潮的起伏。

再回过头去，发现诺维雅靠在门上歪着头看自己。她看起来那么地柔和恭顺，温柔的眼波流转之间，尽是毫不掩饰的爱意。薄红的嘴唇带着笑意，像是有千言万语想说，却只是乖巧地站在那一动不动，好像只是这样看着，就已经幸福得无以复加。

这样的深情，哪一个男人不心疼。而他也只是个普通人，肉体凡胎，别人有的欲望他也有；只是他从未得到过，使得他更加压抑，也更加渴望。

他想，自己的天性本就比别人贪婪，可每次每次，她却更加深自己的贪念。

原本是想保持距离，却走到现在这步，还越陷越深。

开学了。所有的一切似乎都没什么改变，除了他们之间的关系。诺维雅照旧经常去他的办公室帮忙，只是没了两位好友，她变得独来独往了而已。在同学面前她仍旧显得疏离而礼貌，只是她回绝了其他人或者小团体一起活动的邀请，总是一个人。她仍旧和阿克托保持着频繁的通信，很想在万圣节假期的时候去亲眼见见他，却被阿克托回绝了。

“我的伤势已经稳定了。你不用担心。”俊逸的字迹显示在笔记本上，仍旧和从前一样轻快。可是怎么可能不担心呢。她想。

对面像是看穿了她的心思，又加了一句，“寒假的时候我说不定会会伦敦。到时候，我们聚聚吧。”

斯内普仍旧称职地做着教授，只是看起来似乎忙了很多，作业量减了不少——他的业余时间都用来找有没有什么办法治疗诺维雅。不过，作业变少了对学生们来说偷笑还来不及，谁也没有去探究斯内普眼睛里越来越多的红血丝和越发苍白的脸色的缘由。

时间过得似乎很快又很慢，几周过去了。

在斯内普面前她笑着说自己一个人行动是为了不让别人发现她总是往他这跑，斯内普却毫不留情地戳破她的谎话，把她抱在怀里。

“我知道你有心结，我能做的只是拥抱你——这样你会好点吗？”

他丝毫不给她的谎言留面子，这她一点都不惊讶；可这样温柔的回答，她却没有想到。

还没来得及开口说什么，诺维雅的表情却突然变了。她的五官迅速扭曲，身体像是失去支撑一样靠着门板缓缓下滑。

斯内普吓坏了，行动快于意识，连忙冲上前去抱住她。

“芬奇小姐！芬奇？”

“教授，我没事……不要摇晃我。让我这样待一会儿……马上就过去了。”诺维雅皱着眉头虚弱地回话，嘶嘶地喘着气；不一会儿衣服就被汗水浸透了。似乎再轻微的摇晃都会给她带来巨大的痛苦，于是斯内普一动都不敢动，只好维持着就地坐下的姿势让她靠在自己身上。

他们各自上了一天的课，刚刚从礼堂回到他的办公室，甚至还没来得及坐下喘口气。灯还没开，只有窄窄的一丝残阳顺着高处的小窗照进来，照亮了一方放满旧书和玻璃器皿的架子，微弱的折射和散射下，他能看清女孩虚弱的轮廓轻轻起伏，像是黑暗中受伤的、奄奄一息的白鸟。

他闭上眼睛，那微弱的呼吸伴随着怀里的温热一起一伏，他能感觉到，她默默忍着，等着这痛苦的发作过去。

过了约莫半个小时，诺维雅的气息渐渐平稳，身体也放松下来，只是看起来仍旧有些虚弱。

斯内普默默等着，他知道她一定会和他解释。而正如他所想的一样，她向他解释道，这样的症状和她日渐被阿瓦达索命夺走的魂魄有关系。

他以为自己想好了有觉悟接受她也许不能够陪伴自己一生的痛苦，却没有准备好接受见到她受苦。  
胸腔的钝痛随着血液的泵击把心痛和无处安放的慌乱送到四肢百骸，他唯一能做的就是故作镇定。  
诺维雅撑起身体，挥动魔杖点亮了屋子。

“教授……这样的事不是第一次发生了，以后也还会发生……而且应该只会更糟。”她看着他满是血丝的双眼，难过得有点呼吸困难。他……已经多久没睡过一个好觉了？其实这几周她一直在想。意识越发涣散，再加上时不时袭来的，心脏处的尖锐的疼痛，让她越发地不再期待奇迹。靠自己的血液喂养的桃木小球看起来也没有任何变化，而身体却是以极快的速度在衰弱下去。

斯内普试了不少方法，甚至有些药材诺维雅都没有听说过——而真正刺痛她的，是他接受了曾经他不屑一顾的，来自圣芒戈的兰道所长的，开发新药的合同。

按那份合同，他能迅速得到一笔数目可观的现金，但是所有的成果，专利，收益，都将和他西弗勒斯·斯内普没有关系。

他需要钱。他本该不需要这些钱。

几周以来像是鸵鸟一样不去想这件事的诺维雅现在不得不去面对这一切了；那些稀有的药材制成的昂贵的药剂，她的教授看似一切如常的表情，他越发疲惫的面容。

她后悔了。后悔自己的贪婪和自私，蛊惑已经足够不幸而孤独的他，妄图独占她心中的神明——而现在这份报应不光是自己的，也成了他的。

她把自己关于魂器的记忆写下来，存在了自己在古灵阁的金库里；并且立下了遗嘱，她死后，金库里所有的东西都归自己的教授和院长，西弗勒斯·斯内普所有；家里的房产则是变卖，一部分捐赠给自己曾经住过的孤儿院，另一部分留给斯内普。

“其实每次发作前我自己都是有预兆的，时间足够我躲起来自己度过。”她说。“可是……我想要让您看见。”

诺维雅伸手撩起自己的上衣，在她左腹部，原本只是不容易发现的、像是夏日的疹子一样的一片痕迹，已经扩散到了胸口；从内衣遮盖的部分蔓延到了锁骨下。

“它的扩散一点都没有慢下来过。”

“教授，这没用的。”诺维雅说道，“别再浪费您的时间和钱了。算我求您，好不好？”

“教授，虽然时间不长……但是我很珍惜你对我的感情。我觉得我们还是不要再见面了比较好……我是说，像这样私下单独见面。”

“这对我们都是折磨。”她冷静地判断道。

斯内普沉郁地看着自己，脸上的表情显得有些困惑。

她在心里早已经设想了最坏的结果，只是等着接受。毕竟她知道，就算斯内普冷着脸把她赶出去叫她永远别出现在自己面前，她也不会，更不想改变自己对他的感情。

“您不用给我答复。我不会为难您亲口说出什么，只要让我走出去就好。我们从此不必再有没必要的交集。”

这太突然了——不，似乎也没那么突然。他想。

“你知道，有时候我想，你的生命如果并不长，”他走过去把她一把拉进怀里，“对我来说可能也是一种解脱。”

“这样的话，我就不会每日每夜被道德谴责，被嫉妒炙烤，被有可能失去你的恐惧鞭笞——我是如此珍视你。或许你会觉得我言语轻率，但是我会证明给你看——我都对你的感情独一无二，不会改变。”

太狡猾了。他竟然在这个时候表白。

“芬奇小姐，你知道……我是个贪心且自私的男人。”他的声音很轻，语气是不容置疑的，“不论你接下来的人生有多长，都只会是属于是我的。”

前一刻还平静得像是一片结冰的湖，现在却全面崩溃，诺维雅已经哭得不能自已。

她知道。如果真的想离开他，大可不必用这种拖泥带水的方式。直接离开，或者一道咒语，就能够让一切断得干干净净。可是……

又是眼泪又是鼻涕又是刚才的汗，我现在肯定看起来糟透了。她想。她连忙摸索着走向洗手池洗了一把脸，转过身来看见斯内普还站在原地：高挑的身形被黑袍包裹着，像是屹立的石雕，每一丝衣服的褶皱，每一寸面部的曲线，都被艺术家饱含爱意地雕刻而成。

在一丝血色的残阳和室内并不是很强的光照下，他看起来像是一尊圣洁而悲苦的雕像。而那双眼睛却和以往任何一个时刻都不同。

或许是因为只有他们两个人，或许是因为刚才的话题太过沉重，他仍然冷静克制，可是那双眼睛看起来却饱含深情和藏不住的脆弱。

那双黑眼镜似乎在等着，期待着，祈求着，诉说着：“来我的怀里，紧紧抱着我。”

雕刻他的艺术家无疑是技巧超绝、懂得矛盾的，也是深谙苦难之美的，更是不俗的——这样的人，或者说神，才能造就出如此独一无二的他。

无人能模仿西弗勒斯·斯内普的独特气质。

她几乎是扑向了那个并不厚实的胸膛，感受着他的心跳。

“教授，教授。”她一遍一遍地叫着他，斯内普没有应声，而是以拥抱和一个个吻来回应她的呼唤。

这种时刻意志力总是备受考验，斯内普想。诺维雅总是换着法子想要和他走到最后一步，可是他却本能地想要慎重。直到他咬着牙把黏在自己身上放火的、看起来还很虚弱的她警告一百遍，她才悻悻地住手。他们一起窝在沙发上喝茶，谈论了一会儿咒语格斗——又聊到治疗日本独眼女妖毒牙咬伤的药方；话题转着转着，不知怎么就转到了斯内普的身上。

“如果有机会，我真想看看您的房间，再去蜘蛛尾巷看看您长大的地方，”诺维雅说，“肯定很有意思。”

“你想看的话，随时可以。如果你愿意的话，我也许还能翻出些老照片来……不过，我得告诉你，我的生活很单调，十分无聊就是了。”

“我大概能想象到。”诺维雅说。紧接着她翻过身来，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着斯内普看，像是要说什么一样，神情像是一个撒娇要零食的小孩。

“干嘛？”就算再没有恋爱经历的斯内普也看出来这是她有求于自己的表情。

“教授，我能不能看看您的房间？”诺维雅仍旧保持着小狗一样祈求的眼神，轻声说。

“我的房间？我的房间……没什么好看的……”不知怎的，斯内普觉得突然有点慌张，自己的房间虽然没有什么见不得人的东西，可是……

“求求您啦！教授！教授~”诺维雅见自己的这种撒娇攻势有用，于是锲而不舍，翻身趴在他胸口，头顶在他的胸口来回蹭，一头柔软的金色头发都蹭乱了。

斯内普无奈地被她这样像小狗一样蹭，发出了低沉的笑声；诺维雅越听他笑越蹭得起劲儿，嘴上还不依不饶地求着。

“好吧，好吧……”斯内普抚摸着那一团像旋风一样、一头乱毛的脑袋，“随你。不过我警告你，一个单身汉的居所，脏乱和无聊可能都会超出你的预想。”

“真的吗！”诺维雅忽地抬起头来，脸色还是有点发白，瘦了一些。她是一个极为聪明且敏锐的人，眼睛特别明亮；在单独面对自己的时候，那眼睛里的冷淡则是变成了爱意和狡黠。

一个受尽苦难的人，为什么笑容这样温暖干净呢。像是完全没受到过一点伤害那样，美好得让人心生怜悯。

她还真是……斯内普深知她的勇敢很大一部分来源于对自己生命的漠视。这一点他也一样——这让他更加心疼她。

他的宿舍就在离办公室很近的一道僻静的走廊尽头，平时学生根本不会想到来的地方。斯内普走到墙边让开身子，示意诺维雅看着他的动作。他掏出他的桧木魔杖在走廊尽头的雕花墙面上，不同的位置各自有节奏地敲了几下，墙中间就无声地裂开了一道缝，左右分开，成了一道门。

“记住了吗？”斯内普问她，诺维雅点点头。

“这样你就可以……自己来了，”他偏过头看另外一边，声音显得有些不自然，接着说道：“没有特殊情况，我不会换掉密码……总之，请吧。”

私人空间可以说是人对待生活的态度的写照。如果你有幸参观别人的家，或者说，长期的住所，那么这个人试图隐藏起来的个性或者爱好都将会在你面前暴露无遗。诺维雅没有进过其他教授或者院长的私人空间，不过她想，应该不会再有任何人比他的房间更没有人情味了。

首先是空。斯内普的房间其实并不单是一个房间，更像是套房。从走廊的门进来先是有一个类似起居室的房间，和城堡地下的其他房间一样，四边是灰白坚硬的雕花石墙，地上是深色的石砖地板。窗外是黑湖绿色的湖水，天气晴好的时候能看到很远的水下世界。

这个房间简直空得像是弃置不用了一样。周围的灰色石墙看起来离得那么远，和灰色石砖地一起，形成了一个和生活毫不挂钩的灰色空间。进门处很突兀地摆着一个木制衣帽架，上面乱七八糟地挂着斯内普的外套，挂不下的就随意丢在旁边的一张扶手椅上，它们看起来还算干净。他没有鞋架，为数不多的几双皮鞋排列在门的另外一边，竟然连一面穿衣镜都没有。这些摆设由于过于空旷的缘故看起来都离彼此很遥远。一面墙边上嵌着气派的壁炉，上面落了一层厚厚的灰尘，还结着蛛网；旁边的铸铁柴禾架上丢着几块被尘土覆盖的木柴，火夹子斜斜地靠在一边，看起来似乎几个世纪都没人碰过了。窗边有一张办公桌，一盏台灯，一把椅子，一个水杯；然后就是占满了两面墙的书架，上面放满了书——这些东西看起来也都有些老旧，但是没有落灰，看得出经常有人使用。诺维雅走过去，才发现这里面竟然有好几本她一直想读却找不到的书。这就是这间空旷的“客厅”的所有摆设了，哦，如果另一面墙角上乱七八糟堆积如山的书也能算是“摆设”的话。

诺维雅推开木门走进他的卧室，干涩的合页发出“嘎吱”一声，回荡在过于空旷的卧室和起居室。他的床看起来一点都和舒服两个字沾不上边——一张有点旧了的单人床，床垫看起来很薄，上面铺着洗得发旧的床单和毯子；毯子还保持着他起床后掀起来的形状。盥洗室和卫生间同样空得吓人——空空如也的架子上的玻璃杯里插着一支已经起毛的牙刷和半支牙膏，浴缸旁边的三层架子上放着半瓶洗发水，挂着一条半新不旧的毛巾。

诺维雅回头看这个二十多岁的男人，心里一揪一揪地疼。

斯内普看起来有些窘迫，也同样看着诺维雅，开口解释起来：“我早跟你说过，没什么好看的……”

这一解释不要紧，诺维雅鼻子更酸了。

她看到了他的牙齿。他的牙不齐。牙齿不齐大多数原因是，小的时候营养不良，换牙期、生长期疏于护理。她伸出手去抚摸他的嘴唇。它们起皮了。这时候她才想起来斯内普吃东西特别凑合，如果不是因为霍格沃茨有小精灵做饭打扫，作为教师他必须严格遵循时间表，很难想象这个男人的生活和饮食会有多糟糕。

童年受苦的人多半成年之后还在受苦。这几乎和能力收入都无关。缺乏安全感，心理扭曲，不懂得该怎样像常人一样生活——。他也是这样。没有人意识到他的童年多么艰苦，没人照顾和教导，没人在乎他的喜怒哀乐。待他扭曲着长大，其他人就只会取笑他的牙齿和油腻的头发，蜡黄苍白的脸色和他的不修边幅；唾弃他的怪脾气和功利。可是谁又想故意惹人讨厌呢？

这太不公平。这不是他的错，他明明是受害者——他一直就是受害者。而现在他窘迫地看着自己，透过这张成熟的脸，她仿佛看到了十几年前那个消瘦苍白的小男孩，害怕被亲人责备的样子，表面上故作坚强，却在心里默默地问自己：“为什么大家都不喜欢我。”

“西弗勒斯，”诺维雅走过去轻轻抱住他。“你愿意让我走进这么私密的空间，我真的很高兴。”

“我爱你。我爱和你有关的一切。包括这里……你看，这里有你的气息。这是你熟睡的地方，你看书的地方，你休息的地方……一想到我能融入这里，就好高兴。”

白天变得越来越短，树叶失去水分，天气转凉。秋天来了。

48\. 落叶

十月。

空气中糖果的香味和果实的亮红色交织，蜜糖一样的树叶和金色的麦穗像油画一样铺开的季节来了。

诺维雅通宵了一宿，合上书伸了个懒腰。她趴在桌面上伸展了下脊背，稍微发了会儿呆，偏过头看了一眼墙上的钟。安静极了。5点刚过，又是周末，这个时间整个城堡都还在沉睡之中；斯莱特林的休息室里更是一个人都没有。窗外一片清澈的湖水和橙色的晨光交织，呈现出斑驳梦幻的浅黄，诺维雅打着哈欠想，天气应该不错。

她闭上眼揉了揉发酸的眼角，脸贴在桌面上关上了台灯。木质表面的质感有些粗糙，清凉伴随着已经半干的墨水香味吸进鼻腔。四下无人的休息室安静得让人分外惬意，似乎连空气都蛰伏着沉睡了；而她可以肆意消费漫长的夜晚，享受独处和安宁，等待着夜晚过去。

几分钟之后她站起来，洗漱完披上晨衣走出城堡，踩着晨雾从禁林边缘绕进果园。她看到一排排整齐的葡萄藤上紫得发黑的葡萄在晨光下，挂着前一日的夜里的露水闪闪发光；再远一点的果园里橙红发亮的橙子和粉嫩的白桃果实沉甸甸地坠着枝头。山峦在晨雾下层层叠叠，深绿的树冠若隐若现；天空一片晴好，橙红的光束穿透雾气，通往天堂的通道，照在黑湖上和威峻的城堡上。

霍格沃茨的厨房里的小精灵们十分勤奋，可是那几乎从不调换的菜单却单调到让诺维雅觉得发指。于是她自己动手。她从挎包里抽出剪刀，小心地去剪葡萄的枝。上一次她的手指被书页的纸划破了，因为自己日渐衰败的身体，费了好大劲才止住血。这样的时候她是不愿意用魔法的；因为她喜欢和自然亲近——葡萄的叶子随着触碰摇落沁凉的雾水，沉甸饱满的果实紫得发黑，薄薄的皮肉还未破开就争先恐后地散发出葡萄的香气，引诱煽动着任何靠近的动物把它们一口吃下。诺维雅顺手摘下一颗紧实饱满的葡萄，熟透的果实还被夜晚的凉浸着，一口咬下去汁水四溅，甜中带点酸的浪潮瞬间便席卷口腔，凉凉的，教人说不出的满足。桃子的季节有些过了，不过晚熟的果实味道也毫不较夏天逊色。她还想再摘些橙子，不过大部分还没熟透，而且自己的挎包已经装满了；而且她注意到斯内普不太喜欢吃橙子（“想要摄取糖粉和纤维素的话学校提供橙汁，为什么要费事剥橙子？”他说。）

往回走的路上她遇见了正在南瓜地里忙活的海格，马上就到万圣节了，混血巨人把颜色喧闹的南瓜装满了手推车正要往城堡里走，看到诺维雅则朝她挥手打招呼。

这个学期开学之后他们相熟了一些，因为诺维雅向海格要求自己去摘水果的许可，顺便把做好的果酱和零食分给了他一些当做回礼。

海格性子十分单纯，一点小小的礼物就能赢得他的好感；他们的关系自然也就好了起来。诺维雅走过去和他打了招呼，把挎包扔在海格的小推车上一路和他聊着天进了城堡。在地下一层的楼道口他们道扬镳；她在楼梯的转角处徘徊了一会儿，确定四周没人才一闪身走进了走廊最深处，绕过几间废弃的教室，又拐进了一条不起眼的走廊，打开了斯内普宿舍的门走了进去。

熟悉而令人安心的气息充满了鼻尖心头，她满足地深呼吸，随后轻手轻脚地脱下外套挂在了衣帽架上。入口处的衣架还站在原来的位置，只是旁边多了鞋柜和五斗橱。诺维雅把斯内普乱七八糟的外套和长袍都挂在了柜子里，于是这个衣架终于有了位置给她挂外套。

客厅的书架翻了新，地上铺上了厚厚的地毯。诺维雅随意扫了一眼，看见新置的布面沙发上毯子和靠枕随意堆放在一起，边上扣着一本读了一半的书，边桌上放着半杯冷掉的茶。她想着斯内普昨晚坐在这里看书的模样，不禁嘴角上扬。他靠在沙发背上盖着毯子，穿着睡衣；时不时拿起手边的茶啜饮一口，落地台灯站在沙发边上，安静地释放着暖黄色的光。

这里终于有些温馨和生活感了。于是在小心翼翼地取得了教授的许可之后她为这里添置了几样家具，甚至开始有点过分热衷了。诺维雅本就心细，而且品味不错，一个多月的时间把这里装扮的已经让她自己都有点不想离开了。让人安心的原木色家具，亚麻色柔软的棉质沙发，菱格纹的编织地毯，素色茶具；清理干净的壁炉里燃着魔法的冷焰，铸铁柴篮还在原来的位置。

或许自己能做的十分有限，但是如果什么都不做的话，她知道自己会受不了。

诺维雅轻轻走进卧室，但是这一阵子以来的经验告诉她，即使自己再放轻动作，斯内普也一定醒过来了。可是还是不想惊扰这一刻的安宁，于是她还是保持着极轻极轻的动作走了过去。

卧室的床垫换了新的，还铺上了柔软的白色亚麻床单。那男人盖着自己亲手为他挑选铺就的薄被侧躺着，黑色的头发散落在枕头和他光裸苍白的颈肩。熹微的晨光斜斜从窗外的湖水中透进来，似是温柔的手抚慰着他棱角分明而带着明显倦意的脸。他浓密的睫毛抖了抖，渐渐睁开的眼睛反射着光。这样摇弋的光线和他过分舒展的眉头让诺维雅有一种自己似乎在梦中的错觉；而她也真的像是在梦中一样，身体意识似乎都模糊了边界，唯有眼前的那幅画面分外清晰和真实。片刻之后黑眼睛的男人缓缓坐了起来，眼睛像是有魔力一样让诺维雅完全无法看别处。只是喃喃地、带着清晨的沙哑，唤了一句：“过来。”

斯内普黑亮的头发微微有些乱，像墨色的雾一样晕开在柔软的枕头和他棱角分明的脸上。诺维雅伸手去摸，却被他捉住手腕一拉，倒在了他的怀里。

诺维雅因为这意外的失衡找回了一些自我，一抬头却又对上了斯内普的黑眼睛。这个姿势下他们的脸靠得很近，她甚至能看见在他平滑的黑色眼睛里自己的倒影。

“你知道，我已经等了你有一会儿了。”他说着，看到了女孩面容的疲惫：“你也熬夜了？”

“也？”诺维雅眨了眨眼睛，得到了对方埋在自己颈窝里的、肯定的回答：“我其实刚躺下不久……不过不用担心，今天是周末。”

她有些心疼他熬夜，转念一想自己没资格说别人。

于是她脱了外衣鞋袜，头靠在斯内普的胸口，被他抱着窝在他的怀里。

斯内普轻轻吻她的手指：“你刚才去果园了，是吗？”

“……我已经洗过手了。”她看着自己教授紧皱的眉头有些心虚。

“不。你现在的状态，再受一点小伤都有可能是致命的……”斯内普观察着她那截青黑色的手指，回忆起当时不管怎么做都无法止血的情形。她整个人都以肉眼可见的速度变得衰败脆弱，而他却试了所有办法都无计可施。

“教授……对不起。我会小心的。”

“日常生活对于现在的你来说四处都是危险。为了你教授脆弱的心脏着想，时时刻刻你都要注意。发生了什么的话，立刻来找我。好吗？”生活还是要继续，总不能把她锁在四面墙壁铺满软垫的房间里，然后还是害怕哪怕餐具水杯都有可能让她受伤。

“我保证。”

“很好。”

“对了。橙子也开始熟了。不过我记得你不爱吃橙子，就没摘……”

“想要摄取纤维素和橙子的口感的话，学校每天都有鲜榨的橙汁。何必费劲自己动手。”

“话是这么说啦……我只是希望你能更享受你的生活。你看你的嘴唇，”诺维雅伸手去摸他的嘴唇，“这么干。你需要更多的维他命C……”

斯内普闭着眼，一直微笑着，轻轻把她的手指含进嘴里：“那么你来教我。”他的声音在轻轻的啃咬之间有些模糊，伴随着热气：“你来我的生活里，让我爱上它。”

诺维雅没有说话。温馨中伴随着一丝苦涩冲进鼻腔，她不知道该如何回答他。她发现自己越发地软弱，不知道该如何隐藏自己的情绪；竟然无力给他一个哪怕含糊的回答来让这一刻的温存继续。  
而他的微笑不变，亲吻仍旧虔诚，深黑的眼睛依旧坚定。

“小姑娘，别怕。我们还有很长时间。”

本应该是开心的，因为自己这么地爱他。可是不知道为什么内心却越发地不安，冰冷和灼热交织，不知道该如何化解。

只有吻。或许只有吻能够抚慰。

诺维雅站在水池旁冲洗葡萄，背后的男人无声的挑逗和吻落在她的耳后和肩膀。她闭着眼仰起头，随手摘下一颗送进他嘴里。

今天，他的吻是葡萄味的。

鲜亮饱满的果实被咬破，汁液和和津液在彼此的口腔传递，再被悉数咽下。他们像两头温柔的野兽舔舐彼此。

*  
交缠的吻之下女孩憋红了脸大口喘气，却被更深的吻再次夺去呼吸。今天他的吻格外霸道、焦躁，即使不付诸语言，行动也昭示了他的不安。

他的不安和恐惧，想一想都不能承受的痛。所以他逼自己不去想，他反复对自己说，一切都会好起来。她怎么会离自己而去呢？你看啊，她的眼睛总是闪亮，她的皮肤这么地温暖，轻轻的一个触碰就能让她呻吟出声。

她就在这里，鲜活而真实地，在自己的怀里，乖顺地承受着。她就在自己的身下，在自己臂弯的方寸之间，怎么可能会去别处？

斯内普拿起一颗葡萄随手一捏，鲜亮冰凉的紫色汁液滴在女孩的乳尖，换来诺维雅的轻颤，沿着她的曲线蜿蜒流下。他张嘴含住那尖尖一点被浸染的粉红色，用手托着轻轻揉搓，薄薄的皮肤下像是蕴着一包水那样柔软。

他沿着她皮肤上果汁的痕迹一点一点探寻着向下，分开她的双腿含了上去。她的气味和触感逼得他无法正常思考，只想掠夺，强压着自己的破坏欲，尽量温柔地侍弄；藏在他灵魂里占有和掠夺的本能却时刻拉扯着他，想要让她更沉沦在泥泞的欲望之中，弄哭她，弄脏她，揉碎她。让她更多地在自己的身下哭喊，不知羞耻地对自己求欢；狠狠地刺穿和占有，直到她彻底失去意识。

模糊之间她再一次轻声地邀请他，斯内普抬头，看见她朦胧的双眼饱含深情，涟涟泪光像是连天惊雷，伴随着他擂鼓般的心跳，在他意志力的城墙上开洞。那苍白的双颊染上粉红，湿润的嘴唇艳红得惊人；每一寸肌肤都叫人贪恋，每一分曲线都完美得让他移不开视线。

少女已经把自己温热的动脉献祭到吸血鬼的血牙之下，伊甸园红亮的苹果已经被自己捧在了手中。  
但是他如此心疼她，不忍心真的玷污她，心疼到推翻自己的天性也要守住她最后的纯洁。

他很想说我担心你的身体；也很想说等你治好了，再由你决定是否还需要我。

可是他唯一能从颤抖的喉咙里挤出来的、被情欲浸染的破碎音节，也只是：“现在不行。”

这样的场景这一段时间已经发生了无数次，但是他还是忍着，一直没有走到最后一步。

怕弄脏她，怕她如果哪天后悔了会恨自己，怕……怕得太多，即使是想要也忍着受回手。

诺维雅当然也知道。斯内普其实在很多时候是个相当自厌自卑的人，他别扭的性格能说明很多问题。

不过那答案也都隐藏在他的别扭和心口不一里，他那看似冷漠阴险的话语里，只是一直以来都没有人愿意揭开那伪装，去了解其中的深意。

我愿意啊。诺维雅想，实际上，她也这么说了。

“时间和精力花在您身上，都是值得的。哪怕您不耐烦的眼神在我心上刻下的刺痛，我都喜欢。”

斯内普惊讶地看着她，没想到她会这样说，脸上动摇的表情告诉诺维雅她有机可乘。迅雷不及掩耳之际她坐了起来把斯内普推到在床头上，还没反应过来，诺维雅的手就握住了他硬挺上翘的那处。

我要用行动证明，属于你的，都不脏。她想。

过电一样的快感从尾椎升起，斯内普仰起头重重地吸了一口气。他以为她会像平时一样用手帮他，却错愕地看着她毫不犹豫地把那东西的尖端含进嘴里。

“别……！”他觉得自己的胸口像是被人开了一枪似的震动，急忙要把她推开，可是她的胳膊却死死环抱着他的胯，就是不肯放开。

他是下了力气推的，她也是下了力气不让他推开的。温热的口腔吞噬了他最后一点力气和理智，他像是完全脱了力，只能靠在床头咬着嘴唇喘息。

前液的腥味冲进空气里，让他再次伸手去推了推诺维雅的肩膀，女孩抬眼直视自己，带来莫名的恐惧和羞耻感。不想让你触碰，哪怕是看见肮脏的自己。你只要接受我的服侍就好……。

然而她生涩地手口并用，侍弄着它，哪怕并不熟练也将他点燃。因为这是她，所以什么样的触碰他都喜欢。

唯一的一点意识被他用来压抑自己挺腰的冲动，她再怎么努力也只能吞下一半，决不能呛到她……升腾的欲望染红了他苍白的面颊，在心理和身体双重的快感之下他的眉头紧紧皱着，意识已经被推挤到悬崖边缘，像是再也不能承受哪怕多一分的刺激一样沉重地呼吸。

渐渐地他已经忘却了什么叫自我厌恶和羞耻，这感觉太过美好，柔软的口腔内壁有节奏地绞着，灵巧的舌头和手指也渐渐找到了让他更疯狂的点。

诺维雅的心也跟着狂跳起来，口中硬挺的物件收缩了几下；她头昏脑涨地感受着那几乎让她觉得疼痛的磨蹭和一股股涌进口腔的腥味，这些不适感反而自己更加燥热难耐。

狂暴的心跳带来耳鸣，浑身的肌肉都绷紧；手深深地陷进床单的褶皱里。

快感的电流让他觉得自己的声音似乎都很遥远，他颤抖着去推她，无法控制自己的力道，浊白的液体一部分喷在了她的嘴里，一部分喷在了她的脸颊上和胸前，顺着嘴角和下巴的线条流了下来。  
这样的画面太过刺激，他大口喘着气，感觉自己的身体仍旧热得像是根本没得到满足一样。

他刚想去找些什么让她吐出来，却看见她直直地看着自己，喉咙滚了一下，紧接着咧开嘴对自己笑了。

脑海里像是有根弦应声断了，他粗暴地扑倒她，狠狠地按着她试图推自己的手腕去吻她。

她好像含混不清地说了一句“有味道”，但是这个时候谁还在乎呢？  
*  
一通要命的折腾之后已经快中午了，他们肌肤相贴，任由舒适的疲惫和睡意降临。

好温暖。让人安心的，贪恋的，他的体温和触感，熟悉的草药味道，稳健均匀的心跳和呼吸。关于他的一切熨帖着她的神魂，她本以为自己的心会怦怦跳个不停，激动得睡不着；却在这温暖的海潮里像是溶在春天的雪块，渐渐失去了意识，沉沉地睡了。

甚至还为她的教授添置了不少衣物，林林总总，挂在新买的衣橱里。一开始诺维雅有些担心他这样突然开始连穿着都焕然一新会不会有人注意到什么，可是她发现即使是这样也怀疑不到她头上来。斯内普十分擅长隐藏自己，让人庆幸的是她也是；他们之间的互动在表面上看起来，和原本根本没有任何区别。简洁稳重的绅士服饰，很衬他内敛的气质。

他仍旧走路带风，少言寡语；可是精神面貌的改变是藏不住的。却有不少人暗暗猜测西弗勒斯·斯内普的变化是因为和哪位女士之间爱情的滋养。

呼声最高的自然是蕾娜·法拉蒙德小姐，作为美丽又有亲和力的女士，在几个月前几乎轰动巫师界的“沙菲克庄园惨剧”里勇敢地带领几十名学生杀出重围的她，在霍格沃茨的学生之内也颇受欢迎。当然，让人们更在意的永远是冒着粉红色泡泡的消息，就算没见过她本人，全校的学生也都知道了这位“品味独特”的小姐。

她还是经常给斯内普写信。学生们原本谁也不会注意到收件人是斯内普的信件，寄件人是谁，但是当大家知道了法拉蒙德小姐的存在之后，早晨如果有斯内普的信件，底下的学生们就会开始窃窃私语，互相递眼神。邓布利多当然也看在眼里，其他老师也一样——不过还没有人胆子大到直接去问斯内普的私事。

诺维雅往往独自坐在台下用余光看着这一切，内心毫无波澜甚至有点想笑。

傻孩子们，到我死的那天，他都会是我的。她装作漠不关心地吃着早餐，心里这么想着。

诺维雅没办法在斯内普那里时常留宿，顶着众人的目光瞒天过海已经很难了。她的两位舍友，甚至其他同学都猜出来她这样早出晚归肯定会是有了男朋友，但是从她嘴里和行迹里却又丝毫找不到关于对方的蛛丝马迹。不过有一点好处就是，斯内普是她的院长——这也就意味着她不会因为夜不归宿被发现而受到什么实质性的处罚。

唯一的惩罚是更多的“留堂”。斯内普在众目睽睽之下和平时一样皱着眉，递给自己一张留堂通知。“芬奇小姐，我不得不警告你……如果你再这样堕落下去的话，作为院长的我也没办法保证你能够继续留在霍格沃茨。”

她抿着嘴，看着那挂着假笑面容和讥讽的嘴角，却从那双幽暗冰冷的歌双眼深处读出了一些不一般的趣旨。

这个人的假公济私和装腔作势可真不是一般人能比得了的。

不过自己也是一样。她叠好那张通知，在众人噤若寒蝉地目送斯内普离开的同时也神色不动地看着他风一样地离开，心里却在回味着刚才他看自己时深深的双眼，和被纸张挡着的，指尖那一瞬间的触碰。

他绝对是故意的。

表面上谁都不动声色，像是一场比赛，可实际上暗流狂躁地奔流，只属于他们两人的微小信号，越隐秘，越叫人心旌荡漾。

“您管这叫堕落吗，我的教授？”在接吻的喘息之间诺维雅笑着在他耳边吐气，斯内普抬起眼皮，看见她动情的眼眸噙着水，毫不躲闪，甚至有点挑战意味。

斯内普怀抱着她，本就消瘦的她这一阵变得更轻了。她身上的伤痕已经扩散到锁骨处，从解开了领带的领口看进去，可以轻易地看到。

干燥的大手抵上被他吻得红艳的唇，手指再毫不客气地伸进口腔同她柔软温热的舌头嬉戏纠缠，搅得津液从她的唇角滑下，再在暗淡的光底下闪闪发亮。

“这当然是堕落……”他一边吻着她的耳畔一边轻声定论：“但是我与你……甘愿为了这等龌龊事下地狱。”

诺维雅眼神迷离地接收着他喉咙深处暗哑的每一个音节，在混沌的意识中拼凑出那些单字的意思之后颤抖不已。

49.雪原

我为什么爱你？我爱你的出色，高洁，美丽；我爱你的每一寸肌理，你温柔的触碰。我猜，是因为充满你灵魂的那悲苦的底色之下，脆弱却坚韧的，烧得轰轰烈烈的温暖火光让我觉得揪心。它使我也爱上你的平庸，卑污，丑陋；我也爱上你的每一丝皱纹，你曾沾满血污的双手。

十二月。

诺维雅已经办理了休学手续，搬出了城堡。纳西莎给她写了信，问她要不要一起过圣诞节，被她婉拒了。有魔法的帮助，自理还不成问题，甚至天气好的时候她还能出去走走。

斯内普经常下了课就风尘仆仆地赶来，她住的地方就在学校和霍格莫德之间，离尖叫棚屋很近；那地方没什么人去，诺维雅反倒喜欢。她一点都不像别人对尖叫棚屋避而远之，但是也没有多说什么去触斯内普的霉头。

难耐的发作有时候能隐藏过去有时候则不能，能避开的时候她会想办法走开，拖延，扯谎，即使她自己也不知道斯内普看穿了多少，但她还是尽力隐藏自己面目扭曲大汗淋漓的丑陋样子，斯内普也从未说破。

避不开的时候她就被他抱着，疼痛之下她还保存着一丝理智，不去尖叫哭喊，让他心疼。心疼又有什么用呢，还不如别在乎我，别给我吃药，让我赶快死了算了。疼到极致的时候她狠狠地这么想着，但还是咬着牙一声不吭。

斯内普每次都是下了课就及时赶来。诺维雅状态好的话会做好饭等他，状态不好的话他会试着做饭。不知道是他是所有的方面都太天资过人，还是做饭这事儿实际上跟制作魔药很相似，总之从不习惯厨刀的手感，到能准备两个人的晚餐，没有花费他多长时间。

诺维雅对他很是叹服，对他这幅对任何事情都游刃有余的样子毫不吝惜自己的夸赞，顺便送上崇拜和亲昵的肢体接触无数；他们单独相处的时候诺维雅才发现，这个初见像一大块雪地里的石头一样无趣且冷硬的男人尽管话不多，是会因为夸赞而小小地得意的。他也有喜怒哀乐，也会打趣；有一双能够道尽世间所有温暖与爱的眼睛。——那样的一双眼睛，就不是其他人拥有的了。对了，还有他的声音，他的气质，他的……她在心里补充，并且越补充越多。

斯内普经常一进门就看见她窝在沙发上睡觉。天气越来越冷了，诺维雅以肉眼可见的速度虚弱下去，肌肉和脂肪萎缩，几乎只剩下一把骨头，裹在沙发的软垫和毯子里，像是不存在一样消瘦。她睡着的时间越来越多，精神萎靡，反应迟缓。

她也不怎么吃东西，营养摄入几乎全靠魔药代替。这是和死神的拉锯，斯内普使出浑身解数挽留，她需要吃的药越来越多，可是……

在任何一个社交场合，不管文化高地，年龄大小，身份贵贱，永远是能拿出别人不知道的新鲜事的人是主角；于是校园里不知道是谁先编造的流言，说是斯莱特林那个面容可怖而性格乖僻的诺维雅·芬奇因为偷偷进了禁书区，被可怕的诅咒缠上变成了浑身长刺的蝾螈人，或者被黑魔法吸走了灵魂之类，所以停学了。不过马上就是期末考试了，紧接着就是圣诞节；谁也没有心思再去继续聊这种无关紧要的八卦了。于是在闲暇时关于诺维雅·芬奇夸张的猜测和评价就河里投下的一颗小小的石子，转瞬就被不停向前的激流冲散、淹没；古老的霍格沃茨城堡依旧和一千年以来一样，听着这些过耳即忘的传言伫立在那里。

圣诞的时候她说想回城堡里看看。今年雪下得早且多，为了方便学生们离开，每天清晨开始，隔几个小时通往校门的路上的积雪都会被清理一次，圣诞节当天照旧没什么人在城堡里。从霍格莫德到城堡门前的这一段路不算长，但是雪下得急，再加上其实已经走了一段路，刚清理过一会儿的地面上雪又积了起来，体力透支的诺维雅走得有些艰难，于是斯内普把她抱在怀里稳稳地走着。反正已经是24号的傍晚了，天色已经暗了下来，四周没人，现在早该是学生和教工在家里和亲人团聚的时间了。

“对不起……教授。我很重吗？”她问。

他想回答她，“你轻得像一片羽毛。”却又在脱口而出之前噤了声。

她轻得好像没有重量一样。

于是他只是笑着看了她一眼，改了口对她说：“你什么时候重过。”

等到他们到了城堡大门，看到白雪中城堡的灯光，兴奋的诺维雅坚持要自己下来走。斯内普没办法，只好把她放下来，让她扶着自己的手臂慢慢走着。

这样的日子和场景曾经也有过，只不过现在已经和当时的境况大不相同。现在的她较那时候高了不少，可头发失去了光泽，即使包裹在冬衣里都瘦得吓人。

斯内普这样想着，转过头去看诺维雅，这个时候她也像是和他心有灵犀，也看着自己。

“教授，圣诞快乐。”她说。“时间过得真快。已经一年了。”

“嗯。”讽刺起人来可以妙语连珠的西弗勒斯·斯内普到了该要表达温情的时候竟变得不擅言辞，心里的感情找不到词句，却又挪不开眼神。

他想告诉她他爱她，想告诉她她仍旧很美；他伸出手抚过她枯瘦却温暖的脸颊，一下子贪恋起了那温度。他冲动地、执拗地想要逼她答应自己以后他生命中的每一个圣诞，也要听到她这样对自己说圣诞快乐，他也相信她愿意笑着对他点头，可是话却说不出口。他知道，那样的承诺只会更深地刺伤他们——至于原因，他不愿意去想。对，那个他一直不敢面对的，即使摆在他眼前他也不愿意去看的原因。他想很多很多事情，想说很多很多话，可是声音却发不出来。即使再不愿面对，所有无用的努力和她一点点消失的生命力也在告诉他，可能再怎么挣扎也是没用的，一切的一切都指向着既定的结局；而主宰他命运的神打定了主意要折磨他，直到他死为止。他所有的情绪都纷乱地在脑海里盘旋，而他意识所有的出口似乎都在她眼睛里那一点温柔的亮光里。那一点点温暖的光是那么脆弱，他怕自己太过激烈的情绪吹灭那微弱的火苗。

那火苗是让他不发疯的最后一点希望。

于是他能做的只是艰难地吞咽下口腔里的苦涩，俯下身轻轻地吻她，感觉像是温暖的雪花落在她的脸颊，眼睑和额头。

傍晚的中庭道路分外平静，笔直地正对着霍格沃茨敞开的高大拱门。门里暖黄的光亮直直地照出来，建筑物内透出来的亮光像是金色的地毯一样铺在他们脚下。道路两旁是高耸整齐的雪堆。

诺维雅挽着斯内普的胳膊徐徐向那亮光里走去，还在落下的雪花被灯光照亮，像是闪着光的金色亮片，周围寂静无声，自己挽着爱人的手臂走在纯白的、白雪铺就的地毯上。尽管他们并没有任何人的祝福和见证，没有戒指和婚纱，更没有一生一世的誓言——她还是不由自主地昂起了头，脑海里想象着白鸽和钟声，周围拍看不见五官的、拍手祝福的人群里，长大了的科林笑得依旧灿烂，他身旁的站着的阿克托也从未受过伤。

察觉到身边的人停顿的动作，斯内普有些不解地转过头担忧地查看她的状况。诺维雅却仍旧站得很直，眼睛闭着，嘴角带笑，看起来很开心。

“教授，你看……这样的场景，像不像婚礼？”她张开眼睛转过头来轻快地说，消瘦的两颊在低温下反而红润了一些。

“如果我要结婚，这样的场景很完美。”她又接着说道。

“这样的场景？穿着便服，在寒冷的十二月傍晚吗？”他苦笑，“我还以为女孩子都喜欢被鲜花和宝石围绕，在众人见证下的隆重婚礼。”

“错了。”诺维雅偏过头，微笑着的双唇突出白色的雾气。斯内普猝不及防地撞进她太过温柔的眼神，脑海里回荡着她细弱的声音：“只要有您在……就是最好的场景！”

此刻再多的话语都是多余。斯内普定定地看着她，感觉自己的脑子烧坏了。

“那么，诺维雅·芬奇小姐——”他感觉自己的双眼像是烧着了，鼻子发酸，手颤抖着，僵硬地转过身才意识到自己应该单膝跪地。

于是他那么做了，自下而上仰视着她，雪后澄澈的空气和安静下他尽力让自己的声音显得平静：“你愿意嫁给我，做我的妻子吗？”

他以为诺维雅又要哭得七零八落，已经做好了掏出手帕替她擦拭的准备。可是意料之外的，她没有哭。

女孩双手捧着他的脸带他起身，表情柔和得像是一汪温柔的春水。

“我愿意。”  
两人对视着笑了，投入彼此的臂弯无声地拥抱着。喜悦和酸楚同时袭来，他咬着牙，有些发抖。不是因为冷。

剩下的日子还剩多少？

“教授……西弗勒斯，您会后悔吗？”诺维雅的声音很轻，有些迟疑。

“后悔？”格外安静的雪夜里他声带的每一分震动都显得格外清晰：“我若是后悔了，你要做什么？”

“您不正面回答我。那您就是后悔了。”

“你这是什么歪理？”他哭笑不得。

“您后悔了！”诺维雅气急败坏地耍起了小性子。

“别闹。你知道我不是这个意思的。”她耍什么脾气都没有一个拥抱解决不了的，这次也一样。只要把她抱在怀里，她就能瞬间平静下来。

“您如果想要现在离开我，那再好不过了。”诺维雅搂着他的腰，脸贴在他胸口。

“你这是什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。您要是能忘了我，离开我……那我至少可以没有牵挂。您懂我的意思。”她把表情藏在他黑色的衬衣里，没有抬头。

“我不懂。芬奇小姐，别再拿这样的话来跟我赌气。”

“我不是赌气……教授。您知道的。”

沉默。

“我从未想象过，我的人生也可以有如此的幸福。我……我比以往的任何一个时刻，都更加感觉人生圆满……”他开口，眼神平静得不真切。那样的温暖背后的悲凉即使在这样的背景下，也是藏不住的。

“诺维雅……我爱你。”

诺维雅睁大了双眼看着他，紧接着大颗大颗的眼泪落了下来。

“芬奇？你怎么了？”

“你刚才不是这么叫我的。”斯内普的话音还未落，她就皱起了眉急切地看着他。

“你刚才不是这么叫我的！”她表情像是有点着急，不依不饶地又说了一遍。“您叫我的名字了。”

斯内普无奈地低头笑了，手伸进口袋拿出手帕替她擦拭。

“别哭了，诺维雅。我有一件礼物要送给你。”

说着他取出了一个深绿色的丝绒布的小袋子，把里面的东西倒在自己的手掌上。

是一枚银色戒指。他躬起背与她额头相抵，犹豫了一下，把那枚戒指戴在了她左手的无名指上。

那戒指蜿蜒的银色身躯像是一条小蛇一样缠绕过她的指关节，蛇头的部分镶嵌着一枚透明的宝石。它显得有些大，斯内普抽出自己的魔杖对着它点了一下，它就收缩成了适合诺维雅手指的尺寸。

“还记得我跟你说过，要指导你无魔杖咒吗？”他轻抚她的手指，黑发垂下几缕，在微弱的冬风里蹭得诺维雅的脸颊痒痒的。“这枚戒指本来是为了你的食指准备的。它可以引导你的魔力，算是魔杖的替代品。这样你的手指就不会被烧伤。”

“不过……在我准备好真正应该戴在你无名指的戒指之前，先让它代劳吧。”斯内普微微抬头，在很近的距离下看着她的眼睛。

那双眼睛里只有自己，一只浑浊一只清亮；他已经适应了这样的不同，只有这样的一双眼睛才能让他觉得内心平静。

“所以，我就喝一杯！求你了！”诺维雅窝在沙发里可怜巴巴地求斯内普，只是为了一杯蛋酒。

“圣诞节怎么可以不喝蛋酒？教授，你太残忍了！”诺维雅故意装出哭腔，伸手去拽斯内普的袖子。

“抱歉，现在不是折腾你的胃的好时候。”斯内普任她拽着自己的袖子，另一只手单手给她倒了一杯魔药：“而且严格来说我们不信耶稣，也不信玛利亚。现在你只能喝这个。”

诺维雅接过那水杯，清亮的液体里有丝丝缕缕若隐若现的橙色，闻起来没有任何味道，喝起来像水一样。这是这杯魔药材料珍贵，斯内普手法高超的证明。

这样的药水不知道已经喝了多少，也不知道自己能活到现在有多少是归功于这些药水。但是每一次拿到，不管多难喝她也会安安静静喝下，然后像是什么事都没有一样继续生活。

诺维雅委屈地喃喃：“可是今天是圣诞节啊……尽管我们不信耶稣，但是今天也是一个普天同庆的欢乐日子，不是吗……”

那样子实在可怜极了。

“好吧。但是你不能喝太多。”

诺维雅笑着喝了小半杯就乖乖放下杯子，表情满足地窝在他的怀里亲他。

“圣诞快乐，教授。” 诺维雅伸出手递给他一样东西，是唐玉阳给她的小木球。

“我的命就交给您了。您可要好好保管。”诺维雅笑着说，“就算我死了它也还是有用的。请您不要离身地带着它，好吗？”

斯内普看起来有些不悦，诺维雅看着他，从他怀里挣脱，十分认真地逼他与自己对视。

“答应我，教授。好好活下去。它是能在关键时刻救命的道具，但前提是您得时时刻刻带着它。”

斯内普不言语，不去看她过分直白明亮的眼睛，垂下眼帘，只是深深地叹了一口气。

“我求您了，教授。答应我。”诺维雅仍旧看着他，等着他的答案，大有他不答应就一直这样和他对峙的气势。

他不愿意去想自己会失去她，可是这样的请求他无法拒绝，于是他再次深深地叹气，点了点头。

他们依偎在炉火前，直到斯内普快睡着了，才被怀里人剧烈的哆嗦和沉重的呼吸惊醒。

他甚至不用完全清醒就已经伸出手臂去顺着她的脊背轻轻抚摸，小心地调整姿势把诺维雅放平。她起初尽力忍着，不想吵醒他，待到他醒来也不再强撑，无力地咳嗽起来，伏在斯内普肩头，全身脱了力，全靠他的胳膊撑着才能不滑下去。

斯内普一只胳膊托着她，另一只手越过自己的头顶艰难地向身后伸，去够边桌上放着的小药瓶；可惜距离太远，他的手指尖离桌子的边缘总是差一点点。

他轻声安抚着她，上半身艰难地向后扭转，动作不敢太大；怀里的人后背艰难地起伏，连咳嗽的力气都很微弱。他听着那声音神经紧绷，手指怎么都够不到那瓶药，额头已经渗出了细细的汗。  
这个时候诺维雅不知怎的开始推他，想要站起来；他分身乏术，只好转回头来条件反射地抱住她叫她不要挣扎。诺维雅推了两下推不开，嘴里呜咽着说了句什么，他没听清楚。她似是用尽了全部力气来推自己，呼吸都滞住了，斯内普才稍微放松了手臂。她的脸色太差了，头发粘在面颊上，嘴唇简直和她的脸色一样白。

她想要站起来，可是已经没有多余的力气起身，又跌坐回他怀里；终于哇的一口吐了出来，正吐在斯内普衬衣的前襟上。

刺鼻的胆汁气味瞬间扩散开来，再疼她也没有失过冷静，但是现在已经顾不上疼，精神一下子被自卑压垮了。她伸出手用袖子去揩自己教授的前襟，满心的羞耻和负罪感。她已经分不清自己眼眶里的泪是呕吐带来的生理性的泪还是自己真的又哭了，过度的呼吸和虚弱让她感觉不到自己的身体。好脏，真难闻。他肯定被恶心得够呛。挣扎之中她听到什么东西翻倒的声音，却听不太真切。

紧接着她感觉到什么异物伸进了她的口腔，她条件反射地挣扎，残存的一丝理智却告诉她那是斯内普的手指。他准确无误地把药片塞进她的舌根，剧烈的刺激却又让她吐了出来，连着药一起。斯内普被她咬了一口，他没时间去想究竟是她咬到一半意识到那是他的手指还是因为没有力气，顾不上疼，去擦她沾满污垢的下巴；诺维雅已经几乎失去意识，可勉强还能自己吞咽；斯内普稳住她的上半身一点点往后挪，够到了茶几上的水杯，含了一口在自己嘴里，慢慢地喂给诺维雅。起初她很抗拒，水洒了两人一身，斯内普只好试着劝她，也不知道她听进去了多少，但是至少她变得配合了。他如法炮制，再次把药送进她嘴里，诺维雅咬着嘴唇忍住了，在他的要求下又努力喝了几口水。

她的声音和身体都想是绷得极紧的旧琴弦，发出嘶哑的声音和铁锈味。她的呕吐物里有暗沉的血块，混合着两人的汗水贴在他们的皮肤上；周围是揉皱的地毯、打翻的边桌、散落一地的书籍杂物和倒在地上的水杯。诺维雅的呼吸渐渐平静，他的心跳也跟着平复。药里有镇定的成分，诺维雅经过这样一番折腾早就昏睡过去，斯内普把她抱进浴室，替她和自己清理身体，又把她抱回床上。他看了一眼表，已经是凌晨两点了。

“似乎自从认识了你，每一个圣诞节我们过得都这么糟糕。”他有些疲惫地想着，看着她恢复了些许血色的平静睡颜，伸出手轻轻拨弄着她的头发。

“但是也有好的方面，至少我们在一起。”他牵起嘴角笑了，在心里这样想着。“这就够了。”

50.新绿

转过年的夏末，他见了她最后一面。

她站在茂盛的桃树下，背景是湛蓝的天，虚弱得像是一道透明的幻影，惨白的、深陷的双颊之上的那份笑容却还能让他的心跳加速。

可那温暖的悸动却毫无征兆地被折断了，生生扎进他毫无防备的心脏。

深红的血从诺维雅的鼻子里流出来，小溪一样。她还在笑着，过了几秒才反应过来脸上湿湿的，惊讶地拿手去接，在看到那是自己的血之后表情有些呆滞也讶异。

盛夏的热风和蝉鸣，狂奔中分外清晰缓慢的自己的呼吸和心跳声组合在一起，在他的脑海里成了冷和绝望的代名词。

那女孩下巴上和满手的血，和还在不断坠落的鲜红色水滴不知道是哪样先碰在了地上，像是一丝声音都没发出来那样轻。

“如果我走了，那你别来找我，也不用等我。甚至都不用记得我。”

“我不会和你道别的。”

他想起某天她这么对自己说，可他不愿意听她说这些，于是对于她这一番话，他没有任何回应。

“我当够了这样丑陋的累赘的那天，你就可以解脱了。”

他只能摇头，紧紧抱着她，但是找不到任何话来回应。

其实自己最近早有预感。他是那么敏锐的一个人，对她又太过熟悉。

他甚至都不用拿起茶几上那张纸来看，因为上面的字就那么几个，显得很薄情。

“我走了”

那上面这么写着。

其实想到了她会这样做，只是一直看着她，于是被偏执冲昏了头脑，总觉得还有转机。哪有什么转机，结果早就已经定好了摆在眼前，只是自己疯了心，入魔一样的不去看罢了。

不会的，不会的。这怎么可能呢？

你觉得这样我就解脱了？哪有这么容易。

他觉得自己的脑子里像是有一个坏掉的齿轮，卡在那咔哒咔哒地响，让他无法正常思考。诺维雅·芬奇不辞而别这件事，和他觉得她还在自己身边这件事，逻辑上明明很矛盾，可是却确实在他的脑海里共同存在着。

邓布利多对于这件事没有多说什么，他只是点了点头，对斯内普说：我也会派人去找她的下落。

日子仍旧这么过着，好像翻天覆地了，也好像什么都没变过。

他在上午走进第一次见她的教室的时候，总是要多看几眼那位置上斜照进来的金色阳光。还感觉能够一开门就看到她坐在那的样子——于是他很讨厌有人坐那个位子，甚至撤掉了那张桌边的椅子和台面上的试验器具。这样看起来不是更空了吗，他有些自嘲地笑笑，紧接着想道，那也比别人坐在那了好。

或者听见她扣他办公室的门。有那么几次你真的来了，是不是？我听见门响了，我感受到了你的气息。可是为什么我不管多快地去开门，你都逃得这样快？我早说过无论你什么样子我都会爱你，你不要觉得你是累赘。

有时候我甚至觉得，即使我看不见，但是你就在那里。于是我尝试着在空气里找寻，可是我还是看不见你——

也好，就算是折磨也好过不能感受到你。

我相信你从没离开过，因为闭上眼睛，你的声音脸颊甚至气味触感，就在我身边啊。尽管我是这么地想你。

又是秋风扫过大地带走一切的生气，又是冰雪迎接的圣诞节。他裹紧斗篷不去看那平整的雪地，平静地离开霍格沃茨城堡，回到自己蜘蛛尾巷的房子。他关上房门拉上窗帘，心情出奇地平静；他甚至还给她准备了另一份圣诞礼物，就放在自己宿舍的茶几上——他相信她只是不愿意见自己，如果他离开那里，她会来拿的。

这样等他再回到学校，那份礼物就会消失不见。会被她偷偷拿走。

今年的雪特别多，三月底了还在下；但是又很突然地回暖，一下子有了春天的气息。

他很少整理他蜘蛛尾巷房子的邮件，复活节假期他回到家里，接到了当地警察局的通知。

这个片区很少有人管，信上写着，就在前些天他们在刚开始消融的雪地里发现了一具女尸，就在他家门口。警察局查不出这具尸体的身份，推测年龄14-20岁之间，……

他放下信，头脑一片空白。

又是医院，又是冷硬的灯光，又是自己生命中重要的某人的尸体。这样的死循环不会再重复了，他想；我再也不会爱上任何人。他一挥手对警卫和护士施了魔法让他们出去，拿起亲手为她戴上的那枚戒指戴在自己的无名指上，无力地跪坐下来，轻轻吻了吻她已经变硬的、发冷的脸颊。他切割下一束她的头发用魔法保护好，收进自己的口袋，伏在她的胸口尝试着找寻她的气息。

他只闻到冰柜的消毒水味。

阳光明媚的春日，草地已经绿了，树梢也长出了新芽。今天天气很好，这个墓园很小，很安静，他甚至忘了自己为什么来这里。

我是来做什么的来着？

他抬起头有些茫然地看着眼前，不远处的人像是慢动作一样地抬起棺木；那口新坟的墓碑上刻着他熟悉的名字。

自从爱上她以来相似的字母排列都会让他心头震动，现在这完美排列的字母深刻在灰色的石头上，一字不差，他却解读不出来。

料峭的春寒突然变得刻薄得像是扎进肺里，冷得他脊背发凉，早春冰霜化作春水浸入泥土，那特殊的气味真实得让他想吐。在这一刻他想起了自己来这里的目的，也意识到了正在发生的事。

他的爱躺在那木箱里即将被埋葬。

他突然像是发狂一样踉跄着朝那棺木奔去，脚下不稳，被湿滑的草皮绊了个跟头；顾不上擦破皮的额头和身上的狼狈泥泞，眼睛只盯着那口棺材。

“等一等……你们……你们不能这样对她……”

他认得那个站在一边的妇人，那是那个圣诞节他见过的，在诺维雅曾经待过的孤儿院里工作的女人。

那女人起初惊讶地看着这个突然不知道从哪跑出来的男人，被吓了一跳；差点没认出来他是谁。今天的他完全不像之前那样冷漠凌厉。他的头发有些乱，比当年更加消瘦，下巴上满是胡茬，刚摔了一跤，步伐虚浮，额角磕破了。那双黑眼睛里的凄楚神色，一眼就道出了他所有的秘密。

“……你……你是她的教授……你……”她震惊，悲伤变成了满腔的怒火。

“天啊……她才十五岁！她死的时候……才十五岁！”

死？他困惑地皱起眉头，不解地看着身边哭喊愤怒的女人，诧异的牧师和帮工都变成了一团模糊的背景，只有那墓碑上的字是清晰的。

熟悉的字母出现在这样的地方，这样的噩梦他曾经有过，但是任何一次也没有这么清晰。所以现在我是在做梦，还是在现实中呢？诺维雅·芬奇，你告诉我。你来告诉我……

他呆站在那里，额角的血流进了他的眼睛里，模糊了他的视线。可他一滴眼泪也流不出来，感觉不到任何东西。

他才反应过来他已经条件反射地接下了那个女人扇过来的巴掌；而她的眼神愤怒和恐惧交杂，直到她的胳膊被他无意中紧握到疼得喘粗气，他才麻木地放开手。

他回到学校自己的宿舍，枯坐在沙发上；茶几上那张纸他从未动过，已经落了一层灰。那上面写着“我走了”。

对啊。她死了。


	22. 51-54

51.银色之河

……  
被痛苦所缠绕，岁月的沧桑已悄然而至，  
忧愁困苦让我体验了年岁将近的悲哀。  
鬓鬓白发过早地爬上了额头，  
松弛的皮肤吊在行将就木的躯体上。  
死亡是幸福的，若不再人们欢愉之时而来，  
却是当人们反复呻吟痛苦时大驾光临，  
它对不幸者不闻不问，让流泪之人不能瞑目。

诗一  
波爱修斯，《哲学的慰藉》

接下来的日子没什么好说的。

他仍旧信守诺言，做着他的教授，间谍；表面上看起来一切如常。

他在薄雾绵绵的清晨醒来，在没有她的夜晚入睡；闲时读书，研究新的魔咒和药剂。他很少费力气讽刺学生了，批改作业也是寥寥几笔批注；他时常坐在沙发上发呆，盯着那张她留的字条，听着自己的呼吸。心里脑子里都是空的。

对，空的。

空洞的双眼更空洞，消瘦的身体更消瘦。他总是穿着一身黑，不厚也不薄，裹的很严实，他冬天感觉不到冷，夏天感觉不到热，总是那一身装扮；甚至连进食都只是单纯为了维持身体的运转。

蕾娜·法拉蒙德来找过他。

那双绿眼睛像是诅咒一样缠着他，让他烦躁；他觉得不可思议又有些开心。

曾经这样的绿色让他不忍心过于残忍地拒绝，而如今他却诅咒自己的过错，只想赶快还清自己欠下的孽债。

“你在乎的那个她已经不在了，西弗勒斯！”她含着眼泪对他喊，你何苦这样？

“我何苦？苦在哪？我好得很。”他想，也这么说了。  
“西弗勒斯……我要怎么做，才能让你好过一点……我愿意为了你做任何事……”

“不需要。”

“请你不要这样拒绝我……我求你了，让我照顾你，可以吗？”她看起来快哭了。

只是她这样的纠缠和话语今天让他很是烦躁，于是他不想再见到她了而已。

于是他选择了最直接有效的方式。

“小姐，请你想清楚，再决定你这样做是否值得。”他撩起袖子，胳膊上的食死徒刺青虽不明显，细心去看，却也并不难辨认。

“你？你以前……是食死徒？”蕾娜·法拉蒙德的脸色瞬间白了，发着抖摇了摇头，像是被吓坏了一样后退，眼睛紧紧盯着他的刺青。

“是的。我曾经杀了很多人，为了一己私欲。”

“这不可能！这不可能！西弗勒斯，你不是！你不是食死徒！”泪水在娇小美丽的脸上交错纵横，蕾娜·法拉蒙德美丽的绿眼睛在泪水里发亮，像是祈求一样看着他，绝望地嘶吼。

“以后说不定还会杀更多。”他黑色的眼睛直视着她，眼神毫无波澜，声音平静地说。

“你……食死徒……你……”

“是的。我就是你最不屑、最唾弃、最痛恨的那群人之一。”他的声音很像是没有感情的判官，定夺着自己的生死荣辱，却显得毫不关心。

“这不是……这不是真的……西弗勒斯……告诉我，这不是真的！”

“接受现实吧，法拉蒙德小姐。我并不是你想象中的那样伟大无私，我的过去全是见不得人的肮脏和污点。”

他不用再说下去了。

他深知作为一个食死徒，就算改邪归正，也会一生都被人唾弃远离。而他也知道，对于这样过于纯洁、一尘不染的人，也并不能和他共鸣。直到爱上诺维雅·芬奇之后他才发现，曾经的自己不只是过于高傲和贪婪，不愿为了莉莉改变；而是他们从头到尾，根本就没有真正理解过对方，从未进过对方心里。

蕾娜·法拉蒙德捂着脸痛哭失声，一个字也没有说。

“你就当我是个死人吧。”他说完，转身走了。

在那以后，她就再也没有给他写过信了。

——————————————————

1998年。

周围是一片让人安心的黑暗，西弗勒斯·斯内普顺着墙壁滑到在地上，静待着梅林的召唤。他稳住气息挣扎着坐直了一些，疲惫而百无聊赖地左思右想，心中不无期待——

一切都结束了。

他因为失血冒着冷汗，浑身几乎湿透，呼吸困难。但是这些年来他已经习惯了这种感觉。自从她死后，几乎每个夜里他都这样从噩梦里惊醒——要说有什么不一样，那就是以往不像今天那样流血。那蕴藏着生命的暗红色从脖子里随着脉搏涌出来，热热的，一路温暖他的脖颈和肩膀。这温暖让他感觉有些陌生，讶异自己尚有活人的血液和体温。多年以来他似乎忘记了这种温度，直到今天才想起。血液从他苍白而消瘦的体表浸润他的白衬衣然后浸湿黑袍，这件衣服还是她当时买的，自己穿了好多年，已经有些旧了。他看着它这样贴着肮脏、潮湿的地面感觉有些可惜，他想抬起手臂再坐起来，但是被血和水浸透的手臂却像是被订在了原地，只有手指尖徒劳地动了动，但是却让他止不住地咳嗽起来。

血腥味在他的鼻腔中弥漫。他已经很多年没有闻过这么浓重的血腥味了。

快一点吧。他闭上眼睛想。

无数次他望着自己储藏室里的烈性毒药，恍惚中他的脑子闪过毒药的味道口感，心里默背那些因为这些颜色或鲜亮或暗沉的小东西中毒而死亡的症状；或者站在天文塔的边缘向下看，轻柔的风裹着他的长袍把他往前带，恍惚中已经似乎无数次把他带出阴影也带向天空。黑湖和天，像是暮色中晴空下她眼睛的蓝，随着时间和天气深深浅浅地变幻。

还是不太像。没有什么东西和她的眼睛一样。

哈利·波特从阴影里突然冲出来试图和他说些什么，他有些不解，也听不清。他想问问他来这里做什么，他有些不耐烦，更害怕伏地魔折返回来发现他。他想把波特呵斥走；但是喉咙已经发不出来声音了。

挣扎之间他和那男孩视线相交，那双绿色的眼睛含着泪水，带着关切。这样的颜色已经很久没有出现过在他的梦里了。

莉莉。对着那曾经紧闭的绿色眼睛我许下承诺，纵使我现在的梦境变了一个颜色，我也不能食言。但我诺言兑现了我的诺言。现在它们这样看着我，我只想问一句，我欠的债还清了吗？

他想要抬起手推开哈利·波特的手臂，却突然有点烦躁了起来。

够了。

他闭上眼睛，眼睑很是干涩，鼻子却有些酸。一切都结束了，关于西弗勒斯·斯内普这个人，责任，义务，染血的双手和灵魂，后悔，骄傲。

一生的委屈化作一声轻叹飘散在空气里，严格来讲他不是任何神的信徒，可在弥留之际也祈祷起来。

神啊。如果真的有另外一个世界，请一定要让我去到她的身边。他在心里嗤笑了。一直都不愿承认她死了，但是当自己要死了的时候，却想着去到她的身边。人心真是自私，永远在视而不见，欺骗自己……不是吗？诺芙，……我很后悔没有这样叫过你。所以最后让我这样叫你一次吧。我想如果我这么跟你说的话，你肯定要笑话我了。

他闭上眼睛，想象着她歪着头看自己的模样，嘴角含笑，浅蓝的眼睛噙着摇弋的星光。突然的渴望和酸楚涌上喉咙，但是失血过多的他连哭都哭不出来了。

十几年内他不断想象和怀念，肆意地刻意地消耗自己。他的爱定格在那一年冬天的样子，她的样貌和灵魂永远年轻，而自己却越发地颓败苍老，像是一棵空心的枯树。

世界归为一片混沌和安静。

空气像是凝固的、粘稠的液体。像是小时候的噩梦，他感觉不到自己的身体，可是他却实实在在地穿过长长的走廊，打开高得让人心慌的门，走进一间几乎看不到边际的房间。很远很远的那一头有微弱的蓝色火光，像是壁炉里的火一样摇晃着，那光线被什么看不见的东西挡住，切割成一条条的阴影铺散在看不清颜色的地毯的花纹上向他爬来，又消失在半路。天花板好像很高，高得让人够不着；又好像很低，低得连脊椎都被压弯，肺也被挤着，没法好好呼吸。周围的墙壁离得很远，可是空气里的细微声响却那么明显；他想跑，想走，可是自己像是融化在海里的泡沫，不知道自己的边界在哪里，也感觉不到自己的身体。这里似乎绝对地安静，连自己血管里血液的泵击都听得一清二楚；又好像很嘈杂，周遭充满了杂音和人的低语。他举目四望，周遭重叠的景象像是割裂的、重叠的油画，经过实践的洗礼变得暗沉，分辨不清。那像是教堂的墙壁，像是无尽的阶梯，土黄色的山和建筑物的金光混杂在一起，不分彼此。云彩裹挟着浓烟和沙尘，影影绰绰的人影像是活的又像是雕塑。深黑的海浪和烧黑的焦土，燃烧的残骸和血色的夕阳糅合。

这是什么地方？

“你们的文化里甚至还没有类似的想象……你们的历史太短啦。”

突然有一个声音，或者说一个意识强挤进他的脑海。

“这是哪里？你是谁？”黑发的男人惊恐地想要掏出魔杖，却没有摸到它，但是他惊讶于自己敏捷的动作。抬手一摸，脖子上的伤口就像从未有过一样，身上也没有半点血迹。

“喔……你这次差一点就成功了。真可惜。”那个声音好像并不想回答他的问题，自顾自地往下说。

“这一次？”

“对。你来过这几次。……但是是不同的你。在一些世界你是书中虚构的、死后成名的英雄，另一些世界你到死都被人唾弃；还有的世界你是个麻瓜，一些世界你死于癌症，另外一些……啊，太多了。你肯定想象不到有多少人爱你。”

他的话背后似乎隐藏着无数难解复杂的原因，斯内普有一种直觉，有些东西即使他解释了，自己也未必能理解。

“你的人生是意识和愿望的集合。它们有着无比巨大的能量，即使在你的文化里，这一点还没有得到证实。我的同伴心血来潮让诺维雅·芬奇自己选择想要的人生……结果她偏偏选了你。真是麻烦。你人生的特殊性再加上她本来就是强行塞进你们的世界的，影响的秩序修复起来简直要累死我了啊。”

“秩序？”

“哎。对，秩序。就像让人流血容易，但是给人止血可就难咯。正好和我们的状况相似。缝合伤口，上药……但是最终修复的过程还是要靠这个人本身。哈！我可真会比喻。所以说我能做的有限，还是要靠你自己……。不过，这里发生的事你也不一定能记得就是了……唉。”

“等等……那她在哪？我到底是不是死了？”

“你是死了，斯内普先生。”那个声音自顾自地又开口了。“但是我给你一点小小的提示吧。她没死。看看这次你能不能成功……我期待着。你突然出现，这周我追的剧刚才正看到一半！再见啦。”

—————————————

1988年。和很多个晚上一样他仿佛从噩梦中醒来，但是这一次的噩梦，真实到诡异。

梦里他独自走过了这十年的岁月，最后死在了纳吉尼的毒牙之下。每一天每一刻似乎都那么真实，就好像自己死后又跳回到了现在这一天一样。

这样的真实感让他无法不起疑，即便他的理智在说他疯了，他也无法放下这种自己真的经历了十年岁月的假设。但是他举目四望，自己还是身处在自己的卧室里，暗夜里的一切都没有任何改变，即使他无法相信如此真实的十年只是一个梦，却找不到任何证据证明它是真的。

斯内普摇摇头叹了口气，把头深深地埋在膝盖里。窗外幽暗的光打在他的后背和肩颈，突出的骨骼肌理被拉扯出锋利的影子。

他瘦得不成样子，苍白得像是地狱里被折磨的鬼魂。

“我可能是太虚弱了，于是做了这样荒唐的梦。”他想。

“不过这样也好，早一天去见你。”他又想。

他抬起头艰难地呼吸，喉咙干涩地艰难地吞咽自己的哽咽。他闭上眼睛想要留存住心里微弱的火光，双手脱力颤抖却狂喜不已。片刻之后他从那封闭沉郁的、困了他半生的石室内走出去吹着夜风抬头，怔怔地抬头。

倒映在深黑色双眼里的，是那一片遥远的银色之河。

她还活着。

他突然被内心里这强有力的声音震动了，他觉得忧虑，恐惧，不敢挪动身体，甚至眼睛都无法从天幕上移开。

她还活着。

心脏像是第一次开始跳动，锈蚀的身体被血液冲刷。冬季的猎户座亮得惊人，他被冻得浑身发抖，寒冷的空气像是针刺一样被他颤抖着吸进鼻腔，可胸膛却是热的。无言的星空沉默地向下望，每一颗星星的亮光都落进他的眼里。

于是黑夜被驱走了，阴影也散尽了，  
我的眼镜立刻恢复了往日的光彩。  
就像猛烈的西风卷裹着天体，  
天空都为厚重的乌云所遮挡，  
太阳隐藏起来，星星也不出现在天空中，  
黑夜从空中降临而笼罩整个大地。  
但当凛冽的被风从提拉吉亚色雷斯山洞猛烈刮起，  
却将囚禁的日光释放，  
于是阳光普照，日轮之光  
照得我们睁不开眼睛，赞艳不已。

诗三  
波爱修斯，《哲学的慰藉》

52\. 旧友

校长办公室里弥漫着蛋酒和肉桂苹果派的香味。邓布利多一动不动地坐在他的那把扶手椅上，半月形的眼睛倒映着壁炉里光烧得正旺的火。

“噼啪”一声，火炉里的木材发出了清脆的崩裂声打破了这持续的沉默，蓝眼睛的老者正了正身子开口了。

“那么……西弗勒斯，你有什么根据证明她还活着？”

坐在对面的黑发男人只是眨了眨眼，紧绷的唇慢慢开合。

“没有，校长。没有。”

邓布利多垂下眼睛，手指轻轻敲击着茶杯的边缘。

“我相信你不是因为过度的思念才产生了什么幻觉。西弗勒斯，告诉我你的猜测。”

斯内普从口袋里掏出诺维雅留给她的木质小球。现在这个小小的圆球已经缩水成了原本的三分之一。

“这个东西是唐玉阳送给她的，道教的一种魔法道具。原本是互相分离的三层雕刻。”

“它曾经救过她一命……或者说，这是她中了阿瓦达索命咒还能够活那么长时间的原因。这里面的某种魔力延续了她的生命……”他说到这里深深地出了一口气，“那个时候最外面的一层消失了。在唐羽士的建议下，我们一直试着用她的血液来和这件物品建立更深的联系，因为它的能力与使用者的联结越深，那么发挥出的力量就越强。可是结果您知道……她还是没能活下来。”

邓布利多用手轻轻碰了碰那个精致的小东西，只是手指轻轻接触就能够感觉到强烈的魔力在空气里震荡。

“她的遗物我一直没碰。这件物品也就和其他东西一起，一直被我收藏起来。直到最近，我突然有一种直觉……”斯内普说到这皱起了眉，表情困惑，“……那感觉很奇怪，但是我十分肯定，她还活着，还在什么地方……然后我把这件东西取出来，发现第二层也消失了。”他继续说下去，“我猜想是因为它又救了她的命……但是这件东西来自东方，我并不了解它。您知道，我们的魔法本就和东方不同，不管是历史还是深度都不能同日而语。”

沉默。两个人谁也没有说话，温暖的空气和校长办公室里各处发出来的清脆滴答声包裹着他们。

斯内普几乎不用正眼去看，他已经在方才的对话里得到了足够的信息了。动作，表情，神态……就算是邓布利多，在如此长时间的相处之后，斯内普也已经足够了解这位老人了。

所以黑发的男人只是耐心地等待，直到邓布利多收回敲击茶杯的手指。

“你想见唐玉阳，对吗？”他说。

“是的。”

“很遗憾……西弗勒斯。她的行踪我恐怕也查不到。你知道，她一直和克劳迪·沙菲克在一起……一个继承了沙菲克姓氏的人如果不来主动找你，那么你是永远不可能找到他的。”

斯内普并没有接话，黑色的眼睛毫不躲闪地直视着这位当代巫师界被誉为最强的老者，双瞳深邃如最漆黑的夜空。他仍然在等，等着邓布利多说完。

“对不起……西弗勒斯。其实，我也在找唐玉阳。她的哥哥，”邓布利多收回和斯内普对视的双眼揉了揉眉心，显得很是疲倦，“对于她背弃师门一走了之这件事很是震怒……其实我们自从那次威森加摩锦标赛后就暗一直在找她，可是一点消息都没有。就好像这个人只是早晨的露水一样消失了。”

斯内普内心一阵焦躁。世界这么大，要毫无线索地找诺维雅简直是大海捞针。况且他并不确定她现在的年龄甚至样貌，要如何找她？

“不过，”邓布利多突然又开口了，“我有阿克托·海德的消息。”

果然。斯内普心想，和我想的一样……这个老头手里一定有些线索。他在毫无头绪的时候和现在的样子不一样。邓布利多冷静的蓝眼睛看着这个从头到尾表情都没有一丝变化的年轻男人，不禁在心里微微叹息。后生可畏啊。他想。他理解斯内普，从他刚入学的第一天甚至更早，邓布利多就理解他。这个男孩拥有超强的魔力和天资，但是性格沉郁，隐藏自己的真实想法已经成了天性。这也是他不喜欢他的最大原因——西弗勒斯·斯内普，在某些方面和伏地魔很相似。聪明，才华横溢，执着到盲目，骄傲又脆弱。

但是理解并不代表了解。现在的斯内普虽然还只是二十出头，可是他的沉着和城府已经超出了他的想象。邓布利多看着那双黑色的眼睛，试图从那里面解读出一些除了沉郁之外的情绪，却没能成功。

西弗勒斯·斯内普如果想要对某事缄口不言，那么你连这件事是什么都未必猜得到。

老者轻松地收回眼神，端起茶杯。他从未担心过斯内普会成为第二个伏地魔，因为他们又是这么的不同。伏地魔隐藏在微笑和巧言背后的是让人恶心的贪婪、残忍与懦弱，他害怕一切却又想利用一切，于是伪装成平易近人的样子；而西弗勒斯·斯内普拒人于千里之外的无情和刻薄之下藏着的却是温暖却不敢言说的爱和恒心。他有着常人不能企及的勇气和高傲。

只是他从未想过斯内普会成为食死徒。他以为莉莉·伊万斯会和他走到一起的……说真的，只要西弗勒斯看她她就会脸红，那姑娘的心思并不难猜。她是那么温暖美好，一定不会让西弗勒斯走上歧途。可是事情却没有完全如邓布利多所想，西弗勒斯·斯内普成了食死徒，莉莉和詹姆·波特结了婚，再然后……。

睿智如邓布利多也从来没有想明白过这中间出了什么差错，不管友情还是爱情，感情一向不是他擅长的领域。十多年了，邓布利多看着斯内普从十一岁长成现在青年的模样；他突然意识到，待在霍格沃茨的时间已经超过了这个年轻男人目前年岁的一半。

一生都在追寻，为了正确的事情放弃一切，甚至自我。孤身一人。

“我只是知道如何找到他……但是，那孩子没有见我。我想如果是你的话，他会愿意对你提供帮助的。”邓布利多说着拿起羽毛笔和一张深灰色的信纸边写边说道。

这话倒是不假。整个欧洲的烧伤和外科界，包括魔药学界的十几位翘楚，甚至几名麻瓜医学界的顶尖人物，都为了这位沙菲克家的小少爷绞尽了脑汁。这十几人之中也包括了西弗勒斯·斯内普。

应该说，到现在阿克托·海德还在用的六种外用药剂和两种内服药，都是斯内普亲自改进的；虽然那些导致他不眠不休的一些配方的诞生是为了治好诺维雅的脸和眼睛，还有希望帮助她延续生命的，不过用在她的好友身上，也不算是浪费。

原本这些药剂的配方可以让他大赚一笔，可是他却免费把这些配方送给了沙菲克家。当时他并没有想太多，一方面是沙菲克家本就提供了庞大的资金，另一方面是在她去世之后，斯内普就停止了对这些药剂的研究和开发，他对这些东西失去了兴趣，更不关心钱财。现在看来，或许沙菲克家会念及这个人情，让他和唐玉阳见上一面。

老校长把这张纸和一把精巧的小钥匙一起递给斯内普。“记得带着这把钥匙到这个地址去。”

如果可以的话，不要成为另一个我。邓布利多想。

“西弗勒斯……祝你……不，祝你们好运。”

—————————————————

第二天。

斯内普循着信上的地址通过门钥匙又一次来到了瑞士。

这里的蓝天让他想起自己和她一起住院的那几天。他的心中五味杂陈，不禁伸手去触碰自己肩上疤痕的位置。那一小片纤维化的皮肤硬硬的，即使隔着袍子都能摸到，这些年他经常有意无意地去触碰它，因为这是她留在他身上的痕迹。那也许是他这一生最幸福的日子，虽然时间不长，他们共同创造了比他遇见她之前的一生都多的回忆。这让他觉得她的一部分永远属于了自己，连死亡都无法夺走。白天的水塔花桥并不像夜晚那样浪漫动人，他也无心欣赏；他走到垂死的狮子雕像前的池塘旁，施了麻瓜驱逐咒。

平静的、冰冻的水面突然解冻，水中升起了一辆马车，就和当年他们来参加威森加摩锦标赛的时候坐的马车一样。戴白手套的车夫看到了他手里的小钥匙，恭敬地向他鞠躬。

斯内普说明了自己的来意，稍微等了一会儿。片刻之后车夫替他打开车门，马车沉入了绿色的池塘。

他没想到自己又来到了这个地方——这里是曾经在威森加摩锦标赛的时候被烧毁的庄园，不过已经修复了。他在仆人的带领下走进和曾经几乎一模一样的大厅，跟着上了楼；这里的格局和装潢已经和原来不同了，开阔的空间，四壁是厚实的大理石雕花墙壁和精美的丝绸，室外所有的声音都被厚实的墙壁和紧闭的窗户隔绝开来。即使地上铺着厚实柔软的地毯，也还是能听见些许脚步的回声。

他被仆人让进了会客室，这间豪华的房间阳光十分充足，简直像是一间双层的图书馆大厅那么大了。高耸的书架上的书本散发着油墨的香味。除了一些装饰和摆件以外，这间房间简直空旷得让人有些不舒服，只有不远处的一座壁炉旁边是一张长沙发和脚凳，沙发正对着一张很大的办公桌，桌上放着略显凌乱的、写到一半的纸张本子，各种文具和文件；桌子和沙发周围堆着小山一样的书本文件，柔软的毯子和靠垫，还有一把轮椅。周围是各种医疗器械，它们和华美的地毯、柔软的绢丝靠垫是这么不相称。麻瓜的仪器不管什么都要用电，那些管线互相缠绕着一直延伸到墙边，粗细不一，各种颜色都有，像是缠绕的蛇，软趴趴地压着地毯和软枕。

他走过去，绕过沙发的靠背，看着自己曾经的学生阿克托·海德。

“院长，你好。”坐着的人首先打了招呼，他已经不再是曾经斯内普记忆中少年的模样了。曾经稚嫩的声音已经过了变声期，成为了沉稳的青年声线。改变的不止是声音，阿克托·海德整个从长相到气质，也已经从小男孩蜕变成了少年。

如果忽略他过于瘦弱的身体、憔悴的蓝眼睛，和他毯子下面盖着的、空无一物的双腿的话，他应该是个十分俊美的少年。

阿克托·海德留长了头发，脸上烧伤的疤痕已经很浅了；即使巫师界对物理带来的外伤医治一直很擅长，但像他那样严重的烧伤能够恢复到这种程度也可以说是神乎其技了。

自从那之后斯内普就再也没阿克托·海德的消息，只收到了校长转交给他的、已经填好的无限期修学的申请表和一些必须的相关资料。

其中原因的栏位和附加的证明文件里，他大概了解到了这个孩子当时的状况：双腿从膝盖以上十公分处被切除，IV度烧伤，部分内脏受损……

很难想象他经历了多少痛苦才恢复到了现在的程度。斯内普眼角快速扫过他桌上的文件，关于猫头鹰快递网络的，飞路网的，门钥匙的……。其中不乏重大决策和各种报告，还有一些你几乎在所有巫师的交通网络都能看到的印章的原章。看样沙菲克家族已经把这一部分的生意交给阿克托·海德管理了。

“别来无恙，斯内普院长。”阿克托笑了，伸出右手。那只手骨骼修长，像是干尸一样枯瘦如柴，手背上还差着留置针，两根颜色不一的软管正在给他凸起的血管输送药剂。看起来身体状况极为糟糕的阿克托·海德，整个人像是风烛残年的老人一般面色灰白，唯有那双蓝眼睛像是一泓深蓝的湖水，这让那两只眼睛看起来亮得像是在发光一样。“请原谅我不能站起来和您握手了。”他笑笑，声音极轻，皲裂惨白的嘴唇勾勒出一个还算温和的笑。

斯内普轻轻点了一下头算是回应，坐下来和阿克托寒暄了几句。

“院长，我要感谢您的慷慨和无私，”阿克托轻声道，“若没有您的药，说不定我现在会是面容可怖，或者由于血液感染，或者什么别的已经死了。”

“不必。”斯内普道，“其实，这些药剂是我为了芬奇小姐而开发的。给你用的药，只是成分稍作了些调整而已。”

“诺维雅……。”阿克托听到这个名字停顿了一下，紧接着恢复了平静：“您说关于她，您有事情要和我商量。”

“是的。海德先生。她有可能还活着。”斯内普单刀直入地说，眼看着面前的男孩的表情，一瞬间从淡然转为惊讶，紧接着是希望，震惊，酸楚，然后迅速转变成冷淡和克制。

阿克托有些激动，激烈地咳嗽起来，他身边的机器陆续发出越发尖锐的“滴滴”声，紧接着冲进来几个医护人员。

等到阿克托的状态稳定下来，他才又开口：“我的事——我们的事，你知道多少？”

阿克托的脸颊还带着病态的红，双眼噙着呛咳带来的泪水勉强答道：“我只知道她一直对您有好感，然后——你们……算是在一起了。”

阿克托并没有把诺维雅已经透露出了斯内普的真正身份这件事说出来。并不是出于恶意，只是出于习惯和各种考虑，他选择隐瞒这一部分事实。

斯内普微微点了下头：“那就好。我想要见一见唐玉阳，据说她和你的祖父在一起。”

“我祖父？”阿克托笑了，“那倒是没什么难的。我乐意帮您。但是……”阿克托继续说下去，“您也清楚，我现在是个废人了。希望您能够在我以后需要帮助的时候，能够记得今天的事。”

“你的意思是，我欠你一个人情吗？”斯内普轻声问。

“是。”

“好。那么这个人情，我现在就还你。”斯内普抬起下巴轻轻招手，一支羽毛笔和一张纸就飘了起来，在空中自动写起字来。

“杰森·艾弗里。”阿克托听到这个名字的时候的神色一点没变，可是那双蓝眼睛的温度已经降到了冰点以下。“这是他的藏身处。”

杰森·艾弗里。那个即使是在食死徒圈子里也臭名昭著的疯子，拷问和杀人是他最大的乐趣。就是他，在那场大火之中生生切断阿克托的双腿，也是他，导致了科林的死。

羽毛笔落回到原来的位置，那张纸则是飘到了阿克托的手里。

“海德先生，请您尽快安排我和唐玉阳见面。”斯内普站起身来要走，“另外我不得不提醒您，您对隐瞒这件事还不是太在行。”

阿克托惊讶地抬眼看他，正对上斯内普的黑色眼睛。“但是和同龄人比起来，你已经做得很不错了。”

“谢谢院长。不过，你为什么要和我说这些？为什么要在见到唐玉阳之前，就把杰森·艾弗里的下落告诉我？”

“因为你是诺维雅的朋友。我们……。”斯内普缓缓道。“今天如果你不见我的话，为了杰森·艾弗里的消息，我想你也会乐意与我合作的。”我知道他不光废了你的双腿，还导致了科林·科恩斯的死。斯内普想，不过他没有说出来。而且只要见到他，他有的是办法和情报，可以和阿克托交换。只不过以他的推测，光是念及与诺维雅的友情，阿克托应该就会愿意帮他。结果如他所料，还算顺利。

“而且诺维雅对你和科恩斯先生，一直抱有一种愧疚感。所以，即使你没有提出其他要求，我也会告诉你杰森·艾弗里的下落。我想，”他顿了顿，“诺维雅会希望我能够无偿地帮助你，于是就这样做了。”

阿克托惊讶地看着斯内普，从他的脸上看不出任何破绽，也猜不出他的这番话哪些是真的，哪些是算计。但是他唯一能够确定的是，他是为了诺维雅才来到这里的。

斯内普拿起外套，又接着说道：“如果我是你的话，杀死杰森·艾弗里恐怕是最下策。你要想清楚，如何把他变为你的筹码，而不是抹杀他——然后让自己成为众矢之的。”

斯内普走后，阿克托怔怔地独坐了好久，回过神来才发现自己后背和脖子上全是冷汗，摇摇头自嘲地笑了。斯内普院长，太可怕了。

——————————————————

一周之后，斯内普收到了一封信，打开之后看到他写杰森·艾弗里藏身处的那张纸，只是底下多了几行字，和另一个地址。

“院长：

感谢您对我的帮助。和您的交谈，使我获益良多。请代我向诺维雅问好，祝你一路顺风，希望你们回程顺利。 

A·Hyde”

斯内普无声地笑了，把那张纸折起来，收紧了口袋里。

次日下午，他再次启程，前往法兰克福。

53.银色小刀

他从中央火车站出来的时候已经是接近傍晚，正处在晚高峰。法兰克福和他记忆中没有什么区别，火车站门外忙碌的人群也和当初伏地魔还占领着欧洲的时候一样——麻瓜们忙碌着，他虽然和他们擦肩而过，可并不处在同样的世界里。

火车站周围酒店无数，南边是一大片红灯区和商业区；向南过了美因河就是法兰克福大学医院，他还记得每天1半夜和清晨那里跌急诊室有多满——尤其是夏天，从东面和北面来的游客聚集在红灯区，惹出无数麻烦，都被送进了急诊室或者停尸房。

他往东走，绕过亮起刺眼红色和紫色霓虹灯的大楼，那些橱窗里只穿着内衣的女人们作出各种挑逗的动作勾引路人进来消费，游客们惊讶又好奇地看着她们，想好好观察一番又不好意思；有些当地熟客大方地打量着姑娘们，打开玻璃门低声和她们讨价还价。一间橱窗空了马上又被新的肉体添补上，继续在红色的灯光下不知疲倦地绽放着。

他走了一站多地，穿过这些灯红酒绿的温柔乡，穿过精品店和名牌服装店高大的玻璃橱窗，走到了格林泊威格地铁站。这里相较刚才的繁华显得冷清了许多，供地铁用的电梯旁站着一个小小的售票机，他在上面点点画画，付了钱。

售票机吐出一枚硬币，和1马克硬币差不多大小，只不过它不是银色，而是双层结构，看起来更像是赌场的筹码。他捏着那枚硬币扫了一眼四周，走进电梯，把那枚硬币丢进了楼层按钮侧边一个不起眼的缝隙里。

电梯下行，沉没进地下，橙黄的暮光一瞬间被白炽灯的惨白取代。周围只有电梯运行的声音，玻璃外惨灰的、蒙着灰尘的混凝土墙向上徐徐移动。过了大概有几分钟的时间，灰色的混凝土变成了平滑的水泥墙，电梯稳稳地停下来，停在一座宏伟的大门前。

这里是一个巨大的大厅，两侧都是类似的电梯；天顶上施了魔法，和外面的天空一样挂满晚霞。地面铺着整洁光亮的花纹石砖。人们络绎不绝地从电梯里出来，走向正对着电梯的、占满这座巨大的大厅另一面墙的宏伟石门。这道门并排有着三扇线条简约的罗马拱门，最中间最高的一座顶上是一枚巨大圆形饰章，浮雕是一只展开双翅的鹰，围绕着它，用德语写着“欢迎来到金特尔图森”。两边挂着气派的巨幅宣传画，有各种歌剧，演出，还有穿着暴露、极富挑逗意味的成人内容广告。

大厅正中央是一座巨大的喷泉，围绕着它装饰着雕塑和植物和一些小店、休息区，两边是无数的商店。

走进了拱门，又是另一番景象。这里是一座巨大的地下城，高处的“天空”是魔法造就的夜色，根本真假难辨。天空之下是繁华的、错综复杂的街巷和高楼，人造的光点亮了这人造的夜晚。你甚至能看到远处山坡上楼宇窗棂透出来的点点灯光。

这里几乎永远都是清凉的夏天的夜晚，没有恼人的日光和严寒酷暑，人们在夜色的掩护下心安理得地解放心中深藏的欲望，空气中永远飘散着女孩或者男孩们甜美顺从的笑声。空气中厚重的甜香味、烟草和酒精以及各种药物的气味混杂在一起麻痹所有人的神经，像一层层轻纱裹住意识和视线，把人勾进这座霓虹灯点亮的迷雾森林。

根据阿克托给他的消息，诺维雅应该就在这里。斯内普十分担心她的安危，因为他深知，这可不是什么好地方。

斯内普自从走进来就很不舒服，他的嗅觉太过敏感，这里混杂的气味让他并不好受；他从成群的人之间挤出来站在一个角落里，靠余光就看见了附近有几个人明显不关心这些声色犬马。

他装作没看见，干脆靠在墙上拢着袍子，阖上眼等着。几分钟的功夫，就来了四五个眼神冷厉的男人过来和他搭话，十分客气地要求他同行：“斯内普先生，西风夫人向您问好。”斯内普内心轻叹，掌管这里的四个人中，“西风夫人”对他来说是最麻烦的一位。四分之一的概率，居然是她的人先找到我……不过没差别，不管是谁先来接触我，目的和结果都一样，只要过后再找其他人帮忙就行了。他心里盘算着，脸上表情不变，二话没说，点了点头跟了上去；几个人穿过街面上的金碧辉煌和熙熙攘攘的人群，在安静的暗巷中穿行；踩过沾满油污的小路和扔着一地针管的后街，又回到了一条相对安静的路上，来到了一座大门前。这道门设计得像是一把打开的黑伞伞面，于是他们叫它“伞门”。是金特图尔森的第二道大门，把外面的平民消费区和权贵享乐的私密区域分开，因此是紧闭着的。

在门口的看守和带他来的人交涉之际，斯内普抬头望着那道紧闭的巨大门扉，胃里一阵翻搅；他曾经做过食死徒，作为伏地魔的心腹当然也熟知这里；他深知这道门后有多么违背人伦的疯狂的东西。

整个欧洲乃至全世界的权贵都来到这里，他们那些变态的，嗜血的，扭曲的爱好，也只有在这里才能够安全地得到满足。

里面的景象和外面差不多，但是明显比外面安静了不少。街边是灯光环绕的高耸的建筑，但是一切都更加奢华，地上撒着金粉，客人们大都戴着面具，不同种族的、身材火辣的女郎和小伙子们几乎一丝不挂地在丝绸和软垫的小山里或坐或卧，借着暧昧的灯光和香味扭动身体，等待着随便哪个人把他们拉起来带走。

他们继续往里走，进到了一座有着圆形拱顶的建筑物里。这是夜城的主竞技场，只有付得起高昂票价的人才能现场观看这里的比赛，其余的人只能在伞门之外守着电视看转播。穿过门，人群震耳的喊叫声吵的斯内普眉头一皱。这里是一座中心下陷的巨大方形建筑，很像是一座体育场；四面的观众席挤满了人，最底下是一座挂满铁链的八角笼，看样子好戏马上就要上演，躁动和狂暴的空气像是要烧起来了一样。他们上了二楼，他刚走进包厢门，一个修长的身影就栖上来，大力把他推到墙上。斯内普知道这是谁，干脆由她去，后腰撞上了红花梨的古董桌，震动撞翻了插满鲜花的明代釉里红花瓶。

那价值连城的花瓶摔在柔软的波斯地毯上发出一声闷响碎成了几块，水从破裂的缝隙里流了满地；斯内普面前的人结结实实地给了他一个耳光，葱白的手和血红的指甲在他面前闪过，他没怎么躲，只是闭上了眼睛；啪的一声过后，他的脸上留下了五个手指印。

“好啊。你还有脸回来？”滑腻如同白釉的声音即使因为怒气而有些发颤，也饱含教养和威严，斯内普睁眼，心想这一巴掌打得真是有气无力，可是想来她应该是是尽了全力的。他面无表情地看着眼前高挑的女人缓缓开口：“好久不见，艾琳。恕我心思愚钝——我看不出我有什么地方招惹过你。”

“西弗勒斯！你怎么敢这么说？你不声不响地走了，现在又回来找我吗？你不怕我现在就杀了你？”被叫做艾琳的女人穿着一身华美的礼服，巧妙的剪裁勾勒出她曼妙的身姿，肌肤细腻，胸脯挺翘，任谁也看不出她实际上已经快要四十岁了。身上的首饰随着她的动作轻轻摇晃，闪闪发亮。一双娇俏的美目像愤怒的龙一样喷射怒火，可是仍旧湿润剔透。肤白唇红，柔顺的黑发规整地高高盘起。她看起来也就二十来岁的模样，长得极美，气质又天生的撩人还带着一种说不出的少女般的娇媚，就算是现在这般怒不自胜的模样，也能让人生出一阵柔软的爱意来。

斯内普皱着眉，“我想我们曾经是达成了共识的。”斯内普沉吟了一阵，把“我不是来找你的”这句话咽进了肚子里。艾琳又一阵怒火攻心，已经忘记了魔法，抬起手就在斯内普的胸口上猛锤，但是这实在没什么杀伤力——直到他握住她的手腕劝她冷静。

“我们说好，不约束彼此的，不是吗？”斯内普的黑眼睛看着她，这让她一阵晕眩，她甚至不知道该抱住他还是狠狠地揍他，或者吻他怎么样？紧接着她从他黑色的眼睛里看到了她熟悉的冷淡和漠然，这让她猛地一抖，后退两步迅速收拾起自己的失态。他们曾经有过亲密的接触，不过两人都知道，那并不是因为爱，只是两个成年人在夜晚互相慰藉而已——或许连慰藉都算不上。后来她越陷越深，把所有接近他的女人全都视作眼中钉，几个月内就杀了好几个。所有的一切从开始到结束都太快，直到现在她才从执着中反应过来——他根本没在乎过自己，也没有说过他在乎——一切都是自己的一厢情愿。

正在这时候包厢的门又开了，几个人有说有笑地走了进来，领头的白发老人第一个发现这里的尴尬气氛，迅速打量了两人一眼，紧接着大笑出声：“看看这是谁回来了！你看，艾琳是不是和当年一样火辣？”跟着的几个人也合群地赔笑了起来，他挥手示意其他人落座，走过去和斯内普握手：“西弗勒斯！好久不见。你是来找乐子的？”

斯内普和他握了手，没有承认也没有否认，只是微微一笑：“欧洛菲尔阁下，让您见笑了。”老人看着他脸上的手指印大笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“哈哈哈！没关系。你还是那么受欢迎，这我可不意外。来，今天你赶上了好日子！待会儿兰德洛瓦的超级明星和去年的冠军会在下面打擂。这场比赛一定很精彩！我希望他们今年能飞出点内脏来，我可是把摄影机全都换成高清高帧数的了……越血腥越恶心越好！哈哈哈！”

斯内普应付地赔笑。兰德洛瓦正是斯内普要找的人，在管理这座夜城的人里，抛开肢体接触不算，兰德洛瓦和他走得最近。

“当然。他人在哪里？”斯内普问道，欧洛菲尔还没回答，包厢的门就再次开了。来的正是斯内普要找的人。

兰德洛瓦像是刚从外面回来，银灰色的头发有些乱，他和斯内普差不多高，正漫不经心地把外套递给侍从，旁边跟着年纪较他小几岁的兄弟。

“兰德洛瓦，别来无恙。”斯内普换上一副轻松的表情对他说，对方听到他的声音猛地回头，克制不住脸上的惊喜：“斯内普先生。”

其实兰德洛瓦比斯内普还大几岁。但是当时斯内普已经坐上了伏地魔亲信的位子，身边的人脉无数；当年兰德洛瓦欠了斯内普和卢修斯不少人情，又凭借着自身的运气和才干，才坐稳了夜城金特尔图森掌权人之一的位子。

两人简单寒暄了几句，留下就像是爆炸一样突然传来了让人震耳欲聋的叫喊声。

“啊！对了。”兰德洛瓦坐在斯内普边上，浅棕色的眼眸轻轻眯起，声音平静。斯内普对这个年轻有为的男人始终没有好感，因为他整个人透出的那种癫狂和执着虽有魅力，但是另一面，他也是那种不顾后果只追求自己理想的疯子。

此时此刻兰德洛瓦的眼神就是如此，“我的新玩具……”

斯内普顺着他的眼神看下去，擂台里站着一个高大的、系着金腰带的红发男人，而另一个人……

那人他再熟悉不过了，只不过和记忆中又略有不同。远远看去他看得并不真切，但是他看到她脸上的伤疤消失了。她又长高了，成熟了一些，似乎更有了一些女人味，可是现在的她看起来还是那么瘦。

他的手死死握住扶手，脸上面无表情，心里的惊涛骇浪却已经将他淹没。那是隔了一生零三个月，他再一次看到活生生的她。

54.黑泥

Muse - Hysteria

裁判施了洪亮咒的声音熟稔地把看客的情绪推上高潮，挑战赛正要开始。

裁判分别介绍了两人，退出了被带刺的铁网隔绝的空间。天顶上悬挂着四面银色的镜子，清晰地映照出铁丝网内两人的脸。

诺维雅长大了不少，浅色的长发为了方便打斗盘在脑后；她小时候就生得美，现在又没有了脸上的伤疤，退却了稚气之后显得更加眉目清秀。可惜那瘦削的脸颊上没有一丝笑，浅色的薄唇紧紧抿着，面对观众和来自对面小山一样的男人的轻蔑和调笑八风不动。本是一张明快美丽的少女面孔，眼神却没有温度，干净得像是落基山脉之下冰冻的湖，凝结的浅蓝色透亮得不近人情。

看起来就像是一朵淋点春雨都要受伤的温室里的花。鲜艳得不像活在尘世之间，皮肤好似碰一下就能留下痕迹，眼睛太过无垢，一丝生命都不能在其中繁衍，再在这完全和她的样子成反差的环境对比之下，让人产生一种她似乎是从另一个空间被生生剪下贴在这幅画面中一样。

直到开始的钟响她压低了些身形，才让人看出些格斗家的架势。她手持魔杖一一接下对手的进攻；那些致命的魔法被她弹开，打在特制的铁网上，发出沉重的碰撞声，或是打出火星。

这无疑是一场高水准的对决，两人的动作都很快，才几分钟就已经过了几个来回；诺维雅只是防守，她的动作快得惊人，迅敏的得像是没有重量一样；只不过对手的经验更为丰富，时时能够预判到她的动向，她讨不到什么好处。大银幕映照出她的面孔的时候，才看得出她露出些许表情。全神贯注之下她的双眼显得更亮了，双眼在魔法的火光映照下像是宝石一样折射着光，嘴唇紧抿着，像是衔着一柄刀刃。每一次打屏幕上切换到她的脸上，观众席的叫喊声就更加火热——这样的人不该出现在这样的地方，倒更应该出现在35mm胶片上穿着层叠的纱裙被锁在高塔之上，一脸柔弱地唱歌等着一个高大帅气的男人来拯救，再无脑地捧着鲜花傻笑，供人欣赏，再在心里把玩；可偏偏她却是凌厉如刀锋的神色，冷静沉默；随意地盘起头发，毫无讨好异性的意思，还站在擂台上和一个强大的男人同台竞技。这激起了无数男人天生的兽性，不是为了别的，而是在这里的看客，大都希望看她被征服，露出软弱的神色，求饶或者害怕得哭出来，甚至被折磨到尖叫——最好再来点猎奇的花样，越多越好。

斯内普一声不响地坐在包厢内，感觉自己的胃搅在了一起。每一次她堪堪躲过攻击，他都觉得自己经历了一次胸腔的灼烧；疼痛和不安折磨着他，而他什么也不能做。这里人多眼杂，他在霍格沃茨呆了太久，怕自己看不清局势，贸然从事很可能反而会坏事。好在诺维雅尽管没捞着好处却也没吃亏，场上的局势现在看来虽然她一直都是被动防守，却也被压制得不多。

刚才主持人介绍得很清楚，冠军“雄狮卡西姆”是西风夫人的人，而诺维雅——他们叫她“银色小刀蕾莉亚”。

卡西姆身经百战，能一直蝉联冠军，可不是吃素的。斯内普迅速想着该怎么才能强行让这损耗他心脏的战斗终止，擂台上的局势就有了变化。卡西姆的魔杖甩出一道明亮的光刃，诺维雅竟然没躲，而是迎着那道光刃向前冲去，迅速近了卡西姆的身；那光刃刺穿了她的肩膀迸出血花，却丝毫没能减慢她的速度。诺维雅手里的魔杖尖迸发出电流，直指卡西姆的咽喉而去。卡西姆没料到她会这么不要命直接冲上来，迅速调整架势向后撤步，眼睛盯着诺维雅的魔杖尖，被那闪电的亮光晃了眼。

不对，不管是什么样的电击咒语，光都不该这么亮。卡西姆心道不好，马上反应过来电光只是障眼法，却已经晚了——在亮光之下他没能看清诺维雅另一只手的动作，在他反应过来之际，自己的魔杖已经被诺维雅的另一只手握住——魔杖的木质杖身十分脆弱，不管是在抢夺中被她折断，或是被她抢去，对他来说，都是致命的。

姜还是老的辣，卡西姆干脆迎上去，干脆吃下了这道电击咒，借着冲力，让诺维雅手中的魔杖刺进他锁骨之下胸膛之上的位置，堪堪避开了要害。

一切都发生在瞬息之间，大部分观众们只看见了闪过的银光和血，却没看真切真的发生了什么。

擂台上的两人撞在一起又分开，都挂了彩。诺维雅手里拿着卡西姆的魔杖，在对方试图去拔插在他锁骨下的魔杖的时候抓住这瞬间的机会，利落地石化了他。

诺维雅知道正面对抗自己不管是技术还是经验都处于劣势，只能靠计谋和运气牟胜利。她的优势就是速度够快，体型较小；不过在这种毫无掩体的擂台上她的体型只能勉强不算是缺点。卡西姆的习惯，他爱用的咒语不少，其中割裂咒攻击点集中，被击中除了外伤没有其他效果，算是被击中之后伤害最小的一道咒语。用闪电也是她算计好的，如果卡西姆躲过这一招，那么他的视线必然集中在魔法造成的电流上；那么她夺去卡西姆的魔杖的可能性就会更高，若是卡西姆识破她的伎俩，以他的体型也必然会被击中，那么电流造成的麻痹也会给她带来一些优势。

机会只有一次，而她步步为营，小心谨慎地等着，观望着，在它来临的时候没有放过它。

整个赛场安静了，紧接着爆发出似乎能掀翻房顶的呐喊，说不清兴奋多还是愤怒多。主持人喊得破了音，宣布今晚挑战者获胜；施了洪亮咒的声音几乎完全被观众们的叫喊淹没。

她喘着气看着倒下的对手，待到主持人把她的右手举过头顶才意识到太过集中精神的她甚至没有听到震耳欲聋的呐喊，也才反应过来自己已经打赢了冠军。她抬起头，眼睛看向斯内普所在的包厢，却没有看他，径直看向兰德洛瓦，露出探求的表情。兰德洛瓦对着她轻轻欠身，优雅地颔首朝她点头。紧接着她的眼睛明亮了起来，露出了一个堪称明艳无垢的笑容。

人潮之间的声音仍旧分不清是愤怒多还是兴奋多，搅成一锅粥一样，只是她露出笑容的瞬间，又一波巨大的叫喊和欢呼响彻了整个空间。

大银幕上交替切换两人的伤口和面容，诺维雅的额头左边在被卡西姆撞飞的时候磕在了带刺的铁丝网上划破了，血和着汗水流下来，进了眼睛又留下脸颊，轻微的刺痛下她眯起左眼伸手随意抹了一把，红色的液体在她的额头和脸颊上像血腥的妆，一如她曾经脸上的伤疤。

斯内普重重地闭上双眼，压制自己的激动镇定地起身，走向门口，转动把手，进了盥洗室。他拧开水龙头的瞬间才发现自己的手有些发抖，怔怔地叹了口气，洗了把脸，冰凉的水唤回了他的镇定。

接下来该怎么办，直接管兰德洛瓦要人吗？也不是不行，只是以什么缘由呢？

或者伪装成事故，把这里的人杀掉一批，毁掉尸体，再把诺维雅神不知鬼不觉地带出去？

他想了想，不管怎么做余裕都是有的，况且他现在已经不像以前一样，不太想随意滥杀无辜。

不管怎样都先和诺维雅接触一下再做下一步动作比较好，一来能交换情报，二来——他有不好的预感。她刚才明明看到自己了，可为什么眼神却丝毫没在他身上停留？看她的样子，和与之前相比进步了不止一星半点的魔法格斗术，还有招招狠厉的做法，看样子她已经在这里呆了不短时间了。那么，她为什么没有来找自己？

担忧和顾虑在他心里打转，还有刚才她对兰德洛瓦的表情——梅林在上，那一瞬间他的醋意和那种被背叛的愤怒，让他险些暴走。不过还好理智略胜一筹，他收起翻搅的黑泥一样的负面情绪，理智地告诉自己，其中一定有什么缘由。而且……

他真的好想她，只想快快见到她；脑子里已经被这个想法挤满了，乱哄哄的，太过迫切，没有余地再去想别的。

于是他收拾好心情回到包厢，正赶上兰德洛瓦起身。他示意兰德洛瓦跟上，草草地说了几句祝贺的话；对方恭敬地表示感谢，并且邀请他参加今晚的庆功宴，但是没有问斯内普来这里做什么。

这里的前食死徒多如牛毛，兰德洛瓦又与斯内普、卢修斯早就认识，算是前辈和后辈的关系，还受过这两人不少的恩惠；自己为斯内普行方便算是顺理成章。兰德洛瓦当然也知道斯内普曾经是黑魔王眼前的红人，说不定现在也是；关于他来这到夜城金特图尔森干什么，问了也是白问，还不如别把脖子伸太长，明哲保身由他去。

斯内普只是简短地提出自己的要求，他要在这里待几天办些事情，兰德洛瓦马上就坡下驴，告诉他需要什么尽管吩咐自己。

“对了……我的冠军明天会有庆功宴。请您一定要赏脸光临……我是说，您有时间的话。”兰德洛瓦微微一笑，做作到骨子里的伪善和分不清真假的优雅让斯内普看了反胃。他故意停顿了一瞬，故作思量才答应下来，心想这倒是省了他不少事。

———————————————————————

新晋的冠军关上了盥洗室的水龙头，看着镜子里的自己。

听尤妮亚说，她是在一个大雾弥漫的早晨捡到她的。

据说她一丝不挂地躺在河边上，三月的河还没完全化冻，可能再晚一会儿她就被冻死了——好在尤妮亚发现了她。

尤妮亚是捡到她的人，她是个东欧女人，亲人都在黑魔王肆虐的那几年死光了，她上了几年学就退学了，身无长物，好在皮相还不错，于是流落到金特图尔森当了高级娼妓。那个时候她正在英国度假（是的，其实干这一行时间相当自由），大清早跑进树林，拿着偷来的麻瓜相机四处拍照，却捡到了一个女孩子。

据说那时候她根本没有意识，就算醒过来也像个活死人，连吃饭都是尤妮亚一口一口喂的；偶尔张张嘴，也只会含糊不清地说一个词，一开始尤妮亚听不清，后来她的情况好转了一些，吐字清楚了，才能辨认出她说的是：“教授”。

后来她渐渐恢复了意识，却连名字都忘了——于是尤妮亚给她起了个名字，“蕾莉亚。”

“你就叫蕾莉亚了，以后你和我一起过吧！把你赶出去感觉你活不了两天，我可不想再造孽了。”尤妮亚这么说着，神态淡然，递给她一碗牛奶泡麦片，一屁股坐在她旁边。“梅林啊……你可终于能自己吃东西了。”

蕾莉亚呆望着手里散发出麦香和奶香的食物，机械地拿起勺子往嘴里送。

“说真的，你是不是得罪谁了？还是这个教授是你爹相好啊？”尤妮亚猛吸了一口手里的烟再自在地吐出来，那支卷的烟卷迅速点亮，照亮了她艳红的长指甲和唇边的痣。

她想了想，别说教授是谁，她连自己是谁都记不起来了。

白雾散发在空气中迅速被晚风卷走，可是蕾莉亚还是闻到了那烟雾中奇怪的味道。红蜡罂粟，亚马逊跳菇，还有一些劣质香料……多用于止痛，但是也能麻痹神经；价格低廉，在这个无序的地下欢乐场随处可见。

蕾莉亚想对尤妮亚说这种东西还是别再碰了比较好，却不知道为什么没说出口。

“哈！”尤妮亚看了她一眼，突然叫了一声，脸上挂上了巨大的笑。“没关系！等你好了我带你去我混的地方，认识几个有钱又好伺候的，”她已经几乎瘫倒在床上，“你替我把钱还了，然后我们一起发财！”

蕾莉亚叹了口气，心里不知为何升起一阵怜悯。别说发财了，尤妮亚连自己到底欠别人多少钱都搞不明白。

没受过多少教育的她过早地混迹于这纸醉金迷的场所之中，被资本和花言巧语控制，实际上被啃得骨头都快不剩什么了。她年轻时在交际花中算是小有名气，恩客也算是络绎不绝，可惜她只知道纸醉金迷，花钱大手大脚的毛病直到现在都改不了，更何况现在她不复年轻，也不识风雅，于是收入越来越少，欠下了一屁股债，却还做着哪天能够找个有钱老头嫁了当阔太太的美梦。

尤妮亚看起来快睡着了，卸去浓妆的她看起来有些憔悴。

“蕾莉亚……你的年轻美貌是我的多好……”她说。

尤妮亚突然坐起身，双眼盯着她看。

“你瞧瞧你……多可爱。”她在笑，可是蕾莉亚觉得此刻的她的目光贪婪得让她心生寒意。“你看你的皮肤……白得透明……你的头发……真好，真好啊……”尤妮亚朝她的脸颊伸出手。

人穷志短，肉体凡胎，受了这么多的折磨，她这样再正常不过——蕾莉亚想。她不怕，也没退缩，更没有动，想看看尤妮亚接下来想要干什么。

“蕾莉亚……”快要接触到她脸颊的手停住了，原本笑着的尤妮亚的表情在瞬息之间变成了悲苦，迅速缩回了手，胳膊蜷缩起来。“别像我一样……”

她大哭起来，卸去妆容之后黑眼圈很重，眼神空洞得像菜市场不太新鲜的鱼，由于长期陪客人喝酒，她的脸有些浮肿，身上却很瘦。她已经不年轻了，想要再保持身材很难，于是她疯狂地节食，见了成效，再加上生活昼夜颠倒，皮肤的状态却越来越差，像是失去了弹性的胶皮。憔悴的面容扭曲了起来，肩头颤抖，黑发被她来回折腾烫染，像没有生命的干草。

“蕾莉亚，别变成我这样……呜呜呜……”尤妮亚肯定是神志不清了，她习惯性地拿起蕾莉亚手里的空碗，一边哭着，又要跌跌撞撞地去抽纸巾。她经常做指甲，反复抛光的指甲非常薄且脆弱，从肉里新长出来的部分凹凸不平，于是她只好把它磨的更薄；细看之下层层叠叠的红色指甲油叠了几层，像是层叠的页岩断面，尖端还有些开裂。

蕾莉亚看得有些难受，吸了吸鼻子去扶她。

尤妮亚还在哭，她只好翻出被埋在一堆化妆品底下的尤妮亚的魔杖——她之前见过尤妮亚用它清理桌面，加热食物什么的——（那根魔杖的握柄沾了些金粉和指甲油）施了一个催眠咒。

室内安静下来，蕾莉亚把尤妮亚留在那，自己把堆满了尤妮亚的衣服和包包的沙发整理出一片空地躺下。她睡不着，水龙头有点旧了，滴答滴答地漏水；这一片外面不太平，外面老有悉悉碎碎的声音和脚步声。她叹了口气又回到床边，尤妮亚蜷缩在一角已经睡着了，她在她旁边躺下，闭上眼睛。

过了一会儿蕾莉亚睡着了，梦里温暖的阳光照着她，但是她看不太清楚清眼前的景色。尤妮亚的样子很温柔，散发着像是母亲一样柔和的色彩，她没有化妆，也不像平时一样穿得那么暴露；她笑着对自己说：“别变成我这样哦，蕾莉亚。”

紧接着所有颜色糅合到一起，面前的景色变了，一个模糊的人影站在她面前；那人只看得清沉黑高大的轮廓，可她却知道，他有着消瘦青白的面庞，眉间永远有一道褶皱，就算他笑的时候看起来也有些阴沉……他的眼睛是黑色的，在阳光下是温暖的深棕色；他的鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇总是抿着，吐出来的话语永远带着几分颇有智慧的讽刺，可是他的声音那么好听——

她疯了似的想要朝他跑去，可是自己的身体却像是顺着斜坡流下的泥浆一样远离，和自己的意识背道而驰。她想大叫，已经哭喊出声，她感觉和他每一寸远离都在割裂她的灵魂，而那样的痛她已经不能再承受更多。

她猛地坐起，浑身湿透，满脸泪痕，身体发抖。外面已经是白天，尤妮亚应该是出门去了。她发现自己的嗓子干得不行，猜想自己是不是又做了噩梦，可是梦的内容已经记不清楚了。她摇摇头，起身走向浴室。

日子这样一天天过着，渐渐地她发现自己擅长咒语，也喜欢研究魔咒；于是报名参加了几个魔咒格斗赛，渐渐地小有名气，赚的钱也多了起来，不过都拿来还尤妮亚欠下的高利贷了——对此蕾莉亚倒是没什么异议，尤妮亚看起来比以前精神多了，也不再抽那该死的“烟”了。

她们有时候会一起在阳台上吹风，或者去地上购物，尤妮亚喜欢摄影，拍了很多照片。蕾莉亚不懂，只是看她从不拍人物，只拍景色。她们在地上的下雨天，在雨里像疯子一样淋着雨光着脚奔跑，蕾莉亚的腿上短裤上都溅上了泥，尤妮亚给她拍了一张照片。  
“你从来不给我照相，第一张竟让是我这幅脏样子。你是故意的？”蕾莉亚板着脸问她。

“我亲爱的，你不知道你这样有多性感。我可是从来不拍人像的，你应该感到荣幸！”尤妮亚把胶卷拿进暗室，后来洗出来的照片，贴在了餐桌边的墙壁上，成了一大堆照片里唯一的一张画面里有人的。

照片里背景是晃动的路灯，闪光灯下女孩的皮肤白得发青，湿透的金发贴在锁骨上，表情却很生动，可爱的脸上是肆意的笑容。衣服和短裤也贴在身上，洁白的双腿上溅上了黑泥，对比强烈。蕾莉亚说不上来，但是却觉得这照片上的人美得有些陌生，开心得也有些陌生；好像很有故事似的，却不明白为什么会这么想。

“怎么样？我的技术不错吧？以后我们从地下搬出来，我要开一间摄影棚……嘿！战乱之前，我爷爷奶奶就是干这个的，专门替人照相。他们原先的照相馆上全是照片，有些人从满月到结婚再到孩子满月结婚的照片，都贴在墙上！”尤妮亚的眼睛看起来闪闪发亮，“你嘛……你现在白天倒是不念了，可是晚上还是老念叨“教授”！不如你去当个老师！”

蕾莉亚深吸了一口气，把满墙印刻着温馨回忆的照片被炸飞烧毁的画面从脑海里挥去，对尤妮亚微笑：“这样好像也不错。”只要她们好好努力，攒一笔启动资金就从这离开，然后……。她想着，以后每天都可以看着真正的太阳月亮，感受真正的四季，呼吸……再然后……到时候再说吧。

然而不幸总是在你最没有防备的时候降临的。尤妮亚有时候会陪客人，但是第二天的中午怎么也都该回来了。但是那天，直到太阳下山她都没回来。蕾莉亚等了一夜，想着第二天早晨就出去找，却一开门撞上了几个穿黑袍的人——她认出那是兰德洛瓦的人。

基本上金特图尔森越有权势的人越是不可信的，而兰德洛瓦算是她见过的人不算那么讨厌的。那男人前一阵直白地想要让蕾莉亚做他的保镖兼玩物，被蕾莉亚婉拒，却也没多说什么，还告诉她，认为她有希望在格斗场上大放光彩，不仅没为难她，反而对她处处照拂。

据说，尤妮亚前一晚得罪了某位从南美来的大人物。

听说那个人是个有名的虐待狂，甚至有妓女死在他手里。

听说尤妮亚给了他一巴掌，那男人像愤怒的猪一样嚎叫着喊他的保镖，叫唤着让他们宰了这只不识好歹的母狗。

尤妮亚受了重伤，急需输血。

在这样的地方，能救人性命的一切都能卖个高价，何况是血。好在她们两人的血型是一样的，于是蕾莉亚二话没说就跟着兰德洛瓦的人去了医院，抽了血。

只不过这些血，不是用来救尤妮亚的。

蕾莉亚明白过来被骗了的时候，一切已经都晚了。

兰德洛瓦走了进来，一群保镖走了进来，满脸是泪的尤妮亚也走了进来。

强力的咒语束缚住她，随着她自己的血液回归身体，传递进她每一根血管。

以血为媒介的咒语，昭示着她成为了某人的附属品，到死都不能违抗对方的意志。

好吧，我收回对兰德洛瓦是个好人的评价。她想。她没感觉到疼，也没有太大的情绪波动，心想自己其实也料到了可能会变成这样。尤妮亚是不是真的跟人起了冲突已经不重要了。蕾莉亚知道为时已晚，连挣扎都没挣扎一下。毕竟在金特图尔森，自己现在才遇见这样的事说不定已经算是幸运了。

于是她趴在地上，脸贴在医院的胶皮地砖上，感觉凉凉的，硬硬的。

她对兰德洛瓦说：“其实你也用不着这样。你放她走吧。不然我想死，办法还是很多的。”

兰德洛瓦起初有些吃惊，随即笑了：“你这么痛快，真是太好了。”紧接着他蹲下身把蕾莉亚抱起来，小心地轻轻抚摸她的脸颊：“这样吧，你替我赢了西风夫人的冠军，我就放她走，还把她的债务一笔勾销。怎么样？”

蕾莉亚只能躺在兰德洛瓦怀里，对方温和的笑脸现在看起来面目可憎。她盘算了一下，离下一届挑战赛还有几个月。于是她说:”再给她一笔钱。她想开照相馆。”

兰德洛瓦噗嗤一声笑了，轻轻亲了一下她的脸颊。“……好。谁叫你可爱呢。”

蕾莉亚想转过头看着尤妮亚，不过她动不了，只好对着空气说：“你救过我一命，这样我就不欠你的了。你走吧。”

从那以后她再也没见过尤妮亚。

直到今天。比赛之前她问兰德洛瓦，如果自己赢了，会不会真的放尤妮亚走？对方微笑着告诉她：“你以为我会杀了她吗？对我来说，她死还是活都不能再替我赚钱了，债自然也要不回来。杀她反而费事，还败坏我名声。”

倒也是。她想。

“不过，你今天要是表现得好，说不定我会在让她走之前安排你们见一面。”

蕾莉亚究竟还是小孩子心性，没藏住高兴。

“你就是名副其实的，被人卖了还替人数钱的傻子。”兰德洛瓦有些无奈，伸手摸了摸蕾莉亚的头发。

很好，她的厌恶已经没那么明显了。至少没躲，也没皱眉头。兰德洛瓦想。

不情愿，就想办法让她情愿。不完美，就改造。不管是生意还是女人，都是一样的。结果合自己的心意就行了。

战胜了卡西姆，她看向兰德洛瓦，用眼神询问对方，得到了他的点头——这意味着她还能再见尤妮亚最后一面，和她也算是有个善终。她轻松地笑了，却没看到兰德洛瓦身边那个黑发黑眼的男人深藏的妒意。


	23. 55-60

55\. 陌生  
This love - Maroon 5

结束了当晚的小庆功，和无数不知道从哪冒出来恭喜她的人握手说谢谢，到最后，喜悦也变成了疲惫。

兰德洛瓦过来向她恭喜，想要去揽她的肩膀，却被她无声地躲过。他眼看着她转过身去和别人说话，只是无奈地小小，摇了摇头和其他人包括斯内普告别，回到自己早就准备好的酒店房间。

她逃不掉的。以血为媒介的咒语是他手中的绳，另一头连着她的心脏。想到这他轻松地晃着手中的酒杯，小口啜饮着手中的酒。

两三杯酒的时间她就来了，兰德洛瓦按了铃叫来一个护士打扮的人，手里的托盘上捧着一支注射器和一小瓶浅粉色的针剂。蕾莉亚伸出胳膊，平静地看着护士替自己消毒，针头刺入她的静脉，把浅粉色的液体推进她的身体。

仆人出去后带上了门，房间里有了一瞬间的平静。两个人都待在原地没动，蕾莉亚看着酒瓶的标识，兰德洛瓦看着她。兰德洛瓦一口气喝干了他手里的酒，因为动作太急，些许深红色的液体溢了出来，染红了他白衬衫的前襟。随着厚重的门关闭的声音他站起来，摘下他的白手套走向她。

她平静地看着那副薄薄的绢丝手套无声地落在地砖上，脑中反复回想着酒瓶标识的字。简洁的白底黑字，不知道值多少钱？兰德洛瓦这么精致的一个人，应该不会便宜。男人猛地靠近的躯干撞得她往后退了半步，后背撞在装帧着浮雕金边的橡木门板上，发出一声闷响。

她闭上眼睛想，Richeburg，还是Richedburg来着？年份是1995年……

兰德洛瓦急躁的吻落在她的嘴唇上，毫不犹豫地伸出舌头与她纠缠，重重地喘息着啃咬她的舌尖和嘴唇，带来轻微的刺痛。

似乎只有这时候，这个男人才把他贪婪暴虐的本心解放出来。

她被困死在门和这男人的身躯之间，被狠狠挤压，呼吸困难，但是没有反抗，只是放任。下腹被隔着层层布料的坚硬物什来回蹭着；兰德洛瓦摘下手套的双手布满可怖的伤疤，一路沿着皮肤和衣服下了力气揉捏，挤进门板和她的身躯之间，撩开裙摆揉搓着她的臀，凹凸不平的坚硬皮肤像粗粝的砂纸一样磨蹭着皮肤留下浅色的痕迹。

她闭着眼睛承受着，思绪因为粗暴的接触和逐渐朦胧的意识无法存续，不过这正是她想要的。她祈求药物快快起效，最好让她不能感觉到任何东西。在兰德洛瓦撕扯她的衣服的时候她睁眼疲惫地看了一眼表，时间刚过一点。

兰德洛瓦粗暴地拽着她的胳膊把她的手臂反剪到身后，再一把推倒在床上，她的肩膀传来一阵撕扯的痛，床垫吸收了突如其来的冲力包裹住她的身体，撞得她的头发全披散在柔软的布料和身体上，还带着伤的身体和散乱的发，在视觉上就让人不能忍受地兴奋。兰德洛瓦利落地解开了腰带，毫无前戏地直接操了进去，坚硬的性器费力地挤进干涩的甬道，给两人都带来了一阵难耐的疼。她闷哼出声，试着放松身体好让自己好受一些，可还来不及反应，压在身上的男人就已经毫不留情地抽插起来，每一下都顶得很深，未动情的甬道被撑开，带来一阵阵钝痛。身后的男人喘着粗气，她把脸埋在枕头里不想去听，忍着疼，可他似乎不满她这样的态度，伸出手挽起她的头发往后拽，强迫她抬起上身与自己接吻。

蕾莉亚可以木然地忍受和他交合，却十分抵触和他接吻，但是她无法反抗，只能顺从。她讨厌他的呼吸和味道，他带着湿气的、从鼻腔里呼出的气体和他的香水味，他口腔里黏糊糊的液体让她想吐。兰德洛瓦是典型的富裕白人男性，一副有文化的流氓的样子，谈吐有料，打理得干净精致，十分惜命，别说衣食住行，私人健身教练就有七八个，浑身都是资本堆砌出来的好状态。长相虽不说有多惊艳，但是胜在基因好，实际上也还算不错。

说真的，在这样一个地方，别说性或者尊严，就连人命并不是什么值钱的东西。但是蕾莉亚就是抵触得要命。尽管她明白走出几个街区，为了几十块果腹的钱就不得不和满身臭气说不定还有传染病的男人纠缠两个小时的、漂亮的女孩男孩也大有人在；阴暗的小巷里惨死的尸体也只是被草草火化，连个坟墓都没有，只成了垃圾填埋场的一捧灰。

而她被兰德洛瓦这样的人看上，只要顺从地躺着，别想那么多就行——说实在的，削了脚后跟也要穿上她现在脚上这双玻璃鞋的人大有人在。

她明白，都明白。但是……

药物渐渐开始起效，干涩的甬道渐渐变得湿滑，软韧内壁紧紧绞着；皮肤透亮的白渗出粉红，血管都在急速流动的血液催动之下变得更加清晰。她的理智已经在药物的驱使下溃散，清澈的蓝灰色眼眸盈满眼泪，失焦地半睁着。兰德洛瓦在这方面绝对称得上是天赋异禀，就算用药，也很少有人禁得住他这么折腾。

一旦被情欲控制她就湿得很快，身体也变得更加敏感，下面紧紧绞着，即使十分润滑也勒得他受不了。就像是即使被操到濒死，也紧紧咬着浑浊的性欲一样的贪婪躯体，给他一种抛却生存，反而选择了自己所给予的快乐的超然快感。

这就对了，一副不愿意的死样子还有什么意思。尽管这样的她也只是药物带来的反应，但是那种负隅顽抗却被强行抽离意识的恍惚神情也别有一番风味。他有时候想把她也做成标本，可是无奈只有活人才有这样的反应和温度。

第一次他射在了她的身体里，连衣服都没脱，皮带扣上坚硬的棱角磨破了她的腰。第二次他卡着她的喉咙让她窒息，好和自己一起高潮，末了还狠狠地堵住她的嘴唇，咬破了她的嘴角。  
第三次她已经几乎听不清自己的声音，她想坐起来，却一点力气都没有，兰德洛瓦把她抱起来，从下往上狠狠地顶她。

她在混沌的欲望之海里浮浮沉沉，被沉重冰凉的海浪吞没又推上浪尖；她闭上眼睛，不知为何眼前是下大雨的那天。她像是低着头，只能看见自己在雨中奔驰的双腿，滂沱清凉的雨和飞溅的水珠都赶不上她，风也赶不上她，尤妮亚的声音也远去了。可是她腿上脚上的泥水却越来越多，像是从自己的身体里渗出来似的，污泥沿着她的腿向上爬升，颜色越来越深，双腿越来越重，直到绑住她的手脚扼住她的喉咙。她重重地摔在地上不能呼吸，逐渐被黑泥包裹沉入地下。

第四次，天已经有些亮了。

药物的效果渐渐消退，她的眼睛里照进了窗外魔法造就的清晨的冷光，闻着满室湿热的淫糜气味，木然地承受着，心想魔法的阳光和真的似乎也没什么差别——就像廉价的情欲，一针小小的药剂就能造出以假乱真的替代品。

应该差不多快结束了，她在心里平静地对自己说。

完全恢复意识的时候太阳已经过了头顶，兰德洛瓦早就不知去向。她颤抖着抬起无力的手指，浑身像是灌了铅一样沉重，身上伤口带来刺痛，还有干涸的各种液体随着自己动作剥裂的紧绷感。

她木讷地走进浴室，肌肉酸痛，身上新伤叠着旧伤，温热的水划过它们，轻微地刺痛。

沐浴露的香味在水蒸气间散开，她闻到了自己身上的味道混合着沐浴露的花香，太阳穴嘣嘣地跳，像是要背过气一样不停地干呕。

蕾莉亚回到住处的时候天已经全黑了，一想到十几个小时之后还有一场正式的庆功宴她就想叹气。尤妮亚自从在医院见过之后就没有回来过，这里只剩下她一个人住了。

大部分夜城的人都住在更向地下一层的深处，她也一样。这里像个破旧的住宅区，就连伪装的天空都显得简陋，只是白天提供照明，晚上熄灭了就伸手不见五指。这里常年没有风，简陋的空气流通魔法只能保证这里的人不被憋死，空气里永远有一股腐化的臭味。只有在夜城工作的娼妓和一小部分其他的工作人员也住在这，全是些自己都觉得自己的命不值钱的东西，环境自然好不到哪去。好在她本身也没太大所谓；在这个房子里单独住了几个月，她也没太收拾——尤妮亚扔的到处都是的包包衣服鞋子化妆品，她也只是挪到一边，腾出来自己走动和坐下的空间而已。

人聚集的地方就是社会，这个居住区虽然简陋，该有的东西不该有的却也一样不少。回家的路上她瞟了一眼巷子对面的小诊所，她的伤啊病的基本都是在那里治的；这个时间当然关了。路边有小酒馆，这个时间正是不工作的男女娼妓开心的好时候。说来也讽刺，虽然他们痛恨自己的“工作”，可是到他们自己享乐的时候却也是照着自己工作时的套路来，只不过他们换了一个身份，从提供者变成了索取者。蕾莉亚和尤妮亚住的地方相对还算不错，至少这里有自来水，虽然说不上多干净但是加热过还能喝；虽然经常停电，但是至少有电。再往贫民窟深处走，就真的是住在垃圾山里，连口干净的水都喝不到。

伺候娼妓的娼妓住在那里。谁来伺候他们呢？没有人知道。那里甚至有孩子出生，生下的孩子受到非人的对待，往往都会早夭。尤妮亚有一阵老是给一个从贫民窟铁丝网跑出来的小女孩喂吃的，那个小孩才几岁就要接客，连话都不怎么会说却学会了抽烟，她说不清楚她的父母是谁，却懂得接客之前要先收钱。

这个小孩已经很久没有出现过了。

蕾莉亚回到家，靠着门长出了一口气才放松下来一些，紧接着就觉得自己饿了。其实尤妮亚做饭的手艺还不错，家里也只是乱而不是脏，厨房和厕所都收拾的很干净。尤妮亚是一个很爱生活的女人，至少比自己强——蕾莉亚这么想着脱掉沾了尘土，汗和少许血渍的衣服，只穿着内衣光着脚走进厨房。冰箱门内的灯光散发着凉气照亮了她，她没找到什么吃的，只有一盒剩下的酸奶，还好只过期了两天。她打开盖子闻了闻觉得应该还能喝，借着客厅的灯光蜷坐在有点发凉的地砖上，后背靠着冰箱，冰凉坚硬的地砖和金属冰箱门争相硌着她的骨头；凑合着用这酸奶和已经干到不行的法棍面包草草吃了几口填饱了自己的肚子，一边庆幸自己牙口好，一边对自己说明天的庆功宴上就有肉吃了。

紧接着她起身进了浴室，一挥魔杖在浴缸里填满热水，又从一旁的几个罐子里分别拈出几支舒缓心神的干燥的植物扔进了热水里。

了结了一件大事，今天想要放松心情，至少舒舒服服泡个澡，好好睡一觉。

薰衣草，辣薄荷，洋甘菊。她又一挥魔杖，植物迅速在水中恢复新鲜，植物和花朵的香味伴随着蒸气填满了整个空间。

她脱去衣服钻进水里，开始时觉得有些烫，刺得身上的小伤口有点疼，但是她忽略了这些，适应了一下整个人都泡进水里。水压，温度，水面的响声和植物香味一齐包裹住她，在满意的喟叹之下紧绷的神经和肌肉都舒缓开，意识都要被融化。

疲惫时泡澡，人间极乐。她迅速地暖和过来，再加上本就累，这一下意识完全放松，舒服得要睡着了，以至于没有意识到有人已经在不知不觉间破了她的门锁，走到了浴室门口。

斯内普并没有刻意隐藏气息，但是泡在浴缸里的人实在太累，猛地睁眼才发现有个陌生人竟然站在自己浴室门口。

蕾莉亚吓了一跳，坐起来太急还呛了口水，她一直都在黑魔法和战斗训练中度过，再加上还没从刚才比赛的紧绷状态中完全放松下来，起身就去抄自己的魔杖。她刚才还舒舒服服地泡在水里，再加上本来就累，还突然受到惊吓，本就处于劣势；偏偏对上的还是斯内普。斯内普根本没去掏魔杖，侧身躲过她的攻击，长臂一伸，黑眼睛的反光在黑暗中划出一道光带；他准确地握住她的手腕，下了些力气去钳，在绝对的力道之下蕾莉亚根本动弹不得，被他捏得手脱了力，黑发的男人伸出另一只手稳稳地接住她从手中滑脱的魔杖。整个过程都在一呼一吸之间，迅速分出了高下。  
斯内普有些气闷。她似乎对自己赤着身子这件事丝毫不在意，两眼却冷漠发狠得要命，招式也是，看起来想要置自己于死地。斯内普甩开兰德洛瓦隐藏起气息跟她回到这里，再用咒语开了锁进到这房子里。

环境如此之差，这些时日她就是在这样的地方度过的吗？她甚至都不好好吃东西。他想起曾经那个对生活方方面面都很讲究的她，心疼得难受。

斯内普当然不会知道尤妮亚的存在，他只以为她是独居。这房子里处处堆满的化妆品，性感的衣裙，情趣内衣，这是妓女用到的东西。他不敢再往下想了，直到他的眼睛看到客厅餐桌上一盒打开的麻瓜用的药。

铝制薄膜包裹的白色小片已经被吃掉了几颗，硬纸板的外包装上清楚明白地写着“短效口服避孕药”。

你为什么不来找我？我知道你有能力，不至于沦落到这个地步。可是为什么？为什么？什么迫使了你？什么改变了你？

太多的疑问和情绪翻搅着，从刚才开始就在他的内心窜动的火突然遮天蔽地地烧起来，他胸口发紧，疼得几乎要发疯。待到看见她这样狠戾绝情的表情，说不好是心痛还是被背叛和嫉妒的愤怒，他已经几近失去理智，被心底窜上来的火烧的骨头都发疼。

不是气他的女人被别人碰过了，不是的。不管她什么样子他的感情都不会变，而是深深地恨自己如此无能，竟找不到她，保护不了她，让她在这样一个地方受苦。

她莹白的皮肤被热水泡得发红，她用力挣扎之下肌肉和血管都看得清楚，湿透的金发紧贴着她柔美的身体，水珠像是滚过荷叶一样顺着她光滑的皮肤流动。那身体上留下的痕迹，烧的他双眼发烫心却如坠冰窟，那样的痕迹几乎是虐待而不是欢爱。这样的纯洁美丽就算绽放也应该是被唯一忠贞的爱呵护着，在她的自愿和享受之下；而不是被迫之下，教无情放荡的眼神和触碰玷污。

蕾莉亚再次发起攻击，他握住她泡得发热的手腕轻轻一拧一推，她一个踉跄就被他制住身体转了个身，前胸狼狈地撞在墙上。她还来不及回头就被他早料到了下一个动作，被他遒劲有力的大手按住肩膀动弹不得，身体只得乖乖地贴在墙上。

“你为什么不来找我？”他听到自己的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样生硬阴沉，话一出口才自问，你拿什么来问她？对方得了机会却马上回头，手刀直冲着他的喉咙来，一点要留情面的样子都没有。

太多太混乱的情绪驱使之下斯内普现在反而气得想笑了，他不知道为什么事情会演变成这样。他微微偏过头躲过，收了劲一拳打在她的肚子上，这一招极为奏效，蕾莉亚马上疼得脱了力跪在地上，不再出手了。就这样她还不服输，挣扎着抬起头来狠狠地瞪他，像是要用眼神活吞了他；斯内普躬下腰身，双手像两把铁钳一样钳着蕾莉亚的肩膀直接把人像提洋娃娃一样提了起来抵在墙上，与他平视。

“你为什么不来找我？”他又问了一遍，手下的力道捏得她的肩胛骨像是要碎了一样，黑眼睛像是要喷出火来。舒缓的草药的香味带着热度钻进他的鼻腔，她一丝不挂的大片肌肤就那么展露在他面前，如此香艳的画面企图撩拨他的心神，可他的心神却全然被痛和怒占领，问题一出口，他就觉得自己的心脏被不安啃食着咚咚地跳。他心里有无数种猜测，可是不论是哪种他都不想听到。

“你他妈是谁？你要干什么？”蕾莉亚皱着眉，一脸怒气和莫名其妙。斯内普看着面前的人，她的眼睛是熟悉的蓝，可那其中的冷硬却将他从内部生生撕成两半。

————————————————————————

这个男人刚才还冷若冰霜的表情迅速扭曲，瞪大的黑眼睛里的亮光不停闪烁。他松开了手，前一刻还让她恐惧的愤怒瞬间灰败下去，整个人看起来像是被抽走了魂儿一样。

经过刚才的一番交手，她心里很明白，不管这人要对自己做什么，她都没有能力反抗或者逃生。斯内普一动不动地站着，用一种她不太懂的眼神审视她，两人沉默无言。蕾莉亚不敢做出大幅动作刺激他，脑子却迅速转了起来。这人看来别说杀意，连伤害她的意思都没有。“你为什么不来找我”，还有他的攻击方式——与其说是攻击，不如说只是自卫。还有他那样的表情——那不是装得出来的。还有，她冷静下来才想起，刚才的擂台赛上，这个人是不是在二楼最有权势的客人才能用的那间包厢里，和几位夜城的上层坐在一起？如果是的话，这人肯定来头不小。

他可能是和自己过去有着很深的渊源的人。她迅速下了结论，不得不承认还怀着一点希冀。

“我们以前是不是认识？”蕾莉亚迫切地问，“你……”

斯内普好像才从自己的震惊中回过神一样抬眼看她，眉头深锁。

“我……我们……”他痛苦地闭上眼睛又睁开。艰难地一点一点吞咽她失去了记忆的事实。“我们认识……是的。我们曾经认识。”

蕾莉亚的眼中迅速燃起探求和希望，还有焦急。

“这是真的吗？你叫什么名字？我们……”

她有太多问题，但是最重要的是，这个人是不是个好人，他们之间的关系如何；可不可信，能不能帮助自己离开这个永夜之城——破解兰德洛瓦的咒语，让她再度获得自由。

斯内普摇摇头，脱了力一样。

“你还好吗？”蕾莉亚问道，对方只是抬眼看了她一下，又疲惫地闭上眼睛低下头。

“你……你先穿好衣服。”他说。

——————————————————

太多的话想说，却不知道如何说出口。斯内普接过蕾莉亚递来的茶杯，纷杂的心绪之下只向她道了歉。

“我不该闯进你的家。”他说。“我很抱歉……我没想到你会忘了我。”

“没关系……你不知道嘛。不过你的格斗技术可真是棒……不如教我两招。”他说“没想到你会忘了我”，而不是“你会失忆。”看来曾经我们的关系非同一般。

“教授……你知道教授是什么意思吗？”蕾莉亚询问道，“这个词对于我的过去可能非常重要。”

斯内普睁开双眼，有点惊讶，更多的是袭击心脏的难过。

“我曾是你的教授。你一直是这么称呼我的。”

他竟然是我的恋人。蕾莉亚有些惊讶。

这个认知让她措手不及，不知道该怎么办才好。她不爱他，至少现在不爱。从意识到这个人在乎自己开始，她都只是希望他能帮自己逃离这里，至于那之后……她想，她或许……只想要自由。生活在金特图尔森，大家都一样，被利用也利用别人才能活下去。这里不存在真心，真心是尚有希望的人才敢相信和渴望的奢侈品。

我居然会有恋人。蕾莉亚有些错乱了，她根本无法想象自己会爱上一个人，对他说真话，相信他？甚至为他付出？这样的想象让她胃里一阵翻搅，这不可能，我肯定会身心都受伤折磨至死的。她见过太多情侣之间违背人伦的现实例子。只有利益和金钱永恒，一旦付出真心就完了。

不是这样的吗？对，就是这样的。就是这样的。

她摇了摇头，把刚才冒出头的一些奇怪疑问甩出自己的头脑。

“你来这里是做什么的？”她强压下自己的希冀问道，却对上对方真挚深邃的眼睛。

“我是来找你的。”他这么说道。

……啊。这样，不是很像个不真实的童话故事吗。蕾莉亚在心里对自己说。但是她还是板着脸，语气平稳。

“只要你能帮我，我就跟你走。”她尽量和善真诚地微笑。

斯内普看着她的眼睛。她的一颦一笑都还有着过去的影子，甚至抿嘴唇的小动作，坐姿，连说话方式都和以前一样。就算记忆丢失了，其他的部分却不会轻易改变。他想。我见过她的这一面，只是从不对我。

太明显了，太明显了。那是佯装的笑容，她对自己毫无感情，只是想利用他离开这里。这样的笑容他在不同的人脸上见过无数次，根本不需魔法，只要一眼就能拆穿。

你不用这样的。他想。但他什么话都没有说，只是点点头：“我带你出去。”

是啊，所有曾经的回忆，现在的一切，都让我痛苦。

我只能一个人守着属于我们两个人的回忆站在她的身边，却不能伸出手去触碰她，尽管我是如此想要紧紧地拥抱她的身躯甚至灵魂。我想要她也这样地渴求我只属于我。

但是我不能。因为她不爱我。

对她来说我只是一个认识了只有几天的陌生人。我告诉她我的名字——尽管那几个音节曾经在她的唇齿间和爱语一起敲击过我的心。

但是尽管她不再像曾经那样怀着爱意看我，但她的灵魂和人格，还是那样地让我为止深深吸引不能抗拒。如果说无法再见她我可以麻木地度过一生的话，那我宁愿选择这痛苦。我感谢这痛苦，只要我能够再见到她，知道她安好。

游轮

56\. 想法

Frédéric Chopin - Nocturne in E minor, Op. posth. 72

第二天。

“吐真剂和福灵剂？”斯内普点了点头，等着她说下去。

“对。不解开兰德洛瓦的咒语，我去不了任何地方。”

“吐真剂暂且不说。福灵剂不能乱用。”

“我知道。这两样东西……你能给我吗？我昨天想了一天，制订了这个计划……因为西弗勒斯·斯内普先生，你是魔药学的大师。”连在那个该死的庆功宴上都在走神。

蕾莉亚心知肚明，这两种药剂都不是市面上轻易能见到的。吐真剂，原本就很难见到，更别说还有卢修斯·马尔福之流暗地里催动销毁它的原料和配方，导致这种药剂几乎消失。在黑魔王倒台之后大批食死徒声称自己是受夺魂咒控制，魔法部却束手无策。而福灵剂，制作工艺复杂不说，还有人传说它是在透支使用者的运气，甚至会成倍地把你提前用掉的运气讨回来——不然早就有无数巫师用它来给自己的人生作弊了。事实上，如果不是生来强运，用福灵剂急功近利的，几乎都没有好下场。

蕾莉亚把她的计划一点点解释给斯内普听，对方没有多说什么，只是静静听着。

两个月之后，公海的游轮上，是她最好的机会，也是唯一的机会。

“确实，这里面靠运气的地方实在太多了。”斯内普点点头。

“但是我想不出更好的办法了。”蕾莉亚坐在他对面，后背被窗外的光照着，头发和肩背罩上一圈金色。

斯内普没多说什么，也没必要多说。他看得出来，她这个看起来不靠谱的计划也许是这个失去记忆的、只有十几岁的她能想出来最好的计划了。他想说她这样太过幼稚，他有其他的更保险、更彻底的解决办法；但是他也从她的举手投足之间嗅到了她还未习惯沾染鲜血的灵魂里的人性——她不愿意杀不必要死的人。

斯内普一时之间有些犹豫，如果他说了自己的想法，她应该不会愿意，还会对自己产生不好的印象；如果不说，又怕她会失败。蕾莉亚看他怀疑，开口道：“我知道你是一个教授……我不会把一个搞学术的人带到危险中，尽管你似乎挺能打…。但是我也知道那样的地方，会死人。这和普通的格斗不同。所以我只要这两剂药，其他的不需要你再做什么。如果你担心这件事太过危险，你可以找个地方等我，我如果成功了，就回来找你。我肯定不会食言。”在最后她保证道。

斯内普抬眼看她，觉得有点好笑。从没有人这么真诚地对他说过这样的话。“如果你怕你就躲起来等我”，这些话对他来说太陌生了，他甚至从中感觉到一丝幽默。这是梅林的玩笑吗？不管是霍格沃茨那些看见他就吓得噤声的学生，还是那个白胡子老校长；就连黑魔王都没质疑过他的能力和胆量——而现如今，这句话居然从曾经最了解他的她嘴里说了出来。

“你不觉得我可怕吗？”斯内普忍住这有些讽刺的笑，突然这么问。

蕾莉亚被他这样的问题搞得有些不明所以，只好抬起头来直视他：“可怕？你有什么可怕的。”

这一次斯内普是真的微笑了。不知道这个姑娘是真的胆识过人，还是脑子缺根弦。

“好，好。”他说着点点头，思量了一下，然后慢慢卷起袖子。他帽子里闪过所有看到他小臂上黑魔纹身印记的人的反应，震惊，鄙夷，愤怒，但是最多的是——恐惧。不管曾经对他抱着怎样的期待，只要看到这个，瞬间就会变脸色，然后再也不试着接触他。

“我曾经是食死徒。”他平静地说，“我想你不用担心我无法自保。”

他观察着，蕾莉亚突然站了起来，震惊地紧盯着那个不太明显的纹身。

原来她也……。他觉得胸口有点紧。

“没想到啊。”蕾莉亚低下头仔细观察，又抬起头端详他的脸，挑起嘴角笑了，眼睛里有光。“怪不得你会给人这种奇怪的压迫感。你是在生死争夺中获胜的强者。”

她现在的表情可能是他找到她之后最真实而有生气的。兴奋，好奇，还有些钦佩。她微笑起来露出几颗牙齿，眼睛直直地看看他又看看他的手臂。

那双黑眼睛看起来平静无波甚至有些温柔，但是紧皱的眉头却道出他人生的苦楚。这是她脱口而出不害怕的原因之一。他的面容即使平静时也散发着令人发冷的寒气，看起来刻薄又自大，拒人于千里之外。说不怕是假的，于是刚才她也没有正面回答他的问题。只是这个人站在自己对面，那样的一双黑眼睛看着自己发问，她壮起胆子也不愿告诉他自己确实有些害怕。

尽管他表现拒几人于千里之外，但他看起来并不希望自己真的怕他。

光照之下消瘦的手都被阳光切割成明暗两边。她心里仗着自己知道这个男人曾经是自己的恋人于是壮着胆子放肆地伸出手指去碰那个纹身。曾经强大的魔力和无数次的灼烧使得那印记摸起来稍有些粗糙不平，但是他的皮肤光滑，手臂温暖——和一个正常人一样。

“它会疼吗？”蕾莉亚没有多想，抬起眼皮询问。她浅色的眼睛是藏在阴影的这面里唯一的亮光。

斯内普没说话，只是居高临下地看着她。这可不是他预想到的反应……。

他的皮肤很白，头发和眼眸却是深夜一样的墨色。再加上他的穿着，白衬衫，黑外套；这个男人裹着一身矛盾的黑白，灵魂似乎，是不是也在这种强烈的矛盾中挣扎？蕾莉亚突然有点心口发紧，收回了手。“算了，我可能问太多问题了。”蕾莉亚见他不回答，自己打了圆场。

这样一个经历了无数生死的人应该不会乐意示弱的；她想。就算伤疤不会疼，曾经的经历也不会让他太好受。

两个人心里都有话没说出口，气氛有点尴尬。

“那么……好吧，”蕾莉亚先开口了，“我不介意你是前食死徒，我也明白你能自保……那，然后呢？你有什么建议吗？”

“没有。”他说，声音平静，态度沉稳：“我们按照你的计划来。但是你要答应我三点。第一，我会和你同行。我不能让你独身一人犯险。第二，如果你在任何一个环节失败了，那么就按照我的方法来。第三，鉴于我远比你有经验，无论什么时候，如果我叫停，你就要停。”

蕾莉亚思索了一下，然后很干脆地点了点头。本来自己就已经想清楚了。她是抱着赌博的心态去的，不是赢，就是死。

对，她是去赌博的。

一周之后。蕾莉亚拨开身上的枯枝，从草地上站起来。用门钥匙传送，路程越长头就会被转得越晕看来是真的。她小声咒骂着摇了摇头，活动了下脖子，抽出魔杖对着自己的嗓子点了点。沿途的亚洲面孔看到她这个金发碧眼的白人女孩全都投来或好奇或害怕的目光，而蕾莉亚只顾着拿着一张地图走走停停。

还好，她给自己施了魔法，可以用粤语交流了；尽管她迷路了一会儿，也还是顺利找到了自己的目的地。她穿过香气四溢的街边小店，走进门口摞成山的蒸笼冒出的雾气，转进旁边的窄仄楼道上了楼。她试着尽量不碰到楼道里摆的杂物。破旧的木板箱，腌菜缸，扔在地上的小报和破烂的报纸，被油污和潮气贴在已经发灰的地砖上。皲裂的白墙上挂着一层油污和尘土混合的棕黄，包裹着外露的管线和新旧不一的各种小广告，她在一扇破了口的防盗网门前停了下来。

她按了下电门铃，它毫无反应，似乎是没电了。哐哐哐，她敲了三下门，那门接收到些许冲击有些晃，发出了像是一个风烛残年的老头咳嗽一样的声音。

“谁？”里面传出一个男人沙哑的声音。

“是云先生吗？我是外国来的记者——”

“走走走！不见不见！”里面发怒了。

看来还是靠事实介绍自己比较好。她想。

她掏出魔杖点了点门锁，那道门就吱呀一声，自己打开了。里面的“云先生”听到声音惊诧地回头，还没来得及说话，蕾莉亚就走了进来。

“您好。我叫蕾莉亚。真的很抱歉，我不得不和您谈谈。”她微笑着进了屋，很顺手地把门带上了。

“你……你是……”云先生是一个还不到一米二的中年男人，微微发福，穿着一身中山装，有点谢顶。至于他为什么这么矮小——

他的双腿被从膝盖下方截断，右手包括大拇指的三根手指也被切断。

因为他在赌局上出老千。这人的老千技术好到无人能出其右，最后还是因为被自己人出卖才落得这个下场。不过话又说回来，他没直接死在公海上，已经算是很有手段和人脉了。

“您猜的没错……我是一名巫师。”蕾莉亚没再往里走，轻松地靠在门上这么说着。“我来这里是希望求您一件事情。当然，也会给您报酬。”

云先生不愧是见过世面的，迅速冷静下来。他之前混迹赌场的时候也见过“巫师”，不过那已经是很多年前的事了。

“你是想让我出千？”他毫不客气地摆摆手，“你看我这样子，人也成了废人，老婆孩子也跑了，你觉得我还会沾赌吗？你给我多少钱我都不会去的。你走吧。”

蕾莉亚眨了眨眼睛顿了一会儿，收起了原本轻松的态度。

“我是想求您救我的命。”蕾莉亚说着，从上衣口袋里掏出来一个小瓶子，里面装满了亮银色的液体。云先生有些紧张地看着她，蕾莉亚把瓶子里的液体倒在地上，挥动魔杖。

那些液体像是有生命一样漂浮起来朝着云先生断掉的手脚飘过去，在他惊恐的注视之下像是新长出来一样把他的断肢补齐了，紧接着变成了和他肤色一样的质地和颜色。他看起来和完人无异。

“先生，这就是我的礼物。您的膝盖，”蕾莉亚看着云先生难以置信地伸展自己的手和腿。“因为您之前不得不靠它承重走路造成的水肿，相信很快就会好起来。至于周围人，他们不会察觉到您的变化，甚至不知道您曾经做了什么。您可以开始新的生活。”

“而且我保证不会有人认出来您是谁。我们魔法师有很多办法把您伪装成另外一个人。”她轻声再加上一枚砝码。

这归功于消除记忆的药水。由纽特·斯卡曼德亲自教给斯内普，已经证实过有效。

“我可以坐下吗？”她试着询问，“我是从英国来的……这一路上真的很累。”

云先生点点头，蕾莉亚向他道了谢，拉出一把椅子坐下。

“你的意思是我不帮你，你就把这些东西收回去，是吗？”云先生叹了口气，问。

“不。我不会收回任何东西……但是如果没有您的帮助，我会死……魔法也会失效。”蕾莉亚说。“不过即使我死了，消除记忆的药水也不会失效……但是这对你我来说，消不消失也没什么分别吧。”蕾莉亚垂下眼帘又抬起，“我真的没有其他办法了。只有靠这个方法，我才能活下去。”

云先生似乎还在震惊中，叹了口气，僵直着也拉了把椅子坐下。

蕾莉亚等着他平复心情，观察着这所房子。这是一个典型的落魄中年男人的家，空气里飘着一股难闻的味儿，家具陈旧，但打理得还算干净。她瞟到了窗边餐桌上打开的扑克牌，感觉安心了不少。

她移开眼睛，站起身来向云先生道别。“我要走了……您不用急着回答我，下个月的同一天我会再来。”这样的枭雄，仍想体验刺激的心性是刻在骨子里的。

一个月之后。如她所料，云先生答应了她的请求。

说是做准备，其实她也没什么可做的。斯内普总是突然出现，但是待不了多久就走。他最多的只是交代几句，坐下喝杯茶的功夫就走。一开始蕾莉亚觉得很是尴尬，他就那么沉默地坐在那，像是在想着什么，也不看她，也不主动和她说话，就像一尊雕像一样坐在那，偶尔喝口茶都算是大的动作；后来她实在受不了这份沉默，主动去和他攀谈。渐渐地，她从硬着头皮和他扯天气（见鬼，地下根本没什么天气可言），到后来也可以和他聊上几句——这其实没花太多时间。斯内普没有看起来的那样难以接近，尽管她不得不承认他的说话确实时时带着些讽刺。但是她不讨厌他这样的话术，甚至挺喜欢他话里的冷幽默。

“你想要自由？自由了之后呢？”斯内普问道。

“不知道……等死？”

“小姐，我不得不说，你这话有些不合逻辑。”

“好像是呢。但是这就和那个“别想白熊”的实验一样。越禁止你去想白熊，你反而越要想。这和自由是一样的。可能我以后会后悔吧。”

“追求自由并没有错。”

“有意识的生命，都是不自由的。只有死亡或许才是永远的自由——而没人能保证，死亡的尽头是什么。或许是更多的折磨。”蕾莉亚叹了口气。“真可怕啊。”

“我曾经也是这样想的，直到……”他停下了。

直到有一个人出现，她让我停止这种自我折磨式的思考，甘愿成为一个普通男人去过常人的一生。  
“没什么。”他说。

这天送走了斯内普，蕾莉亚泡在浴缸里舒服地叹了口气。

她一直就喜欢聪慧的人。那么欣赏这位博学而有智慧的教授简直就像呼吸一样自然。而那些黑色幽默，说真的，确实有趣。毕竟那些话背后的真意都是无害甚至善意的，不是吗？这样的别扭甚至有些可爱。一开始蕾莉亚还担心他会不会被兰德洛瓦发现，但是他云淡风轻地告诉她自己没被人跟踪，她也就信了。

她在这里的朋友里，有变性人妓女（男？），地下格斗场被她打败的、杀人无数的前冠军，球场上认识的小偷清洁工，杀了家暴自己的丈夫，逃到这里当妓女的女人……而这些声名狼藉的头衔下是无数扭曲的教育，染血的过去和现实挤压下的无奈；变性人妓女会嫌弃地看见她长倒刺的手给买一支护手霜；被自己以小伎俩打败的前冠军也没有怀恨在心，反而邀请她去自己的俱乐部深造；球场上的小偷清洁工在输了之后也会兑现诺言请她喝汽水，砍了自己丈夫四十二刀的女人，也会对着自己好不容易种出来的花微笑。那么，再加上一个前食死徒又有什么关系呢？大家都是人，血肉之躯，区别只是立场，谁也不比谁高尚。她想，然后又惊讶于自己这个出格的想法。

不是的，不是这个原因。确实有真的不能饶恕和理解的人格，真要非得说出个标准，她又不知道该怎么说。于是她推翻了自己的想法，所以，谁来说去，还是这位教授对她的胃口。

不想了。她把思绪甩出脑海，说服了自己不想了，起身擦干了自己往床上一躺，伸了个懒腰。

这个人有一种不容置疑的气场，他说的话很有说服力。尽管他的话很少。蕾莉亚有时候会想，是不是因为他的声音好听。尽管斯内普什么都没说，但是自他来之后，兰德洛瓦似乎酒很忙，没有再叫她去了。即使去了，也会刚一见到他就会有人来对着兰德洛瓦耳语几句，紧接着把他叫走。

她猜想，会不会是斯内普暗地里给兰德洛瓦安排了什么麻烦事？在等待的日子里她仍旧做着平时她做的事，训练，看书，和附近居民区里的年轻人一起打球；静静等待着时候到来。

这一阵子应该是她过得最舒服的时候，睡眠也好了不少。似乎是在浅浅的意识水面之下，她知道斯内普是一个强大的伙伴，竟然一点都不怀疑他——不管是她的人格还是能力。他确实给人一种可靠的感觉。她对自己识人的能力很有自信，但是这一次，她对这个陌生人却信任到她自己都觉得不可思议。是因为自己判断他是无害而可信的呢？还是曾经失去的那一部分自己对他的信任，已经深入灵魂了呢？

诺维雅·芬奇。她默念这个名字，仍旧觉得陌生。她有些羡慕曾经的自己，居然有这样相信的人。

尽管别人看来生命如此重要，但是对于在现世没有牵绊的人来说，它就变得无足轻重。蕾莉亚就是如此。死亡只不过是归于平静而已，和活下去几乎同等的无所谓；而一直想要做点什么，只是用来填补无聊的游戏。

算啦。想也没用。她乐观地对自己这么说，然后翻了个身，心情不错，放松地睡了过去。

57\. 在红与黑之间 / 上  
Beethoven - Sonata No.17 “Tempest”

晨雾中尤妮亚穿着新买的红色裙子，在灰白的背景下分外显眼。她瘦了不少，看到蕾莉亚先是往前跑了两步，又突然停下脚步低下头，乱发挡住眼睛，肩膀发抖。

蕾莉亚慢慢走过去，牵起尤妮亚的手，把一包东西塞进她的手里。里面是她的相机和一些钱。“拿着吧。你救了我，我替你还债。你以后好好生活。我们两不相欠。”

“别哭了，快走吧。”蕾莉亚很不想看她哭，也懒得听她说对不起。认为了自己的欲望而活是天经地义，所有事都已经尘埃落定，路不得不走下去，哭什么？有用吗？不懂。而且哭哭啼啼的烦人。她转过头就往回走，尤妮亚好像还想说些什么，但是她还未说出口的话却突然断了线。

不明显的尖锐声音，然后尤妮亚的背影就僵直着倒在地上。蕾莉亚连忙回头，可是回头之前她就知道那是什么声音了。

一支带消音器的手枪发出的声音。

他们居然用麻瓜的方式杀死了她。无声的，带着希望的尤妮亚，甚至还有呼吸，满脸泪水，表情还停留在后悔和想要说些什么的表情之间，瞳孔却已经散了。

“看到了吗？”兰德洛瓦的声音。

“看到了吗？回答我。”他又问了一遍。他身上的烟草味真难闻。蕾莉亚想。

咒语的束缚让她清晰地回答道：“我看到了。”

“很好。”

“你为什么要杀她？’她已经没法替我创造价值了，杀了她比留着她要麻烦’，不是吗？”

“你记性不错。但是你要明白，就算是垃圾，也要由我处置。”他深吸了一口烟，把剩下的半截烟头在蕾莉亚的手背上按灭。“你也一样。不要试图反抗……不然——bang！”他笑着用手指对蕾莉亚的额头做出一个开枪的动作，随即笑着亲吻了刚才他指尖戳的地方。“开玩笑的。我才不会杀你呢。”

回到家，关上门。蕾莉亚深呼了一口气。

从清晨到入夜，她一直坐在沙发上，直到门开了才猛地抬起头。斯内普站在暗处，借着窗外照在她脸上的光亮对上她的眼睛。

“你看起来像是有什么事要说？”他低沉的声音缓慢地想起，像一曲华尔兹那样沉稳华丽。

“斯内普先生。我想……”蕾莉亚顿了顿。“我想杀了兰德洛瓦。”

斯内普的表情隐藏在黑暗里看不清。

“好。”他说。

不管结果怎么样，死亡和自由在硬币的两面，无论这硬币掷出的是正是反，从此都要和这个地方告别了。现在是早晨四点，是所有人都在熟睡的时间；她写了几封信，和自己在这里的朋友一一道别。

而当她站在巨大的游轮前的时候她还是相当震惊——那庞然大物停在港口，仰望上去像一座小岛；夏日的炽烈阳光很烫，明晃晃的，让常年躲在地下的她想要流泪，可她却忍不住去看被这盛夏和海染得深蓝的天和悠然浮在天际的海鸥。

空气咸咸的，阳光晒得皮肤发烫，她穿着浅绿松石色的丝绸裙，柔软裙摆在风中勾勒出窈窕身形，淡色的头发在阳光和海风中闪亮——兰德洛瓦从不会让她穿高跟鞋，因为她长得本就高，再穿上高跟鞋就要超过他了。可尽管蕾莉亚穿的是平底鞋，身材比例依旧显得很好；站在兰德洛瓦旁边，像是一只乖乖依服在他身边的、羽翼金贵的青色小鸟，为他赚足了面子。

这艘游艇很大，有能够容纳四五千人的体量，但是走的是高端路线，整船只有三千来名游客，相对的，船上的工作人员却有将近一千人。这意味着它不像大多数游轮一样拥挤，价格也相对较高；各方面设施更加豪华。这艘船会在海上停留一个月，经过几个不同的国家，然后返回原港口。一行人由专人带领走向VIP通道，蕾莉亚往普通出关通道看了一眼，密密麻麻的人群里上了些岁数的人居多，他们也在好奇地往这边看。

这艘船说九成游客都是麻瓜。巫师本来就是少数群体，而且兰德洛瓦做的买卖也不得不和麻瓜往来。再加上这次其实这些人的目的都是把黑钱洗白——几个关系微妙的生意伙伴一起，带上几个心腹飘在大西洋上，谈也逃不出去反而谁都没法对谁下手；然后支付高额的“船票”在公海上大赌特赌——大把钞票被洗得简直像小鹿的眼神一样干净。

蕾莉亚看了一眼还在排长队的普通游客，走过VIP通道，上了船接过冰凉的香槟；被告知接下来在船上的一切事务都可以由专属管家代劳，并且无需预约就可以无限次享受全船所有的娱乐和食物；甚至还有VIP限定的沙龙和泳池。

每人都有单独的套房，基本上她可以自由行动。所有人带来的都是对自己毫无二心的高手，即使出了海，陆地上也互相警戒着待命。她很清楚在船上其实身手再好再忠心的人其实也用不上，各方势力长久以来维持的平衡没有那么容易打破——如果没人存心搞破坏的话。她把外套随意扔在起居室的施坦威三角琴上，吩咐了管家帮她预约餐厅的座位转过身走进卧室。躺在那张据说价值15万美元的床上看着窗外的海景。

有钱人，太可恨了。

斯内普跟她说他会在船上和她汇合，让她耐心等待。

“就好像看不见他我会害怕似的。”蕾莉亚伸了个懒腰，有点别扭。她一点都不想跟任何男人靠近。他们看她的眼神让她恶心。更别提接触。兰德洛瓦强迫她做的那些事，她甚至不愿意去想。

不知道斯内普会怎么上船来。买张船票，和刚才那些麻瓜一起排队吗？蕾莉亚翻了个身，脑海里浮现出斯内普在这样的夏日穿着一身黑，站在穿着夏威夷衫和花裙子的老头子老太太中间排队的样子，不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。

吃过晚饭，赌局正式开始。VIP沙龙还配备了单独的休息室和酒吧；能进得来的都是他们这个圈子里的人。为保证绝对中立，荷官是拥有这艘游轮的财团派来的。

“小姐，您也要加入吗？”门口的管家手里拿着几叠文件和支票问蕾莉亚，进场的玩家一一签字。

“我就不了吧，我没钱啊。”她说。

这句话话音刚落包括兰德洛瓦在内的几个人就往她这看，她是跟着兰德洛瓦来的，说自己没钱，这让兰德洛瓦多少觉得有些没面子。

“没关系，对于所有参加High Roller的VIP玩家，我们都可以预支一千万美元的贷款。——您是兰德洛瓦先生的同行者，可以由他代为担保。”管家的笑容十分亲切。这些人挣钱真容易啊。蕾莉亚想。

她往兰德洛瓦那边看，对方返回身来拿起管家的笔又签了字。这倒是也不奇怪，其他几个人，凡是带了女人的，也都让她们入场了。

“好好玩，宝贝。”他整理了一下她的项链，“不够了再来告诉我。”

“谢谢。请您凭这张支票换取筹码。另外，一千万以内的金额是无法兑现的，需要您注意。若是在公海上，您的任何收入都无需纳税；在各国境内请遵循该国家法规纳税。——啊，您不用担心，我们会有专人替您计算税款。您只要享受游戏的乐趣就好。”

让她惊讶的是，斯内普已经在沙龙里了。兰德洛瓦过去和他打招呼。

“斯内普先生！好久不见。您最近好吗？”兰德洛瓦看起来挺开心，但是刻意隐瞒了前一阵他们就见过面的事实。

斯内普和他握了握手，瞥了一眼蕾莉亚，随即收回眼神。和斯内普同行的人连蕾莉亚都知道，他是一家医药集团公司的董事之一，他们叫他布鲁斯。这家公司总部在德国，主要靠医药保健、高分子、化工为支柱，毫不夸张地说，只要是生活在现代社会的人，不管是麻瓜还是巫师，就肯定吃过这家产的药。

医药界巨头的董事和下三滥的生意有染，这要是泄露出去，可是炸翻天的大丑闻。更别提这个房间里的人，各个都大有来头——金融巨子，政界要人，蕾莉亚平时不关心这些，但是好几个人看上去也有些眼熟，说不定在电视上出现过；剩下的就算不认识，光看眼神和做派也不像普通人——等等，刚刚亲了那个秃顶老头的，不是顶级模特芭芭拉·斯汀吗？她可真高啊。还有那边那个，不是宣称自己是直男，还刚跟自己的影后女友分手的当红影星戈麦斯·汉森吗？那他……为什么跟一个比自己矮上半头的中年男人搂搂抱抱的？

真有意思。蕾莉亚心里暗笑道，长见识了。有钱能使鬼推磨，很多东西，乃至真相，都是可以花钱买来的。尽管这个真相不美好，但是真实——靠金钱换来的，层层华服之下，隐藏在美丽的外表和可爱的笑容底下的真相。

她并不讨厌。

斯内普竟然和这样的人也有来往吗？蕾莉亚心里不禁暗暗赞叹了一下，“我曾经是个食死徒”。你可不止是个食死徒。

看到他们的赌局，蕾莉亚才知道，为什么签一千万的支票，兰德洛瓦连眼睛都不眨一下。桌上堆的卡片最大面额是五十万，代币最小的则是五百美元。第一轮的大盲注就从一千美金开始，以后每一场的盲注都会翻倍。

这样单是一场下来最后的赢家，拿走的就不止一千万。

之前蕾莉亚只是知道他们的赌博数额惊人，可是实际知道了具体数字还是吃了一惊。

这些人虽说不是专业的，但是大家都心照不宣；各自带来的钱款放在大锅里转一转再拿出去，谁也不会赢谁太多——这样利益才得以平衡，互相之间微妙的关系才能存续。

荷官正利落地切牌，手法纯熟得像是一场表演，丝毫没有往这边看。

那是喝了复方汤剂的云先生。

那么，要是让兰德洛瓦不停地赢钱呢？

蕾莉亚喝了一口手里的酒，静静看着那些细小的泡沫在金色的液体里争先恐后地浮上来，破碎时，发出细微的声响。

——————————————

两周过去了。

蕾莉亚偶尔会跟着玩几局牌，但是都是小赚就立马退出；做出一副害怕的模样。大多数时候她都在船上的网球场或者图书室——要不就在游泳，再要不就是在餐厅，或者做SPA、泡温泉，看演出。

跟着玩几局牌也只是稍微接触一下这些人，真正让兰德洛瓦成为众矢之的现在还不能着急。随着赌注越加越大，玩家也从最初的十几人减少成了六七人。

兰德洛瓦年轻气盛，在这个圈子里时间尚短，算不上一条大鱼，但也不是留在这疯狂的赌局上最小的角色。他赢了一个墨西哥人几千万，又趁着“手气旺”从一个满嘴金牙的古巴人手里收上大叠卡片和筹码。这些人眼神冷漠，桌面上几千万甚至上亿的筹码交出去，表情都不变一下；甚至还会时不时扔给荷官和服务生一两枚筹码——一枚就能兑换上千元甚至几万，蕾莉亚看他们其实也没多注意面额，只是随便抓起一枚扔出去。

兰德洛瓦只是觉得自己手气好，并没有怀疑什么，每天的活动就只是喝酒，聚会，玩女人，赌博。当然，他也不会发现他自己房间里的咖啡机有问题——里面被下了麻痹神经的药。

赌场里经常贩卖这种药物，能够让人心情愉悦甚至兴奋，缺点是会使人变得冲动暴躁，缺乏判断力——赌赢了的人更想赌，输了的人疯狂想要翻盘，甚至签下贩卖血液甚至器官的合约来借高利贷。把这东西用在他身上，也算是以其人之道还治其人之身。

蕾莉亚看着药物一点一点侵蚀他，静静蛰伏着。

比起船上的高级餐厅，蕾莉亚更喜欢去游客的普通舱室。甲板中间层有一片很大的区域，挤着各种小餐厅，全天供应各种餐食饮料，因为是经济型套票都可以免费吃饭的地方，几乎什么时间都人满为患。

她喜欢看冒着烟的烤炉里接连不停地做出的烤肉，味道一般但是堆得像小山一样的烤面包和小点心；冰凉的啤酒和饮料；还有冰淇淋。她喜欢从电梯一下来就扑面而来的嘈杂人声和食物气味，留神去听的话，那些嗡嗡的交谈声都是愉悦的语调。

她长得美，也毫不吝啬微笑，一阵子下来已经和餐厅的大厨们认识了，对方会亲切地用意大利语喊她“Bella”；给她的意面堆满虾；网球场的球童看见她会热情地打招呼，送来的毛巾上，时不时会再点缀上几朵小花。

她过得挺充实，第一次接触金特图尔森以外的世界。干净，友好，很可爱，也很会享受。

她不否认性和赌博能让人愉悦、满足，但是说真的——不管是环境还是人心，这里和金特图尔森，完全是两个世界。

她甚至在这几乎全是老年人的船上认识了个和自己年纪差不多的人。对方说他叫理查德·伍德，是个英俊可爱的运动型男孩，比自己大上几岁，是在网球场认识的。

“我和祖父母一起去英国看望刚入学的弟弟……你是那个世界的人，对吧？我们是麻瓜家庭。我弟弟入学之后我也知道了不少……啊，他叫奥利弗·伍德，他在霍格沃茨上学。你也是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”

蕾莉亚不知道怎么回他，抛起手里的网球又接住：“我不上学。我辍学之后去了妓院，一边当交际花一边杀人赚钱。”

理查德沉默了，明亮的棕色眼睛瞪得老大，随即夸张地大笑：“那我就是在旅途中被神秘的女杀手牵扯进她任务的普通人，然后我们一起阻止核武器爆炸之类的事情拯救世界？”

“错了。”蕾莉亚冷着脸站起来，“我是反派。我要引爆核弹毁灭世界！”

“什么！噢！盛宴易散场，良会难相逢！我唯一的爱，竟来自我唯一的恨！”理查德也站起身，夸张地捂着胸口皱着眉，用咏叹调一样的悲怆语气叹道。

“你是不是有病？”蕾莉亚也笑了，把手里的球扔向他。

“有没有又有什么关系？……与其做愚蠢的智者，还不如做聪明的蠢货。”他接住球笑了，露出可爱的虎牙，准备发球。“这是莎士比亚说的。”

———————————————————

58.在红与黑之间 / 下  
Rachmaninoff - Prelude in C Sharp Minor

斯内普看起来很平静。

窗帘紧紧拉着，阴沉的室内满是血腥的气味。

这一阵他极少和蕾莉亚见面，顶多就是和她还有云先生匆匆碰面，过不了多久就离开。

浴室里一盆血污，里面泡着一个形容惨烈的人；他被利落地处理过，裸露的胸腔被打开，心脏仍在跳动。这人在极其痛苦放的状态下活着，躯干只有脖子往上是完好的，表情痛苦至极。是那个输了兰德洛瓦的墨西哥人。胡里安·约得利安。

本来斯内普只是想把他扔进海里喂鱼，但是当他看见那个男人的记忆之后——

自己连触碰都压抑着的，淡色金发散乱地贴在地板上，第一视角的记忆像是褪色胶片一样颜色不太鲜明。

“你喜欢痛的，对不对？我都听兰德洛瓦说了。”

那颗头颅麻木地回过神来，浅色眼睛像是死了一样。她在笑。

“好孩子……”肥硕的手握住她细长的手扣住，按在地板上承受着冲击，又短又肥的小拇指比她的拇指还粗。“你这么贵，就让我们好好享受吧……哈哈哈。”

另一个人加入进来，那女孩连喘气的余地都被剥夺，头颅被强硬地按着上下起伏，只能从喉咙里发出“呜呜”的沉闷气音。

“喜欢吗？”他们扭曲地笑着，明知故问。

她的笑看起来比哭还叫人难受。

“西弗勒斯先生，你杀他做什么？”那是和他同行的药厂高层布鲁斯。对方看见浴室里的东西先是忍不住呕吐了一阵，平复下来之后浑身是汗，腋下都湿透了；再看见斯内普的表情，惊恐得腿都打颤，差点一屁股坐在地上。

“你之所以邀请我上这艘船，不就是想让他死吗？”斯内普反问道。

“可是你……你在这里杀他，我很难办啊。”他确实是早就想让浴缸里的这个人死，无奈一直找不到机会出手；他知道西弗勒斯·斯内普的内幕，也知道他本事极大，能办成这件事。对头死了固然是好，但是他以为斯内普并不会这么快就出手，这样下去，自己很难不被怀疑。但是他也很清楚斯内普压根没想跟他交底。

“……哼。你不用怕。”斯内普轻蔑地看了他一眼，“找不到你头上。你要做的就是听我的吩咐。多余的事情别问。懂了吗？”他从口袋里抽出一封信。“拿着。”

布鲁斯打开了信，看了一眼上面的内容。

“斯内普先生……这封信……这封信是真的吗？”

“你问我是不是真的，不如问问写信的人？”斯内普回头对浴缸里那个半死不活的人施了一个钻心剜骨咒，看着那一堆已经切断肌腱挖出声带的物体连抽搐都做不到，只有快要爆出的眼球和表情诉说着极大的痛苦。“如果他还能说话的话。”他看了看墙上的挂钟，指针刚刚指向下午5点15分。

在文明社会，杀人是一件很麻烦的事。但是如果有了理由，那么有些人死了，其他人也只会见风使舵，说到底，利益才是永恒的。

这封信，就是理由。

“六点之前他应该就断气了。随你处置吧。”说完他就出去了。

他出了门，才注意到自己的手紧紧握着已经几乎脱臼，情绪像是煮沸的黑水在胸腔翻搅滚烫几乎烧烂了他的五脏六腑，而他只能受苦。

这几天他和蕾莉亚保持着恰到好处的距离。表面上他们是只有点头之交的陌生人，并无交流，但是他却把握着她的动向，实际上她的举动，他几乎都了若指掌。

她的计划不错，于是这件事只要这样进行下去就行了——当然，在别处多消失几个人，斯内普猜她她也不会关心，就算知道了也不会说什么。

是的，斯内普知道。兰德洛瓦告诉过他，他可爱的、无条件服从的玩具，有时候也会和别人的玩具交换着玩。

他把这件事情，说得像是幼儿园的孩子互相交换积木或者玩具枪，用来增进友谊一样。

其实这算什么呢，比兰德洛瓦更冷血的大有人在，而他也看了无数这样的事，早就见怪不怪了。但那些都不是她。

他想起蕾莉亚。那女孩对自己毫不在意的态度让他胸口发闷。

“发生的已经发生了，无所谓了。”她说。“你别那么看着我。我可是很想享受生活的。快一点解决这件事，我也可以快些解脱。不是吗？”

这样的话，这样的态度，也许有些人会觉得她圣母心泛滥，有些人会觉得她懦弱怕事，但是他知道。

那是放逐，惩罚的是她自己。

沉重的恶降临在他贵重的东西身上，而她却不以为然——或者说，消极地不作抵抗。

他从不相信什么冤冤相报何时了的鬼话，冤冤相报，只是祸根铲除得不够干净。而对于他来说，要想彻底走出阴影，那就只有让造成阴影的人彻底消失。

兰德洛瓦必须要死，而蕾莉亚只是需要一个理由，一点动力去下决心。

而且他承认。他容不下兰德洛瓦活在这个世界上。

还有那个名叫尤妮亚的女人。她背叛了蕾莉亚。

于是他只是多说了几句话而已。人心是多么自私的东西，又是多么脆弱。只是几句话就能够让它扭曲，只为了自己微薄的私欲，就能够决定别人的生死。

————————————————————

今天就是最后一场赌局了；赌得上了头的兰德洛瓦心情大好，大手一挥，给蕾莉亚添置了新的衣裙首饰，让她盛装出席晚上的赌局。

梳洗干净，让管家叫来了美容师和化妆师，盘起头发，化好妆。

用脂粉遮掉瘀伤吻痕，她看起来完美无瑕，光彩照人；她与兰德洛瓦的赌局中人所带来的影星模特比起来丝毫不差，虽然没有那样张扬的艳丽；气质却清秀不俗。乍一看有些冷漠，笑起来却让人心疼得可爱。

兰德洛瓦看着美人，强压下再狠狠地折腾她一次的冲动。被痛苦浸泡过的温柔最暖，被玷污过的纯洁最纯洁。这话真的不假，他想。

“你要出去玩可以，别误了正事。”他开口才发现自己的嗓子有点哑了，无奈地说道：“快走吧。不然你的装扮都要白费了。”

蕾莉亚点了点头。参加赌局之前还有一件事。这天理查德居然邀请蕾莉亚去船上的高档餐厅。

蕾莉亚有些头疼。其实她猜到了他对自己的心思，这几天也刻意躲着。但是理查德看起来热情又可怜，于是她只好应邀。

干脆让他对我死心。她想。

“蕾莉亚，你看。”理查德笑着从背后拿出一朵花。白色的，小小的，娇嫩而洁净的铃兰。

“你看。它和你一样……”男孩的眼睛闪着光，脸已经红得不成样子。“它的花语是纯洁和幸福。”

“所以，你想和我上床吗？”蕾莉亚抿了抿嘴唇，很刻薄地笑了。

“哎？”

“不如……现在就去我房间？”她虽然笑着，但是表情却一点都不可爱了。

不知怎么的，这样的表情——

她的笑看起来比哭还叫人难受。

“蕾莉亚……你等一下……”

“为什么？你不想？”

“不是……我想我们应该……那个，慢慢来……”

“我可没时间跟你慢慢来。”蕾莉亚轻轻摇了摇头，轻轻拢了拢头发，指间的戒指和耳环来自不同的高订珠宝店，此时一同闪着光。“我不是早就告诉过你，我是交际花吗？你不会……以为我会愿意做你女朋友什么的吧。”

理查德彻底哑了。

“我不要男朋友。除非你有钱。当然，床上技术不好也不行。”蕾莉亚很直接地说。“抱歉。我觉得经济条件上你就不符合我的标准。告辞了。”

她说完，站起身走出了餐厅。

傻孩子还挺可爱的。祝你幸福。她挥了挥手只是在心里想道，头也没回地走了。

VIP沙龙里的赌局已经开始了，该到场的人已经全都到齐，在赌桌边等待发牌。

兰德洛瓦坐庄，大盲注已经涨到了五十万。

蕾莉亚走到兰德洛瓦旁边，他的牌并不怎么好，是6和8，而且花色不同。

按说这样的牌他不该下注，只要扣牌就行了，但是他意气正盛，揽过蕾莉亚深深一吻。

“我觉得我的幸运女神，会给我带来好运气。”一吻过后他轻轻摸了摸她的脸，拿起手边的酒杯一饮而尽。

“加注，150万。”

刚开局每家的筹码数量都是一样的，加大盲注的两倍算是不少。如果不是有十足的把握很少有人敢这么下注，成心诈其他玩家也很少会这样下注——毕竟，如果一直有人跟注，到最后一轮对牌，自己的牌不如别人还是要输。

但是胆子大的人这样干，确实能吓退不少玩家。

扑克在一定意义上和做生意是一样的。占了先机的玩家积攒了大量筹码，越玩到最后越有底气下注；而筹码少的玩家怕输，就更加畏首畏尾，再加上盲注越来越多，最后一败涂地。

“Fold.”

“Fold.”

六个人里已经有两个人选择弃牌。

其他人跟注。

开牌，两条K，一张红桃9。

加上大盲注的翻倍和兰德洛瓦的加注，跟牌最少也要200万。才开了3张牌，一下就翻了4倍。

坐在兰德洛瓦对面的是一位美国来的商人，大家都叫他比尔。比尔手里拿着筹码转了两圈。

“翻倍，400万。”

“跟。”对方的话音还没落，兰德洛瓦就扔出一叠筹码：“嗯。开牌。”

荷官开牌。

是梅花10。

另外三人弃牌，只剩下比尔和兰德洛瓦。

再有一张7，兰德洛瓦就赢了。

他猜对方手里有一张K，不可能4张K被他凑齐。而对方如果手里是一张K的话，如果他能凑个顺子，那就是他获胜；7有4张，他的赢面更大。

“Check。”果然，比尔没有选择再加注，而是看牌。

“翻倍。”兰德洛瓦看起来毫不紧张。

此时池里有一千多万。比尔如果不跟牌，之前压得注就会全都化为泡影，但是再加注，就要涨到800万。

其实在赌场上，三条已经是很好的牌了，此时放弃很可惜，但是赌输了则是一笔大损失。

赌博就是这样的游戏，步步都算好了玩家的心理，其实不管谁输谁赢，最后的大赢家都是背后设局的人。

通常设局的人的赌场，而今天，则不光是赌场。

螳螂捕蝉，羽翼美丽的雀鸟坐在吧台边，轻轻抿了一口酒。

“跟！”

开牌，黑桃7。

中场休息。

“蕾莉亚，过来……陪我喝一杯。”兰德洛瓦招手叫蕾莉亚过来。

“后天航程就要结束了。你在船上玩得怎么样？无聊吗？”他给她叫了一杯鸡尾酒，心不在焉地问。

“还好。”蕾莉亚点点头，眼睛看着那杯被送到自己眼前的红色液体。

“还好？我觉得你好像玩得挺开心。”兰德洛瓦从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，从上衣口袋里拿出一样东西，当做装饰放在了酒杯里。

一朵小小的铃兰花，摘下来有一会儿了，蔫蔫的，花瓣被揉皱了，沾着血。

兰德洛瓦用手指把那破损的小花按进酒里，它沉在液体之下看不见了。兰德洛瓦满意地看见蕾莉亚的眼睛由恐惧变成空洞再盈上眼泪，舔了舔沾上红色酒液的手指。

“别乱交朋友，也别乱开玩笑。我会嫉妒的，好吗？”他拍拍她的肩膀，哼着歌站起来走了。

接下来的赌局也是兰德洛瓦就大获全胜。比尔只是笑笑，表情温和地夸赞道：“兰德洛瓦，你今天真是运气好。”

“托您的福。”兰德洛瓦一点头，扔给荷官一枚黑金相间的筹码，价值2万5千美元。这几天他的运气着实好，一路赢了不少，简直开心得无以复加。

他想就这样借着这个势头大获全胜，让那些平时耀武扬威的人看看，他兰德洛瓦过了这么多年，也和他们平起平坐，甚至眨眼之间大把大把拿走他们的钱，而他们只能乖乖拿出来。

毕竟愿赌服输，运气向着他，想输都难。

他有点晕，他想可能是酒喝得有点多了；但是又十分快活，只想赢钱。

德州扑克的规则就是这样，即使一开始只是一两块钱开始，玩过几局之后的金额都会变得相当吓人。更何况他们一开始就是从一千开始赌，到了这最后一天，随便一个跟注都已经是天文数字。

“加倍，兰德洛瓦先生。”

开牌。

对家手里是大四条，兰德洛瓦手里是同花顺。

此时池里的筹码是1.5亿四千万。

“兰德洛瓦的手气真好。”此时一边的比尔开口了。

“你上一把手里是葫芦，再上一把是四条；赢我的时候是顺子。我玩牌这么多年，还是头一次见到。今天真是长了见识。”

兰德洛瓦又喝了一口酒。

“比尔先生，运气就是运气。我自己也觉得很神奇；但是您看，我就是这么地受眷顾。”

比尔笑了笑。突然猛地站了起来。空气一下子凝固了，瞬间从一排平和变成剑拔弩张。

“哈，没什么。大家不用那么紧张。”比尔摆摆手，顿了顿。

“给我把他按住，搜身。”他说得十分随意，苍老的声音有些沙哑，就好像是轻声叮嘱小辈不要忘了常回家一样慈祥，眼神却又冷有毒。

能进这个场子的都不是一般人，规定是每人最多带三名侍从（也就是保镖），尽管不能带任何冷热兵器或者魔杖，但各个都是高手，也会审时度势。

兰德洛瓦有私心，制作一带蕾莉亚来不光是因为她漂亮，还因为万一有什么事他比别人多一个人保护自己。魔力的联结她无法违抗，这个时候她只能冲到兰德洛娃身前，手里的小餐刀一晃就割了一个冲上来的保镖的喉咙，再堪堪躲过另一个的攻击。

其他几位在赌局上输了的人也招呼手下一起把他们按住，寡不敌众，兰德洛瓦的人都被按倒在地。  
“你如果真的只是幸运，那你怕什么？”比尔走到兰德洛瓦面前蹲下身，捡起他被搜出的扑克牌。

这些扑克牌是兰德洛瓦亲吻蕾莉亚的时候，她放在他身上的。

之所以兰德洛瓦能连着赢，靠的是云先生的技术——新拆开的牌只要他摸一遍，光看背面他就能分辨出来；发牌更是，想让谁拿到什么牌，全看他的意思。这不是魔法，而是技术。

而比尔之所以那么肯定地搜兰德洛瓦，是因为布鲁斯交给他的，胡里安的亲笔信。

信上说，他发现了兰德洛瓦出老千，希望比尔能保他，但是在比尔来得及做什么之前，胡里安就被杀了。

当然，人是斯内普杀的，信也的确是胡里安写的；至于布鲁斯，只是随便叫了个船上的服务生把信交给比尔而已。至于内容，只能说人在巨大的痛苦和威胁之下，写下什么都不奇怪。

“不过，你还真是有办法……这个房间里，应该是不能用魔法的。你是怎么破除这里的魔法的？”刚愎自用的纯血巫师就是这样，认为什么都是靠魔法，却没有想过光靠技术，下贱的麻瓜里也有神乎其技的人。

比尔伸出手，揪着兰德洛瓦乱掉的金发，看着他惊慌的神色露出令人胆寒的笑。“赌博出千什么下场，你知道吧？”

蕾莉亚静静看着，回想起尤妮亚的红色衣裙。

她那天死之前，是想对我说什么呢？

算了。

黑衣的死神平添了一份罪孽在自己的身上；只为了他的天使笑容之中的忧愁能够再少一些。

而正如斯内普所想，她的心里并没有复仇之后的空虚，而是长久以来被压抑的、委屈和恐惧消散的畅快。尤妮亚，她也不知道该爱还是该恨，既然她也死了，那就当死者为大，不想了。

而尤妮亚的死因，她永远也不会知道。

游轮的赌局输赢已定，船上个人各自回到自己的地盘，兰德洛瓦大势已去。

他虽然没直接被杀死，但在他原来的圈子里基本已经和死人无异；地下的生意场更看重信誉和势力，他就算能够活着下游艇，接下来过得也会很惨。

“蕾莉亚……你再去约克公爵那里。靠你的姿色，她说不定还会帮我……他要是不愿意帮我，你就杀了他！”兰德洛瓦已经完全失了冷静，疯狂地来回踱步，说着胡话。

“对了……我的医生呢？我需要一些安眠药……我得冷静下来，我睡得不好……我的医生呢！！”

蕾莉亚站在那不动，直到斯内普走了进来。

“本来你不用死的。”她说。

“本来对我来说都一样。咒语解除了就行，你是死是活都没关系。”蕾莉亚闭上眼睛叹了口气，在兰德洛瓦开口命令她做什么之前，斯内普就石化了他。

“但是现在不是了。你杀了尤妮亚。还杀了无辜的麻瓜——理查德。”

“我曾经还犹豫，但是现在，我一点也不了。”

蕾莉亚拿着把手枪。

“尤妮亚被射中了左肺叶。理查德……应该是被你扔下海了吧？我想过让你窒息而死，但是因为手枪是早就准备好的，所以还是按照原本的计划让你和尤妮亚常常同样的死法吧。”

“再见，先生。”

bang。

59\. 本性  
Billie Eilish, Khalid - lovely

进化论说，人类的本性是几百年来的，对自己不可或缺的资源或环境的渴求所不停追求的结果。食物，安全，好的后代。

那么如果我一直渴求你的话，对你的感情，是不是也成了我的本性？

即使记忆消失，身份不同，亦或是在不一样的时空中；但只要我还是我……

———————————————————————

斯内普从露台往外看山下的夜色，西风夫人看着他。

两人看似各有所思，谁也没有对谁说话。繁华的灯火不远不近，刚呈上的开胃头盘谁也没有吃几口。这里是瑞士一处很有名的高档连锁酒店楼顶，坐落在阿尔卑斯山的山腰，向下不远处就能看到城市的灯火。冬天这家宾馆会接待无数滑雪来的客人，夏天则是被想要一睹雪山脚下的夏日风貌的登山客和游客挤满。他想要赶快带着蕾莉亚回伦敦，但是她却说走之前想看看阿尔卑斯山的山景再吃一顿美食，于是斯内普只好由她。蕾莉亚在游轮上的赌资兑现之后也是一笔不小的数目，她终于从那该死的地下逃出来，想庆祝一下也很合理。

通常这里人都很多，但是就今天傍晚被这位尊贵的女士包了场。

他知道艾琳娇气得很，讨厌和其他人挤在一起，走到哪都要唯我独尊；她愿意屈尊来这里见自己已经算是奇迹了，可他真的没有心思和她共进晚餐，这个时候他应该和蕾莉亚一起在山脚下的小镇边走边聊，挑选纪念品，可她竟然开心地祝他和艾琳晚餐愉快……这让他有些受打击。

她看起来一点都不在乎。

“谢谢你。”斯内普像是看够了似的回过头，郑重地说了这么一句。对方精致的妆容在水晶杯和骨瓷餐具的光反射显得比平时柔和，少了些许咄咄逼人的气势。

这个任性又狠毒的女人此刻显得颇为放松，暗红的指甲抚过银器上的花纹。“口头感谢就不用了。”她说，抬着下巴俯视他，嘴角勾起一抹笑容，上下打量他像是母狮子打量带血的生肉。

如今兰德洛瓦死了，金特图尔森要变天。西风夫人艾琳，以斯内普提供的一手情报为交换，帮他压下了针对他和蕾莉亚的风头。虽说情报就是金钱，但这样的交换还是多少有点不公平。斯内普很清楚作为商人的她肯定不光是来找他吃个晚餐而已。

斯内普没说话，而是等着对方先开口，可她的却光说些无关紧要的闲话，一点要说正事的意思都没有。

“西弗勒斯，你还记不记得我们以前也来过这家餐厅在德国的分店？”

“……我最近啊，喜欢上了一个麻瓜画家。他的画用色非常有特点，画面很有张力……”

“前一阵伞门里来了个豪客，在老头子的沙龙里请所有人喝酒……连着差不多一个月，每天都花上百万美金把他相中的女人送上头牌。”

艾琳边吃边说，看起来颇为开心，真像是来和老情人吃饭叙旧一样。

斯内普听着，时不时答上几句；可实际上心思根本不在这，却又不想太失礼。再加上两人之间尴尬的关系，让他更有些不自在。

“艾琳，你需要我做什么，直说就是了。”在她说到喜欢的奢侈品牌子这几年的设计让她很不满意的时候，斯内普终于听不下去了。

“我大老远来见你，你也别对我这么冷淡吧。”艾琳还保持着体面的表情，但是内心却升起了怒火，还有些发酸。我从没为谁低过头，就因为你说你想尽快回英国，我才来找你。你以为我很闲吗？随便找个人都愿意说这么多话？

她想这么说，可是骄傲让她说不出口，张嘴只道：“男人狠起来，真是一点都不顾及别人的心情。”

短暂的沉默。

这个时候酒店的大堂经理送来了酒。恰到好处的时间。

“艾琳女士，生日快乐。您今晚真是特别迷人！”这样的高级餐厅大堂经理也是魅力十分出众的；英俊的男人单手给他们斟酒，操着浓重的法国口音对艾琳笑。

斯内普其实不在乎艾琳过不过生日，她的生日他也不记得。又或者应该说，其实什么节日他都不在乎。

“算了。我只想今晚和你开心地共进晚餐，一起度过一段时间——这都不行吗？”艾琳叹了口气，耳环在夜色中闪亮。“至少你要祝我生日快乐吧？这酒可是我花了心思准备的，风味很是独特。”

有什么必要吗？他想。但是人毕竟是社会动物，再不耐烦也要微笑更何况对于他来说，情报网和人脉比什么都重要——这就是社交。于是他端起酒杯，假惺惺地也说道：“生日快乐，艾琳。”

两只高脚杯碰撞之下发出清脆的声响，深红色的液体被一饮而尽。

“怎么样？有没有尝出什么特别之处？”艾琳放下酒杯走到露台边，倚着围栏看他，脸上的表情即是探寻又是好奇。

“不……除了这应该是一支年份好酒意外，我并没有喝出什么特别。你知道的，品酒我可没有你在行。”斯内普摇了摇头。

“是吗……连你这样味觉和嗅觉都敏锐到极致的人，也喝不出来啊。”她朝他走来，柔软的手搭在他的肩膀上。

斯内普心里一沉；但是他携带的魔法道具并没有任何反应啊——这说明，他的附近并没有任何会伤害他的毒药。

他猛地坐起来，却又在一阵眩晕之下被艾琳按回椅子里；他猛地甩头，觉得自己的脸像是烧了起来，头晕目眩。

“你……你给我喝了什么？”他抽出魔杖；头像是沉在水里，周围的声音随着脉搏的泵击忽近忽远。心里责怪自己怎么这么大意，心跳越来越快。一点魔力都使不出。

“亲爱的，别怕……不是毒药。”她低下头轻轻吻了吻他的额头，用手指充满爱意地抚过他皱起的眉。

“就是一些，有点稀有的，找乐子用的药罢了。”

艾琳凑近了好奇地仔细观察他：“可以吧？我也只是想找点乐子。你知道……在床上，没人比你更好。”

斯内普已经感觉到了自己身体的变化，身体开始发热，但是他的意志和自控力都强得惊人，虽然会很难受，但他的脑子还在转。

他看起来竟然只是面颊有些发红，呼吸加快，黑眼睛深处竟然还是清明的。

“哎呀，真厉害。”艾琳舔了舔嘴唇，惊叹前半段药效竟然在他身上不起作用。“但是就今天，我一定要看看你失控的样子——你看着我。告诉我，你看到了谁？”

看到了谁？

斯内普朦胧之间抬眼去看她，视线模糊之间，艾琳的眼睛居然变了颜色——

是透亮的浅蓝。重叠的幻影层层叠叠，模糊之间越来越成了诺维雅的样子，烧焦的半边脸和无神的左眼——

欲望的火苗原本还只是油灯里的一簇，一瞬间却像是被浇了一桶油在上面，瞬间蔓延开来。

“你果然有心上人。是蕾莉亚？”艾琳看起来很是兴奋，“我倒是无所谓……毕竟你想着谁，对我来说，都一样。”

“西弗勒斯，我只是想让你再一次让我忘记我是谁。”

现在她的声音，听起来也变了。

斯内普清楚地意识到这是很强力的迷情剂和某种致幻药物配合出来的强效药，但是他现在已经没有心力再去分析这药的成分了。

他推开那散发着令他痴迷气息的女人，那让他欲罢不能的气息和艾琳本身的气息交缠在一起，让他的身体和心像是被一分为二。表层被火烧着，撕扯着灵魂下坠；灵魂却抗拒作呕，挣扎之间只剩低沉无力的喘息。自己渴求的气息和别的女人的混合竟然让见惯了种种龌龊的他恶心得发冷。

然而药物的力量是强大的，再坚毅的人最终也会被它支配。作为魔药学大师，这一点斯内普比任何人都清楚，他也感觉到自己的身体已经无法再忍耐。这样下去理智就要被吞噬了。

他挣扎着推开艾琳，摸索着握住桌上的餐刀，毫不犹豫地对着自己的小臂就是一刀。一声闷哼，他皱着眉，咬着牙，鲜血瞬间晕染透了了他白色的衬衫袖子，餐厅的侍者发出尖叫，跑过来喊着要叫酒店的安保再叫救护车；台上演奏的四重奏乐队也停止了演奏。

小小的混乱之间他藉由疼痛恢复了一些意识，看着艾琳惊讶的脸，阴沉地从牙缝里挤出几个字：“现在和以前不一样了。”至于什么不一样，不一样在哪，他自己都不知道；这句话只是本能地脱口而出。

“……西弗勒斯，你可真是扫兴。”艾琳摇了摇头，还叹了口气：“……不过这么多血，真脏。”她站起身，心里像是被重重地刺了一下，不舒服极了。她强撑着笑容和高高在上的气势，挥动魔杖让在场的麻瓜都睡去：“我走了。这顿你请。”

“啊，还有。这才是正事。”她走出几步又突然回头，脸上是报复的笑。从包里摸出一小截灰色的绳子，看起来就像是普通的棉线。她把那绳子贴近斯内普的小指，那绳子就自动缠了上去；勒得不紧，但是也脱不下来。“那么，我们两不相欠。再见，斯内普先生。”

这下麻烦了。这根线肯定不是什么好东西……他艰难地想着，略显狼狈地往门口挪；用外套遮住胳膊和已经硬得太过明显的下体尽量平稳地回自己的套房，可一路上踉跄的步伐还是引来几个酒店住客的侧目。

希望蕾莉亚还没回来，他难受地祈祷，被勒得直疼，可是就连疼痛都变成了快感引来更疯狂的浪潮；每一步的摩擦都是煎熬，几乎不知道自己是怎么挪回他们的套房的，开锁的时候手抖得把钥匙掉在了地上。

老天保佑，蕾莉亚还没回来。他几乎快要疯了，扔掉外套走进浴室打开水龙头，衣服都顾不上脱，就用冰凉的水把自己浇了个透湿，禁不住艰难地叹息。看来只能自己解决了。他想道，不过至少情况还不是最糟，至少蕾莉亚没有看到自己这副模样——

“斯内普先生，你流血了？”从浴室门口传来的声音让他几乎绝望了，“你还好……”

她是什么时候回来的？我竟然没关浴室门？

————————————————————

蕾莉亚在山脚下的小镇买了些当地的纪念品，正好肚子有些饿；她事先查好想去的那家餐厅恰好今天定休。她大致翻了翻旅行手册，没找到对胃口的餐厅；于是想着不如叫酒店的客房服务——大酒店的餐厅一般都还不错。然后她可以放肆地躺在床上大吃，之后再泡个澡。斯内普和女人出去了，也不知道今天还会不回来；不过都无所谓。倒不如说不回来正好，整个客厅就全属于她了——一正想着，一进门就听到浴室里传来水声，听声音像是没关门。没想到斯内普竟然这么早就回来了。蕾莉亚还没来得及觉得可惜，刚走进来就看到了斯内普丢在地上的外套，这瞬间让她紧张了起来，斯内普可不是会随便把外套丢在地上的人。她又看了一眼那外套，黑色面料上像是有些被沾湿的痕迹；她几乎一下就确定了：那是血。

“斯内普先生，你流血了？”她一下就紧张起来，把拎在手中的袋子扔在地上，快步走到浴室门口往里看，“你还好……吗……”

啊。蕾莉亚刚看了一眼就搞清了状况，猛地刹住脚，进也不是，退也不是。

他看起来，好像没有生命危险，……但是这个状况……也不太好。

蕾莉亚太清楚这个症状。这样的折磨她可以说是比谁都清楚，斯内普现在有多痛苦，她不用想就知道。

这个男人被花洒喷出的冷水浸湿，白衬衫贴着他剧烈起伏的胸膛；手臂流出来的血液已经被冲淡了。西装裤被水浸湿，勃起的轮廓更加明显，裤裆的空间容纳不下，粗长性器甚至被挤着偏向一边，顶起大腿处的黑色布料。他这是搞什么？被下药了？浴室里他的喉咙像是被勒紧一样的喘息轻了下去，变成了难耐的、带着颤音的轻喘。看到她之后他无力地转过头，已经被欲望裹挟的双眼藏在无地自容和紧咬牙关之后，只剩下无力地喘息和羞赧。一片湿冷。

“你……出去……”斯内普平时的威严在这样的环境下已经荡然无存了，平时蜡黄消瘦的面容染上了情欲的淡红，双唇的颜色更是艳得不可思议。

他的声音已经沙哑到难以辨认。都已经这样了还叫我出去。

蕾莉亚叹了口气，走进那冰冷的水帘中，和他一起被浸湿。

“让我看看你的手臂。”她轻柔地说，眼睛自下而上看着他。他救了我的命，我也知道他对我的感情。那么现在即将发生的一切都顺理成章。

她毫不犹豫地跨坐在他的腿上，手臂从他的腋下穿过关了水。一起一伏之间那硬得发热的东西就贴着她的小腹。她故意和他的胸膛贴紧又分开，暗示性地在他耳边停了一刻朝着他的耳朵轻柔地吐气。斯内普可以说是在触碰到她的一瞬间就剧烈地颤抖，坚硬的性器就算隔着层层布料也一阵阵地跳动着；他只能强压着喉咙里的呻吟，身体僵硬地不动。

怎么可能不想，自己爱的女人就在怀里。他已经几乎失去理智了，伴随着心跳一阵一阵地耳鸣。

蕾莉亚还想去看他的手臂，可还来不及伸出手就被他夺去了呼吸，缠绵激烈的吻带着热度，昭示着这个人的欲望。

她伸出手臂环抱住他，闭上眼睛。

他的身体即使被凉水浇透还烫得惊人。可她却只感觉到身体湿冷。

他的动作很奇怪，但是随即她知道了。

激烈的、悱恻的吻、拥抱和触碰；即使是在这样的时刻，他也不会像别人那样咬破她的舌头或者嘴唇，把她按倒在地上狠狠捏着她的手臂。而是发着抖收住力气、压着欲望，像是一头生性就要食人血肉的雄兽小心翼翼地给一个人类舔伤口那样反抗者自己的本能，他带着狠劲的动作也是，像是要咬下她一块肉来的唇齿也是，在触碰到她的瞬间发着抖慢下来，轻下来，他自己却被强压下的欲望折磨得咬着牙闷哼，绷着肌肉，像是忍着什么痛一样。

这样的，还是第一次。一开始她觉得有些奇怪，适应了疼痛的她甚至有些不适应；随后她竟然觉得头脑有些飘忽，可能是那迷情剂发散出来的效果产生的影响吧，她想；然后她竟然很奇怪地觉得胸口有些难受，也不知道难受些什么；看着他这么难受的样子，反而于心不忍。

很奇怪啊，明明不管被怎么羞辱也不觉得伤心。真是……。

她稍稍拉开了距离，微微喘着气，眼睛看着他：“你不用这样……我不怕疼。真的。”

她眨眨眼睛，有些不明白他神色里突然出现的东西是什么，继续说道：“你知道的吧？我……”

她还想继续说，却被他一下子拉开了距离。黑眼睛的主人痛苦地、低沉地喊了一声，像是用尽所有力气一样推开她。

“你出去。”他的声音都不稳了。

如果说这个世界上还有什么比这个时候看到她毫不动情的眼睛更让他伤心的话，那就是这句话了。  
我不怕疼。

你怎么可能不怕疼，你是一个人。一个女人。你对着我说出这句话，眼里全无我的倒影还甘心委身于我，是对我们的命运和我的无能的讽刺吗？

穿刺一样的心痛，涌上喉的苦水让他又找回了些许理智。他看着她的样子，心里想，我的诺芙。我是如此爱你。

我太爱你。活该受苦。如今我的拥抱你不想要，那我该怎么做才能治好你？他在心里笑自己没出息，但是却没法不去想。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。一遍一遍的，伴随着每一次心跳，他看着她，但是却不能说出口。

“我拜……托你。出去。”他的话已经很难成文，变调的声音分辨不出是哽咽还是过分的隐忍和紧绷造成的。

蕾莉亚被推开的有些蒙，不明所以地看着他。他眼中的情感已经太多太复杂，就像是有实体的光。  
我不想这个时候离开你。一点都不想。她看着他贴在下陷的面颊上的黑发，想要伸手去摸摸它的触感；他的气息……

可是她不敢动，不敢向前走半步，也一点都不想出去。

“你不想的话，就不必做。”他抬起头，黑眼睛在灯光下像是深深的、温柔的焦糖色，尽管一身凌乱，但那话里的不容置疑和气势却像是平时一样。“拜托你……现在……留一些尊严给我。”他紧咬着嘴唇艰难地喘气，无力地用那双黑色的眼睛肆意地折磨她的心。

再僵持下去他只会更痛苦。于是她迅速站起身出去，把门关上了。转身的一刻胸口像是一层皮被撕开，离他越远那伤口越大。

他说，你不想的话，就不必做。

蕾莉亚靠着自己的房门跌坐在地上，手轻轻地抚上了自己的唇。她的手腕刚才被他握住推开，她轻轻地握住那里，贴住胸膛蜷缩着。那像是被撕裂的心里的伤口，说不出好受了一些还是更难受了。

她还在想那贴在他脸颊上的几缕黑发。

他的气息。

她蜷紧了身体。

他的气息。

她闭上了眼睛。

他的气息。

她深深地叹息。

60.幻象  
J.S. Bach - Cello Suite No. 2 in D minor BWV 1008 - II. Allemande - III. Courante

高热的血液，湿冷的身体。

门应声关上，黑眼睛的主人紧绷的身体才放松下来，靠意志力堪堪支撑的理智再也支撑不住，迅速溃散。他难耐地抬起头闭上眼睛，喘着气，咬着嘴唇艰难地把喉咙中的呻吟声咽下，颤抖着双手解开皮带的金属扣，光是把阳具放出来就舒爽得膝盖发抖。

阖上的眼帘后清晰地浮现她的样子，她曾给自己看过的或没看过的，他们做过的和没做过的；像无数次他最放肆的梦中的幻象，有了轻飘飘的实体，落在了他身上；一片黑暗中他疯狂的渴望在致幻药物的作用下似有若无，羽毛般轻盈，他却承受不了。

他用手握住挺立的那处，手指熟练地划过已经被前液沾湿的尖端用指尖摩擦，再用另一只手握住胀痛的硬物上下套弄。快感太过强烈，他张开嘴无声地喊她的名字。就像曾经无数个夜晚，他唾弃自己无可救药地想要她的时刻一样。终究，他再怎么克己，意志坚强如钢铁，也只是个普通男人。

我的爱。

我永远不会要求你别哭。我要你为我而哭。我要你的所有，一切，都关于我，只关于我。我要你为了我给你的一切颤抖，疼痛，上瘾，我要你以最自私、最贪婪的方式向我索取，就像我想要对你做的一样。

我要你在所有人面前只看着我，鄙夷且冷漠地朝任何向你献殷勤的男人脸上泼红酒，我要你像看垃圾一样看他们——没有人可以碰你，除了我。只有我可以肆意弄脏你。我要你在大庭广众之下紧紧攥着我的领结，像恨我一样瞪着我然后伸出舌头吻我，再告诉所有人你是我的。你甚至不需要看他们。

幻境和现实像是调换了位置也夺去了主动权，只有那幻影的声音才真实，身边冰冷的瓷砖和水已经不复存在，他的身体也是；她的那处他是见过的，那么小，那么嫩，紧紧闭合着，被两片嫩肉包着，稍微碰两下就流出蜜来。他想象着自己破开那紧闭的缝隙深深地挺进，直到他们的髋骨和小腹紧紧贴合；他想象着她温暖的身体艰难地容纳下他的一切，然后随着他凶狠的动作紧紧握住自己不放。光是想象进入她，就让他疯了一样激动，挺着腰迎合他手上的动作射了。可是宽慰只是一瞬间而已。它一点也没有软下去。

他太难受，下手不轻，尽管已经射了几次却完全不够，抚慰也成了甜蜜的折磨带来更多的渴求，手和身上沾满了自己的黏液。他仰着头，完全没了自持的样子，堕落在情欲中，眉头紧锁，头颅高高仰着，眼睛失了焦距；他太瘦，随着他开合的嘴，两颊的肌肉被轻轻拉扯；那下陷的双颊处皮肤太薄，肌肉的变化看得分明；就连脖颈和锁骨，都在他的喘息之下现起肌肉和筋骨的轮廓，被咬破皮的嘴唇无声地叫她的名，干渴的喉咙只发出砂纸磨过一样的低沉喘息，消瘦的胸膛和腹部随着呼吸剧烈起伏。事到如今，就连那轻微的痛感也成了快感。

被水淋湿的黑色的头发贴着他的面颊，那原本苍白的脸色此刻泛起一层红，棱角分明的额角鼓起的轻筋突突跳着；眉皱得更深，黑眼睛微微张着，被一层湿亮覆盖，在灯下闪着点点光亮。如果有人单看那双眼睛，是一定会被它的光刺死，却又爱上它的。那双黑眼睛如此叫人不敢直视的原因正是他的本性。他从来不是什么好人，病态的，贪婪的，阴郁的。疯狂的本性。一切都隐藏在那黑色之下，只管中窥豹的一点就足够叫人害怕——但那吸引人的魔性，那眼神淬足恨与爱，像是一柄利刃，一闪而过的注视都能破开人的皮肉，甚至在骨骼上留下划痕。

我要操你，他狠狠地想；把你压在身下毫不留情地刻进你的身体，不管你疼不疼，想不想，记不记得；我要用最野蛮的方式进出你最最脆弱的那处，把它捣出汁来，听你虚弱地求饶，然后更加残酷地索取。不过诺芙，你曾经说过你爱我，你也亲口承诺了你是我的，所以反悔或者是拒绝，我都不接受。我要你为了我变得不堪，狼狈，淫荡，身心都裹满我的污秽，只知道渴求我更多地侵犯你。当然我会的，亲爱的诺芙，我当然会的——没关系，我们可以一起疯，受了伤的话，我怎么都能治好。

我要你只要想到不能拥有我的爱就难耐地像是要被撕成千百片，我要你病态地渴求我，独占我，只要我看别的女人一眼，就恶狠狠地把我推至墙角粗暴地脱我的衣服，狠狠地说要我，咬破我的脖子和舌头说我是你的。啊，如果你愿意的话，可以锁住我，把我和你锁在一起——就这样纠缠在一起迎接死亡也不错。我要不停地操你，灌满你然后让你怀孕，看着你的肚子因为我的淫行越来越大——然后我要嫉妒自己的孩子了，我知道我一定会的。光是想想就已经觉得嫉妒了。为什么我不能安睡在你的子宫里？然后我要吻着你因为怀孕和生产变形的、褶皱的腹部和乳房自慰，就像现在一样，直到你的身体能够再次接纳我——你的身体，它们不复平滑、紧窒和粉嫩，但是更有别样的魅力——因为我知道，造成这一切的元凶正是我。你美丽的身体变得丑陋堕落——因为我！这让我无以复加地兴奋，更想要你。

疯狂的欲望被一次次推上浪尖，他的想象，病态的渴望烧化了他。

而直到意识断线之际，他还在无声地恳求。

我要你为了我，只为了我。永远。

别离开我，再也别离开我。我承受不了。再来一次的话，我愿意付出一切，或者随你而去。我不能再和你分开。

他身上的水早已被体温蒸得干透，可不知哪里来的水滴，划过了他的脸颊和下巴，滴在胸口，消失不见。

———————————————————————

斯内普因为自己的窘困姿态被她看见，态度变得十分别扭。他看见她，就像是发怒一样不发一语，然后迅速转身走人，表现得极度不耐烦，给她一种就连和她呼吸同一处的空气，都让他难以忍受的感觉。或者，他不得不对她说话，他就紧绷着嘴唇，不消说尖酸的措辞，就连说话的声音都像是嘶嘶地吐着冷气。这让蕾莉亚起初有些懵。他怎么气成这样？不过随即她发现了——那不是他的怒气。那是……他破碎的自尊让他疼痛，那是他试图推开她，抵御伤害的方式。

这位教授是这么的高傲，却又这么的自卑。她不禁心疼起他来了，这样的人活的太累太小心。她知道。

尽管已经经过去两天了——黑发的男人又躲了她一个白天，直到她把他堵在门口两人对面站着。

蕾莉亚极其讨厌这种耗费时间又耗费心神的冷战行为，更让她受不了的是，那默默追随她的温柔身形和黑眼睛的主人竟然躲着她，使得她完全失去了耐心，一点都不愿意跟他这么耗下去。无法和他和平相处这件事让她觉得难受，甚至不安。那高傲和脆弱像是透过他的眼睛和气息流进她的心，也让她感受到疼痛。

他的痛楚像带刺的锁链，也折磨着她。

这让她简直快疯了。她走到他身边叹气，放缓语气，多少有点讨好地看着他，求和的意思。

“饿不饿？我们去吃饭吧？”

那高大的男人习惯了隐藏情绪，平素又是一副扑克脸，但是藏也藏不住的动摇和困惑，窘迫还有希望一一从他的脸上冒了出来。斯内普在这方面简直青涩可爱得让她心疼。那双黑眼镜归复与平静，她觉得自己被疼痛攥着的心终于得到解放。

他的痛楚像乌云散去，她的心也放晴了。

于是当天他们算是冰释了，转过天就上了车动身前往英国。

“碰”！的一声，列车猛地颠了一下，把蕾莉亚吓醒了。她抹了把脸坐直了身子，脖子酸，肚子饿。

她无奈地活动了下酸痛的脖子和后背，脑子里稀里糊涂的，睡着了就开始做梦，醒了之后模糊的梦已经忘了大半，可一揉眼睛居然摸到满脸眼泪。

真他妈奇怪了，我到底梦见什么了？

蕾莉亚看了一眼表，现在是上午十一点三十分。

他们乘坐白鸥号列车往西走，打算到了科隆再用门钥匙返回英国。虽然只有几个小时的行程，不过这列车的座椅真的硬的很，一点都不舒服；再加上斯内普非要赶着回他的霍格沃茨，搞得不习惯长途跋涉的蕾莉亚先是忙着收拾行李大半宿没睡，然后清晨又得赶列车，最后在车上睡着了。

算了，反正早就答应了他能把自己从那个不见天日的地方解救出来就跟他走的，他要赶路那就赶吧。自己还没厚脸皮到翻脸不认账的地步，再说，斯内普要带她去的地方是霍格沃茨。

原本她想的是，到了英国就和他保持距离，但是现在这样的话，再和他一起一段时间也未尝不可。这个想法出现之后她又在心中嘲笑自己，你才不是想要观望，你只是不想和他说再见。她看着窗外层叠倒退的景色，翠绿的山巅和整齐的房子、农田；深吸了一口气。

她很清楚自己对他的好感与日俱增。这有点可怕，但是她也不想抗拒。

如果我再一次喜欢上你也不错。她想，故作矜持地克制着自己的表情，她想要更多地享受这秘密，或者一点一点抵抗着沦陷，或者发生了什么事彻底收回对他的感情。

我才十几岁，爱过痛过，经历过很多，再慢慢走完一生，或许也不错。不管什么样的未来都不错。她想。毕竟一生不过几十年。实际上我们都在等死，不如过得精彩些。

所有的一切都发生得太急太乱，而这样的情况之下不可以轻易对任何事情下定论。她想，我需要一些时间处理这些变化，梳理情绪。等到了霍格沃茨，再打算一切吧。

过了中午，人们陆续吃过午饭，餐车里的人逐渐少了。他们俩不着急，于是继续留在餐车，随意点了些甜食和饮料，有一句没一句地聊着。

刚过了正午的阳光斜斜地照在蕾莉亚的脸上和身上。斯内普则是和她相对而坐，整个人隐藏在阴影里。

不管是记忆中的她，还是现实中的她，都是这副被阳光晒着，半透明似的，好像有些不真实的样子。她的身体色素太少了。他想。

火车车厢微微摇晃，窗外的景色向后倒退。洁白的桌布反着光。女孩拿起洗好的新鲜蜜桃，一口咬进那多汁的果实。洁白的犬牙陷进薄薄的表皮和果肉，那桃一下就溢出了丰沛的汁液，沾湿了她的唇齿和下巴，不堪重量的汁液顺着她的指尖流下来沾湿了她的手掌和手腕，留下一条闪光的痕迹。他看着她深红色的舌头从珠白的牙齿之间探出头，灵巧地卷去那些果汁，啃咬的动作使得粉白果实挤压她的嘴唇，更多汁水溢了出来……她的嘴唇看起来好软。熟透的白桃柔软至极，她甚至不是咬下那些果肉而是吸吮，伴随着轻微的“啧”声，柔嫩的脸颊下陷，他无法控制自己去想她吸吮的力道，那口腔有多么温暖，在吸吮时她的肌肉和舌头，是不是特别有韧劲……。他在心里唾弃自己，脑子却像是沸腾了一样，中邪一般地目光下移，优雅颈项的筋脉随着吞咽的动作显现又消失。

她的嘴唇被果汁染的发亮，指尖也是。

女孩皮肤很薄，细长手指只有指尖关节有些许粉色，露出的一截小臂筋骨优雅漂亮，细细的青色血管若隐若现地爬升缠绕——和她捧着的熟得透亮的桃子比起来，说不上谁比谁看起来更细腻多汁。

那样的脆弱和细腻，让人感觉即使是用最细软的蚕锦在上面摩擦几下，都能蹭出血痕来。而她偏只是看着窗外，把被汁水浸得黏腻的手指和手腕送进嘴里，舔着吸着那些黏液，甚至轻轻啃自己的皮肤；明明一点故意撩拨的意图都没有。

黑发的男人沉默着不发一语。喉咙和胸腔升起的热度让他有些呼吸困难，他默默别过眼神也看向窗外，默默调整了一下坐姿。他硬了，硬得要命，两腿之间紧绷得难受。

似乎自从那天晚上之后，他就有些难以控制自己对她在身体上的渴望了。之前拼命筑起的道德高墙被打破，那些一个个还没冒出头就被他扼杀的想象和念头就再也挡不住了。

他记得那双唇有多柔软，那舌头是多么的灵活柔韧，滑溜的贝齿轻轻啃咬他耳朵和锁骨的感觉，还有她的气味。他知道那双手干燥柔软，抚过自己的眉间发梢留下星星点点热度一点一点渗透，让自己的胸膛变暖。可即使是现在他还是会做这一切都是个梦的噩梦，甚至怀疑这一切其实都是自己太过思念她产生的幻觉。就算看着她在自己身边也还是不够，还是恐惧，还是害怕这些都不是真的。

她给了他冰窟一样心脏上开了一个洞，灌进来闪光而温暖的的东西消解了他冷硬的坚定，从那之后，除了悸动和渴求，他也被丧失，猜忌，动摇沉痛所困，使得他隔绝一切虚掷生命和时光的梦想再也不能实现，而是在无尽的贪求之中受罪。

迫切地想要触碰，拥抱，确认那副躯体还是温热的，闻着她的气味亲吻她，狠狠地，狠狠地确认那躯体和心灵是实实在在存在并且属于自己的——但是他不能。

他知道她不爱他。没有了记忆，她宁愿蜷缩在自己对面的座位上靠着车窗睡到脖子疼，也不会坐在他身边靠着他的肩膀。她也不会在点菜犹豫不决觉得时候像以前那样，两人各点一份和他换着吃。她仍然对自己笑，跟他一起走，但是那已经痊愈的浅蓝眼睛里再没有往日的暖光，现在她跟在他身边不远不近的距离，之于他却像是隔绝了一个空间那样远——她死后，斯内普总觉得闭上眼睛她就在自己的身边，无数次他崩溃地无声呐喊，祈祷希望梅林把她还给他，现在他的愿望实现了，她就在自己身边，但是……

没有但是。她还活着，她就在这里，这样的奇迹发生在自己身上，已经让他惶恐地觉得自己太过幸运。

但是她……

她还会爱上我吗？

说到底，她到底爱我的哪一点呢。

刚才的燥热还没消退，现在这个男人又暗暗咬了咬牙，心里不是滋味起来。

没关系的，我可以慢慢来，按照她喜欢的步调。他想。虽然他不是很擅长取悦别人，但是他想，靠自己的行动和尊重，或许也能够慢慢打动她。一开始可以先邀她吃饭，对于她在美食上的喜好他可以说是了若指掌。如果她愿意的话，他可以把自己的藏书和她分享，不管是魔法还是魔药还是格斗术或者不管什么，他都愿意教……对了，她曾经说过想要和他学的，那就从这开始吧。话题多了之后可以和她散步，一点点地进入她的生活；女孩子都注重仪式感，生日和节日要送礼物，但是送什么好呢？

他想道，感到惴惴不安，下一刻又突然意识到自己竟然如此心急，随即哑然失笑。他认命地闭上双眼，把胸中的压抑酸楚化作一声轻叹，拿起水杯又喝了一口。爱情难道是这样的吗。它打开我的一切感官，不管好坏都涌进来，也不管我能不能接受——但是即使现在它带给我的痛多于一切，我还是不想，也不能放开它。

“所以教授，你手指上的这截绳子，只有找邓布利多商量对策了？”蕾莉亚突然说，斯内普拉回思绪，对她点点头。“嗯。现在我们还不知道它究竟起什么作用……我无法破坏它，但是它也不影响我使用魔力……”他抬起手，经过这两天，他的心情看起来似乎没有那么糟糕了。

蕾莉亚想要借着他心情好的机会仔细观察一下这缠在斯内普手指上的、惹人厌的魔法道具，说真的，斯内普轻敌大意被自己以前的情人算计了这件事让她很是心烦，但更多的还是担心他。她伸出手去摸那胡思尔德线绳，却突然感觉到周围一阵异样，那种天旋地转的感觉很像使用门钥匙的眩晕感。

两个人都察觉出事情不妙，重重魔力波动和感官都指向斯内普手上的绳子正在试图把他拉扯进另一个空间；也都意识到了说不定是因为蕾莉亚的触碰才导致了某种机关开启了。

电光石火之间斯内普想要后退，让蕾莉亚不至于卷入这个越来越大的漩涡，可蕾莉亚却隔着桌子猛地扑过来，一把抓住了他的手腕。

前一刻还明朗的蓝天和田园风光一下被整齐的黑暗切割殆尽，连车轮和铁轨的碰撞声、其他乘客的交谈声、所有一切的噪音都消失了，他们像是被扔进了真空中，又在一瞬间重新回到地心引力和光之中，然后重重地摔落在还算柔软的地面上。

蕾莉亚像是猫一样灵活地从趴着的姿势跳起来找回重心，弓着腰急忙四顾。

他们站在一个很高的悬崖边。脚下是一望无际的平原，长满齐腰高的长草，一面向海，一面靠山。急促的海风很冷，天气有些阴。太阳的角度……纬度变了。

斯内普早就停止了腰杆，背对着她；蕾莉亚刚要和他说话，就触电一样地，从斯内普的身躯之后感觉到了其他人的气息。

她小心地直起身，偏过身子去看那人是谁。

那是一个男人，中等身材，个子挺高；穿着一点都不讲究，花白的头发只是简单梳理，看得出平时很是杂乱。

“还真是西弗勒斯·斯内普？这可真叫我意外。”他说话了，声音听起来孱弱无力，眼睛看了一眼斯内普的手——那只原本绑着一截奇怪的灰色线绳的手。现在那截绳子已经不知所踪了。他像是很惊讶似的抬了抬眉毛，随即收回目光对着蕾莉亚微微一笑，露出黄黑的牙齿。但是他即使样貌惨淡也从容自若，身体尽管苍老虚弱，也站得笔直，很有气质。还有那双眼睛，看起来根本不像是一双老人的眼睛，这让她一下子想起了邓布利多的双眼，尽管她不记得自己见过他。像是烧过的蜡一样的死气沉沉的灰白皮肤之下，那样一双透亮清澈的眼睛实在让人印象深刻。更不用说，面前的老人还有着一双异色瞳。

这是一个困在濒临崩塌的躯壳中，极其坚韧强大的灵魂。蕾莉亚想。闻名不如见面。

盖洛德·格林德沃。

“哎，算了。你们哪一个杀了兰德洛瓦？”格林德沃的目光在他们俩之间来回转了一圈。

“我杀的。”两个人同时说。

“……”三个人同时沉默了。

“你们知道他有多大用处吗？就随便把他给杀了？”

“用处？什么用处？”斯内普和蕾莉亚同时抓住了这个重点，只不过蕾莉亚问出了口，而斯内普沉默着。

“啊。对。”格林德沃回过头，平和的表情陡然变得狰狞：“然后你们就把他给杀了。”

光是眼神就让蕾莉亚对方的汗毛倒竖，只可惜另外两个人的动作更快。

在她刚压低身形的时候斯内普已经朝他丢出一道咒语，咒语碰撞的火花之间两个人极快地过招。蕾莉亚也加入了战局，可是格林德沃应付的很是轻松，一只手挥舞着魔杖应对着两个人的攻击。

蕾莉亚一点点不着痕迹地和他缩短距离，对方像是没发现一样让她靠近，直到她觉得够近了，直接用左手里的小刀刺向格林德沃的喉咙。

思维总是比身体快的。格林德沃只是侧过脸，对视的一瞬间里她就知道自己要完了。

一股无形的魔力直接把她像是钉在原地一样，而格林德沃的动作之快她甚至是先感觉到的。对方掐住自己的脖子提起来，像盾一样挡在斯内普面前。

“这速度，还不错啊。”他说，转向斯内普：“你也是。”

格林德沃一甩手就把蕾莉亚扔了出去，她在空中找回了一些重心，总算没让自己四脚朝天着地。

“简直像猫。真有意思。”格林德沃微笑了，完全没了刚才的那股杀气。“就是有些没礼貌。行了……”他竟然收起了魔杖，动作闲适，浑身到处看起来都是破绽，“先听听我找你们来的原因吧。”


	24. 61-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 62-64 tbd.

61.迷雾  
Fauré - Requiem, Op. 48 - Introït et Kyrie

离群索居者，不是野兽，便是神灵。  
（亚里士多德——《政治学》）

“你们有没有听过阿瓦隆的传说？”格林德沃发问了，干枯的头发被风吹着，抚过他冷淡的眼睛。

蕾莉亚被问懵了，满脸的疑惑。有谁没听过阿瓦隆？尤其是信奉梅林的巫师。

“呃……先生，你是在打什么哑谜吗？”

“当然不是。我只是想告诉你阿瓦隆真的存在。”

……这个老疯子看来是不怎么正常。

“噢。然后梅林每年圣诞节会架着马车从每家每户的烟囱给孩子们送礼物是吗。”蕾莉亚心想，但是她还没大胆到直接这么说。毕竟对曾经在欧洲卷起腥风血雨，而且刚放了自己一条生路的格林德沃，嘴上还是有点把门的好些。

“哦……然……然后呢？”她将信将疑地问。

格林德沃也看出来了她不相信，于是干脆掏出魔杖高举过头顶，一圈一圈地转；随着他的动作，天上突然出现的乌云盘旋着下降，包裹住三个人。

空间转换，这里好似另一个世界。

“这是我要给你们看的东西。”格林德沃收起魔杖，异色双瞳看起来十分平静。“阿瓦隆只是一个想象出来的名字。不同的人对它有不一样的称呼；总的来说，它是不存在的存在，处于我们自己的力量不能到达的地方……你叫它天堂，或者香格里拉，乌托邦都可以。在那里的人能获得永恒的生命和快乐，它是完美的——同时也是神秘的，不可侵犯的……只有被选中的人，才能踏进它的领域。那是上古时候，神带领着他的首生子离开这里之后，新的居所。

之后的无数年，我们生活的世界经历了三次巨变；但是我们能够追溯到的，只有最后一次的尾巴——我们只看到，或者推测至两亿多年以前。

历史是一个个略有差别的循环往复。我在几个很偶然的机会下有幸得到了更多真相。你知道，对于我这样一个被无聊和愚蠢，还有有限的生命囚困的人来说——这新的世界改变了我人生的目标。”

“行吧……所以你要到那里去？”蕾莉亚感觉自己在听故事，但是对方的样子可不像是讲故事。

“是的，是的。”格林德沃说，“正好这个恶心的世界我已经不想要了。我们……我，被自己的同胞背叛，还是那些低能的乌合之众；麻瓜们愚钝的眼神、丑陋的样子就已经让我无法忍受了，更何况他们还像蟑螂一样繁殖，破坏这个世界！”他说到这有些激动。“我们仍旧流着神的首生子的血液。我们，巫师，有资格前往那应许之地！”

“首生子的“血液”？”

“是的。

遥远遥远的上古时代，神创造了这个世界。这世界魔力充沛，蒙受神的祝福。神用碧玉水晶铸造他永生的城邑，这城遵循神最完美的设计，无比壮观、难以想象。城内的街道都是细金；闪着光，像是透明的玻璃。城有十二道门，每一道都是一颗珍珠。这城建在最高的山上，它的光芒像无比光辉的宝石和水晶；神的荣光超越任何珍贵的宝物。

天上下来一道纯净、透明的金色瀑布，白马环绕着它飞；这瀑布成为一条河流过城内，神在河的两岸种下生命之树。这树结十二种果子，每月都结果；树上的叶子能医治所有的疾病。

在这永恒的辉煌城内，生活着神的孩子，没有人能够数的过来的数量，他们是各族、各民、各方、各国的样子；他们穿着洁白的细麻衣，头戴冠冕，腰系镶金的带子，手中挥着 棕榈枝，跟随神。这些子民蒙神的福，不知饥饿焦渴，不受年岁和病痛的侵袭；炎热和寒冷也无法伤害他们。他们俊美聪慧，善良正直；他们日夜歌唱，写作，绘画；锻造和游历，把神的福泽施到各处，赐予树木和万物生命以及智慧；又回到神的庇荫之下安歇。

而苏醒的万物也有那来自阴影之中的，它们带来动荡，诅咒，猜忌和战争；神的首生子在这些恶毒的伤害之中受尽苦楚。

之后世界经历了无数的战争和三次剧变；神降下盛怒毁灭了一切，带着自己残存的首生子离开了；而他们之中有一些不愿离开故土，选择了永远沉睡。

直到这个原本荒芜的世界再一次迎来生命，万物生长；留在这里的首生子们建立了秩序，与新的人类血脉交融；但失去了神庇佑的他们逐渐苍老死去，只留下后代——那就是我们，巫师。曾经降生的巫师不计其数；力量也更强；但这个世界残存的魔力也在逐渐减弱，我们的血脉被稀释……你能想象吗？你能吗？我们本不属于这里！我们忍受恶意、痛苦和苍老，我们不得不眼看着魔法逐渐消失……我们本不该承受这些！”格林德沃仍旧优雅的腔调里带着十分的不甘和怒气，他一挥手像是劈开了这个空间一样，又把三个人带回现实。

蕾莉亚震惊得说不出话来，圣经一样的场景，魔法的起源……这都是真的吗？如果这是“真相”，那这颠覆一切的东西，是我这样的人应该知道的吗？她想笑，觉得这一切像是小说编出来的东西，转念又想，自己其实也并没有证据证明这不是真的。

而且，就算他说的都是真的……我们也有麻瓜的血脉不是吗。养育我们的，不是这个世界吗。他甚至连阿瓦隆的样子都没见过，就如此偏执地以为自己属于那里？

长久的沉默。看起来不管是蕾莉亚还是斯内普，都需要时间来消化这一切，格林德沃似乎看起来很有耐心，只是静静地等着。他这么有耐心这件事，就代表着什么——代表着我们有付出这些耐心和真相（如果是真相的话）的价值。

“所以……就算这是真的，这和兰德洛瓦有什么关系呢，格林德沃……先生？”这是这么长时间以来斯内普头一次张口。

其实他心里大概有了一些猜测，只是需要进一步的证实。

“你们注意到了吗？兰德洛瓦和常人，有什么不同之处？”蕾莉亚和斯内普还没来得及说什么，格林德沃就先不耐烦地给出了答案：“他已经两百多岁了！你们谁看得出来？”

两百多岁？他看起来顶多也就三十几岁。

“哈。近年来我四处旅行，寻找关于阿瓦隆的线索。它的大门，并不是没有从这里开启的办法。很多证据证明，兰德洛瓦就是从阿瓦隆来的。只不过他自己不记得了……然后，你们就杀了他。”

“他是怎么来的？他为什么要来这里？神的居所和神，是什么样的？”蕾莉亚抛出了一大堆问题，然后还有更多问题被格林德沃打断了。

“你以为我会有答案吗？”他鄙夷地摇了摇头，简直是从鼻孔里看人：“这个世界，你知道得越多，就越感觉自己身处于迷雾之中……真相只会带来更多的谜题，正像是你现在抱着的这些疑问一样。”

“那我们来这里还有什么用？”

“因为你们……有希望穿越加夫之门。这门内是灵魂的生产工厂，也是一个被迷雾包围的、无边无际的湖。再深处，才是阿瓦隆的大陆。所有人死后，肉身腐坏，灵魂回归到这湖，被分解重组，循环往复……只有少数人……出于偶然，或者得到神的许可，才能在加夫之门的湖中迷雾里得以保全灵魂，完好地穿过它，到达阿瓦隆；或者更少数的，能够在两个世界穿行。你们，至少有希望穿越这门。肉身碰过它还活着，正是最好的证明。”格林德沃从口袋里掏出一个小小的玻璃瓶，里面是原本绑在斯内普手指上的那截灰色绳子。“这是加夫之门内，湖中的水草做的绳子。”

“我的身体……已经要到极限了。”他接着说，只有这个时刻看起来没有那么过分地轻视一切，神色里有了一些困顿。“不管我用什么方法，我都没有办法再拖……我需要你们去帮我解开谜团。”

紧接着苍老的脸上再一次露出了笑容，蕾莉亚和斯内普就被魔法高高地托起。这个时候她才看清楚格林德沃身后的海——

平静的海面像是一层玻璃，那下面像是有着另一个瀑布缓慢地流向更深的深渊。巨量的海水诶推挤出白色的洪流，浅绿，翠绿，深蓝，重叠影绰，归于虚无的黑色。那海中的瀑布过于巨大，让人不寒而栗；但是他们没有办法，只能被这样扔进了海里。

下落的过程说不出是快还是慢，不过令人惊讶的，居然可以呼吸。周围竟没有一条鱼，只有无尽的海和渐渐远去的光；直到周围归于一片黑色，就连下坠的惯性似乎都感觉不到的时候，蕾莉亚隐约感觉到了脚下有光。她赶紧借着光亮四处看。斯内普不知道在哪。

这里简直是另一个星球。

发光的是一个巨大的圆坑，像是一个陨石坑，又像是一个巨大的、凹陷的冰冻瞳孔；越往下才能看清，那些像是发光的虹膜束一样的圆环，竟是交错的巨大晶体柱，从黑色的核心向外辐射成圆环。而在那深黑的核心处，似乎有个发着光亮的点，像是一粒白色的沙。她朝那里直直地落下去，才看清那是一个环着膝盖坐在地上的人。

那人闪着白光，是一个男孩子，头发却很长，亮银一样飘在水里，整个人看起来像是像是一个发光的幽灵。那人起初眼神很冷，但是在看到她之后居然露出了激动的表情猛地坐了起来，满脸惊喜地看着她。

“诺维雅？”他像是很不敢相信地叫，随即笑了起来，又恐惧地叫到：：“诺芙！？别过来！快回海面上去！”

蕾莉亚知道这个名字。但是她认不出这个人，却觉得他分外眼熟。

我应该是以前认识他？她想，稳稳地落地；对方惊恐地看自己，自己也看着和自己年龄相仿，却比自己高不少的男孩。

“你竟然没事！？”他像是惊魂未定一样看着她左看右看，“你可真厉害……不愧是死过两次的人。我当时可是差点就彻底融化了。要不是托凤凰的福……”

“你是谁？我失忆了，一点都不记得你了。”蕾莉亚看到对方困惑和难过的表情觉得有些抱歉，然后感受到一阵针刺样的头疼——像是灵魂要被海浪撞出身体一样的一阵耳鸣，差点失去意识。

“啊……对不起，我还是不能控制泄露出来的“雾气”。”他沮丧地道歉，“所以格林德沃把我隔离在海底。”

蕾莉亚心想他说的可能是加夫之门和阿瓦隆之间湖上的，能分解人灵魂的雾气。

但是我为什么没事？她想。死了两次？我死了两次？而且斯内普去哪了？

“我有点不知道该说什么好……这几个小时以来我的三观都要被改变了。”蕾莉亚只好说。

“哈哈……也难为你。”那个男孩又席地而坐随着他的动作，透明的海水托着他的头发轻轻摇晃，蕾莉亚也跟着坐了下来。“我不能用魔法，也不能触碰到你……但是和你说话还是可以的。”他接着笑了，“我先告诉你我的名字吧。其他的问题你可以慢慢问。我叫科林·科恩斯，曾经是你的朋友。我们关系很铁。”


End file.
